Terapia de Shock, Jenn y Josh Joshifer
by day2011
Summary: Este es la historia de amor de Jenn y Josh producto de mi imaginaron durante las grabaciones Catching Fire y Sinsajo. Inspirada en las fotos y noticias de farándula publicadas. Solo es imaginación...
1. Capitulo 1 Acontecimiento Inesperado

TERAPIA DE SHOCK, JENN Y JOSH

**CAPITULO 1. Acontecimiento Inesperado.**

**JEN**

Estoy filmando la primera parte de Sinsajo, cuando escuche:

_¡corte..!_

Francis nos llamó..

"_Jenn ven aquí". _Liam me siguió Francis nos dijo:

"_Chicos lo siento mucho acaban de encontrar a Philis Semiur muerto en su apartamento, vamos a tomarnos unos días de duelo esto es realmente triste."_

No podía creerlo, Liam me dio un apretón de hombros y yo rompí a llorar, solo podía pensar en hablar con Josh él era el único que podía entender el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Josh y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo con Philips en la filmación de catchin fire , Josh lo admira tanto como yo.

Me solté de Liam, fui al hotel donde nos quedamos en Atlanta, rápidamente entre a la habitación, me senté en la cama, saque el celular le marque a Josh, timbro tres veces y se fue a buzón. Josh está en Londres con su novia Claudia pasando unos días por el festival de Sudance y lo de su película Paradise lost, la idea que este con ella siempre me ha molestado, no la conozco muy bien solo la vi en Madrid cuando estábamos de promoción para catchin fire, Josh nunca nos presento, gracias a Dios no hubiera sido nada agradable y creo que para él tampoco. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar otra vez solo al recordar que esta con ella, me hace sentir no solo molesta, me duele muchísimo pensar en Josh y Claudia, que me pasa? Hay una guerra de sentimientos hacia Josh en mí. Seguro no quiere hablarme, está ocupado.

"_No me importa",_ mi necesidad de hablar con él es insoportable creo que voy a morir si no lo hago, así que me lleno de valor, limpio mi cara y vuelvo a marcar su número, a la segunda timbrada me contesta:

_-hola Jenn como estas?_

_-hola Josh… le conteste..que como estoy?.. mis lagrimas otra vez brotaron..-no sabes lo que paso? No sabes nada?_

**JOSH**

Es domingo casi a mediodía estoy en la habitación del hotel donde me quedo con Claudia en Londres, me estoy dando una ducha mientras ella duerme, he disfrutado mucho esta semana con Claudia, pero la extraño, extraño a Jenn eso no deja de molestarme. Por qué no puedo sentirme completamente bien con Claudia? Todo lo que hago es imaginar cómo sería si fuera Jen, y hoy desde que desperté es peor, hoy no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

"_Estoy jodido"_ pero sigo intentado enamorarme nuevamente. Cierro la ducha parece que escuche timbrar mi celular, no escucho nada seguro lo imagine Claudia me hubiese avisado si estaba timbrando. Termino mi ducha, me visto con mis bóxer, una sudadera y una camiseta gris. Salgo a la habitación miro a Claudia aun dormida en la cama, tomo mi celular y reviso, no hay llamadas perdidas lo pongo en el bolsillo de la sudadera, camino hacia el balcón, siento el tono del celular en mi bolsillo, lo saco, en la pantalla esta la foto de Jenn.

"Mierda". Ella sabe que estoy con Claudia, no llame a decírselo pero está en el Internet además Lizz su publicista es amiga de Angy la mía, así que por ahí se pudo enterar. Aunque no creo que le importe, Jenn está con Nick de nuevo salvando su relación. Nick también está aquí en Londres por lo del festival y su película con Kristen. ¡Ho Mierda!. Sera que Jenn está aquí? …Me estará llamando para vernos? …Solos? …Los cuatro?... Que no sea eso por Dios yo no lo soportaría. Al segundo timbre contesto con el corazón acelerado.

"_Hola Jenn como estas?"_

"_hola Josh…" _me contesto..._ "Que como estoy? No sabes lo que paso? No sabes nada?"_

Me siento rápidamente en el balcón del apartamento, corro la puerta de vidrio para que Claudia no escuche mi conversación con Jenn, me acomodo el celular, siento que mi corazón explota .

"_No sé nada de qué Jenn? Que pasa? Estas bien?."_Me preocupa su tono de voz, la escucho llorar.

"_Jenn háblame que pasa, porque lloras?_

_-"Josh, ha muerto Philis, lo encontraron en su apartamento, parece que fue una sobredosis"_

Me quedo en silencio, en shock, me dolía el corazón, Philis es uno de mis actores favoritos, trabajar con él fue una experiencia maravillosa, nos dijo cosas a Jenn y a mí que nos cambiaron para siempre, las lagrimas corren por mi cara. Me devolvuelven a la realidad los gritos de Jenn por el celular.

_-"Josh, Josh, cariño estas hay contesta por favor, estoy asustada, Josh?_

Se escucha realmente mal, su voz no se entiende entre lagrimas y sollozos, como quiero abrazarla, demonios porque estoy tan lejos de ella.

"_Tranquila bebe aquí estoy" mi voz se corto._

_-"Josh lo sé, yo también estoy tan mal, llora cariño, llora, contigo es el único que puedo llorar por Philips de esta manera, como quiero que me abraces ahora"_

Ella sabe que estoy llorando, sabe lo que estoy sintiendo, aunque no se lo diga, aunque no me ve en este momento, lo sabe. Tenemos una conexión única. Dios como la extraño.

"_Yo también te quiero abrazar y que me abraces justo estoy pensando en ello". _Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, solo la escucho llorar y ella a mí.

**JENN**

"_Josh?"_

_-"Aquí estoy."_

_-"Recuerdas Hawai?"_

Solo podía pensar en Hawai, la muerte de Philip me trajo todos los recuerdos de finales de 2012, las grabaciones de Catchign fire fueron la mejor época que he vivido, obviamente porque estuve con Josh de todas las formas imaginable, como compañeros de trabajo, de bromas, de aventuras, amigos y amantes. Y lo de amantes se lo debemos en parte a Philis.

HAWAI: Josh y yo estábamos bebiendo copas y cantando en la casa de alquiler de Philis, también estaban Woody, Sam y Jena. Todos bastante pasados de copas.

Woody, Sam y Jena jugaban a perder prendas y aunque querían desnudar a Jena, ella los tenía casi en bóxer a los dos. Yo quería jugar pero Josh me empujo en sus brazos, me arrastro al mueble desde donde observábamos, yo no puse mucha resistencia para quedarme sentada a su lado como siempre, el me abrazaba por la cintura, de vez en cuando me besaba el cabello, las mejillas culpando y disculpándose por estar borracho.

Philip cantaba y bailaba por todo el salón totalmente perdido, el tenia su mundo, sus penas y su forma de lidiar con ello. No lo criticaba pero me asustaba verlo intentar ahogar su dolor, de la forma que lo hacía, aunque no sabía que lo atormentaba. Creo que Philip culpaba a la fama de su carrera por las desgracias de su vida personal. De pronto Philip se acerco donde estábamos Josh y yo, se sentó en la mesa de enfrente y nos dijo:

_"Ustedes dos jóvenes hermosos. Ámense libremente yo se que quieren hacerlo, no teman a los comentarios de farándula, no teman a arruinar sus carreras, el amor y la conexión que tienen ustedes dos solo se encuentra una vez en Hollywood no lo echen a perder... yo lo hice por mi carrera exitosa y no valió la pena hubiese preferido tener a esa hermosa mujer hoy a mi lado, que a mi Oscar"_

Se levanto de la mesa, nos abrazo fuertemente a los dos, dio dos pasos y se derrumbó borracho en un sillón. Yo mire a Josh a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, que me miraron de tal forma que me temblaron todos los huesos del cuerpo. Josh se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

"quieres ir a mi habitación?" Su voz me congelo.


	2. Capitulo2 Mas que amigos

**CAPITULO 2. MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**JOSH**

"_Como olvidar Hawai." _Le conteste.

Con la muerte de Philip lo primero en que pensé fue en Hawai.

Esa noche en casa de Philip cuando nos dijo:

_"Ustedes dos jóvenes hermosos. Ámense libremente yo se que quieren hacerlo, no teman a los comentarios de farándula, no teman a arruinar sus carreras, el amor y la conexión que tienen ustedes dos solo se encuentra una vez en Hollywood no lo echen a perder... yo lo hice por mi carrera exitosa y no valió la pena hubiese preferido tener a esa hermosa mujer hoy a mi lado, que a mi Oscar_"

Sus palabras me dieron el valor para preguntarle a Jenn si quería acompañarme a mi habitación, los segundos que pasaron antes que me diera una respuesta fueron una eternidad para mí. Solo pensaba, que no se niegue, todo el alcohol que había tomado desapareció estaba sobrio de nuevo y sabia que ella solo había tomado dos copas, así que tenía su mente lo suficientemente clara para pensar. Cuando movió su cabeza diciendo que si. Mi interior tembló.

Nos levantamos del mueble, salimos de la casa sin despedirnos de nadie, aunque creo que nadie lo noto, estaban demasiados borrachos. Caminamos abrazados hasta mi casa de alquiler, estábamos todos cerca, al llegar abrí la puerta, al cerrarla envolví mis brazos en su cintura, Jenn llevaba un vestido corto de flores azules, amarrado a su cuello. La traje cerca de mi cuerpo, para poder sentirla, la bese en los labios con todas las ganas, Dios cuanto había deseado besarla. Ella me beso desesperadamente, nuestras lenguas se enlazaron en una danza de placer. La bese por todo su cuello, cada uno de sus lunares, la tome por los muslos, la alce, ella envolvió sus piernas en mis caderas, camine para llevarla a la cama, en el camino ella me quito mi camiseta y me besaba mis orejas dulcemente. La acosté en mi cama, le quite el vestido.

"_Eres tan hermosa Jenn"_. Descubrí el sabor de todas las partes de su cuerpo, sus pechos grandes y redondos, su estómago, el interior de su ser, la hice temblar y gemir. Dios sus gemidos, aun puedo escucharlos, esa forma de llorar y gritar de emoción cuando tiene un orgasmo, me volvió loco. La lleve hasta el fin varias veces, mientras me pedía más diciendo mi nombre. Amanecimos abrazados en mi cama, se veía hermosa desnuda acostada a mi lado, con los ojos aun cerrados. Ahí fue cuando supe que no amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella.

**JENN**

"_Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Philip, esa noche ?" _Le pregunte.

Esa noche, fue mi primera noche con Josh, la manera en que me amo, en que sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, me hizo suya, fue maravilloso. Cuando le quite la camiseta, sentí su pecho, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome era como un sueño, me llevo en ellos hasta su cama, me quito mi vestido, me senté a la orilla, lo ayude a despojarse de su pantalón, vi su erección la sostuve en mis manos pero no me dejo seguir, me agarro por las muñecas, me empujo suavemente con su cuerpo, me acostó en la cama, se dedicó a darme todo el placer solo a mí, su boca, su lengua en mis muslos hasta llegar al centro de mi interior, no había tenido tantos orgasmos seguidos nunca.

"_Josh hay.. Gemía.. Josh sigue..mas más"…_ era todo lo que salía de mi boca. Dios cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo amaba y ahora aun mas. Al despertar lo descubrí mirándome acostado a mi lado, solo usaba un bóxer blanco.

"_Buenos Días hermosa"_ me dijo. Solo escucharlo decirme hermosa hizo que temblara mi interior. Puso su mano en mi espalda desnuda moviéndola de arriba hasta abajo. Me levante un poco para darle un beso corto en la boca.

"_Buenos días hermoso"_… me sonrió, me perdí en sus ojos, se veían tan claros en su color avellana con líneas entre amarillas y verdes, eran preciosos. _"Tus ojos se ven tan lindos al despertar"…_sonrió aun mas

"_Y tú eres perfecta al despertar"_ me dijo, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, también sonreí. _"Jenn ve a ducharte, yo consigo el desayuno"_ me beso en los labios, se levantó, se colocó sus jeans, una camisilla negra y salió de la casa no sin antes darme otro beso.

Esa mañana nos sentamos en la terraza de su casa a desayunar en total normalidad, estuve tan aliviada por que temía que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, que nos sintiéramos incómodos pero no paso todo fue tan natural, tan especial, bromeábamos y nos reíamos. Cuando terminamos me levante para salir a grabar tenia llamado, él se levantó me cogió por la cintura, me acerco a su cuerpo susurrándome al oído, con una voz tan sexy, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así

"_Anoche te describí con caricias lo que siento por ti, entendiste el mensaje?._

"_Demasiado claro Josh"_ le conteste. El sonrió, me beso con fuerza y pasión yo le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Me soltó y me fui.

**JOSH**

_-"si Jenn lo recuerdo… sabes ya no podre agradecerle por eso.."_

_-"porque lo dices?" que le quisieras agradecer?"_

_-" sus palabras de esa noche me dieron el valor para invitarte a mi casa, y abrieron las puertas para entrar en tu vida como más que un amigo."_

Gracias Philip por lo vivido en Hawai grite en mis pensamientos. Desde esa noche en mi casa, todo fue como un sueño en Hawai, pasaba todo el tiempo con Jenn, grabando, jugando, empujándonos, haciendo tonterías pero siempre con ella, la atrapaba si se caía, la cuidaba, mis ojos siempre en ella y los de ella en mi. Las noches era mejores, estaba a mi lado en mi casa, o en la de ella, durmiendo o amándonos era mágico. Solo existíamos el uno para el otro y los demás nos dejaban estar así.

**JEN**

_-"HO, Josh lo siento tanto, yo realmente lo arruine"_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. La última noche en Hawai la pase con Josh, fue una gran despedida, no hubo promesas, solo creímos que al volver a L.A. , sería igual, pero no lo fue. La temporada de premios me volvió loca, tratamos de vernos en los golden globos, pero no funciono, fue todo un desastre con las fotos de Josh y Selena Gomez.

El me visito una vez en mi casa, no pudimos hablar con tanta gente coordinando cosas. Después vino mi Oscar me envió un texto felicitándome, con la promesa de recompensarme cuando volviéramos a Hawai a re grabar algunas escenas, pero no paso, yo estaba tan cansada y tenía tantas estupideces en mi cabeza. La vos de Lizz cuando me decía

"_Jenn tu relación con Josh no es buena en este momento, no solo para ti, la peor parte será para la carrera de Josh, lo vas opacar totalmente, los medios lo borraran, tú tienes demasiada atención para ti"._ Yo no quería eso, sabía que Josh amaba actuar, no quería hacerle daño. Así que hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, invite a mi mejor amiga a Hawai, asi no podría estar a solas con él. Apenas tuve oportunidad me encontré con él para hablar. Fue la última noche que estábamos allí. Salimos de un bar y Josh me empujo a un callejón. Me dijo_: _

"_qué demonios pasa Jen? Me has estado evitando esta semana, no contestas llamadas, ni textos, háblame por favor?._Entonces le mentí:

"_Josh no quiero seguir con esto, es muy complicado, estoy muy cansada, voy a estar muy ocupada con la filmación de American Hustel….no quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero perderte, conservemos entre nosotros lo que paso aquí en Hawai, fue muy especial para mí, y sigamos siendo amigos por favor." _Se alejó de mi dos pasos, su cara era muy triste, creí que iba a llorar pero no lo hizo, me agarro la cara, puso su frente con la mía. Diciendo

"_No, no Jenn yo sé que no quieres esto, solo estas asustada, no te preocupes yo daría todo por ti, recuerda las palabras de Philis, yo podría Jenn__,__ yo te quiero en mi vida, no me importa más, ni fama, ni reconocimiento, no hagas esto por favor"._ Mentí con mayor fuerza, no podía dejar que dejara todo por mí, me solté y le dije:

"_las palabras de Philips son basura, si lo hacemos, si echamos nuestras carreras a la mierda, mañana estaremos gritándonos la culpa uno al otro, no quiero eso. Quiero a mi amigo Josh al de siempre, yo sé que es mucho pedir pero puedes darme eso"_. Entonces su cara se endureció, vi rabia en sus ojos

"_Eres tan egoísta Jenn" _me grito, se acerco presionándome a la pared del callejón, podía sentir temblar su cuerpo cerca del mío, no sabía si su rabia era más grande que su amor, pero solo quise besarlo. Lo bese fuerte en los labios el me apretó mas a la pared devolviéndome el beso con mas furia, puso sus manos en mis caderas apretando tan fuerte, que dejo dos morados allí, yo lo jale de su cabello con mi manos, hasta que el beso se hizo más suave, terminando en nuestros labios junto sin ningún movimiento.

"_Jenn necesito alejarme de ti, por un tiempo, no me busques, no me llames, si de verdad quieres volver a ser mi amiga, voy a evitar estar contigo, cuando me sienta listo volveré a ti, entonces ten la certeza que seré tu más fiel amigo a quien podrás llamar en cualquier situación para apoyarte, así tenga que volar o saltar montañas, pero siempre recuerda que en el fondo Te amo más que a nadie en el cielo o el infierno. Y que aun dejaría todo por ti, cuando dejes de ser una cobarde. Porque tú sabes que ahora y siempre seremos más que amigos."_ Se fue.


	3. Capitulo 3 Literalmente En llamas

**CAPITULO 3. Literalmente "En Llamas"**

**JOSH**

_-"HO, por favor Jenn, no llores por eso, aunque, __SI, __realmente lo arruinaste y no una vez, varias veces". _Le contesto sonriendo.

"_Eres un estúpido, sabes?"_

Puedo escucharla sonreír también. Vaya que lo arruino varias veces, cuando me saco de su vida la segunda vez que grabamos en Hawai, quede destruido, acepte filmar Paradise Lost en Panamá lo suficientemente lejos de Jennifer Lawrence y su fama. Allí pase casi tres meses, comencé a salir con Claudia mi co-protagosnista, eso me ayudo a sanar un poco.

Volví a L.A en junio , fui a Coming Con para la promoción de catching fire, ahí fue cuando volví a ver a Jenn por primera vez después de Hawai, yo sabía que estaba con Nick nuevamente, e imaginaba que ella sabía lo mío con Claudia, había fotos en internet. Nos tomaban fotos, reíamos y bromeamos como siempre, me sentía bien. Apenas pudo se acercó a mi oído, me pregunto.

_"Si o No, estas con __ella__?._ Yo sabía que se trataba de Claudia.

_"Si"_ le respondí.

_"Y tu volviste con Nick?,_ le pregunte.

_"Si,__ las cosas con__ él son más__ fáciles__"_ me dijo. No hubo más preguntas, solo seguimos actuando como siempre. Con el tiempo conseguimos ser los de antes, todo fue volviendo a lo normal. Yo sabía que el amor hacia Jenn estaba hay en un cajón, guardado en mi corazón, con solo escuchar su voz, saltaba y se apodera de todos mis sentidos.

Después vino la gira de promoción, comenzamos a viajar y a alejarnos yo de Claudia y ella de Nick, éramos ella y yo solos, tocándonos en las entrevistas, diciendo cosas que solo nosotros entendíamos que significaban realmente, algo como mensajes secretos, como antes, sabía que eso iba a terminar mal o demasiado bien y así ocurrió. En Roma fue la locura total, en la rueda de prensa Jenn dijo.

"_Josh y yo tenemos un relación muy especial. Te amo" _no habían terminado de salir las palabras de su boca, cuando yo le contestaba

"_Yo también Te amo"_ yo entendía claramente lo de la relación muy especial, más que amigos, cavia la posibilidad de amantes?, ella abrió la esperanza en mí. Termino la rueda de prensa, la vi retirarse un poco molesta por los comentarios sobre su peso. Me fui a su habitación del hotel. Hay estaba Lizz dándole puños a la puerta gritando.

_"Jen abre la puerta por favor, que sucede contigo?_. Me acerque y le pregunte. _"Que pasa?_

_." Hola Josh, es Jen no abre esta llorando, no sé que le sucede solo la veo sonreír cuando está contigo." ..._

_"O.K. Lizz déjame hablar con ella"._ Toque su puerta y le grite. _"Hola Jenn soy yo, abre por fav..."_ no termine de hablar cuando abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, no llevaba zapatos, me agarro por las manos y me empujo dentro de la habitación, antes de cerrar la escuche discutir con Lizz_. _

_"Solo quiero hablar con Josh, así que adiós". _Lizz le grito _"solo tienen 15 minutos, para bajar a la toma de fotos"_. Jen dijo

_"consigue una hora Lizz, tu puedes hacerlo"_ le tiro la puerta en la cara. Lizz le grito a través de la puerta.

_"volveré en una hora y derribare la puerta si es necesario"._ Me acerque a ella, la abrace fuerte por la cintura, la bese en la frente.

_"Hey que pasa"._ Me abrazo aun más fuerte y me dijo.

_"Te amo Josh, te quiero así, cerca de mí, no puedo soportarlo más". _Sabía lo que me pedía, sabía que esto me iba a doler después, pero tenerla en mis brazos se sentía demasiado bien, su olor, su piel suave en ese vestido negro que dejaba ver el contorno de sus pechos, solo quería tocarla.

_"Dime Jenn que quieres?"_...quería escucharla.

_"A ti Hutcherson, a ti en mi cama, tocándome sin parar, hazme gemir y repetir tu nombre tantas veces que..." _No la deje seguir hablando, un deseo infernal se apodero de mí, la bese, me trague sus palabras, ella me beso tan apasionadamente, sus manos me agarraban mi cabello revolviéndolo totalmente, mis manos rodaban por su espalda, le apreté las nalgas, los pechos, sentí que si no me controlaba le iba a romper ese vestido por la transparencia de su escote.

_"Maldito seas Dior, como mierda te quito este trapo sin echarlo a perder"._ Ella sonrió y me contesto.

_"No me importa, puedes romperlo si quieres"._ Estaba tan excitado, Jenn no me ayudaba a controlarme, así que la abrace por la espalda, la arrastre a un sillón que estaba en la sala de estar. Me senté, sin quitarme la ropa, le subí la falda la senté justo en mi erección, sin quitarle las bragas. Le metí las manos por debajo del vestido, tocando sus pechos debajo de la tela negra, se movía sobre mí, con los ojos cerrados, abrió sus piernas casi rogándome.

_"Tócame por favor, tócame"._ Baje una mano y la pase por sus bragas, estaba tan mojada, podía sentirlo a través de la tela, le presione el medio, la sentí temblar. Le susurre al oído.

_"Te amo Jenn, pero no voy a tocarte ahora. No voy a arruinar tu vestido. Esta noche Si, esta noche, hoy eres mía Jenn solo mía, dímelo"._ Le presione un dedo más profundo en su interior sobre la tela de sus bragas, gimió fuerte diciendo

_"Soy tuya Josh solo tuya"._ Le volví a susurrar,

"_solo hoy hasta el amanecer, sé que mañana me sacaras de tu vida así que aclarémoslo ahora"._

-_"No Josh, no te quiero lejos de mi"_ me dijo. La solté, se volteo rápidamente, nos devoramos los labios, ya no podía soportar más.

_"Lo siento Dior pero de este vestido no quedara nada"._ Le rompí el vestido y saltaron sus pechos desnudos, los lleve a mi boca, la vi volar de placer, me quito el saco, siguió con mi camisa, se levantó, jalo mi pantalón con mis bóxer, se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su vestido, se sentó sobre mí, con las piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, le rodé las bragas, me sumergí en su interior, estaba tan mojada y caliente, comenzamos a movernos abrazados fuertemente, besándonos en los labios, sus manos en mi cabello, las mías en su cintura, empujándola arriba y abajo más rápido, más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, hasta que exploto en un gran gemido cuando se vino, yo la seguí hundiendo mi cara en sus pechos. _"te amo, te amo"_ le decía con mi corazón a mil por hora

_"te amo Josh, te amo"_ me decía casi sin respiración, mientras nos besábamos insistentemente en los labios. Nos interrumpieron los golpes en la puerta de Lizz y Angi.

_"Salgan de allí, gritaban"._ Yo no podía parar de reír al escuchar a Jenn.

_"Par de brujas, como las odio en este momento. Para colmo, como voy a explicar lo que le sucedió a mi hermoso vestido, eres una bestia Hutch" _Se ahogaba en risas.

_"Tu pasión me convierte en una bestia"_ la bese suavemente. Nos levantamos del sillón. Me vestí, mi cabello era un desastre, Jenn se dirigió al baño pero antes de irme la atrapé en mis brazos y le dije al oído.

_"eres mía Lawrence, hasta el amanecer, no te voy a soltar en toda la noche". _Quería decirme algo pero la calle con un beso y fui a abrir la puerta. Me fui con Angi, dejando atrás la gran discusión de Jenn y Lizz por el vestido roto.

Fue el mejor estreno de toda la gira, estuvimos tan cerca delante de la gente, de verdad sentí que Jenn era mía públicamente y en la habitación fue aun mejor. Al día siguiente, me levante de la cama para irme a mi habitación, ella me tomo de las manos, hay estaba en sus ojos esa mirada llena de miedo y dudas, maldita sea a que le temía?.

_"Josh, yo, ayer, tu sabes que te amo pero yo..._

_"shhhhhhh_ le coloque el dedo en sus labios y no la deje hablar, sus ojos tenían lágrimas, mi corazón dolía, respire profundo le di un pequeño beso y le dije.

_"Eres mía Jenn, ayer, hoy y siempre, voy a estar aquí hasta que dejes de ser una cobarde. Te amo". _Salí de la habitación. La gira continuo, Jenn y yo teníamos nuestra relación de amistad igual, natural, nada cambio. Yo mantuve lejos de Jenn, a Claudia en Madrid y ella lejos de mí, a Nick en Londres.

Terminamos la gira en L.A. Era diciembre, Jenn fue a mi casa a arruinarme la vida una vez mas_…._

_"me voy a Londres con Nick a pasar las fiestas, solo vine a despedirme, te amo Josh"_ me dijo. Sentí tanta rabia

_"si me amas quédate Jenn, te necesito, te extraño, pero si no te quedas no me ames más, yo también me voy a ir a Madrid para intentar no amarte más"_. Bajo la cabeza y se fue.

**JENN**

_-"Tienes razón, lo arruine varias veces". _Mis lágrimas salen cada vez más y mas. _"Josh, lo siento, te mentí tantas veces, en Hawai, en Roma, esa noche en tu casa en LA", "Soy una gran cobarde"._

Estoy perdiendo el control. Mi voz tiembla. Esa noche en LA, termine estacionada en la puerta de la casa de Josh, cuando me abrió, corrí a sus brazos.

"_Te extraño tanto"_. El me abrazo, me llevo al sillón, donde estaba viento TV. _"yo también te extraño, Jenn"_ me dijo. Nos sentamos frete a la TV, tenía el canal de cartoon estaban viendo Catdog.

"_Ho Josh, crece de una buena vez"_ le dije riendo. _"Mira quien lo dice, ya viene Bob esponja, puedo cambiar el canal"._

"_Noo"_ le grite vamos a verlo. Nos sentamos, me recosté a su lado y estuvimos riendo todo el tiempo. Me dijo al oído

"_te quedas esta noche?"._ Enseguida le conteste

"_Si"._ Me sentía tan feliz, cómoda y segura en su casa, en sus brazos.

Nos fuimos a su habitación, el se acostó en la cama y coloco música, mientras yo me quitaba mi ropa y me vestía con una camiseta gris de Josh. Me metí en su cama, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, solo llevaba una sudadera para dormir, estaba tan cansada, solo escuchaba la voz de Cristina aguilera cantando Saysomething, esa canción parecía hecha para nosotros en ese momento…

"Di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti. Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti, a cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido, di algo, estoy perdiendo la fe en ti." Decía la canción, Josh bajo su cabeza y me miro fijamente dedicándome esas palabras, yo lo mire…"Y me tropezaré y me caeré, todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar, estoy solo empezando a gatear". Cantaba Cristina, cuando sonó.

"yo, yo me siento tan pequeño, no lo entendía, no sé nada de nada. Así me sentía en ese momento, supe que Josh me entendió, podía leer mis pensamientos realmente podía. Me beso la nariz y se quedo mirando fijo al techo, yo coloque la cabeza justo en su corazón, sus latidos eran fuertes y rápidos, a medida que iba finalizando la canción, su corazón se fue tranquilizando y yo me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando abrí los ojos era de día, Josh me tenía abrazada como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a desaparecer, me solté con cuidado, me levante, me vestí, justo iba a salir de su habitación, cuando lo escuche decir.

"_Te vas_?, sin decir adiós?". Voltee y estaba sentado en el medio de la cama, lo mire y le hice daño otra vez. _…._

_"me voy a Londres con Nick a pasar las fiestas, solo vine a despedirme, te amo Josh". _Vi su cara seria, sus ojos abiertos, cerro los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y me dijo.

_"si me amas quédate Jenn, te necesito, te extraño. Pero si no te quedas no me ames más, yo también me voy a ir a Madrid para intentar no amarte más"_. Baje la cabeza y salí de su habitación, escuche cuando golpeo fuerte sobre el colchón con sus manos en puños y dijo

"_maldición no otra vez, no". _Vinieron a mis pensamientos las letras de la canción de anoche "Y me tragaré mi orgullo, tú eres a la que quiero,  
y estoy diciendo adiós",al salir de la casa de Josh. …

Estoy histérica.

_-"Soy una gran cobarde, una gran mentirosa, nunca he creído que las palabras de Philip son basura, las tengo grabadas en mi mente como una oración, te aleje solo por miedo a herirte, y no he hecho más que eso, por temor a perjudicar tu imagen, tu carrera o tal vez la mía, me he comportado tan mal, he sido tan egoísta, lo siento, lo siento mucho." _Hablo, lloro, grito, tiemblo todo al mismo tiempo. _-"Te amo, te quiero, perdóname por favor, por hacerte daño, ven a mi lado, te necesito tengo tanto miedo..lo de Philip, si termino como él, o tú lo haces. Si te dejo escapar por mi estúpida carrera, esto me está matando Josh, puedes venir?"_


	4. Capitulo 4 Volviendo a ella

**CAPITULO 4. Volviendo a ella.**

**JOSH**

Me levanto de la silla, las piernas me fallan, estoy en Londres con Claudia, que me está pidiendo Jenn? Se escucha tan mal, puedo sentir su miedo. Camino a la puerta de vidrio, miro hacia la cama, Claudia aun esta acostada, me devuelvo, recuesto la cadera al muro del balcón, me sudan las manos.

"_Cálmate, nena, cálmate, no somos Philip, no somos el, vamos a estar bien"._

Realmente, no sé si creo eso. Me doy vuelta, me inclino mirando hacia abajo, las calles de Londres. Después de esa noche en LA, viaje a Madrid, me la pase bebiendo, de fiesta en fiesta, no podía parar, quería borrar a Jenn como fuera, con sexo con Claudia o con todo el licor de España. Hasta que mi mama me llamo enfurecida.

"_Joshua, tienes una hora para empacar y poner tu trasero en un avión a Kentucky, si no lo haces voy a ir a Madrid ,te traeré de la orejas, me entendiste?"_. Mi mama, es una gran mujer, puede ser aterradora a veces, así que me subí a ese avión y volví a casa, si no me hubiese llamado no seque habría sido de mi. Pobre Philip en verdad lo entiendo. Todos esos recuerdos me hacen sentir el mismo miedo que siente Jenn, si seguimos negando esto. Como terminaremos? Todo mi cuerpo tembló. La escuche decirme aun mas histérica.

"_No, no trates de calmarme, no hagas esto, estas tan lejos… por Dios Josh…."_

"_Donde estas Jenn, donde vas a estar esta noche?."_ La interrumpí.

"_Voy a tomar un vuelo a LA, en dos horas estaré en mi casa"._ Me respondió más calmada. Con voz de duda.

"_Nos vemos esta noche Jenn"._ Corte la llamada.

Di vuelta, me encontré con Claudia de pie frente a mí, no sé cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

"_Vas a LA?"._Asentí con la cabeza, me siento tan incomodo. _"Es Jennifer cierto?"_. Volví a asentir con la cabeza.

_Como lo sabes?_. Bajo su cabeza moviéndola a los lados sonriendo irónicamente.

"_Lo sé porque elimine la primera llamada que hizo a tu celular, sabes Josh, cuando aparece Jenn yo simplemente soy invisible. Hasta cuándo van a seguir con ese estúpido juego ustedes dos? Apártame un vuelo a Madrid por favor"_. Dio la vuelta, entro a la habitación.

No debió borrar la llamada de Jenn, eso me molesta, pero aun así me estoy comportando como un verdadero idiota con esta mujer, es una gran chica pero mi corazón esta atorado con Jenn. Voy detrás de ella, le agarro su brazo para que deje de caminar.

"Claudia_, no debiste eliminar la llamada, no hagas eso nuevamente, Jenn es demasiado importante para mí y eso tú lo sabes, llamo porque murió un amigo de la película ,Philips, quiero estar allá, con ella". _Tengo que ser sincero, me miro diciendo.

"_cero explicaciones Josh, yo sé a qué estoy jugando contigo, nada de sentimientos eso lo tengo claro. Ve por ella, va a ser difícil hacerla entender, es muy terca, así que si me necesitas, iré a LA para ser tu novia ante las cámaras, a ver si por fin ustedes dos están juntos o se acaba para siempre. Además es publicidad gratis, eso me gusta"_.

-_"Espero no necesitar de esa locura" ,_le bese el cabello y la solté, me dio la espalda, se fue a empacar. Qué alivio, no hubo drama aquí.

Le marque a Angi para que comprara los tiquetes a Madrid y LA. Comencé a empacar, en media hora estaba en el aeropuerto con Claudia, la acompañe a abordar el avión, la abrace y le bese los labios

"_en verdad lo siento"._ Ella me miro.

"_sé que llamaras, me vas a necesitar, nos vemos, chao"_. Sus palabras se quedaron en mi mente, fui aborde el avión a L.A., casi diez horas de vuelo, Dios Jenn esto solo lo hago por ti, llame a André para que me espere en el aeropuerto, esto es un locura, va a ir a recogerme solo así que tendré que buscarlo en el estacionamiento sin protección alguna, me senté, apague el celular, coloque mis audífonos y me perdí en la voz de Jeff Buckley.

Aterrizamos al fin, es de noche, Salí de todo el proceso de entrada al país, le marque a André.

"_Hey amigo, donde estas, ya estoy en tierra". _

Andre me dijo _"sal, al estacionamiento de enfrente, por la puerta H, no cortes la llamada, pon el alta voz, háblame por donde vas y yo te guio. ¡Ha!, prepárate hay un grupo de paparazzi en la salida del aeropuerto". _

Demonios, lo que faltaba, el viaje fue agotador, me siento triste por la noticia de Philips, la despedida con Claudia y Jenn, que va pasar con nosotros?.Estoy tan cansado. Camine y Salí por donde me dijo Andre.

"_hacia la derecha Josh… no perdón al otro lado…dale camina..cruza la calle"_ me gritaba Andre por el celular, llevo los paparazzi caminando a cada lado, me preguntan cosas, casi derribo a una señora.

"_Mierda, Andre dónde estás?"_ le digo.

"_Entrada B17, la vez?" _dice. Por fin la veo, corro al carro, abro la puerta de atrás, tiro mi maletín de ropa, me quito el morral donde solo llevo cosas personales, un bóxer, un pantalón y una camiseta, abro la puerta de adelante, entro al carro.

"_Hola amigo, gracias por esto"_ saludo a Andre chocando mi puño con el de él.

"_Estas loco Josh, venir así sin planear nada, viste como te acosaron esas sanguijuelas, si te hubiese pasado algo Michelle me mata. Que pasa?"_. Me reí fuerte.

"_En verdad le temes a mi madre he?"_. Me dio un puño en la pierna y rio. _"Lo de siempre Andre, Jennifer Lawrence llévame a su casa por favor, te encargo el maletín, déjalo en mi casa y quédate con el carro por si necesito que me recojas más tarde, con Jenn nunca se nada"_.

André me miro y puso su cara de estas jodido por esa mujer, a él le cae muy bien Jenn, dice que es adorable y lo que más le gusta es que yo soy totalmente feliz cuando está conmigo.

"_Vamos Josh gánate a esa mujer de una buena vez". Me dijo, s_uspire y no hablamos mas todo el camino.

Recosté mi cabeza a la silla del carro, mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana, es noche de Super Tazon, los sitios se ven llenos de gente mirando la transmisión. No veo a Jenn a solas desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando regrese a Kentucky, ella estaba en Londres, después supe que había vuelto a L.A para la temporada de premios. Asistió a los Golden Globes acompañada de Nick, se veía hermosa a pesar de los malos comentarios acerca de su vestido, para mí siempre esta hermosa, vi la premiación en la tele con Connor en casa, yo sabía que ganaría, así que le escribí un texto antes que anunciaran su nombre, cuando lo dijeron presione enviar mensaje en mi celular, vi como subió a agradecer su premio, vibro mi teléfono era un texto. _**"Gracias Hutcherson, ella tendrá una gran noche conmigo. Nick".**_ De inmediato le envié_** "No se merece menos".**_ Nunca le he mencionado a Jenn acerca de esa noche, no sé si ella vio mi mensaje, y aunque quisiera hacerlo no he tenido oportunidad de estar en el mismo lugar con ella el tiempo suficiente como para hablar de algo. He ido a la filmación de Sinsajo como tres veces, las tomas han sido solo, nos hemos cruzado para decir hola y abrazarnos antes que alguien la arrastre a grabar, o en cortos mensajes de texto. No quiero que Nick me vuelva a restregar que esta con ella, así que he estado evitando lo del celular. Estoy muy nervioso por este encuentro con Jenn, espero que todo salga bien. Sin darme cuenta estábamos en frente de la puerta de Jenn.

"_llegamos amigo"_ dijo Andre. Me baje y comencé a acomodar mi maletín a la espalda cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas a los lados de mi espalda.

"_Aquí estas, por fin aquí estas_". Mientras me da muchos besos en el cuello y la mejilla...


	5. Capitulo 5 Volverlo a ver

**CAPITULO 5. Volverlo a ver.**

**JENN**

Mi corazón se paralizo, tengo el celular en mi oído aun.

"Nos vemos esta noche Jenn", se repite en mi mente una y otra vez, lo soñé?. ¡No!, lo dijo y me corto la llamada. Tengo una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Me levanto de la cama, coloco el teléfono en la almohada, comienzo a empacar para volar a casa. Antes de tomar el avión suena mi celular es Nick.

"_Hola Jeni, me entere de lo de Philips, lo siento mucho, no te dejes afectar tanto por esta situación, siento no poder ir a acompañarte en este momento pero estoy muy lejos, sería una estupidez salir volando hacia allá, así de inmediato, ya nos veremos cierto?". _

Como siempre Nick dice todo sin preguntarme nada, no me dejo siquiera insinuarle la idea de viajar hacia aquí, la verdad no me importa, con quien quiero estar si viajo, la misma distancia que Nick habría tenido que volar, sin ningún problema, que irónico.

"_hola Nick, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, sigue en tu trabajo, después nos vemos. Adiós tengo que abordar un avión"_ corte la llamada y apague el celular.

Las cosas con Nick no han estado muy bien después de regresar de Londres. Asistimos a los Golden Globes juntos, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Josh ni de hablarle, la ultima vez me advirtió que iba a Madrid a sacarme de su corazón, por internet supe que cumplió su advertencia, así que imagine que me vería por Tv con Nick esa noche.

No creí que ganaría, pero estaba ansiosa por saber si Josh me llamaría si llegase a suceder, estuve con el celular en la mano todo el tiempo, disimulaba tomando fotos y compartiendo mensajes, podía sentir a Nick incomodo. Al escuchar mi nombre como ganadora, me alegre mucho, Nick me jalo por un lado del vestido voltee la cara y me beso en los labios, solo podía pensar en Josh mirándome besar a Nick, sentí un dolor en mi pecho por eso. Coloque el celular en la mesa, subí a recibir el galardón, comencé a agradecer con la mirada en Nick, tenía en la manos mi teléfono, juraría que lo vi escribiendo algo con la cara seria, luego lo coloco en mi bolsa de mano. Volví a mi lugar, apenas me senté revise el celular, mensajes de mi familia felicitándome, de mis amigos, pero nada de Josh, me dolía aún más el pecho.

"_Esperas alguna felicitación en especial?"_ me preguntó.

"_Solo reviso los mensajes de todos"_ le respondí. La pregunta de Nick despertó mi curiosidad, que hacía en mi teléfono, él siempre se concentraba en el suyo, no necesitaba del mío. Apenas termino la gala busque a Lizz.

"_necesito que llamas a la compañía de celular, pregunta por los mensajes o llamadas que han entrado a mi celular en el tiempo que estuve en el escenario"_. Lizz me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_no me tomare la molestia de preguntar por qué quieres eso, dame acá el teléfono, veamos cual es el misterio"_. Le entregue el celular.

"_Lizz no me des la respuesta enfrente de Nick, llévalo al after party, dile que estoy con la prensa que ya lo alcanzo"._ Me guiño un ojo y se fue a cumplir con la tarea.

Estuve contestando preguntas y tomándome fotos. Antes de entrar al salón de fiesta, Lizz me alcanzo, llevándome al baño de mujeres.

"_Tarea resuelta, llame a la compañía de celular, tienes tres mensajes en ese espacio de tiempo, dos recibidos y uno enviado, los tres habían sido eliminados, pedí que te los colocaran en la bandeja de entrada nuevamente. Ten tu teléfono"_. Abrace a Lizz.

"_Gracias, que haría sin ti. Los leíste?"_. Ella me miro con una sonrisa picara en sus labios_. _

"_No los leí, pero son de Josh Hutcherson, me lo dijeron en la compañía de teléfonos, imagino que sucedió aquí. Parece que a Nick no le agrada tu amistad con Josh"._ Me llene de rabia.

"_Como pudo borrar los mensajes, va a tener que explicar esto"_. Lizz se fue del baño, me quede esperando el reenvio de los mensajes. Casi al minuto el celular vibro, el texto de Josh. _**"A veces, el amor dura, pero otras veces en cambio duele. Sé que me entiendes vieja amiga, me alegra que tus sueños se vuelvan reales, odio aparecerme así de la nada pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor no me olvides, recuerda que nuestras vidas se encadenaron por la sorpresa y la angustia de nuestros días de fama, para siempre. Felicidades Jenn, no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para ti. Feliz noche"**_**.** Tuve que buscar donde sentarme, sentía mi pecho explotar de dolor, claro que entendía, me decía que me amaba igual que siempre pero que le dolía mucho hacerlo, por qué todo no puede ser más fácil, las lagrimas corrían por mi cara. Vi el mensaje de respuesta. _**"Gracias Hutcherson, ella tendrá una gran noche conmigo. Nick".**_ La sangre me hervía de rabia, me levante de la silla y camine a la salida, me iba a casa, no quería hablar con Nick ahí, sería una gran escena para los periodistas, sabía que no podría controlarme. Entró el tercer mensaje la respuesta de Josh. _**"No se merece menos".**_ Dios, mi corazón, Josh tiene el alma más buena que conozco y me la daría, siento que no lo merezco. Camine mas rápido, llorando, encontré el auto con el chofer, abrí la puerta para entrar cuando sentí la mano de Nick en mi brazo.

_"A dónde vas? Por qué me abandonas? Y por qué demonios lloras?"._ Lo mire con odio, sacudí el brazo para soltar su agarre.

_"Como te atreviste a borrar los mensajes, eso es malvado .Además contestarle, no te me acerques, no me hables, no te quiero ver"_. Me gritó con los brazos abiertos.

_"Es eso, Hutcherson, es un imbécil nunca confié en el, salta de compañera en compañera y tu también caíste. Si borre el mensaje y qué?. Mírate, como te pone Jenn, tu sabes bien que no te conviene estar con él, el escándalo, los tabloides los destruirán, puedo ver el titular. La oscarisada Jennifer Lawrence engaña a su novio Nicolas Hoult con su supuesto gran amigo JoshHutcherson, ¡ho! sin olvidar que este también tiene novia"._ Me coloque las manos en mis oídos.

_"Cállate Nick, calla"._ Se acercó a mí, me tomo las manos me las quito de los oídos, mirándome fijamente continuo.

_"Los harán pedazos, Josh, el infiel, sin vergüenza, que va de conquista en conquista sin respeto por nada ni nadie, y tú la reina de Hollywood, te convertirían en la zorra traicionera que boto a su novio, quien estuvo a su lado siempre a penas probo la fama"._ Me apretó los brazos. _"Piensa Jenn, el daño a la franquicia, Francis, tu carrera, la de Hutcherson, todo se irá a la basura". _Me solté.

_"Cállate, déjame en paz, me haces daño, porque, se supone que me quieres"_. Bajo la mirada y dijo_. _

_"Lo siento Jenn, me enfurece saber que lo quieres, yo le di el espacio para entrar en tu corazón, con mis malditas inseguridades, sé que me quieres también y lo estas intentando."_ Limpie mis lágrimas, sentía todo mi rostro inflamado.

"_No hablemos mas hoy, seguiremos hiriéndonos. Nos vemos después Nick". _Dio dos pasos atrás para dejarme entrar al carro, me senté en la silla trasera, antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo.

_"Mañana inicio grabaciones en la película con Kristen, luego viajo a Londres para Sudance, te estaré llamando. Podemos hacer esto Jenn es lo mejor para todos, no mentí en lo que dije antes, piensa en eso. Adiós"_. Cerro la puerta.

"_Lléveme al infierno si es posible, a ver si es peor de lo que siento ahora"._ Le dije al conductor. Me acosté en la silla, sin parar de llorar.

Después de esa noche no he vuelto a ver a Nick, está en sus cosas tal como dijo. Yo viaje a Atlanta, a Dios gracias, a grabar sinsajo, hablamos por celular y skype, llevando la relación, Nick esta mejor por fuera de LA aquí siente que no pertenece, me hace sentir insegura, no me gusta eso ya bastante tengo que lidiar en mi vida para tener que preocuparme por sus temores también. Con Josh es tan distinto, él es tan seguro de sí, me trasmite eso, en las entrevistas con él nunca dudo, porque sé que el terminara mis pensamientos si lo necesito, en las alfombras rojas nunca he tropezado con Josh a mi lado, siempre me sostiene de la cintura, quita cualquier obstáculo que me pueda hacer caer, centra su atención en mí, él es mi roca, de eso no tengo duda.

Por fin en casa, son casi las cuatro, después de ducharme, me visto con unos shors de algodon blancos y una camiseta azul, llamo a pedir comida, Josh vendrá hambriento, pobre, todo ese tiempo en un avión, a él no le gusta mucho la comida de los vuelos. Pido pizza, doritos, pollo KFC, rollitos de canela, bolitas de pudin, a él le encantan y coca cola. Es un poco exagerado, pero tratándose de comida, nunca es suficiente para Josh y para mí. Sonrió con tanta alegría, ya quiero verlo, todavía faltan horas para eso. Así que tomo una siesta. Desperté casi a las siete.

_"Mierda, ya casi es hora"._ Hablo sola. Coloco toda la comida en la mesa frente a la Tv de la sala. Es noche de super tazon, Josh debe desear llegar pronto para no perdérselo le fascinan los deportes, a mi me gustan lo normal, cubro el piso con muchos cojines, quiero que se sienta cómodo en mi casa. La transmisión inicio a las 8:00 p.m., no llega aún, estoy tan ansiosa, ya casi como la mitad de la pizza. Escucho las ruedas de un carro acercarse, corro a la puerta, lo veo de espaldas acomodando su maletín, me acerco saltando encima suyo.

_"Aquí estas, por fin aquí estas"._ Lo beso sin parar en el cuello y las mejillas, huele a su perfume sudado, me encanta ese olor me recuerda a Hawai, paseándose sin camisa, brincando en cuerdas, siguiéndonos como cachorros. Tiembla todo mi ser.

_"Te he extrañado demasiado"._ Lo abrazo más fuerte, hago que pierda el equilibrio casi cayéndonos.


	6. Capitulo 6 Autocontrol

**CAPITULO 6. Autocontrol.**

**JOSH**

_"Cuidado Jenn, nos caemos"._

Me agarro de la puerta trasera, sosteniéndome con una mano, con la otra atrapo la cintura de Jenn, rodándola hasta tenerla en frente atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el carro. Su respiración es agitada, estamos tan cerca, esos ojos azules, brillan de alegría. Es hermosa, con su cabello corto como el oro y sus lunares. Tengo que controlarme para no devorar sus labios. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura, la alzo dándole dos vueltas.

_"Yo también te he extrañado demasiado, por fin estas en mis brazos"._ Estoy tan feliz, viéndola agarrar mi cabello, extasiada de alegría, no para de reír.

_"Hola Jenn"._ Escuche saludar. Me había olvidado de él. La bajé.

_"Hola André"._ Le dio la mano.

_"Veo que los medicamentos no han funcionado, la locura sigue en ti"_. Jenn le mostro la lengua.

_"Admite que me quieres así"_. Puedo ver a Andre reír muy fuerte.

_"Cuídense par de locos, me voy de aquí antes que me contagien su enfermedad". _Andre me choco el puño, le pellizcó el hombro a Jenn, corrió al carro escapando, mirando como Jenn le enseñaba su dedo medio. Todos nos reímos.

Jenn y yo entramos a la casa.

"_Faltan como cinco minutos para finalizar la primera parte de juego, necesito una tele"._ Jenn me agarro la mano empujándome a la sala.

_"Mira, TV, comida y buena compañía". _No paraba de reír.

_"Puedo ver la TV, Dios comida gracias, pero no veo la buena compañía"_. Bromee.

_"Josh, me esforcé mucho, no seas malo"._ La abrace por la espalda, empujándola hacia donde está la comida. Susurrándole al oído.

_"Si me llevaran al desierto, sin ninguna provisión sobreviviría solo contigo a mi lado, no hay nada que prefiera antes que a ti"_. Tembló en mis brazos, ¡mierda! la solté.

Me senté en un cojín, comencé a comer lo que quedaba de pizza, viendo como terminaba la primera parte del juego.

"_Casi no me dejas nada"._ Se sentó a mi lado en otro cojín.

_"Tardabas mucho, me dio hambre"_. Le tire una bolita de pudin.

_"Vengo de Londres, diez horas en un avión, claro que tarde...gracias por su consideración Srta. Lawrence"_. Reímos a carcajadas. Me lanzo unos doritos, yo le lance mas bolitas de pudin. Vi cuando agarro una alita de pollo.

_"No te atrevas Jenn_". Me lance encima suyo, agarrándole las muñecas.

_"Suéltame Josh"_. Decía entre en risas. Le quite el pollo de las manos.

_"Quieta Jenn, quieta". _

Veo el cambio en su mirada, era deseo o era el reflejo de la mía, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente debajo del mío, sobre los cojines, huele a vainilla como siempre, me mira quieta esperando mi próximo movimiento. No puedo hacer esto ahora, aun no. Bajo mi cabeza, rozando la punta de mi nariz por el camino de sus pechos hasta el final de su camiseta, la subo con mi boca hasta descubrir su ombligo.

_"Josh, no... tenemos que hab..."._ Le tiembla la voz, su respiración es incómoda.

"_Shhhhhhh..."_. Muerdo el lado izquierdo de su vientre.

_"No, no, no hagas eso". _Se revolvía en risas. Solté sus muñecas, haciendo cosquillas en sus costados. Conozco su cuerpo mejor que el mío, aquí es donde no soporta que la toque sin parar de reír.

_"Promete que no me lanzaras más comida"._ Acerque mi boca debajo de sus costillas haciendo ruidos contra su piel con mis labios. Da pequeños brincos ahogándose en risas.

_"Lo lo ...promeeetooo.. Ya por favor"._ La solté y me aleje riendo. Ella se levanta, con la cara roja tratando de recuperar la respiración.

_"Mierda, como extraño todo, solo tú puedes hacer estas cosas. Te necesito Josh, siempre, en mi vida de cualquier manera"_. Le agarre una mano, pasándole la otra por la mejilla.

_"Yo también te necesito en mi vida, ya veremos de qué manera será. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, estoy cansado, necesito una ducha"_. El juego está en el receso, aproveche eso para huir, no estoy preparado para esta conversación aun. Puso su mano sobre la mía apretándola a su cara.

_"Te vez cansado, sucio y andrajoso. Corre al baño por favor"._ Me apoye en su mejilla, me acerque dándole un beso entre el inicio de sus labios y su otra mejilla, susurrándole.

_"Aun te amo"._

Voy a su habitación, busco el control de la tele, coloco el juego, está cantando Bruno Mars. Entro al baño, aspiro su aroma, está en todas partes. Me quito la ropa y la lanzo al cajón de la ropa sucia, entro en la ducha procuro que el agua este fría, para ayudarme a bajar el calor que me produce pensar que en este mismo sitio ella se baña desnuda. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí, no quiero apresurar las cosas con Jenn, no quiero que nos hagamos daño nuevamente, tengo planeado demostrarle que la amo, con gestos, frases sueltas, pequeñas caricias e insinuaciones. Pero no pienso besarla, ni mucho menos tocarla, tengo que ser fuerte. Esperare a que ella lo resuelva, empujándola poco a poco hasta que caiga en mis brazos y no se quiera ir nunca. Puedo durar meses en este dilema, pero ya no me importa. Sé que me ama, lo acabo de comprobar, sentí como me desea con todo su cuerpo, como se rinde con mi tacto, con mi cercanía, pero también sentí que no está segura aun. Así que, _"a controlarse amigo"_ me digo a mí mismo. Termino mi baño, me visto con los bóxer y los pantalones que traigo en mi maletín y salgo.

"_Jenn ya inicio el juego, ven vamos a verlo aquí". _Le grito.

Me siento en su cama, recostado a un montón de almohadas, el juego continua tengo mi mirada en la pantalla de la TV, me distraigo cuando entra, mis ojos siguen sus piernas descubiertas, subiendo por su short blanco, hasta llegar a sus ojos, me detengo en su mirada, es tan hermosa. Se sube a la cama ofreciéndome una taza de leche tibia, se recuesta sobre mi hombro mirando hacia la tele, dejando mi brazo izquierdo debajo de su espalda, lo acomodo a un costado de su cintura, se ve tan relajada, como si fuera parte de mí.

"_Veo que encontraste el control de mi TV, los hombres y los deportes, no hay nada en el mundo que les guste más que eso. Entonces Josh, que es lo más interesante en este juego?"._

"_Lo más esperado en los encuentros de fútbol americano siempre es la actuación de los __mariscales de campo__. En esta oportunidad se enfrentan__Russell Wilson y Peyton Manning__"._

"_De qué lado estas, __los__Halcones Marinos de Seattle__ o __los Broncos de Denver__"_

"_No tengo un favorito hoy"._ Cierro mi brazo, acercando su cuerpo mas al mío, apretando ligeramente su cadera. _"Y te equivocas, no se a los demás hombres, pero a mí, sí hay algo que me gusta más que los deportes. Tú."_Colocó su mano sobre la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos, se acomodó más cerca sobre mi pecho. Dios tengo que controlarme, me concentro en el juego.

El último cuarto fue cuestión de trámite. Nuevamente RussellWilson conectó un pase de 10 yardas conDoug Baldwin, y este último marcó el 43-8, a la larga sería el definitivo. Luego de esto, solo hubo tiempo para rendirle una ovación a Wilson, quien se retiró del campo ovacionado. Bostezo, estoy agotado, mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse. Los Halcones Marinos de Seattle se coronaron comolos mejores de la National Football League (NFL) al derrotar a los Broncos de Denver, en el Super Bowl.


	7. Capitulo 7 tambien puedo cuidar de ti

**CAPITULO 7. También puedo cuidar de ti.**

**JENN**

"_Yo también te amo",_ digo en mis pensamientos. Lo quiero, lo extraño, lo necesito, que me detiene?...¡HAAA! dejo salir un pequeño grito de frustración, mientras limpio el desastre de la guerra de comida en la sala. Josh se detuvo, le costó mucho hacerlo, pude sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo sobre mí, su deseo. ¡Maldición! Por qué se detuvo? En ese momento mi corazón se colocó pequeño "No me quiere igual", pero después dijo. "Aun te amo". Eso me devolvió el ritmo cardiaco. A qué juega? Que quiere hacerme ver? Entro en la cocina, dejo todo el desastre en la basura, sirvo dos tazas de leche tibia para calmar la tensión, sonrió.

"_Jenn ya inicio el juego, ven vamos a verlo aquí". _

Que, en mi habitación? Respira profundo Jenn, tómalo con calma, dejemos que fluyan las cosas a ver dónde terminan. Entro en la habitación, lo veo recostado sobre las almohadas, tiene el cabello revuelto y mojado, no lleva camiseta, tampoco zapatos, ese es Josh, solo quiero abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Camino hacia la cama, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí, me subo a la cama, encontrando su mirada, tiene los ojos más tiernos y a la vez intensos que he visto jamás.

"_Leche tibia?"_. Le ofrezco.

"_Quieres dormirme pronto, he?"._

Lo miro fijamente, me acomodo a su lado, su piel esta fría, me coloca la mano en la cintura, pone sus dedos sobre la piel de mi vientre acariciándome, cada movimiento envía corrientes a todo mi cuerpo.

"_Veo que encontraste el control de mi TV, los hombres y los deportes, no hay nada en el mundo que les guste más que eso. Entonces Josh, que es lo más interesante en este juego?"._

Solo se me ocurre hablar de deporte, su toque me tiene nerviosa. Conversamos acerca del juego, me relajo un poco, hasta que siento su brazo apretándome más a él, el roce de sus labios en mi oído, su voz.

"_Y te equivocas, no se a los demás hombres, pero a mí, sí hay algo que me gusta más que los deportes. Tú."_Mi corazón se acelera_, _busco su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, me subo más a su pecho. Espero que me toque, pero no sucede, siento la tensión en su cuerpo, luchando para no perder el control. El juego está por terminar, me levanto de la cama.

"_Voy al baño"._ Me deja ir, se acomoda más sobre las almohadas mirando la tele.

Dios, parece que nada va a suceder esta noche, Josh continua provocándome y deteniéndose, que le pasa?. Salgo del baño dispuesta a resolver mi duda, me acerco del lado de la cama donde esta acostado.

"_Josh?"._ Le coloco la mano en el hombro, está dormido.

Qué? Se durmió, aprieto mis labios de decepción, pobre de verdad se ve cansado. Me levanto para acostarme a su lado, me detiene el timbre de su celular. Lo cojo de la mesa de noche, miro quien llama. Es Angi. Lo toco nuevamente en el hombro_. "Josh"._ No despierta. Entonces contesto la llamada.

"_Hi Josh, estoy como loca, no sabes lo que paso"._ Dice Angi.

"_Hola Angi, soy Jenn, que pasa?"_

"_Jenn? Estas en Londres? Donde esta Josh?"_

"_No Angi, estamos en L.A. Josh está dormido, se ve agotado no quiero despertarlo"_

Wau eso se escuchó un poco raro, pero Angi no es de las personas que preguntan más de lo que se debe, ya hablara con Josh para saber si tiene que anunciar algo o no.

"_Jenn, esto es muy importante para la carrera de Josh, sabes que él está cambiando de agencia. Mañana tiene que estar en New York, bueno gracias Dios porque está en L.A y no en Londres. El caso es que necesito saber si le coloco la reunión en el almuerzo o en la cena." _Puedo hacer esto, no voy a despertarlo_. _

"_Colócaselo para la cena, mañana reservamos vuelo para las 9 hacia New York, a medio día es el funeral de Philip, así que para la noche ya estará desocupado"._

"_O.K. para la cena entonces, a las 7:00 p.m. estará bien. Tengo que organizar todo, vamos a estar en esto toda la semana"._

Me entristecí un poco por eso, acababa de llegar y ya teníamos que separarnos nuevamente. Él se quedaba en new York y yo tenía que volar a Atlanta a las 5 para seguir grabando.

"_Ho, una cosa más Jenn. Estas en su casa o en la tuya? No me mal intérpretes, es que hay que preparar el equipaje de Josh, trajes, corbatas, son muchas reuniones y comidas…"_

"_Envíame el itinerario de la semana por mail. No te preocupes Angi, yo me encargo"._ Se despidió y colgó.

Ahora que hago, Josh duerme profundamente. Dije que me encargaría. Le marco a la única persona que puede ayudarme.

"_Hi Josh, no me diga, quieres que te valla a recoger. Estas herido o algo así'"_. Lo escucho reír.

"_André, por qué atacaría a Josh?"._ Contesto sorprendida.

"_Con tu cabeza uno nunca sabe Jenn? Por qué usas el teléfono de Josh? No me digas esta inconsciente, lo que es peor, lo mataste y quieres que te ayude a desacerté de su cuerpo. Eso te costara mucho dinero"._ Ríe aún más fuerte.

"_Muy gracioso André, está dormido aunque, si no fuera porque veo como respira, creería que está muerto. Y antes que me hagas otra broma sobre su agotamiento, escúchame necesito algo realmente importante para él."_ André, cuida a Josh de verdad lo quiere, son grandes amigos. Puedo contar con él. Pone seria la voz.

"_Que pasa?"_

"_Ayúdame con el equipaje de Josh. Tiene reuniones toda la semana en New York, le avisó Angi hace un momento. Como te dije está muy dormido… y yo no sé qué ropa tiene para usar. Le dije a Angi que me encargaría. André sálvame."_ Debe estar agarrándose la barriga de la risa, puedo imaginarlo.

"_Que gran problema Jenn" _dice entre risas. _"No te preocupes no es la primera vez que tengo que empacar los bóxer de Josh, lo he hecho desde que era un niño. Tienes el itinerario?"._

"_Si, Angi me lo envió"._ Busco mi portátil, me siento en el piso de la habitación, con André en el celular organizando el equipaje de Josh. Esto es tan extraño, nunca había hecho algo así por nadie, necesito de la ayuda de un ejército de estilistas para vestirme a mí misma. Me siento dueña de Josh, eso hace que mi estómago se estremezca, lo que siento por él es tan distinto a cualquier cosa que he sentido por nadie jamás.


	8. Capitulo 8 Idas y Venidas

**CAPITULO 8. Idas y Venidas.**

**JOSH**

"Qué hora es." Me pregunto. Anoche estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido. Mejor así. Jenn no está a mi lado. Miro el reloj son casi las siete. Tengo que darme prisa para salir al aeropuerto. Ducha rápida, entro en la habitación, encuentro mi maletín de viaje con mucha ropa, arrugo la cara, busco algo para vestirme y salgo a buscar a Jenn. La encuentro en la cocina, esta de espaladas concentrada colocando comida en los platos, me acerco sin hacer ruido, coloco mis labios húmedos en la parte de atrás de su cuello en un beso. Da un salto, pisando mi pie.

"_Me asustaste, por qué haces esas cosas". _

Me alejo agarrando mi pie con la mano.

"_Hay mi pie, extraños buenos días, al estilo Jennifer Lawrence"_. Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Me da una taza de café con un plato de comida calentada de anoche. Se sienta en frente de mí, para desayunar.

"_Si querías que me mudara contigo, por qué no me lo dijiste. Te habrías ahorrado robar toda mi ropa mientras dormía. Déjame adivinar sobornaste a André?"_

"_Ja, Hutcherson te crees con tanta suerte"_. Me dijo con pollo en su boca._ "Angi llamo anoche tienes una cena hoy con los de CAA en New York, estabas casi en coma, así que me hice cargo, ajuste tu agenda y planee tu equipaje"._

La mire con ojos de sorpresa, ella hizo eso por mí? No puedo creerlo, en verdad le importo a esta mujer. La felicidad corria por mi ser.

"_Gracias " _Le agarre la mano. Tantas cosas por decir, solo me salió esa palabra.

"_Hay que darnos prisa ya viene el transporte del aeropuerto por nosotros"._ Tomo los platos y se fue a la cocina.

Preparamos todo para el viaje, el ambiente es triste, vamos al funeral de Philips y luego nos separaremos otra vez. Llego el carro de la compañía de vuelos, le tome la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos, no la solté en todo el viaje. Liam se encontró con nosotros en el aeropuerto, asistimos juntos al sepelio. Jenn no para de llorar en mi hombro, la consuelo con mi brazo en su hombro, también lloro. Liam siempre a nuestro lado, el siempre ayuda a disimular la cercanía entre Jenn y yo ante las fotos de cualquier paparazzi necio. Pasamos la tarde con Liam en un café cerca al aeropuerto, ellos tomaran un vuelo a Atlanta. No tuve oportunidad de hablar más a solas con Jenn.

"_Jenn vamos, tenemos que abordar ese avión"_. Liam se levantó de la mesa, moviendo la mano hacia ella.

"_Si, vamos"._ Su mirada estaba en mí, sus ojos son tristes, su rostro esta hinchado por llorar. Le tome la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, la envolví en mis brazos, mis labios en su oído.

"_La otra semana voy a Atlanta, Francis me llamo a grabar, es San Valentín, estaremos juntos ese día. Extráñame tanto como yo ya te extraño"_. Le bese la mejilla y la solté.

Sus ojos tienen una chispa de felicidad, eso me hace sonreír. Me beso la mejilla también, se colocó sus gafas de sol, camino a la puerta de salida.

"_Cuídate amigo, nos vemos"._ Liam me estrecho la mano.

"_Cuídala Liam, no la dejes sola, se ve fuerte pero no es más que un cachorro"._

"_No te preocupes Josh, yo te la cuido"._ Me guiño un ojo, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Liam nunca me pregunta por mi relación con Jenn, sabe que somos más que simples amigos, es muy prudente, siempre dándonos espacio, como si respetara mi presencia hacia ella cuando estamos juntos. En los estrenos a veces siento que lo hemos opacado, Jenn y yo haciendo tonterías, brincando, jugando con los premios, o incitando a la gente a hacer la ola, persiguiéndonos. Lo dejamos atrás sin ninguna mala intención, solo es que ella y yo tenemos un mundo propio y nadie más tiene cabida en él. Liam es un gran amigo de los dos, saber que Jenn está con él me hace sentir tranquilo.

La semana paso entre cenas, reuniones con ejecutivos de CAA, sección de fotos, recolección de material de mis películas para el trabajo de Angi con los agentes de la nueva compañía. Hable con Jenn casi todas las noches, hasta quedarnos dormidos a cada lado del celular. Viaje a Atlanta el martes de la semana siguiente. Es 11 de febrero, el viernes es el día de San Valentín. Me tropecé con un grupo de fans en el aeropuerto de Atlanta, se me acercaron para tomar fotos, yo accedí amablemente. Estoy tan feliz por volver junto a Jenn, que posaría desnudo para los paparazzi si me lo pidieran en este momento. Subí al transporte.

"_Lo llevo al hotel Sr Hutcherson"_. Dijo el conductor.

"_No, al set por favor. Puede dejar el equipaje en el hotel después?"_. No se negó. En verdad quiero ver a Jenn. Entró al set, hay esta vestida de Sinsajo.

"_Pueblo de Panem, luchemos, atrevámonos, terminemos con nuestra hambre de justicia". _

"_Y así amigos míos, es como una revolución muere"_. Dice Woody.

"_Corten". _Chilla Francis._ "Así es como se hace, ahora…". _Estoy mirando a Francis, escucho su voz.

"_Ho por Dios, Joshhhhhhh hola"_. Corre a mis brazos, con tanta emoción. Esto es Jenn no hay nada más aquí.

Woody corre detrás de ella imitando su voz y sus movimientos, abrazándonos a los dos, nos sujeta fuerte, comienza a saltar.

"_Llego Josh, si por fin, llego la alegría de Jenn y la mía, quiero besarte niño"_. Woody aparta a Jenn me coloca la mano en la boca, pone sus labios encima, simulando un beso. Todo el equipo está envuelto en carcajadas.

"_Ya Basta chicos, continuemos por favor, estos juntos son un espectáculo de admirar"_. Dice Francis con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jenn envuelve los brazos en mi cintura, le doy un beso en el cabello.

"_Ve a trabajar"_. La empujo suavemente.

Me gusta mucho trabajar en esta película, es la tercera parte, nos conocemos mucho todos los actores, Sam, Jena, Liam, Woody, Francis, todos son geniales, somos como una gran familia, me siento en casa, además estoy con Jenn. No tengo escenas con ellos, hago pequeñas tomas, encerrado en una celda, dibujando en un libro, son para los recuerdos de Katnis en la primera parte de Sinsajo, al parecer Francis quiere más de Peeta, para complacer los fans.

Llego el viernes, hace frio, toda la semana ha sido helada, con una gran tormenta de nieve. No es el Día más lindo para celebrar san Valentín, eso nos tiene a todos un poco desanimados. Tengo planes para hacer feliz a Jenn esta noche. Ella está grabando con Sam ahora, aprovecho entro a su remolque saco la tarjeta de su habitación. Huyo al hotel, tengo todo listo para sorprenderla, ordene muchos globos, cubren todo el techo del lugar, en cada mesa coloque un arreglo de rosas rojas rodeadas de chocolates envueltos en papel dorado. En la sala de estar mandé a arreglar una mesa para dos, con un hermoso adorno de velas en el centro, sobre su plato coloque una pequeña caja negra, con un moño rojo y una nota. Todo listo. Volví al set a devolver la tarjeta a su lugar, ya vestido para la noche, con jeans oscuros, una camiseta beige, chaqueta negra y mis botas Nike. Encontré a Jenn con Liam saliendo del lugar, vestidos para festejar. Ella llevaba unos pantalones arriba de las pantorrillas ajustados de color negro con una gabardina blanca. Se ve hermosa. Cuando me vio venir, se acercó tomándome las manos.

"_Vamos a celebrar, quiero hacer una gran fiesta en mi habitación, viene Liam, Sam, Jena, Woody, hasta Francis se apuntó"_. Mire a Liam. En la mañana le dije acerca de mis planes con Jenn. Así que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía aquí.

"_Jenn, eres tan terca, te dije que mejor vamos a un lugar, que planeas que nos demande el hotel por escándalo"._ Dice Liam mirándome, haciéndome saber que me quiere ayudar.

Timbra el celular de Jenn. Paso por detrás de ella colocando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su cartera, no se da cuenta. Le agarro el brazo a Liam alejándolo un poco, aprovechando que está contestando la llamada.

"_Lo siento Josh, trate de quitarle esa idea pero ya la conoces cuando quiere algo". _

"_No te preocupes amigo, hagamos la fiesta en la habitación de Jenn solo dame una hora a solas con ella, después puedes llegar con todos sin problema."_ Le solté el brazo y nos fuimos al hotel.

Liam se quedó en el lobby con la excusa de reunirlos a todos, aceptando mi petición. Jenn se deshizo de la gabardina en el ascensor hacia la habitación, llevaba un top negro con rallas blancas. Llegamos, sacó la tarjeta para abrir su puerta. Me acerqué a su espalda, pasándole mis manos desde sus codos hasta las suyas, se estremece a mi tacto, le quite la llave diciéndole.

"_Yo lo hago". _Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, rozándonos las mejillas. Abro la puerta, cierro mis brazos en su cintura, empujándola con mi cuerpo adentro. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro, abrió la boca de admiración, la habitación brillaba con la mescla de globos, flores y chocolates.

"_Feliz San Valentín"_ le susurre al oído, sin soltar su cintura.

"_Josh, esto es perfecto"._ Coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el mío, baje la barbilla, le bese el hombro suavemente, gimió muy bajo. Subí mis labios por la curva de su cuello, le bese la oreja.

"_Quieres cenar conmigo?"_. Movió su cabeza asintiendo, como hipnotizada. Me sonreí.

Le solté la cintura, tomándola de la mano, guiándonos a la mesa. La comida estaba servida, abrí el champan, sirviéndola en las copas, comenzamos a comer. Estoy tan feliz aquí con ella, conversa alegremente, emocionada por la sorpresa, quisiera congelar este momento para siempre. Terminamos de cenar, está mirando el regalo. Se levantó, busco algo en el closet, se acercó con las manos juntas.

"_Feliz San Valentín. También te compre un regalo"_. Me entrego un paquete de terciopelo rojo.

Lo abrí de inmediato, es una cadena para las llaves de mi moto, tiene una medalla con forma de J, en letras muy pequeñas dice. "Tuya siempre". Esto es tan grandioso. La mire con deseo, besándole la muñeca.

"_Nunca imagine que me regalarías algo para mi moto. Sé que la odias. Es precioso gracias"._ Le volví a besar la muñeca, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

"_Puedo abrir el mío?"_. Me preguntó con emoción.

"_Estoy anhelando que lo hagas"_. Me coloque más cerca de ella.

Destrozo la envoltura de la caja, sacando la cadena de oro con el pequeño dije, con forma de J, con letras muy pequeñas también decía "Tuyo siempre". Jenn se quedó sin aliento.

"_No puedo creer esto Josh. Pensamos en lo mismo para darnos"_. Se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojos. La limpie con mis dedos.

"_Hoy no es un día para llorar. Esto solo significa que estamos conectados en todas las formas posibles. Ven te la coloco". _Subí su pierna sobre las mías, cerré la cadena alrededor de su tobillo.

Tiene la nota que escribí en las manos, leyéndola con atención. Me agarro la barbilla, poniendo un beso profundo en mis labios. Hay algo extraño en su mirada, algo la preocupa puedo sentirlo. Recordé la llamada que recibió hace un momento.

"_Esto es hermoso Josh, esta noche es un sueño, tú eres el príncipe ideal"._ Me dijo rozándome los labios con los suyos. Corrí mis manos arriba por su pierna, sobre la tela delgada de su pantalón. Me detuve dejando caer mis brazos. Coloque mi frente sobre la suya.

"_Los sueños tienen un despertar, tienes algo que decirme para sacarme de este sueño, cierto Jenn, te conozco"_. Le dije con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que me lanzara de la nube en la que me subo cuando estoy con ella.


	9. Capitulo 9 Día de San Valentin

**CAPITULO 9. Día de San Valentín.**

**JENN**

Es San Valentín. La tormenta de nieve empeora cada vez más, estoy un poco triste por eso, no es un día muy hermoso. Se me ocurre algo.

"_Liam, hagamos una fiesta esta noche en mi habitación, dile a todos. No dejemos que este clima nos arruine el día"_. Me miro arrugando los ojos.

"_En tu habitación? Vallamos a un sitio. No quiero problemas"._

"_No hagámoslo en el hotel, vamos a estar más cómodos. No quiero fotos en internet acerca de esto"._ Le dije con la cara muy seria y vos de niña consentida.

Alzo sus manos como rindiéndose ante mi pataleta. Salió a regar la voz de la celebración. En realidad quería que fuese en mi habitación por Josh. Quiero atraparlo hay, quizá con un poco de suerte consigo no dejarlo ir hasta el amanecer. Me estremezco con ese pensamiento.

Al terminar el día, tomo una ducha en mi tráiler, me visto para la fiesta. Voy con Liam hacia el hotel, encontrándonos con Josh en la salida. Me acerco a él, tomándole las manos.

"_Vamos a celebrar, quiero hacer una gran fiesta en mi habitación, viene Liam, Sam, Jena, Woody, hasta Francis se apuntó". _Liam empieza a oponerse a la idea de celebrar en el hotel nuevamente. Timbra mi celular, es Nick. Me alejo y contesto.

"_Hola Jenn, ¡feliz San Valentín! Te he pensado todo el día, disculpa por no llamarte antes, estaba un poco ocupado. Cuéntame vas a celebrar sin mí?"._

"_Hola Nick, feliz lo que queda de día para ti también. Vamos a un sitio todos los de la película, si la tempestad nos deja"._ Le mentí, no quiero darle explicaciones de nada, además ni me acorde de él en todo el día, eso me hace sentir un poco mal. Estuve ocupada pensando en cómo encarcelar a Josh en mi habitación. Se empieza a dañar mi noche.

"_O.K. que disfrutes. Ya celebraremos tú y yo este fin de semana, tenemos grabación en Montreal, algunas escenas pendientes de X-men. Nos vemos entonces"_. No puedo creerlo, me siento muy triste con esa noticia, no quiero irme de aquí. Es trabajo, tengo que hacerlo es la carrera que elegí.

"_Está bien Nick, nos vemos adiós"._ Colgué, eso sonó tan frio pero no quiero decir nada más.

Llegó el transporte, subo con la mirada un poco perdida. Al llegar, entré en el ascensor de inmediato Josh me siguió, tengo mis pensamientos revueltos, como le digo que me voy, pienso en las palabras para hacerlo, no se me ocurre nada. Tengo calor, me deshago de mi gabardina. Siento sus ojos en mí, no lo miro. Esta callado, algo nervioso, que estará pensando. Llegamos a mi puerta, saco la llave, tratando de abrir la puerta. Lo siento acercarse a mi espalda, no consigo coordinar las manos para introducir la tarjeta. Me toca los brazos, tiemblo entera solo con su roce. Finalmente el abre la puerta.

Estoy en un sueño, mi habitación es perfecta. Abro la boca tan grande de emoción, mis ojos no pueden creer esto, mi corazón palpita tan rápido, creo que me voy a caer. Gracias a los brazos de Josh envueltos fuertemente a mi cintura eso no sucede. Hay globos rojos en el techo, huele a rosas, a chocolate mesclado con el presume de Josh, el aroma más exquisito sobre la faz de la tierra, para mí.

"_Feliz San Valentín_". Su voz en mi oído.

"_Josh, esto es perfecto". _Sus labios se posan en mi hombro, cada roce suyo me empuja a la inconciencia como si tuviese el poder de hipnotizarme.

"_Quieres cenar conmigo?"_. Hago un movimiento lento con mi cabeza, es lo único que logro dominar de mi cuerpo para hacerle saber que si quiero.

Cenamos, le doy su regalo. Es sorprendente cuando abro el obsequio que tiene para mí. Grabamos el mismo mensaje en los dijes de las prendas que intercambiamos. Esto solo significa que somos el uno para el otro, no hay nada, ni nadie más, solo él y yo. Siento correr una lágrima por mi cara. Esta noche es fantástica, leo la nota que me escribió.

" _**Me desperté con ganas de escribirte algo, me salió este mensaje, quiero quererte, saber lo que escondes, quiero ponerle color a tu dolor, quiero celebrar cada catorce de febrero con flores, chocolates, para que siempre pienses en mí y nunca más llores. Darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mis días."**_

Quiero todo lo que dice esta nota. Deseo perderme en sus brazos, le agarro la barbilla y lo beso profundo con añoranza y preocupación.

"_Esto es hermoso Josh, esta noche es un sueño, tú eres el príncipe ideal"._

Le hable casi sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, no quiero hacerlo no quiero alejarme, todos mis nervios vibran al sentir el roce de sus manos sobre la tela de mi pantalón, cierro los ojos. Siento el cambio en su cuerpo, se apoya en mi frente, sus manos ya no me tocan.

"_Los sueños tienen un despertar, tienes algo que decirme para sacarme de este sueño, cierto Jenn, te conozco". _Me conoce más que yo misma. Le agarro las manos fuertemente.

"_Josh, no tiene que terminar mal, es solo. Me llamo Nick, tengo que volar mañana a Montreal para regrabar unas escenas de X-men. No quiero lastimarte, ni lastimarme yo. Voy hablar con él, necesito resolver este enredo"._ Subo sus manos hasta mi cara, abro los ojos, veo los suyos fijos en mí.

"_Jenn, me amas?". _Lo pregunta con fuerza, casi controlando su rabia.

"_Te amo, te amo"_. Lo digo con desesperación.

Aprieta sus manos en mi rostro, me besa en la boca al fin, como solo él sabe hacerlo, marcando cada parte de la piel de mis labios con los suyos, desliza su lengua entre ellos buscando el interior, invitando a mi lengua a danzar en el deseo que lo invade. Desliza sus dedos en mis mejillas hasta mi cuello subiendo y bajando lentamente. Escucho los golpes en la puerta que hacen que Josh se aleje de mí.

"_Habrán llego la fiesta"_. Es la voz de Liam. Nos miramos riendo.

"_Bueno Srta. Lawrence llego la fiesta que tanto quería"._ Se levantó de la silla, camino hacia la puerta para abrir.

"_La fiesta que quiero, la puedo tener solo contigo Sr Hurtcherson"._ Lo miró con deseo.

"_Tendremos que esperar hasta volver a vernos para eso Srta. Lawrence, hoy ya no fue"_. Abrió la puerta dejando entrar a todos, con botellas, gorros y comida para celebrar.


	10. Capitulo 10 La visita

**CAPITULO 10. La Visita.**

**JOSH**

Estoy sentado en la sala de mi casa en L.A., pasando sin mirar los canales de TV "Timbra celular" es lo único que ocupa mi mente. Jenn paso el fin de semana en Montreal, dijo que llamaría apenas pudiera, no lo ha hecho. Volví a casa, no teníamás escenas, Francis me recomendó descansar, tengo que regresar después de la entrega de los Oscars preparado para filmar por dos meses la segunda parte de Sinsajo. Me levanto del sofá, busco mis llaves, salgo a dar una vuelta en mi moto. Estoy ansioso por tener noticias de Jenn ¿Hablaría con Nick?, no quiero ilusionarme, con ella nunca se sabe. Mientras espero mi sándwich de jamón con pepinillos, siento vibrar el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

"_Hola ingrato, ya me olvidaste?"._ Escuche la voz de Claudia.

"_Hola como estas, yo solo he estado un poco ocupado"._

"_Si, si claro. Josh hay un productor interesado en Paradise Lost en LA, tenemos que entrevistarnos con él esta semana. Puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta el domingo? aprovechando el descanso en la filmación de mi serie"._

"_sí, no hay problema. Cuando llegas"_

"_Mañana, nos vemos. Chao"._

"_Adiós, Claudia"._

Me gusta la idea de la visita de Claudia, aunque me preocupa un poco la reacción de Jenn. Pienso en decirle, no lo hago, me prometí a mí mismo esperar su llamada.

Durante la semana estuve ocupado con las reuniones de la película en compañía de Claudia, ella es divertida. En el fondo de mi corazón siento un vacío, aun no tengo noticias de Jenn, sé que volvió a Atlanta pero no hemos hablado. Llego el sábado, es el cumpleaños de un amigo, Andre lleva todo el día insistiéndome para ir a la fiesta, no quiero salir no estoy de ánimo.

"_Vamos Josh, no seas aburrido, hemos pasado toda la semana trabajando, yo vine a distraerme, se un buen anfitrión llévame a divertirme"._ Me dice Claudia ya vestida para salir con Andre a su lado dándole vueltas a las llaves del auto en sus manos.

"_Está bien, Vamos"._ Me visto, me coloco mi chaqueta marrón, salimos al festejo. La pase muy bien, nos tomamos una serie de fotos divertidas, haciendo caras en diferentes actitudes, he estado cuidando no tocar a Claudia demasiado, o hacer algo que le dé pie a la prensa asegurar alguna relación sentimental con ella en caso que las fotos terminen en la red, que es lo más probable, obviamente pensando en Jenn. Aunque ella se esté quedando en mi casa hemos mantenido la distancia, no quiero usarla como refugio, se lo dije apenas llegó, lo aceptó no muy de acuerdo. Llegamos a la casa en la madrugada. Andreestá borracho, lo coloque en su cama casi en coma. Me senté en el sofá de la sala a tomarme un trago de whisky, tengo una gran cantidad de alcohol dentro, pero no estoy ebrio.

"_Quieres seguir la fiesta?"._ Hay esta Claudia, de pie en la entrada del corredor, lleva puesto una camiseta blanca que le cubre apenas hasta el final de sus bragas, descalza con el cabello suelto y su mirada seductora. Camina hacia mí, tomo un sorbo de mi trago, al alzar mis ojos hacia ella veo a Jenn con sus largas piernas blancas como la nieve, los movimientos de caderas que le gusta hacer para seducirme, sus grandes pechos, las pecas de su cuello y esos brillantes ojos azules. Se sienta en mi regazo, con una pierna de cada lado, aprieto el vaso de mi bebida casi hasta el punto de reventarlo, cierro los ojos, me acerco a sus hombros, suelto el vaso, colocándole las manos en su trasero, la aprieto fuerte, colocándonos de pie.

"_Huuuuw Josh"._ Gime.Eso me trae de vuelta. No es Jenn, abro los ojos, la bajo colocándola de pie en frente mío. Soltándola.

"_Lo siento Claudia, no puedo hacer esto". _Doy dos pasos hacia atrás. Alcanza mi mano.

"_Josh no te preocupes, es solo sexo no significa nada"._

"_No Claudia, no puedo hacerlo más de esa manera. La amo no quiero estar con mas nadie diferente a ella"._

Mi relación con Claudia ha sido muy buena, ella es el tipo de mujer que siempre me ha atraído, piel trigueña, ojos cafés, cabello oscuro, estatura baja, de mente abierta, sexualmente es muy buena, con gran experiencia, como yo, nos entendemos bien en la cama. Pero desde que Jenn entro en mi vida las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ella es la excepción a mis reglas, rubia, blanca, alta, esbelta con los ojos azules, insegura a veces, hasta tímida, tengo que llevarla, guiarla hasta lograr enloquecerla de placer para que se habrá a mí y cuando lo hace es tan maravilloso que ha dejado esa sensación marcada en mi piel, creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me enamoran de ella, como pasa de la tranquilidad a la excitación total arrastrándome consigo. Con Jenn no es solo sexo, es amor.

Claudia me soltó, se sentó en el sofá dándole golpecitos al cojín a su lado, indicándome que me sentara allí.

"_Ven hablemos un rato"._ Me senté a su lado.

"_Nena no quiero que te sientas mal, eres muy linda es solo que yo.."_ Me interrumpió.

"_Josh, no hay problema, solo estoy un poco caliente por los tragos ya se me pasara. Estas triste, has estado así toda la semana, me preocupas. Por qué no estás con Jenn?"._Coloque mis brazos detrás de la cabeza recostándome al sofá.

"_No lo sé, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que hablaría con Nick, que me llamaría, no lo hizo. No séqué pasa. Todo este tiempo he estado empujándola a que descifre lo que siente, conteniendo el deseo que me invade cuando la tengo cerca, para obligarla a despertar, pensé que lo había logrado cuando dijo que me ama con desesperación, pero ahora desapareció. No quiero llamarla, mejor me voy haciendo a la idea de perderla"._ Mi voz se quiebra.

"_No Josh, no te rindas, ya lograste que admitiera su amor por ti, solo falta un empujoncito. Recuerdas cuando te dije que me necesitarías. Ve a dormir, descansa mañana haremos que Jenn caiga al abismo de tus brazos."_ Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Me quede sentado terminando mi trago, pensando en los planes de Claudia.

Me quede dormido en el sofá, Claudia está de pieenfrente mío.

"_Eres increíble, te quedaste aquí. Ve a ducharte te ves como mierda."_

"_Me siento como mierda"._ Me levante del sofá, estirando mis brazos, me duele la espalda.

"_Vamos Josh date prisa, saldremosa dar una vuelta en tu moto."_ Que, eseessu gran plan.

"_En mi moto?Adónde?__Nos tomaran miles de fotografías que subirán en menos de cinco minutos a todos los blogs de fans. En que me ayudara eso con Jenn?"._Le dije con preocupación.

"_Esa es la idea, no lo entiendes? Que te vea conmigo, que sienta rabia, celos o lo que sea. Que se moleste o no lo haga. Que sus sentimientos entren en shock por ti, al verte en los brazos de otra y no tirado esperando por ella para siempre. Que al fin sienta que si no se decide puede perderte"._ Me gritó con fuerza. Quede paralizado.

Hice todo lo que Claudia dijo, salimos en la moto de tarde a dar un paseo, recorriendo las calles más transitadas de LA, asegurándome que los paparazzi tuvieran buenas fotos de nosotros. Mi cara no ayudo mucho, no era la cara de un novio feliz, era la cara de un hombre preocupado. No hubo besos, ni caricias, solo el abrazo de Claudia para no caerse de la parte trasera. No quería herir a Jenn aunque fuera para nuestro bien. Presiento que este plan no tendrá un buen final.


	11. Capitulo 11 Halleluha

**CAPITULO 11. Halleluha**

**JENN**

"_Toc, toc"_. Escucho en la puerta de mi cuarto. Abro.

"_Por qué estamos en habitacione__s__ separadas?"._ Es Nick.

"_Estoy cansada, me dieron este cuarto no pensé en nada más que en dormir. Lo siento Nickno soy una buena compañía este fin de semana, tengo cólicos, ya sabes el periodo"._

Me he convertido en experta para mentirle, no quiero que se quede en mi habitación no se me ocurrió otra cosa, he pedido expresamente un lugar solo para mí. De esa forma logro pasar el fin de semana en Montreal sola, bueno en mi cuarto, Nick sigue en el mismo hotel. Al día siguiente por la tarde salimos a dar un paseo, vamos a leer en la biblioteca, después a cenar. El ambiente es callado, distante.

_"Nick, algo cambio en mí, ya no rio como antes a tu lado"_. Le digo sin aviso.

_"Lo he notado, toda la tarde he estado arrastrándote como un maniquí. Que pasa Jenn"._ Me toma la mano mirándome fijo con sus ojos azules.

_"Necesito tiempo, espacio para aclarar mi mente, mis sentimientos. Dame hasta la entrega de los Oscars, sin llamadas, ni textos"._ Le aprieto la mano.

_"No soy tonto Jenn, la confusión es por Hutcherson. Cuando él se te acerca yo desaparezco, solo recuerdaque te amo, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, cuando eras una desconocida para el mundo, piénsalo. Lo acepto te doy el espacio que pides, pero las reglas tienen que ser iguales, sin llamadas, ni textos con él"._ Me coloco la mano en la mejilla.

_"O.K. Es justo.."_ creo. Le dije a Josh que lo llamaría, antes de hacerlo tengo que resolver definitivamente esto. No quiero herirlomás.

_"La cita para los Oscars sigue en pie, cierto Jeni"_ me dice acomodándose un su silla.

_"Si claro, cita grupal invite a Laura"._ Hizo cara de desagrado, no me importa la verdad, ella es mi mejor amiga, le prometí llevarla desde el año pasado si volvía a ser nominada. Terminamos de cenar sin tocar más el tema. Nick me acompaño hasta la habitación.

"_Descansa__ Jenn, fue un__ largo día__"._

_"Lo hare, mañana regreso a Atlanta"_ Mis palabras salen muy bajas.

_"Tranquila, lo resolveremos"._ Me guiña un ojo y se va.

Cierro la puerta, me coloco la pijama, enciendo la tele, metiéndome en la cama. Como voy a manejar esto, por un lado Nick es un buen chico, hemos estado juntos casi por cuatro años, me quiere y yo a él, siento un vacío en mi corazón. Por el otro lado esta Josh que llego a mi vida hace tres años, nuestra conexión ha sido intensa, nos agradamos de inmediato, fui conociéndolo, sin darme cuenta me enamore de él, es el mejor hombre de todos. Dios que hago? Coloco la almohada sobre mi cara, queriendo escapar del mundo en la oscuridad. Escucho su voz.

"_Los chicos estas bien"._ Dice la voz de Josh, viene de la T.V. están transmitiendo una entrevista por Fox que hizo cuando estaba en Kentucky. Se ve tan lindo con una camiseta de jockey y gorra, ocultando el tono rubio que lleva en su cabello por el papel de Peeta,me siento en la cama, subiéndole el volumen a la tele.

Entrevistadora: _"Comida favorita?"_

Josh: _"Subway"_

Entrevistadora: _"A qué edad diste tu primer beso__ y a quién?"_

Josh: _"Once, no recuerdo su nombre"._

Entrevistadora: _"Lugar más extraño donde has firmado un autógrafo?"_

Josh: _"En un baño"_

Entrevistadora: _"Me refiero a lugar del cuerpo?"_

Josh: _"Eso no puedo decírtelo"_

Entrevistadora: _"Canción favorita?"_

Josh: _"Hallelujah ,JeffBuckley"_

Entrevistadora: _"Sin que cosa no podrías vivir?"_

Josh: _"Música"_

Era un cuestionario de preguntas, cuando terminó, apague la tele, me acurruqué en la cama cubierta con la sabana, busque en mi celular la canción Hallelujah, estoy congelada, no puedo creerlo, estaba hablando de mí. Estoy escuchando la canción, me la dedicó en LA, antes de ganar el Oscar fue a visitarme.

Mi casa era una locura, estaba toda mi familia, amigos, estilistas, hasta una chica preparando un masaje relajante en un spa improvisado en mi habitación. Yo estaba en la sala envuelta en una bata blanca de baño comiendo doritos, escuchando a todos planear la celebración de mi triunfo, que ya daban por hecho. Mi mamá abrió la puerta al sonar el timbre.

_"Hola Karen como estas, puedo ver a Jenn"._ Era Josh estaba tan feliz por su llegada, corrí a la puerta y antes que mi mama hablara ya lo estaba abrazando.

_"Jenn. Esta niña no cambia. Entren antes que les tomen alguna foto"._ Gruño mi mama. Caminamos a la sala, Josh saludo a todos amablemente, bromeamos acerca de mimesa llena de premios.

_"Te extraño tanto Josh"_ susurre. Me beso la mano diciéndome sin palabras que él también me extrañaba.

_"Jenn tienes que ir a tu habitación, ya está todo listo"._ Ordeno Lizz.

_"Ya regreso van a darme un masaje oriental, por favor si tienes que irte no lo hagas sin despedirte"._ Me miró con tristeza, le apreté la mano.

La habitación era un templo de relajación, velas aromáticas, música lenta, poca luz y una camilla con sábanas blancas. Me acosté boca abajo con solo mis bragas, la chica inició su trabajo en la espalda, lo hacía muy bien pero no funcionaba para mí, mi mente estaba en Josh tirado en la sala, eso, si ya no se habría marchado.

_"Perdón por interrumpir". _Sentí una sábana cubrir mi cuerpo. Era él de pie en la puerta de mi cuarto, me estremecí solo con escucharlo.

_"Como llegaste aquí, con toda esa gente vigilando"._ Le dije sonriendo.

_"Ah, no lo notaron, están discutiendo acerca de tu vestido, o tus zapatos, o ambos". _También sonreía.

Me había olvidado de la chica, dejó de tocarme apenas vio a Josh estaba paralizada, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Eres Josh Hutcherson, no lo puedo creer soy una gran fan, lloré mucho con la película el puente de Terabithia. Me das tu autógrafo?"_ Dijo casi llorando, saco un marcador de su bolso con una libretita, entregándoselo a Josh.

_"Lo siento, por hacerte llorar."_ Se disculpó, mientras firmaba._"Gracias, gracias"._ Le repetía ella estaba realmente feliz.

_"Podrías dejarme a solas con Jenn por un rato"._ Le dijo con su sonrisa cautivadora, hasta yo me hubiera ido si me lo pide de esa forma. _"Claro, Srta. Lawrence ya termine mi masaje, el baño está listo para finalizar. No me necesita más, adiós."_ Tomo su bolso y se fue. Josh cerró la puerta apenas salió.

_"Guawww, creí que le daría un infarto a esa chica, que efecto tienes Hucht"._ Levante mi cabeza apoyándome en un brazo.

_"Probemos que efecto te produzco a ti Jenn"_ tenía esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios, sus ojos en mí.

_"Pues no he llorado con ninguna de tus películas, pero si añoraba un autógrafo cuando las veía"._ Estaba nerviosa con su presencia, no quería que lo notara, además estaba casi desnuda.

_"Así que, quiere un autógrafo Srta. Lawrence. Puedo complacerla con eso ahora". _Caminó hacia mí, girando entre sus dedos el marcador que le dio la chica. Se detuvo al borde de la camilla, arrastrando lentamente la sabana que me cubría al suelo. Podía escuchar las notas de la guitarra de la canción Hallelujah, lo que hizo ese momento perfecto, sentía el roce de la punta del esfero moviéndose en mi espalda, seguido por el calor de sus labios, cada lugar que marcaba lo sellaba con un suave y profundo beso, bajó hasta el final de mi columna vertebral volviendo a firmar. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que sentía la tinta correr junto a su boca._"Date vuelta Jenn"._ Me dijo cerca al oído. Giré, estaba tumbada boca arriba, mi pecho desnudo saludándolo, podía ver el rubor en su cara combinado con sus ojos color avellana tan hermosos por el reflejo de las velas, firmó y sello mis pechos, mi ombligo, me estremecí entera cuando bajo un poco mis bragas escribiendo en mi bajo vientre. Dios, ese fue el momento más erótico que he tenido en mi vida. Soltó el marcador, cerro las manos en mi cabello, dándome un beso apasionado, buscando calmar su infierno con mi ser. Mi corazón cantaba ¡aleluya! a la par de la voz de Jeff Buckley. Levantó la cabeza mirándome fijamente.

_"Jenn tu eres esa canción para mí, me haces gritar Hallelujah, tan solo con desearte, todo lo que conozco del amor lo estoy aprendiendo contigo. Guárdala en tu alma, que mi alma la canta para ti cada vez que te toco"._ No podía hablar, estaba flotando en el éxtasis del momento, me dio un beso dulce en los labios, saliendo de la habitación. Lo que me hizo sentir ese día, fue tan maravilloso, como si me hubiese hecho el amor, ahora creo que si me lo hizo, sin sexo de una manera distinta. Lo que siento por Josh me llena, se va aclarando mi mente. Voy sintiendo venir el sueño en compañía de la música del celular.


	12. Capitulo 12 Rabia

**CAPITULO 12. Rabia.**

**JOSH**

RyanSeacrest: _"Estamos a tres días de la entrega de los premios de la academia, ya tienes tu vestido G?"_

Giuliana:_ "Es emocionante, claro que sí, ya lo tengo"_

Miro la TV del aeropuerto en Atlanta, mientras espero el transporte al set. Francis me llamó antes de lo planeado, tenemos que filmar unas escenas adicionales para la primera parte de Sinsajo, no me explicó como son, solo espero que no sean con Jenn, tengo que manejar esto, mi carrera está en juego. Nunca tuve noticias de ella, así que haré como si nada, aunque mi corazón está destrozado.

RyanSeacrest: _"Cierto o Falso, Jennifer Lawrence se encuentra buscando casa con su novio Nicholas Hoult en Londres?"_

Giuliana: _"Eso es cierto. Jennifer estuvo en Montreal el pasado fin de semana, fue vista con su novio, paseando, parece que contactaron a un corredor para que les ayudase a conseguir una casa cerca de la biblioteca del lago, en Londres"_

RyanSeacrest:_ "Parece que las cosas van serias entre estos dos, no G?"_

Giuliana: _"Son jóvenes, no sé, ella no se ve feliz. Serán impresiones mías"_

RyanSeacrest: _"ja, ja, G, tu siempre buscando historias escondidas"._

_M_e incline en la silla colocando las manos juntas en la frente. Está buscando casa con Nick, será cierto. Esa es la razón por la que no llamo. Me lleno de rabia, de tristeza, de celos. Comienzo a caminar a la puerta dispuesto a irme en lo que sea hasta el set tengo que hablar con Jenn, en ese momento llega el carro para recogerme, me subo sin saludar, el conductor debió notar enojo en mi rostro pues no me dice una sola palabra durante todo el camino. Al llegar, salto del auto, encuentro a Sam.

"_Hola Josh creí que vendrías la próxima semana, que paso?"_. Su voz nerviosa.

"_Hi, Sam, donde está Jenn?"_. Es en lo único que pienso.

"_He, no la he visto, pero mira vamos a maquillaje hay esta Liam"_ me empujó hacia el tráiler.

"_¡Josh, que haces aquí!.Creí que tu…" _su voz también es nerviosa. Lo interrumpí

"_Demonios sí, vine antes de lo previsto, Francis llamo para algo extra. Donde esta Jennifer·"_ Les grite. Entró Francis al remolque.

"_Hola Josh, que bueno verte. Podremos filmar la escena de la explosión donde muere Boggs, Ali tiene un compromiso, tiene que irse. Maquillaje por favor prepárame a estos chicos"_. Nos sentamos en las sillas, frente al espejo. Tengo arrugas en la frente, mi rostro refleja la rabia que corre por mi cuerpo. Sam y Liam no paran de susurrar entre ellos, algo sucede, no me dicen nada. Sam es el primero en salir casi sin dejar que la señorita terminara su trabajo. Me levante para salir a buscarla. Liam me agarro del brazo.

"_Josh espera, yo nunca he interferido en tus asuntos con Jenn, será mejor que no hables con ella ahora, ha pasado la semana con un genio de los infiernos. Es que, ¡En que estabas pensando hombre..!"_. Me reclamó.

"_De que hablas?"_

"_De las fotos con Claudia. Eso la tiene como loca, los dos son mis amigos no me gusta verlos así". _Liam cree que toda la culpa de esta situación es solo mía. Eso me enfureció mas.

"_Ja. No, no Liam. Exacto, no tienes ni idea de que está pasando aquí. Claudia es solo una amiga, no quiero ser grosero pero no quiero explicar. Tengo que hablar con Jennifer"._ Mi voz es fría.

Caminamos al lugar de la filmación, apenas coloque un pie en mi lugar, vi a Sam hacerle señas a Francis.

"_Acción"._ Gritó.

El sitio está ambientado en una calle, Ali tiene un el Holo en la mano. Detonan la primera explosión. La calle se cubre de humo. La veo, arrodillada frente a Ali tendido en el suelo. Sam, Liam y los demás se colocan a su alrededor. Detonan la segunda explosión, una sustancia negra aceitosa comienza a cubrir el lugar. Jenn y Sam tiran de Ali por las manos arrastrándolo. Detonan la tercera explosión es mi señal. Corro agarrando a Jenn por la parte de atrás de su uniforme, me controlo un poco, estoy molesto pero nunca le haría daño, mucho menos físicamente. La empujo al suelo cayéndole encima, me mira primero con sorpresa, luego con rabia, nunca me había mirado de esa forma, mi cara tampoco es la más amable en esto momentos.

"_Tú, suéltame"_ golpea mis hombros. Continuo con la escena, la ataco con el arma, ella esquiva el golpe, encoje las piernas empujándome con sus pies en el estómago hacia arriba fuertemente. Caigo de pie tambaleando, sin quitarle la mirada. La peor parte la sufre el chico que interpreta a Michell, se acerca siguiendo la escena, me atrapa contra una pared, no controlo mi fuerza, tengo la sangre caliente, los celos, la rabia, decepción, la mirada de Jenn, su golpe, le pego dos veces en las costillas, lo empujo con un pie hacia atrás, cae sobre unas piedras. ¡Bum! otra explosión, más humo, no veo cuando Jenn se me viene encima golpeándome en el pecho gritando, gruñendo.

"_Eres un idiota, bastardo, mentiroso"_. Antes de poder reaccionar Liam me atrapa, abrazándome por los hombros. Sam se aleja levantando a Jenn por la parte de atrás de su cintura, dando patadas en el aire, se encierra con ella en el salón de utilería.

"_Corten"._ No estoy seguro si Francis vio lo sucedido. Me zafo con violencia de los brazos de Liam, mi respiración es rápida, tengo la piel caliente.

"_Que le pasa. Me ataco en serio"._ Las manos en mis rodillas tratando de estabilizar la respiración.

"_Te lo dije, está como loca. Evitamos que se vieran antes de la escena, pero resulto peor"_ Liam también respiraba mal. El momento fue fuerte para todos.

"_De igual forma voy a hablar con ella"._ Camine al lugar donde Sam encerró a Jennifer. Liam me siguió insistiendo que esperara, no lo escuche.

**JENN**

"_Acción"._ Grita Francis.

Escucho la explosión, corro hacia Ali tirado en el suelo. Voy recordando la escena, acaso no tiene Josh que estar aquí para esto. Alguien tira de mí hacia atrás, pierdo el agarre de Ali y caigo al suelo. Lo veo encima mío, ¿cuando llegó?, la rabia fluye por mi sangre hasta llegar a mis ojos.

"_Tú, suéltame"_ quiero que se aleje, lo empujo fuerte con los pies. Apenas me levanto le salto encima golpeándolo, gritándole. _"Eres un idiota, bastardo, mentiroso"_. Lo he extrañado tanto, solo puedo odiarlo en este momento. Sam me atrapa, encerrándome.

"_Bájame Sam" _pataleo en sus brazos.

"_Cálmate Jenn, por Dios"_. Me tira en un sofá. Me levanto de inmediato.

"_No, no. No me voy a calmar, tengo que hacerle sentir lo que he sufrido. ¡Ha! Llegue de Montreal con la tarea de pensar, decidir con quién quiero estar, a quien amar. Siendo él, mi elección desde siempre, soy tan estúpida por no entenderlo antes. Ahora está con ella, no pudo esperar tenía que mostrarla por todo Hollywood. Como crees que me sentí, cuando vi esas fotos en el portátil de Willow. Tengo tanta rabia, conmigo, con él, con el mundo". _Mis manos tiemblan, el corazón me palpita fuerte.

"_Jenn de eso se trata, aprovecha todo lo que sientes para decidirte de una buena vez.."_ Sam iba a decir algo más, alguien empujo la puerta, Josh entro seguido por Liam.

"_Tenemos que hablar, déjennos solos por favor"_. Miró a Sam y a Liam. Se retiraron cerrando la puerta.


	13. Capitulo 13 Gran discusion

**CAPITULO 13. La Gran Discusión.**

JENN: _"No quiero hablar contigo, aléjate de mí, vete ya encontraste refugió en otra. Lárgate"_. Le hablo lento pero fuerte. Estoy muy molesta. Voy hacia la puerta. Se colocó en medio.

JOSH: _ "Estas celosa?"_. Cuando estuvimos en Madrid durante la gira, me vio con ella, estuvo triste, pero nunca la había visto así. Estoy un poco calmado, casi me reí, mala elección de palabras.

JENN: _"Eres un arrogante, crees que soy una de tus conquistas que enloquecen al subir a tu moto, para que las pasees por todo estados unidos, mostrándolas como trofeos"._ Comencé a gritarle. Cerré los puños golpeándolo en el pecho, cada vez más fuerte empujándolo con la puerta.

JOSH:_ "Estas completamente celosa de todas ellas, podría subirte solo a ti. Deja de golpearme"._ Le agarre los puños.

JENN. _"Déjame en paz, nunca subiría contigo a esa maldita moto. La quemaría si pudiera"_. Me aleje de él.

JOSH: _"Claudia vino por cosas de trabajo, solo somos amigos". _

JENN: _"Esperas que crea eso. Vi las fotos, fiesta, cena, paseo. Se quedó en tu casa, eres un perro Josh, tan caliente, te conozco no puedes quedarte solo"_. El sudor corre por mi frente, respiró mal.

JOSH:_ "Que no puedo estar solo?"_. La rabia comenzó a subir en mí. _"He estado solo todo este tiempo, soportando a que decidas quedarte a mi lado. Esperando tu maldita llamada que nunca llego. Y sí, soy extremadamente caliente, pero se controlarme, eso tú lo sabes más que nadie"._ Camine hacia ella. _"Hablas de mis fotos, tú también cenaste y saliste con él. Tu estas molesta? Donde quedo yo. Que es esa basura que están diciendo que vas a comprar una casa con Nick"_. Agarro fuerte sus hombros.

JENN: _"De que casa hablas, es mentira. Evite a Nick todo lo que pude. No te llame porque necesitaba espacio, tiempo para pensar, para aclarar mis sentimientos sin saber nada de ti, ni de él. Suéltame"._ Me escape de su agarre. Corrí a una mesa donde había armas de utilería para la película. Comencé a tirarle lo que había allí._"Como te atreves a cuestionarme, tu metiste a tu casa a esa mujer, me llamas celosa, eres un arrogante de mierda, te quería a mi lado, me heriste, te odio por eso. Saltas de conquista en conquista, dime cuándo has tenido una relación de verdad"._ Grito, mi voz empieza a temblar.

JOSH: Grito más fuerte que ella._ "Yo también estoy furioso, pensando en ti con Nick en Montreal, en tu decisión, también me heriste, crees que soy de piedra". _Esquivo cuchillos, lanzas, holos, hasta un tridente tratando de alcanzarla._"Basta ya, deja de lanzarme cosas"_. Me paro en frente de ella._ "Nunca he estado con alguien por más de seis meses, tu eres mi primera relación de verdad. Quieres quedarte conmigo?"_. La miro, se detiene.

JENN:_ "No estamos juntos y ya estamos matándonos"_ digo con ironía.

JOSH:_ "Y vamos a seguir peleando, es normal. Eres una gran terca, cosa que me irrita mucho, no temo decírtelo, como tú no temes decirme lo que no te gusta de mí. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil, tendremos que trabajarlo, puedo hacerlo porque te amo, quiero que estés a mi lado. Contéstame algo, quieres estar conmigo? Si tu respuesta es no, dímelo ya puedo soportarlo, estoy acostumbrado a que me saques de tu vida. La pregunta es si tú puedes soportar estar sin mí, siempre vuelves. No tomes el camino fácil nuevamente"_. No aparto los ojos de los suyos.

JENN: _"Ningún camino es fácil, con cualquier decisión lastimo a alguien"_. Estoy llorando.

JOSH:_ "Dios, deja de pensar en los demás, deja de pensar en mí, en él, en la prensa, la franquicia. Piensa en ti, que es lo que tú quieres. Tú y solo tú. Que quieres Jenn"._ Casi le suplico.

JENN:_ "Tengo que irme". _Salgo del salón. Mi cabeza es un nido de pensamientos. Mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos. Tengo que calmarme. Me voy al hotel, a llorar sin parar, los quejidos me ahogan, doy vueltas en la cama, revolviendo las sabanas, mordiendo las almohadas, fue una discusión demasiado fuerte. Me duele el pecho, los ojos. El sonido de su voz repite las últimas palabras que dijo una y otra vez en mi mente. "Que quieres Jenn".

JOSH: Sigo con la mirada su camino a la puerta, el desespero me invade, grito tirando de mi cabello, pateo la mesa en frente mío. Quedamos igual, no dijo nada, la incertidumbre se apodera de mi corazón. Al salir están Sam y Liam confirmando que siga con vida, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso en este momento. Me siento muy triste, cansado. Vamos al hotel, en mi habitación por primera vez en años lloro, las lágrimas ayudan a calmar el dolor de mi pecho, me quedo acostado con la mirada perdida a la espera de la cura para mi pena. Jennifer.


	14. Capitulo 14 Decisiones

**CAPITULO 14. Decisiones.**

**JOSH**

"_Buenos Días amigo"._ Liam golpea mi espalda, con un plato en la mano, para servirse el desayuno.

"_Hola"._ También tomo uno, caminamos al bufete de comida.

"_Como van las cosas, crees poder manejarlo"_. Señaló a Jenn. Está de espaldas poniendo zanahorias en su plato.

"_Tengo que hacerlo, se lo que implica una mala relación entre protagonistas para la franquicia"_. Lo sé de sobra, estoy en el negocio desde pequeño, aprendiendo a relacionarme bien con todas las personas con las que actúo, de eso depende el buen desarrollo y el éxito de una película. Coloqué todos mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, cerrando con llave para no dejarlos salir. Liam me mira con admiración, aprieta mi hombro, trasmitiéndome apoyo. Nos acercamos a Jenn.

"_En serio solo vas a comer zanahorias con huevos, quien te vigila evitando que acabes con los panqueques y el tocino"._ Mi voz es neutra, no se notan los nervios que siento. Espero que reaccione bien, no quiero ser cubierto por su desayuno.

"_No me tortures con la comida por favor, tengo a Lizz respirándome en la nunca por mi peso para lo del vestido de los Oscars"._ Habló sin mirarme.

"_Son las ventajas de ser un actor no nominado. No tengo un Oscar pero si tengo muchos panqueques con tocino, o mira, pizza". _Le sonrío, me devuelve la sonrisa.

"_Josh, ayúdame si? Eso me pasa por ser una ex gorda"_. Tira de mala gana una porción de huevos. Coloco la mano en su brazo. Miro su cara, usa maquillaje cubriendo la hinchazón bajo sus ojos, causada por el llanto. La conozco.

"_Jenn, tu eres.."_ quiero decirle que es Hermosa, no tiene de que preocuparse, no lo hago mejor no entrar en ese terreno. _"Ve a la mesa, antes que llenes ese plato de cosas que no debes"_. Veo en sus ojos la decepción, no son las palabras que quería escuchar, se le escapa un suspiro triste. _"Hey __estamos __bien"._

"_Estamos bien Josh"__. _Presiona con su mano la mía en su brazo, también intenta manejar la situación, va a sentarse con Liam.

Me uno a la mesa, hablamos del Show de Jimmy kimmel, Liam va a grabar el programa post Oscars con su hermano Chris.

"_Tu hermano es fuerte y muy sexy, lo llevaría de aliado a la arena sin pensarlo"_ comenta Jenn con una sonrisa triste.

"_Bruuu… Es un tonto, solo por su papel de Thor con su martillito, todas piensan que es fuerte, puedo vencerlo con un dedo"._ Liam ríe. Yo solo los escucho discutir.

"_Buenos días chicos". _Francis se sienta en la mesa, concentrado en una Tablet y guiones. Este hombre es una máquina de trabajo, un excelente director, una gran persona.

"_Hi hombre, recuerdas la petición que hice, me puedo ir hoy?"_ Pregunta Liam.

"_Ho si, lo de Kimmel, eso está resuelto puedes irte cuando quieras. Tú también Jenn si lo necesitas"._ Contesta Francis. El corazón me palpita fuerte, se va, tiene que asistir a la entrega de los Oscars, tenía la esperanza que viajara mañana viernes. Juego con el tenedor en la comida. Suspiro.

"_No es necesario Francis, tengo vuelo para mañana casi en la noche, no tengo prisa en sumergirme en la locura de los medios". _Alcé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos tiernos ofreciéndome un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

"_Hey Josh, podrías prestarme tu maletín de viaje, no llevo mucha ropa para cargar mi maleta"._ Dijo Liam.

"_Si claro, llévatelo está en el closet, ten la llave"._ La lance a sus manos. Se despidió marchándose.

"_Bueno chicos, aprovechemos que Jenn se queda para filmar la escena adicional por la que te llame Josh. Aquí está el guion". _Nos entrega una hoja a cada uno._ "Es la escena del árbol del ahorcado, en el libro Katnis canta para lo__s sinsajos__ en el lugar donde está el árbol, piensa en Peeta. Aquí es donde tú apareces Josh, quiero filmar el pensamiento de Katnis. Como ven no hay diálogos, solo interpretación. Lo haremos hoy, he estado filmado pruebas en esa locación y es perfecta a media noche debido a la luz de la luna, Jenn ya conoce el lugar en el bosque del que hablo. Será como acampar, vamos los tres con un camarógrafo,__ pasaremos la noche alli para hacer una toma de Jenn al amanecer,__ dormi__remos__ en un tráiler acondicionado para el frio. No se necesita de mucho vestuario, ni maquillaje, es muy natural. Alguna pregunta". _Mis ojos se centraron en la parte del guion donde explica el beso de Peeta con Katnis. No era el mejor momento para besos.

"_Terminan besándose?"_. Pregunta Jenn. Siente la misma preocupación que yo.

"_Si, es increíble no creen. Los fans deliraran"_. Brilla la sonrisa de Francis. Mis ojos encuentran los de Jenn con miedo y duda.

No veo a Jenn en todo el día, se fue con Francis a grabar al set. Me quedo en entrenamiento, tengo que estar en forma para la filmación, me exigen tonificar los músculos. Al anochecer la encuentro en maquillaje, nos preparan para la escena. Salimos con Francis y el camarógrafo al lugar de la filmación, llevamos mochilas con ropa para dormir, cosas de aseo personal. El lugar es un campo abierto pequeño, con un gran árbol en un lado, hay piedras grandes en el la arena, rodeando una fogata, parece una zona de campin. En un extremo está el tráiler, es amplio, tenemos bolsas para dormir, baño, luz y una chimenea eléctrica que lo mantiene caliente. Francis con el camarógrafo inmediatamente se ponen a organizar la escena, me siento con Jenn en las piedras al pie de la fogata.

"_Miren lo que les traje, para __evitar el sueño__"._ Francis lanza una bolsa de malvaviscos a mis manos. Y una de pinchos a Jenn.

"_Fantástico, no hago esto desde que fui al campamento". _Puedo sentir la alegría en las palabras de Jenn.

"_Tú, en serio sabes cómo hacerlo, ya sabes no es que tus habilidades motrices sean muy buenas"_. Bromeo.

"_Te mostrare soy la reina del malvavisco"_. Me arrebató la bolsa. Tan solo intentando abrirlos hecho la mitad al suelo. Comienzo a reír, me ignora. Coloca una pieza en la punta de un palillo, llevándolo al fuego, se cae apenas lo acerca quemándose totalmente, el fuego se pega a la punta del pincho, Jenn se asusta lanzándolo al suelo, el fuego se extiende al hacer contacto con los malvaviscos que había dejado caer, iniciando un pequeño incendio. Con los pies cubro de arena el fuego, salvando el bosque. No puedo parar de reír.

"_Ho mujer, eres un desastre, nunca hubiese pensado que hacer malvaviscos en una fogata pudiera ser la causa de un incendio forestal. En tus manos cualquier tragedia es posible."_ Me ahogo de la risa.

"_No te burles, soy tan torpe"_. Saca su labio inferior hacia fuera haciendo pucheros, termina riendo también.

"_Que sucedió aquí?"_. Se acerca Francis.

"_Fuego en manos de Jenn. No es una buena idea Francis". _Se une a nuestras risas.

"_Bueno vamos, llego el momento hagamos esto para irnos a descansar". _Lo seguimos. _"¡Ha! una cosa, el beso tiene que estar cargado de añoranza de tu parte Jenn, extrañas a Peeta, tienes miedo de perderlo para siempre, de no volverlo a ver, te sientes culpable porque no fuiste capaz de mantenerlo contigo. Y tu Josh, tu beso es dulce, lento, demostrándole que aunque estén separados la amas, estas hay para ella, listo para quedarte a su lado para siempre."_ Lo que acaba de decir Francis hace que mis sentimientos guardados salgan apoderándose de mi ser, describió todo lo que quiero con Jenn. Puedo leer en sus ojos que siente lo mismo que yo. Nos manda a nuestros lugares. "Acción".

Suena la música del árbol del ahorcado, ella está sentada en la piedra, escucho su voz entonando la letra de la canción, me gusta como canta aunque ella crea que no lo hace bien. Se levanta, comienza a caminar hacia el árbol, yo estoy a un metro en dirección opuesta, camino hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se ven claros en un azul tranquilo. Los rallos de la luna se reflejan justo en el punto donde nos encontramos, Jenn sube las manos como si las posara sobre el tronco del árbol, se las recibo en las mías, cada dedo de sus manos rozando los míos, su mirada es triste, tiene dolor, casi puedo ver lagrimas en sus ojos, nuestras narices se rozan, termina la ultima silaba de la canción, cierro los ojos eliminando el espacio que nos separa con mis labios, su beso es cuidadoso, tiene miedo, muevo mis labios suavemente haciéndola abrir un poco los suyos, eliminado su duda, me acomodo en su labio superior rozándolo con la lengua, eso le da la confianza que necesita para empujar un poco más profundo, muevo mis labios varias veces lentamente, quiero colocar las manos sobre su cara, acariciar su cuello, tengo que contenerme no puedo estamos grabando, debo dejarlas quietas sobre las suyas, ella abre los dedos entrelazándolos con los míos apretando fuertemente, eso no estaba en el guion. Escucho el grito de cortar. Nos separamos lentamente, abre los ojos después de mí. No suelto su mano.

"_Gracias chicos eso fue fantástico"_ Francis delira de alegría. _"Recojamos todo, terminamos por __ahora__"_

"_Vamos a dormir Jenn_". Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Caminamos al tráiler con las manos agarradas. La suelto para que pueda ir al baño a colocarse la pijama, yo hago lo mismo. Me acomodo en mi saco de dormir, sobre la alfombra al pie de la chimenea, Jenn se acomoda en su saco en frente mío, lo más cerca posible, mirándome a los ojos. No va a pasar nada entre nosotros esta noche. Francis y el chico de la cámara vendrán en cualquier momento a dormir. Paso mi mano por su mejilla.

_"Nerviosa por los Oscars?"._ Tengo que hablar de cualquier cosa, es lo único que se me ocurre.

_"No como el año pasado"._ Sus ojos fijos en mí. _"Crees que gane?"_

_"La verdad,No."_ pone cara de sorpresa.

_"Eso es cruel. Crees que no lo meresco?"._ Coloca su mano en mi pecho. Río.

_"Mereces todos los premios del mundo Jenn. Solo soy sincero, este año la favorita es Lupita, a estado en todos los shows, eso es hacer una gran campaña. Le darán el premio ya verás"._ Rozo su oreja.

_"Tu crees que la academia se deja manipular por la publicidad para elegir. Entonces como sentirse orgulloso al ganar."_

_"Yo creo que son honestos en las nominaciones, son las mejores interpretaciones en la temporada, debes sentirte orgullosa por ser nominada por tercera vez, es mejor que ganar. Además ya tienes uno, ese es el que realmente significa algo, los siguientes solo son figuras de colección. Entiendes?"_ Pongo la palma de mi mano en su frente.

_"Si entiendo, tienes razón. Bueno tendré que practicar la sonrisa y el aplauso para el momento de perder. Gracias por tu sinceridad"._ Acaricia mi mejilla.

_"Nunca te mentiría"._ Le sonrió con tristeza.

_"Me gustan tus ojos, así__ deben ser los ojos de un ángel, pero no con esa mirada triste. Esta así por mi culpa, lo siento mucho Josh, debí llamarte, no sabias lo que estaba pasando, te deje con la incertidumbre. Entiendo porque buscaste compañía"._ Su voz es baja, triste.

"_No paso nada con Claudia, créeme puedes confiar en mí."_ pase mi pulgar por su ceja. "_Yo también lo siento, me llene de rabia por lo que escuche en las noticias, no debí gritarte"_. Seguí acariciando su cara ahora tocando su nariz.

"_Hable con Nick cuando estuve en Montreal, acordamos __dejar las__ cosas claras el día de la entrega de los Oscars, fue como un plazo. Va a estar en la gala, pero no estaremos solos Laura también va"._ Bajó la cabeza, quitando su mirada. _"Te estoy hiriendo nuevamente con esto"._ Atrape su barbilla con mis dedos subiendo su mirada a mí.

"_Jenn, puedes contestar mi pregunta"._ Es lo único que quiero, llego el momento de saber si se queda conmigo o nos separamos para siempre.


	15. Capitulo 15 Oscar's 2014

**CAPITULO 15**

**OSCAR'S 2014**

"_Tómanos una juntas, ven" _llamo a Laura. Estamos vestidas para la gala de esta noche, llevo un traje Dior rojo, me gusta mucho, es bellísimo. Lizz hace la toma, me da el celular. Le envío la foto a Josh con un texto. **"Bueno, como ya sé que no voy a ganar, no hay problema si uso este vestido rojo; la maldición no tiene efecto en mi"**. Enviar, contesta de inmediato.

"**Wau Jenn te ves preciosa, podrías romper esa maldición con tu belleza. No soy miembro de la academia, no tengo la última palabra"**. Vuelvo a escribir.

"**Crees que ganare?".** Enviar.

"**Realmente no. Recuerda aplaudir y sonreír por la ganadora. ¡Ha! Trata de no caerte, tenemos una apuesta aquí".** Su recomendación me hizo reír. No importa el estado de nuestra relación, siempre es mi mejor amigo de la forma más especial posible. Voy a escribir nuevamente, me detiene la voz de Laura.

"_Vamos Jenn, llego la limosina, es hora"._ Ella está muy emocionada por asistir a los Oscars, se ve lindísima, su vestido es negro también Dior quiere tomarse fotos con todos los actores presentes. Estoy muy feliz con Laura de cita, también esta Nick. Llegamos a la alfombra roja, voy rodeada por Lizz, Laura, Nick, nadie ve cuando tropiezo con un cono, casi tire a Laura conmigo en el intento de sostenerme. Nick coloca su mano en mi espalda, me alejo simulando arreglar mi collar, se que Josh está mirando desde Atlanta, no quiero herirlo de ninguna manera con mi comportamiento de esta noche, al menos ya le di un motivo para reír en grande, me caí otra vez. Sigo el camino por la alfombra roja, dando entrevistas, haciendo gestos extraños, diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, no sé porque me comporto así, estoy nerviosa, en verdad quisiera tener a Josh aquí, el me da calma.

El show da inicio, Nick está sentado a mi lado. Elle es la anfitriona, bromea acerca de mis caídas, me siento avergonzada, soy tan torpe, sonrío. Llego el momento…

"_La ganadora del Oscar por actriz de reparto es….Lupita Nyong'o"._

OMG. No tengo que fingir, estoy muy feliz por ella, se lo merece. Josh es bueno en esto, no quiero una colección de estatuas como me dijo, me siento muy bien aunque perdí. No puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Elle nos sorprendió con pizza, el cielo se abre para mi tengo tanta hambre que agarro un pedazo sin servilleta, metiéndolo en mi boca. Dios casi puedo ver a Josh riendo, soy un desastre. Nick esta a mi lado concentrado en su celular, se levanta dirigiéndose al baño, Laura se sienta a mi lado, me relajo al sentir su compañía. Es mi turno de presentar un premio, le digo a Lau.

"_Toma mis cosas, ve al salón de star, consigue mas pizza, yo te alcanzo, veremos lo que queda del show más cómodas. También tendrás mayor oportunidad de tomar fotos con todos los asistentes"._ Nos levantamos, yo subí al escenario, ella hizo lo que le dije. Después de presentar el premio a mejor actor, la encontré en el salón, nos sentamos en el sofá rojo, como si estuviéramos en casa. Laura me devolvió el bolso de mano, al revisar el celular veo el mensaje de Josh.

"**Dios Jenn, conseguiste caerte nuevamente, deberían declararte imposibilitada para asistir a los Oscars. Tendré que asegurarme de estar sosteniendo tu cintura la próxima vez que te nominen".** Imaginar tenerlo a mi lado, me gusta tanto que duele su ausencia. Le escribo.

"**Quisiera saber cómo vas a lograr mantener mi equilibrio, con tus manos sobre mí. Sabes que cuando me tocas mis piernas tiemblan".** Envío el texto, sonrío picara, lo estoy provocando. Laura hace ruidos con su garganta sacándome de mi conversación con Josh.

"_Supongo que tenemos que colocarnos al día con la historia de Josh, no has parado de testearle toda la noche. Como están las cosas entre ustedes?"._ Dejo el celular a un lado, como más pizza recordando la noche del jueves en Atlanta. Le cuento todo hasta llegar al beso.

"_Con ese beso, eliminó mis miedos, fue amable, sentí su amor correr por todo mi ser, volvió a mí la confianza hacia él, ya no sentía más rabia, solo quería que no se alejara, le agarre fuerte las manos para hacérselo saber, lo entendió muy bien"._ Laura escucha atenta. Seguí mi relato hasta la pregunta que hizo cambiar todo._"Que quieres Jenn?, me dijo"._ Laura se levanto del sillón alegando.

"_Que le dijiste"._ Me reí. Te lo diré si te sientas. Se sentó. Traslade mis pensamientos nuevamente.

"_Te quiero Josh, ya no puedo estar lejos, cuando no estás conmigo te extraño, te anhelo demasiado, siento que me falta algo, solo soy feliz a tu lado. Te has metido en mi corazón, en mi piel. Esto es lo que quiero, a ti". _Lau se derritió de emoción.

"_Entonces, son novios?"_ preguntó.

"_No lo sé, no colocamos rótulos a lo que tenemos, acordamos estar juntos, sin Claudia, sin Nick"._ Me interrumpió.

"_Eso va a ser difícil, estrenas X men con Nick dentro de poco, tendrás gira promocional. Y Josh tiene pendiente el lanzamiento de Paradise Lost con Claudia. Ellos continúan en sus vidas, así no quieran por el trabajo"._ Soy consciente de lo que me dice.

"_Lo sabemos. Habrá que trabajar en la relación, luchar por nuestro amor, no es fácil Lau, ya sabes no podemos hacerlo público, tenemos que cuidar bien quien lo sabe. Eso complica las cosas, tendremos que viajar para grabar películas por separado y a la vez encontrar la manera de vernos sin ser capturados por los fotógrafos. Pero estamos dispuestos a hacerlo, a sacar adelante lo que sentimos. En verdad quiero que funcione, lo amo tanto, no me imagino sin él"._ Laura brinca de felicidad, toma mis manos empujándome a saltar con ella.

"_Al fin Jenn, pobre Josh valla que le costó conseguirte"._ Se detuvo. _"Ya hablaste con Nick"._ Dijo con cara de preocupación.

"_Si, lo hice esta mañana cuando llegue al hotel, estaba allí, aproveche para hablar con él"._ Me apretó las manos. _"Le dije, Nick lo siento, no puedo seguir con lo nuestro, te quiero no te mereces que ter haga daño, no funciona mas entre nosotros, ya sabes que alguien más vive en mi corazón_". Seguí contando su respuesta. _"Nick dijo. Vine preparado para esto, te quiero Jenn, espero que seas feliz, quiero que sepas que mi puerta sigue abierta para ti, podemos ser buenos amigos, hemos compartido mucho. No sé, cualquier cosa puede suceder. Nos vemos esta noche en los Oscars"._ Laura tembló.

"_Bueno ahora entiendo el comportamiento de ustedes dos esta noche, distantes, sin tocarse, casi sin hablar. Nick me cae bien, es un gran tipo, pero a veces es tan frio. Será porque es ingles?"._ Reímos al tiempo.

"_Quiero mucho a Nick pero mis sentimientos por Josh son más fuertes, no me sentía bien engañándolo, engañándome, tendría que haber hecho esto mucho antes, Josh tiene razón soy muy terca"._ Laura hace cara de aprobación. _"Bueno mi gran amiga, lista para asistir a la fiesta de VanityFair"._ Le pregunte.

"_Si, por supuesto hay motivos de sobra para celebrar". _

Fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa. Cuando estuve lista, le pedí que me tomara una foto, se la envié a Josh con un texto. **"Quizá el cambio de color en mi vestido mejore mi suerte. Te extraño".** Contestó.

"**No tientes tu suerte Jenn. Te vez tan sexy con ese vestido, tiene transparencias, recuerdas el efecto que eso produce en mi. Yo también te extraño, regresa pronto, tengo una cuenta larga de noches sin ti, que pienso cobrar con intereses".** El mensaje hace erizar todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, recordé Roma, el vestido roto. La amenaza de Josh acerca de hacerme pagar mi ausencia me marea de placer.

**JOSH**

"_Hagan sus apuestas"._ Grita Woody.

"_Apuesto que NO"._ Dice Jenna.

"_Que dices tú Josh"._ Pregunta Sam.

"_Hagan sus apuestas, yo voy de ultimo."_ Contesto.

Estamos en mi habitación de hotel en Atlanta, reunidos viendo la transmisión de los Oscar's, hay muchas personas aquí, hasta unos chicos de cámaras, tenemos una apuesta acerca de si Jenn vuelve a caerse en la gala.

"_Voy a cerrar ya. Apuesto a que SI. Que dices Josh?". _Pregunta Woody.

"_Definitivamente se cae, es Jenn no olviden eso"._ Golpeo a Sam en el brazo. Todos se quejan reclamando que no es justo porque yo la conozco mejor, por eso me quede de ultimo, para que no me copiaran. _"Shhhh, llego". _Ahí está bajando del carro acompañada de Lizz, Laura y Nick, trato que su presencia no me incomode, ella volverá a mí, estoy seguro. Cinco minutos de recorrido, tropieza, se cae. La risa retumba en toda la habitación, todos estamos divertidísimos con lo sucedido, me siento mal por ella, esta avergonzada, le escribo un texto.

"**Dios Jenn, conseguiste caerte nuevamente, deberían declararte imposibilitada para asistir a los Oscar's. Tendré que asegurarme de estar sosteniendo tu cintura la próxima vez que te nominen". **No contesta, está ocupada con las entrevistas, con cada gesto, comentario de Jenn nos reímos, la veo comer pizza sin ningún reparo de las cámaras, esa es mi Jennifer honesta, única, no hay nada mas allí. Pasa casi toda la gala. Como dije no ganó pero se ve tan feliz por Lupita, estoy orgulloso de ella. Siento vibrar mi celular, es la respuesta del texto enviado.

"**Quisiera saber cómo vas a lograr mantener mi equilibrio, con tus manos sobre mí. Sabes que cuando me tocas mis piernas tiemblan". **Esta coqueteando conmigo, intento devolverle el mensaje, Woody me lo impide.

"_Paguen perdedores, paguen"._ Grita, todos alegan no tener dinero. _"Tienen dos días para cancelarnos a Josh y a mí, los rotundos ganadores. Ya saben las apuestas se pagan o se cobran con sangre"_. Ríe a carcajadas.

Nos quedamos bebiendo, conversando, hasta la madrugada. El último texto que recibí de Jenn fue sorprendente, su foto en el vestido para la fiesta de VanityFair, hizo que vinieran a mi mente los recuerdos de Roma, se ve tan sexy. Es hermosa, la deseo tanto. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos, en Hawái tenerla conmigo todos los días fue maravilloso, sin remordimientos, con total libertad. Después de eso solo pude hacerla mía en Roma, las cosas terminaron mal. Tengo reprimidos todos mis sentimientos, quiero demostrarle con besos, caricias lo que significa para mi, sin temores, sin culpas. La amo tanto, espero su regreso con ansiedad.


	16. Capitulo 16 Deseo en la piel

**CAPITULO 16. Deseo en La Piel**

**JENN**

Devuelta a Atlanta ¡Que felicidad! Hable con Nick, ya no tengo culpa por mis sentimientos hacia Josh, se nota la alegría en mi rostro. Quiero verlo desesperadamente. Al llegar al set, me atrapa Francis.

"_Hola Jennifer Lawrence, te esperaba ayer, que paso?"._ Esta serio.

"_Disculpa Francis, mi familia me visito, hace mucho no los veía, por eso el atraso. Trabajaré domingos, de noche sies necesario. Perdón"._ Insisto, han pasado dos días después de los Oscar's. Suelta la risa.

"_Te engañe, parece que tengo dotes de actor ¡Ha! No hay problema Jenn, siempre sacrificas tanto por tu carrera, nunca te juzgaría mal"._ Me relajo.

Vamos a maquillaje, tengo escenas con Jenna, filmamos entrenamiento en campo abierto, a lo lejos logro ver a Josh entrenando, el no puede verme, lleva una camisilla negra con pantalones militares del mismo color, en sus brazos se marcan los músculos tonificados, ha estado mucho en el gym. Se ve guapísimo, el sol sobre su piel dorada, su cabello revuelto, estoy embobada, mi mirada fija en él.

"_Cierra la boca Jenn, cuidado con un bicho"._ Jenna me roza la barbilla con su mano.

"_Exagerada, solo míralos Sam y Josh acaso no son adorables"._ Soy tan descuidada, no debo mostrar mi gusto por Josh de manera obvia, tenemos que protegernos. Para nadie es un secreto que nos queremos mucho, nos insinúan cosas, pero ninguno de nuestros compañeros tiene la certeza de si tenemos alguna relación amorosa, ni siquiera Sam o Liam quienes creen que todo termino en la gran pelea, sin saber si alguna vez hubo algo. Somos los mejores amigos ante el mundo entero.

Al atardecer nos reunimos todos en vestuario, lo abrazo apenas tengo oportunidad.

"_Hola, aquí estas, te extrañe"._ Esta sudado, huela tan bien.

"_Hi, espera soy un desastre, yo también te extrañe"._ Pierde cuidado apretando sus brazos fuertemente en mi espalda. Deja su olor en mí. Nos separamos al escuchar a Woody.

"_Han pasado dos días, ven Josh esta gente nos debe, no escaparan"._ Josh se aleja sentándose al lado de Woody, todos hacen fila entregándoles dinero.

"_Esto es lo de la apuesta, ustedes ganaron. Josh eres un desgraciado, me enviaste un mensaje advirtiéndome que tuviera cuidado y apostaste a que si me caería"._ Lo digo entre risas, con cara falsa de ofendida.

"_Vamos Jenn, no quería que te calleras, pero te conozco, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ganar dinero fácilmente"._ Coloca cara falsa de arrepentimiento. Le muestro el dedo medio. Todos los presentes ríen.

"_Chicos silencio por favor, quiero decirles algo"_ es Jenna. _"Los estoy invitando esta noche a escuchar la nueva canción que lanzare con mi banda, reserve un pequeño bar cercano, quiero que la escuchen antes de salir, su opinión es importante"._ Mire a Josh, el tiene sus ojos en mi, piensa lo mismo que yo. No iremos desea tanto como yo que llegue la noche para poder estar solos. Al salir Jenna se acerca.

"_Jenn, Josh. No falten ustedes has sido inspiradores"._ Tira de mi brazo. _"Vamos Jenn escojamos vestidos juntas, hay que impresionar"_. Me alejo de mala gana.

Jenna es muy agradable, compartimos en Hawai, ahora tenemos más escenas juntas eso nos ha acercado, es bueno tener otra chica entre tantos hombres. Nos probamos vestidos es una tienda al lado del hotel.

"_Colócate este Jenn, este es"_. Me pasa un vestido negro con escote en forma de V, en el pecho hasta el final de los pechos y en la espalda profundiza hasta el final de la columna, la falda es corta. Estoy muy sexy, imagino los ojos de Josh al verme, mi camisa todavía huele a él.

"_Me gusta, lo llevo. Jenna por que dijiste eso? Me refiero a lo de inspiradores"._ Ella me entiende.

"_Cuando compongo, lo hago por lo que siento o percibo a mi alrededor, a veces son sensaciones reales, a veces no. Después de verlos a ti y a Josh en Hawái, en la gira promocional, mis sentidos me llevaron a relatar la letra de la canción. Es la historia de una chica que descubre estar enamorada de su amigo cuando él pertenece a otra mujer, ella también está con otro hombre. Siente que no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle su amor, el espacio para poseerlo debidamente, pero en su mente le grita en silencio a ese chico, que puede llenarla cuando quiera, tenerla para siempre, calmar su soledad"._ Mi corazón palpita fuerte. Ella nos leyó.

"_Jenna, nosotros, Josh y yo, no…."_ Me interrumpe.

"_No, no, no, sin explicaciones. Te lo dije a veces son reales, a veces no, es el loco mundo en mi cabeza, en mi ser. No lo arruines"._ Me dio un abrazo. No salieron más palabras de mi boca. Fuimos a prepararnos para la noche.

**JOSH**

"**Te recojo en tu habitación? Mis intensiones son no dejarte salir".** Enviar, escribo un texto a Jenn. Contesta.

"**NO, aquí están Elizabeth con la esposa de Sam, Jenna las invito, voy con ellas y Willow. Nos vemos en el bar".** Suspiro, parece que vamos a tener que ir al evento.

Encuentro a Sam, Liam, Woody y Francis en el lobby, listos para salir. Nos adelantamos ubicándonos en una gran mesa. Francis pide una botella de vodka, no tengo intenciones de embriagarme, quiero estar con Jenn en mis cinco sentidos, solo tomare uno o dos tragos. Después de un rato llegaron las damas. Mi mirada se centro en Jenn, ese vestido negro brilla sobre su piel blanca, el escote muestra sus lunares del cuello hasta los senos, la falda deja ver sus largas piernas torneadas. Mis ojos están muy abiertos, tengo que cerrar la boca. La veo sonreír picara, sabe que me está enloqueciendo. Camina hacia mí, me levanto corriendo la silla a mi lado para que se siente. Veo la parte de atrás del vestido, el escote muestra todas sus pecas hasta el final de la espalda.

"_Intentas matarme"._ Le susurro al oído, coloco mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, deslizándola lentamente por su columna a medida que se sienta, me detengo a la altura de la cintura, acaricio su piel con las yemas de los dedos, su cuerpo tiembla. Retiro la mano colocándola sobre la mesa, pone la suya encima.

"_Esa es la cara que imagine verte, cuando compre el vestido"._ Me mira con deseo.

"_Te ves hermosa Jenn. Tu eres demasiado hermosa"._ Beso su mano. _"Te deseo tanto"._ Su cara se ruboriza, eso hace que mi calor suba. Siento las risas de todos sobre nosotros.

"_Tierra aquí, llamando a la burbuja Joshifer. Van a beber o qué?"_ Bromea Sam.

"_Eres un idiota"._ Recibo el vaso, dándole uno a Jenn. _"Te quiero sobria, no tomes mucho por favor"_. Le guiño el ojo, ella asiente con la cabeza.

Conversamos, reímos, compartimos chistes, burlas acerca de la filmación hasta que bajan la luz. Coloco la mano en la pierna de Jenn, da un pequeño salto, esta fría por el trago. La retiro.

"_Lo siento"._ Se acomoda en la silla, agarra mi mano colocándola nuevamente en su pierna.

"Descuida". Dice.

Aparece Jenna en el escenario. La canción se llama Paper Cup, la cubre una luz fucsia, se escucha la guitarra, la batería, su voz. Deslizo la palma de mi mano por la piel de Jenn, suave, lisa, bajo a su rodilla, devolviéndome rozándole con los dedos hasta donde le da la falda, la siento respirar lentamente. Repito el movimiento bajando hacia la parte interior de su muslo, me detiene cuando cierra las piernas de golpe. Me rio, dándole un suave pellizco, vuelvo al lugar inicial.

"_Ahora tu intentas matarme"._ Reniega, me rio más fuerte. _"Escucha la canción, es sobre nosotros"._

Concentro mi atención en la voz de Jenna. Es una letra hermosa, refleja nuestra historia, pero como? Jenn no le conto estoy seguro de eso. Nos leyó, es una gran artista, me alegro por ella. Al terminar todos aplaudimos, Jenna se acerca, la abrazo, besándola, felicitándola, ella agradece gritando.

"_Ahora vamos a disfrutar, bailemos hasta el cansancio"._

El ambiente es alegre, suena música electrónica, Liam , Francis y Woody cantan abrazados. Jenna salta con Willow y Elizabeth. Están borrachos. Bailo con Jenn haciendo payasadas. Sam y Laura están abrazados en la pista enredados en un intenso beso, siento un poco de envidia, quisiera poder expresarme en público de esa forma con Jenn. Ya nadie nos presta atención, bajan las luces, quedando los laser verdes, la canción cambia a su parte lenta, agarro a Jenn por las caderas trayéndola hacia mí, nos balanceamos al compas de la música, nuestras frentes juntas, pone las manos en mi cuello, bajo las mías por la tela de su falda rozando el costado de sus piernas, hundo mi nariz en su cuello respirando lentamente por la curva de sus hombros.

"_Me gusta tenerte así de cerca, tu cuerpo me tiene al borde de la locura"_ mi respiración es difícil. Su voz en mi oído.

"_Tú tienes algo que me transforma, tu olor, tus movimientos, tu roce me aceleran Hutch"._ La adrenalina sube por mí ser. Es la primera vez que me habla de esa manera. Se da vuelta sus brazos arriba, mueve la cabeza, sus caderas, baila para mí. Se desliza hacia abajo, me roza la entrepierna con la piel desnuda de su espalda, sube balanceándose. Me enloquece, la atrapo por la cintura, paso la nariz por su columna, aspirando su olor a vainilla, a sudor, a mujer. Le doy vuelta, coloca sus manos en mi cabeza. Me aferro a sus ojos, están llenos de excitación.

"_Te apoderas de mis sentidos con tu mirada, me gusta tu seducción al bailar, solo con tocarme me haces vibrar, ya no soporto mas"._ Me muevo para atrapar sus labios, me esquiva, aprieta mi cabello diciendo sobre la mejilla.

"_Yo tampoco puedo parar, te necesito, llévame al cielo, sácame de aquí"._


	17. Capitulo 17 Juntos en cuerpo y alma

**CAPITULO 17. Juntos en Cuerpo y Alma**

**JENN**

Hay una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, la música, el ambiente, no sentir culpa, la cercanía de Josh, la forma en que me toca, es un intruso en mi mente, su respiración, todo hace que me libere, siento el calor correr por mi piel, bailo para él, le digo como me acelera. Se siente tan bien. Me da vuelta encerrándome en sus ojos, son hermosos reflejan deseo en su color casi amarillo, me habla.

"_Te apoderas de mis sentidos con tu mirada, me gusta tu seducción al bailar, solo con tocarme me haces vibrar, ya no soporto mas"._ Quiere besarme ¡aquí no! Si toca mis labios no seré capaz de controlarme, ya estoy luchando demasiado contra el deseo, le ruego que me saque.

Salimos nadie lo nota, tomamos un taxi estamos cerca pero tenemos prisa. Al cerrarse el ascensor Josh me abraza fuerte, besándome apasionadamente, le devuelvo el beso de la misma forma, calmo la sed que me ahoga por no sentir sus labios. Me aprieta contra la pared, puedo sentir su cuerpo, le quito la chaqueta, paso las manos por su espalda. Gime.

"_Jenn, tus besos son mi medicina, te necesito"._ Ahora soy yo la que le atrapo los labios con desespero, su lengua baila en mi paladar. Mis piernas tiemblan. Bajamos en su habitación, pasa la tarjeta a gran velocidad, me abraza empujándome al interior, tropezamos con una mesita, dejamos los zapatos a mitad de camino. No paramos de besarnos hasta llegar a la cama, le quito la camiseta, sus labios recorren mi cuello, va detrás de mí dibujando con ellos mi espalda, me da pequeños besos diciendo._ "Te extrañe, a ti, y a ti también" _le habla a mis pecas, baja por la línea de mi columna quemando cada centímetro de mi piel con su aliento caliente, arrastrando con sus grandes manos mi vestido desde los hombros hasta el final de mis tobillos, llevándose mis bragas a su paso. Esta arrodillado, coloca sus manos en mi cintura dándome vuelta, me sienta sobre la cama, lo veo besar y morder el camino de mi pierna hacia arriba, con la mirada intensa, fija en la mí hasta llegar al centro de mi ser. Gimo fuerte al contacto de su lengua, me tumbo sobre la cama disfrutando de sus caricias, sus dedos bailan dentro de mí, estoy flotando en el mar exquisito del placer.

"_No pares, te adoro, no pares"_ grito, tiemblo, sufro, gozo es un concierto de sentimientos, disfruto la miel del amor al llegar a mi punto de ruptura. Josh sube tallando su barbilla por mi estómago, saludando mis pechos con sus labios, hasta llegar a mi boca.

"_Me encanta como gimes, como te mueves, como ardes entre mis brazos"_ dice entre besos. Deliro de excitación.

"_Quiero probarte Josh, déjame hacerlo". _Se acuesta boca arriba a mi lado, me coloco encima de él, recorro con mis dedos los músculos de sus brazos, con mi boca su pecho terso, su respiración es difícil, bajo por su línea de vellos, dice mi nombre, voy más allá de su ombligo, deslizo sus pantalones, sus bóxer liberándolo, me apodero de si, arquea la espalda gruñendo, agarrándose a las sabanas, me siento poderosa, feliz por tenerlo rendido ante mí, es mío solo mío.

"_Jenn me estas matando, te deseo"._ Atrapa mi cara entre sus manos, haciéndome subir, besa mis labios mientras se sienta en la mitad de la cama, me acomoda en su regazo con mis piernas dobladas, hundiéndose en mí. Dios estoy en el cielo.

"_Hazme el amor Josh, como la última vez"_ mis palabras lo encienden aún más, sus manos ruedan por mi espalda, apretando fuerte mi trasero hacia él, su boca danza en mis pechos desnudos. Nos sumergimos en una lucha de deseo, de amor, de angustia por satisfacernos, hasta estallar en gritos orgásmicos inimaginables.

"_Te amo, te amo" _reza para mí.

"_Te amo" _canto para él. La noche no parece suficiente para saciar nuestra hambre del uno por el otro, no paramos de amarnos hasta el amanecer.

**JOSH**

La luz del sol nos atrapa tumbados desnudos sobre la alfombra, acaricio la espalda de Jenn, tiene su barbilla en mi pecho, sus ojos azules fijos en mí. La manera como nos amamos anoche fue fantástica, me hizo temblar, volar de deseo, rompió todas las barreras de un hombre al dejarse amar, su acto fue maravilloso, creo que me marco para siempre.

"_Creí que no era posible amarte más, me equivoque hoy te amo más que ayer"_. Acaricio su cara.

"_Yo también te amo más cada día"._ Acaricia mi cabello.

"_Tuve miedo, de no lograr convencerte quedarte conmigo. Como lo resolviste?"._ Todavía me duele la idea de perderla.

"_Fue la mescla de emociones que sentí al verte en esas fotos con Claudia, sentí perderte eso me asusto, me dolió. El día que peleamos, vi tu rabia, tus celos, tu ofrecimiento hacia una relación, esa ha sido la peor noche de mi vida, llore muchísimo las lágrimas lavaron mi alma, aclararon mi mente, por fin acepte lo estúpida que había sido, lo cobarde. Esa noche decidí dejar salir mi amor hacia ti, sin temores". _Besa mi pecho.

"_Yo te quise desde que te conocí. Cuando te vi por primera vez, creí que eras bellísima, me atrajiste físicamente, al conocerte me envolviste con tus locuras, tu ternura, tu honestidad". _Acaricio su cabello.

"_¡En serio! Por qué no dijiste nada, quizá me hubieses tenido desde entonces. Eres Josh Hutcherson, te admiraba desde mi casa, te habrías ahorrado trabajo". _Ríe.

"_No lo creo, éramos unos niños de 18 y 20 años soñando con ser famosos cuando filmamos The Hunger Games. Todo este proceso nos ha hecho crecer a gran velocidad, fue bueno hacerlo juntos como amigos, te he visto cambiar, ganar un Oscar, codearte con grandes actores, ya no te pareces a la niña de Kentucky a la que llame por celular un día para hablar de zombis". _La miro con admiración.

"_Tienes razón, hemos crecido muy rápido, tú también has cambiado, eras casi un niño pero siempre has tenido el alma vieja, te he visto hacerte más fuerte, convertirte en un hombre centrado en el trabajo, ya no fiesteas tanto, eres menos mujeriego". _Me rio fuerte.

"_Mujeriego? Por Dios Jenn no había tenido sexo en lo que va de este año. Tú me cambiaste"._ Le pellizco la mejilla.

"_Hemos cambiado juntos, te amo"._ Sube hasta mis labios besándome. Al separarnos me la quedo mirando fijo.

"_Jenn, quieres…"_ mi voz tiembla.

"_No, no, no me propongas matrimonio, por favor"._ Que acaba de decir? Está asustada.

"_No, no era eso lo quería decirte, ni siquiera lo pensé". _Le digo extrañado.

"_No quisieras casarte conmigo?"_. Pregunta haciendo pucheros.

"_¡No!"._ Contesto con firmeza.

"_Por qué no"._ Sus ojos se ven tristes.

"_Como que por que no. Tú quieres"_. Ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra casarnos en voz alta. Ahora soy yo el asustado.

"_¡No!"_ grita. Qué alivio.

"_Entonces por qué te ves triste, quieres o no quieres"._ Espero.

"_Es decir si me gustaría casarme contigo, pero no todavía"._ Se relaja.

"_Exacto, estamos en sintonía. Creo firmemente en el matrimonio, no dudaría en llevarte al altar, te amo de eso no tengas dudas. Pero no es el momento, podemos hacer muchas cosas antes de eso"._ Beso sus labios.

"_Sabes Josh, me gustaría verte ganar un Oscar, eres un gran actor. Acompañarte de la mano por la alfombra roja. Tu quisieras?"_Su pregunta me sorprende.

"_Todos los actores queremos un Oscar, pero no me inquieta para nada si no sucede. Me apasiona producir. Además cuento con una gran actriz para ganar premios"_. Le guiño un ojo._ "Aunque la idea de lucirte de mi brazo ante el mundo es embriagante. Que más te gustaría hacer Jenn?"_

"_Quiero viajar, conocer el mundo, irnos de vacaciones por sur América"_. Sus ojos brillan.

"_Que taI ir a África, Egipto. Me gustaría ayudar a las personas, tener fundaciones para niños pobres". _Estoy abriendo mis sueños a Jenn.

"_A los desamparados, yo también quiero ayudar. Tendremos que administrar bien el dinero si queremos hacer realidad nuestros sueños"._ Me dice.

"_Donde quieres vivir?"_. Le pregunto.

"_Quiero una casa en Paris para descansar, otra Kentucky para criar a la familia"._ Mi corazón brinca al escuchar sus palabras.

"_Me gustan esos lugares. Familia? Estas hablando de hijos?"_ espero su respuesta.

"_Claro que sí, tú no quieres niños"._ Dice con timidez.

"_Por supuesto que sí, muchos si es posible, naturales o no, muchos"_. Sonrío. _"Te amo"._

"_Te amo, podemos practicar como hacer esos hijos ahora"._ Se sube encima de mí besándome.

"_Mujer quieres que muera, soy un pobre hombre, necesito comer, dormir, para recuperar fuerza"._ Estoy exhausto no hemos parado en toda la noche.

"_Está bien descansa, buscare el desayuno"._ Se ríe a carcajadas levantándose, la sigo. Mientras Jenn toma una ducha, me acuesto en la cama. No solo hemos hecho el amor de la manera más impresionante, también hemos desnudado nuestras almas, intercambiando sueños, ilusiones. Esta noche hemos dado inicio a nuestra relación, la cual pienso cuidar y defender de cualquier obstáculo.


	18. Capitulo 18 Hacerme feliz

**CAPITULO 18. Hacerme Feliz.**

**JENN**

"_No te atrevas a abrir los ojos"._ Camino con las manos de Josh en mi cara.

"_Es una sorpresa"._ Me guía hacia los tráiler's, puedo escuchar la risa de Liam.

"_Quiero ver, falta mucho?"._ Pataleteo como niña chiquita.

"_Listo llegamos"._ Retira sus manos, abro los ojos, estamos en el tráiler de vestuario, lo veo es tan lindo.

"_¡Dios Josh! Que belleza, hola pequeño"._ Abrazo al cachorro, su pelo blanco es suave me hace cosquillas, saluda lamiendo mis mejillas. Estoy muy feliz, amo los perros pero no tengo uno, siempre estoy viajando, vivo con Justine en mi casa compartida en L.A. así que no tengo ni el tiempo, ni el espacio para cuidar de una mascota.

"_Sabía que te encantaría jugar un rato con el cachorro. Es de Willow, vino de visita"._ Josh me mira con satisfacción, le gusta hacerme feliz, me conoce tan bien que cada detalle es acertado, quiero besarlo, Liam está con nosotros tengo que contenerme.

"_Gracias Josh, por la sorpresa. Mira le gusto"._ El perrito lame mi boca.

"_Le gustas a todos, hasta a los perros" _ríe. _"Recuerda a Driver enloquece cuando te ve, también lo enamoraste a él"._ Cuando grabamos Catching Fire, Josh llevo a su perro para mi, le conté que no podía tener una mascota entonces me prestó la suya durante un tiempo. Verlos jugar al frisbee, revolcarse en la arena, acurrucarse a nuestros pies buscando el calor de la cama, fue maravilloso compartir con Josh y Driver, él ama a ese cachorro.

"_Sabes anota a la lista de cosas que quiero hacer, tener un perro en nuestra casa"._ Sus ojos brillaron al escucharme, lo abrace colocando al pequeño entre nuestras cabezas. Creo que Liam no escucho, esto de ocultar nuestra relación es molesto.

Los días van pasando entre grabaciones, reuniones para hablar, jugar o beber. Josh y yo siempre estamos juntos, estoy feliz con él, amarlo es como respirar, es natural, no tengo que pretender ser nada más que yo, él me ama así. Me empuja entre descansos en el set a algún rincón de vestuario para robarme un beso o hacerme una caricia, demostrándome lo mucho que me quiere. En las noches viene a mi habitación, o yo me deslizo a la suya, nos extrañamos, nos necesitamos. Una de las tantas noches tratando de alcanzar su puerta, me cruzo con Woody, su habitación esta en el mismo piso que la de Josh. Al verlo me devuelvo al ascensor.

"_Hey, hey a dónde vas? Creo que tu destino es hacia allá"._ Agarra mi brazo señalando el cuarto de Josh.

"_Me equivoque de piso, ya me conoces lo despistada que soy"_ contesto con timidez, mi pijama de Piolín no ayuda con la mentira.

"_!Ja¡ Jenn, en serio? Crees que te creo? Me he dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Josh desde que volviste de los Oscar's"_ Se ríe.

"_Woody, tu sabes que somos amigos…"_

"_No me mientas jovencita. Comprendo que no quieran hacerlo público, su secreto está a salvo conmigo"._ Coloca una mano en mi mejilla_. "Un consejo, tienen que ir soltándolo, a los más allegados, necesitan expresar sus sentimientos con la familia, amigos, es bueno para la relación. Josh sabrá manejar lo de los medios, es bueno para eso, tu eres pésima, él te ayudará. Pero aflojen algo, recuerden que los periodistas creen que tu estas con Nick, él con Claudia, les pueden armar un peliculón al estilo Angelina-Brad-Aniston"._ Me da un beso en el cabello, siguiendo a su habitación. Woody se ha convertido en algo así como un papa para Josh y para mí, tenemos casi cuatro años trabajando juntos, lo quiero mucho, lo respeto demasiado. Es del tipo de actores que no dejó que la prensa le quitara su libertad, es autentico, no se molesta por el glamur de Hollywood, aun así es considerado de los mejores en el gremio, mi admiración es total hacia él.

Entro en la habitación de Josh, tengo la llave extra. Está en la ducha puedo escucharlo. Me sorprendo al ver el pequeño arreglo de flores en la mesita al lado de la cama, cojo la tarjeta para leer el mensaje.

"**Las rosas amarillas significan la alegría y buena vibra que me transmites. La orquídea es como tú, la flor que por excelencia es la más bonita de todas las flores. Cuando un hombre invitaba a salir por primera vez a una mujer (obviamente era una mujer que le gustará y con quién pretendía una relación formal) le regalaba una orquídea. Las hortensias, valentía representan la fuerza, la determinación que espero de ti, frente a las adversidades. Las rosas rojas evocan el romance...mis pensamientos de pasión... trasmiten el significado del amor... los tulipanes simbolizan el amor perfecto, mi declaración ante ti. Todo esto es lo que siento por ti mi Jenn, my love."** Sale del baño usando solo unos pantalones de algodón para dormir, el cabello mojado.

"_Hola cariño, iba a tu habitación esta noche, te adelantaste". _Tengo la tarjeta en las manos, se acerca sentándose a mi lado en la cama. _"Te gustan?"_

"_Son preciosas Josh, me encantan, eres un hombre maravilloso. Saber que todo esto es lo que sientes, lo que esperas de mí, hace que te ame más. Gracias"._ Coloco las manos en sus mejillas besándolo dulcemente, me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

"_Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida. Gracias por amarme. Gracias por permitirme tocarte. Gracias Jenn por existir para mí"._ Me besa con ternura, sus brazos me empujan a recostarme en la cama, me rueda acomodándonos debajo de las sabanas, nuestras cabezas sobre las almohadas mirándonos fijamente, acaricia mi cabello. _"Que me quieres decir hermosa, conozco esa mirada"._

"_No sé como lees mi mente, eso es extraño"._ Se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. _"Me tope con Woody al venir, sabe lo nuestro, no me permitió negárselo. Dice que debemos ir soltándolo a la familia, amigos. Que piensas?"_ Acaricio su pecho.

"_No me sorprende que lo sepa, es Woody ha vivido mil años, nadie podría engañarlo. Por mi no hay problema, podemos decirle a nuestras familias, obviamente a Lizz, Angy. Ten en cuenta que la posibilidad de que se filtre algo a los medios es alta, esas cosas siempre pasan. Estas preparada para eso?"_ Me mira fijamente leyéndome.

"_Tú estás conmigo puedo hacerlo. Woody piensa que debemos ir soltando detalles que indiquen que hay algo entre nosotros, migajas de pan, a ver cómo marchan las cosas"_ su rostro es pensativo.

"_Podemos liberar algunas fotos donde estemos juntos en mi casa de Hawai, Laura tiene en su cel, puede hacerlas públicas, nada comprometedor, solo que demuestren nuestra cercanía. Aunque hemos tenido bastante ayuda de Lionsgate, el DVD de Catching Fire está lleno de videos nuestros bastante reveladores, claro su propósito es financiero, por lo que me he enterado las ventas son impresionantes"._ Coloca el brazo detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo, me inclino para encontrar sus ojos nuevamente.

"_Crees que a Lionsgate le guste que estemos juntos? Lo digo por lo el DVD"._

"_No lo sé, es confuso. Ellos saben que los fans te quieren"_ acaricia mi mejilla.

"_A ti también te quieren"._ Digo con inocencia. Ríe.

"_Bueno nos quieren, lo que más anhela la gente es vernos juntos, pero creo que a Lionsgate no le interesa dar a conocer una historia romántica entre nosotros, o no por el momento. Viste las nominaciones a los MTV Movie awards?"._

"_No"._ Coloco la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él busca en su celular la pagina de MTV para mostrarme.

"_Catching Fire está en siete categorías. Tú a mejor actriz, yo a mejor actor, los dos y Sam a mejor pelea…. Mira, no estamos en la lista de nominados a mejor beso, Por qué crees?"_ Me pregunta.

"_¡Ho! Tienes razón saben que nos queremos, exponernos a recibir ese premio es mostrar un beso publico de Jenn y Josh, eso nos delataría, yo no podría fingir mis sentimientos. Han intervenido en las nominaciones"._ Digo sorprendida.

"_Estoy seguro que la gran mano Lionsgate borro nuestros nombres de esa lista, no quieren el culebrón nuevamente de crepúsculo con lo de Robert y Kristen. Apostaron a su relación para su beneficio influyendo, monopolizando los MTV todos los años, no esperaban lo sucedido, se les olvido que los actores somos seres humanos nos equivocamos. Amanecer II fue satisfactorio para ellos pero no lo que esperaban. El escándalo Robsten no les permitió hacer la despedida que pretendían a la zaga, imagino que perdieron dinero por ello, no se van arriesgar otra vez con nosotros. Les gusta nuestra dinámica de amigos con opción de mas, a eso juegan con todos esos videos, les funciona, eso es lo que quieren mostrar por el momento"._ Su voz es triste.

"_Hablas como si fuéramos fichas, como si pudieran dominar nuestras vidas, como si no tuviéramos derecho a sentir"._ La idea me entristece también.

"_El cine es un negocio Jenn, somos productos en el mercado, nos mostramos en vitrinas llamadas show's de TV, entregas de premios, entrevistas en revistas, secciones de fotos para vender nuestra imagen. El talento en unos actores existe, en otros no. Las influencias son las que dominan el mercado. Cuando firmamos un contrato nos sometemos a ciertas clausulas y ahí es donde está el detalle, son solo esas las cosas que tenemos que obedecer para evitar demandas, no toda nuestra vida, no nuestros sentimientos. Eso siempre voy a defenderlo, nunca me voy a cohibir de sentir por una productora o un gran papel"_. Agarro su cara con ambas manos.

"_Tienes solo veintiún años y pareces de cincuenta, tu seguridad me devasta"_. Lo beso, eso lo tranquiliza. _"No recuerdo cláusulas de no romance, en nuestros contratos"._ Logro una sonrisa de sus labios.

"_No las hay, pero tendremos una reunión con Papá Lionsgate ya veras, es solo cuestión de tiempo"._ Bosteza estirando los brazos.

"_Entonces dejemos que el tiempo pase, por lo pronto mañana llamaremos a Lizz y Angy para que vengan, hay que cuadrar lo de la liberación de fotos y todo lo demás, es su trabajo por el cual ganan muy bien, no quiero que nos preocupemos hoy más por eso"._ Me abraza empujándome más cerca a él, coloca un beso suave en mi frente.

"_Jenn eres lo único que importa, sabemos que no va a ser fácil. Prométeme que vamos hablar siempre, así nos invada la rabia, por alguna foto extraña del otro o chisme, tenemos que ser capaces de aclarar las cosas solo los dos. Prométemelo"._ Su voz es ronca, contenida.

"_Lo prometo"_ poso mis labios en su cuello.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio. Vienen a mi mente todas las posibles dificultades Lionsgate, la franquicia, Nick, Claudia que aunque no queramos tendremos que reunirnos con ellos, la prensa inventando cosas por esto, por separarnos, por juntarnos, el acoso de los paparazzi. Me estremezco. Josh aprieta sus brazos en mí, me da la seguridad que necesito para enfrentar lo que viene, nos une el amor no hay nada más fuerte que eso, si no fuera así no existirían parejas como …..

"_Josh. Brad y Angelina"._ Le digo al oído.

"_Eres tan dulce. O.K. basémonos en Brad y Angelina"._ Me mira con amor, sonriendo de la forma que derrite a cualquiera. Cierra los ojos para conciliar el sueño así, como queremos estar siempre JUNTOS.


	19. Capitulo 19 De la alegría al miedo

**CAPITULO 19**

**JOSH. De la Alegría al Miedo.**

_Tweets: Josh Hutcherson jhutch1992 – 21 de mar._

_AMO LA LOCURA DE MARZO!_

Es noche de Básquetbol. Me reúno con Liam a preparar la sala que nos presto el hotel, tenemos sillones, un bar, snacks y un gran T.V.

"_Coloca el sillón acá, los doritos en la mesa"_ digo a Liam.

"_Los doritos lejos de la silla de Jenn, si queremos comer alguno"_ ríe.

"_O.K., bien lejos de esa glotona"._ También rio.

Liam me pasa una cerveza, se sienta en un sillón, me acomodo en el sofá de al lado emocionado por el partido, mi equipo son los Wildcats de Kentucky, están en la serie pero hoy no juegan. Espero que ganen los Cardenales de Louisville para ver el enfrentamiento de los dos, la próxima fecha.

"_Viene Jenn, cierto?"_ Pregunta Liam.

"_Por supuesto, es fans de los Cardenales, ella es de Louisville, Kentucky, no se lo perdería". _

"_A si? Son rivales en el basquetbol, acaso tú no eres fans de los U.K."._ Dice sorprendido.

"_Si así es, no estar de acuerdo en ciertas cosas lo hace interesante"._ Liam me observa con ojos de sospecha _"O.K. aquí va, estoy con Jenn, tenemos una relación. Maldita sea a quien engaño me enamore, para mi felicidad soy correspondido"_

"_Bien viejo, eso es una gran noticia. Ustedes tienen algo especial, raro de ver, me alegro mucho. Supongo que manejan el bajo perfil, no hay peligro conmigo"._ Bebe su botella.

"_Gracias Liam, esto es importante para nosotros. Qué bien se siente decirlo" _bebo de la mía. _"Hey quede con Jenn en contarle a la familia, no sé si esta lista para decírtelo, así que hazte el tonto"._

"_Tengo una mejor idea, hagamos que ella lo diga"_ me da un puño en el brazo. Que está planeando Liam.

"_Go, Cardenales. Donde esta mi cerveza"_ Jenn entra en la sala luciendo la camiseta roja de su equipo, radiante de alegría, vestida de esa forma parece una estudiante de diecisiete años.

"_Hola, yo te la busco"_ Liam se levanta, le entrega una botella a, agarrando su mano. _"Ven siéntate a mi lado"_ me mira extrañada, no digo nada. Liam se sienta muy cerca de Jenn, esta prevenida.

"_Jenn quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo, no lo había dicho antes por Josh pero ya que solo son amigos. Puedes darme una oportunidad?"._ Liam le coloca la mano en la cara acercándosele. Siento un poco de incomodidad pero comprendo que está jugando con ella. Jenn salta del sillón.

"_Qué? Enloqueciste, NO. Tú y yo si somos amigos reales, nada más. No me jodas Liam"_ le grita.

"_Tú y yo si somos amigos reales? ¿Y que son tu y Josh acaso?"_ Liam se levanta acercándosele nuevamente, ella corre a mi lado, se sienta en el sofá apretando mi brazo.

"_Somos… somos…Josh que hago"_ dice bajito. _"Ho! Liam no quiero herirte, dime que no quieres salir conmigo"_ su voz tiembla. Tengo que esforzarme para no intervenir.

"_Que pasa Jenn?"_ Liam habla serio.

"_Le pertenezco a este hombre"_ su respuesta me toma por sorpresa, se acerca más a mí.

"_Que dijiste"_ le digo.

"_Así sin más soy tuya"._ Me mira fijamente, la beso con fuerza, su declaración me estremece. Se siente mía, soy muy feliz.

"_Ya entendí, sobro en esta sala"_ Liam sigue con la actuación. Se da vuelta para irse.

"_No, no te vayas"_ Jenn está a punto de llorar, lo sigue atrapando su brazo.

"_Te asuste cierto, por fin lo admitiste, soy el primero a quien se lo dices en voz alta?"_ se ahoga en carcajadas, abrazándola.

"_Jodete Liam, te odio, como me haces esto" está llorando. "Ya lo sabías, Josh tu le dijiste, también te odio"._ Lo empuja. Comienzo a reír.

Se acerca golpeándome el hombro, le agarro las manos sentándola en mis piernas, lucha por zafarse. La inclino busco sus labios besándola, se calma, paso la mano por su cara para limpiar las lagrimas.

"_Lo siento. Te ves linda con esa camiseta, aunque te luciría mas el azul no crees"_ es el color de los U.K. mi equipo. Se suelta de mi agarre, levantándose.

"_¡Ja! Eso crees, los cardenales ganaran esta noche, ya nos veremos en la cancha con tus gatos monteses"_ camina a buscar otra cerveza.

Liam se acomoda en el sillón, Jenn a mi lado, miramos la transmisión entre gritos, discusiones, risas, aplausos. Ella brinca cada vez que los Cardenales anotan, hemos bebido bastante cervezas esta noche, pero a la que más se le nota el efecto del alcohol es a Jenn, generalmente es muy inquieta, hoy está fuera de control. Durante los 10 minutos de medio tiempo, hace la rutina junto con las porristas de los Cardenales, bailando por toda la sala, Liam y yo no paramos de reír, me uno a ella imitando sus movimientos es muy divertido. Los Cardenales ganan el partido, Jenn celebra subiéndose a la mesa, danzando de alegría, derrama los doritos sobre Liam echando a correr.

"_Dios Josh, contrólala está loca"_ gruñe Liam entre risas.

Corro detrás ella por la sala, Liam en la puerta evitando que salga, protegiéndola de cualquier foto inesperada, me toma un rato detenerla, se sube a los sillones, tropieza el bar, casi se cae, hasta que por fin la atrapo.

"_Te tengo, quieta loquilla"_ se ahoga en su risa, respirando rápido, recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro, aflojando su cuerpo, buscando apoyo sobre mí.

"_No me sueltes, no siento las piernas"._ Coloco los brazos a su alrededor sosteniéndola. Saco la llave de su habitación del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans poniéndola entre mis labios, la alzo como a un niño pequeño. Se agarra de mi cuello.

"_Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación preciosa"_ Liam abre la puerta dejándonos pasar, camino con Jenn en mis brazos por los corredores del hotel, va sonriendo, jugando con su dedo índice tocando mi nariz. Yo también estoy sonriendo al verla, es una niña en un cuerpo grande, eso me encanta.

"_Me gusta tu nariz respingada es muy linda, me gustan tus ojos son tiernos y salvajes al mismo tiempo, también me gusta la forma cuadrada de tu barbilla"._ Me besa en el cuello. Llegamos a su puerta, abro como puedo, cuando entramos se baja rápidamente, me atrapa contra la puerta. _"Me gusta como hueles, tu perfume sudado es mi aroma favorito, la suavidad de tus vellos en el pecho, la fuerza de tus brazos, la calidez de tu boca"_ me besa. La aprieto contra mí devolviéndole el beso.

"_Estás completamente borracha Jenn, te ves tan dulce, mañana me reiré contándote todas las cosas que estás diciendo, quiero escuchar mas, sobria nunca me dirías estas cosas. Que más te gusta de mi?" _la suelto mirando sus ojos perdidos en el alcohol. Salta colocando sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera, sus manos en mi cabello. La sostengo por su trasero.

"_Me gustan tus manos, lo que haces con tus dedos, la forma como me haces vibrar"._ Alza los brazos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás_. "Dame vueltas Josh"._ Subo mis manos a su cintura, caminando al centro de la habitación, le doy vueltas enganchada a mis caderas. Ríe, grita. _"Soy muy feliz, muy feliz a tu lado"._ Esto nunca va a salir de mi mente, Jenn es maravillosa, mi corazón palpita de alegría. _"Para, para, por favor"._ Se baja de repente, alejándose.

"_Estas bien"_ me acerco a ella.

"_No, voy a vomit…."_ Coloca la mano en su boca, corriendo al baño. Cierra la puerta. La sigo, escucho las arcadas, esta vomitando es normal esta ebria.

"_Jenn ábreme déjame ayudarte"._ Golpeo.

"_Vete no quiero que me veas, vete"._ Chilla.

Espero a que se calme, pasa un rato ya no escucho ningún sonido, me preocupo, empujo fuerte la puerta forzándola a abrir. La veo, se quedo dormida dentro de la tina, esto es tan gracioso, tomo una foto con mi cel para hacer una fiesta con ella mañana. La levanto está profunda, la llevo a la cama, le limpio la cara, quito su jean para que se sienta más cómoda, la cubro con la sabana, me desvisto quedándome en mis bóxer, acostándome a su lado, cuando siente mi presencia se acurruca a mi lado.

"_Josh no me dejes sola"_ murmura.

"_Aquí estoy, no voy a ningún lugar"_ la abrazo. Parece un ángel así de tranquila, esta noche sí que fue la locura de Marzo.

**JENN**

"_Diosss mi cabeza"._ Pongo las manos en mi cabello. Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche, los Cardenales ganaron, Josh corriendo detrás de mí, cargándome, girando, yo vomitando. Creo que me porte bastante mal. Estoy sola en mi habitación, miro en mi mesita de noche dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza con una jarra de agua. _"Te amo Hutcherson"_ recuerdo que se quedo conmigo, seguro tuvo llamado a filmar temprano. Me levanto, entro al baño, me miro al espejo, mi cara es horrible, rio. Tomo las pastas, me meto a la tina, pensando en cómo me cuido, me desvistió, se aseguro de mi bienestar, me siento tan querida por Josh. Soy feliz. Llego al set a medio día, lo encuentro en su tráiler descansando en un sillón.

"_Hey, sobreviviste ya me estaba preocupando por ti". _Me tiro encima de él, abrazándolo, le beso la mejilla.

"_Gracias por cuidarme ayer, disculpa por lo malo"_ le digo con inocencia.

"_No te disculpes, estoy para cuidarte. Además todo lo que dijiste fue bastante agradable para mi". _

"_Mierda. Que dije soy una habladora cuando me emborracho"_ esto es vergonzoso.

"_Aparte de describir casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo y la forma en que te gustan, lo cual fue muy especial escucharlo. Te quedaste dormida en la tina, mira"._ Me muestra una foto mía de anoche.

"_Ho mi Dios, Josh esto es horrible, que vergüenza"._ Me tapo la cara, lo escucho reír.

"_Puedo chantajearte con esto, a ver que se me ocurre"._ Me abraza besándome en la boca con malicia. Nos separamos al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Me levanto de mala gana para abrir.

"_Hola Jenn"_ son Lizz y Angy.

"_Hola como están, entren"_ siguen sentándose en dos sillas al frente de una pequeña mesa. Me muevo al sillón donde esta Josh sentándome entre sus piernas, me abraza por la cintura recostándome sobre su pecho. Me siento segura entre sus brazos.

"_Bueno por lo que veo, creo saber el motivo de esta reunión. Por fin están juntos"_ dice Lizz.

"_Así es mi querida amiga, por fin me decidí a ser feliz"_ aprieto las manos de Josh.

"_Yo ya sabía. Melissa me conto todo antes de venir"_ dice Angy.

"_Tu mama ya lo sabe?". _Miro a Josh. _"Que dijo"_

"_Si hablamos en la mañana por Skype, está feliz, nada sorprendida, dijo que solo estaba esperando que sucediera, lo había percibido desde Hawái. Connor también se lo esperaba, solo que no creía que tu llegaras a estar conmigo, creo que está un poco obsesionado contigo, te ve inalcanzable"_ sonríe. _"Ya le contaste a tu familia?"._

"_Aun no"._ Miramos a nuestras publicistas.

"_Entonces cual es siguiente paso. Jenn quieres que comience a publicar que no estás con Nick"_ pregunta Lizz.

"_Esta es la parte que odio, porque tengo que dar explicaciones de todo, si termino con Nick si comienzo con Josh. No quiero. Mi vida personal no debe ser motivo de noticia nacional"_ me molesto un poco.

"_Jenn hay que hacerlo, te guste o no es algo como eso, o comenzaran rumores de infidelidad y esas cosas"_ Lizz nuevamente.

"_Cual infidelidad, yo no estoy casada, nadie tiene idea de lo que he sufrido para llegar a estar con Josh"._ Mi voz va aumentando. Josh me aprieta los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarme.

"_Disculpa Lizz, queremos iniciar liberando fotos que muestren nuestra cercanía, las de Hawái en mi casa, sabes cuales Angy. Para probar terreno. Solo eso por el momento" _dice Josh.

"_Pero Jenn tu imagen, es mejor terminar una relación e iniciar otra en seis meses ante el público"_ insiste Lizz.

"_La imagen de Josh también está en juego, no olvides eso Lizz. No voy a esperar seis meses para nada, dejaremos que las cosas vallan caminando solas. Si nos ven o nos toman alguna foto pues puedes hacer tu trabajo a la perfección"_. Le hablo con calma y seguridad.

"_O.k. Chicos hagámoslo así, no hay que alterarse. Con Josh nunca he dado declaraciones sobre su vida amorosa, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien" _Angy coloca la mano en el hombro de Lizz. _"Relájate, son chicos las personas terminan entendiendo, solo les quiero pedir que si algo sucede no se apresuren a hacer comentarios sin consultarnos primero"_ nos recomienda Angy. Estamos de acuerdo.

"_Bueno hemos terminado entonces"_ les digo. Josh camina con Angy acompañándola a la puerta del tráiler. Lizz me toma la mano levantándome. Me abraza.

"_Jenn en verdad estoy feliz con esto, no me mal interpretes. Me agrada Josh, se que eres feliz con él solo quiero cuidarte"._ Le devuelvo el abrazo sé que es así. _"Lamento tener que decirte esto ahora pero tienes que estar mañana en Londres, grabaciones de promoción para X- men"_. La miro con tristeza.

"_Tengo que viajar esta noche? No puede ser, no puedes hacer nada para que yo no tenga que aparecer en esas entrevistas"._ Le insisto.

"_No Jenn, eres de las más esperada lo sabes, solo serán cuatro días el miércoles estas de vuelta"_ Lizz me besa en la mejilla saliendo del lugar. Josh se acerca, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

"_Tienes que viajar?"_ lo miro triste. _"Tranquila yo tengo que ir a Madrid el lunes, me lo dijo Angy, Benicio está realizando la post producción allá, quiere que nos reunamos para algunas cosas, podemos cuadrar para volver juntos el miércoles"._ Josh me agarra la cara. Lo abrazo acurrucándome en su pecho. _"Está bien, no tenemos más opción". _

"_Es solo que siento que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, hemos estado viajando seguido. La única manera de estar juntos es cuando filmamos Sinsajo, tengo miedo, en un mes termina la grabación"_ mi voz tiembla.

"_Eso no quiere decir que lo nuestro termine también Jenn, apenas estoy comenzando contigo, no te preocupes"_ aprieta mi cintura.

"_Hey Josh, date prisa tenemos escena"_ es Liam gritando desde la puerta. Besa mi cabello, sale a trabajar.

Separarnos es doloroso, aquí en el set estamos en una burbuja, nadie nos molesta, nadie nos acosa, afuera es diferente. Llego el momento de enfrentar al mundo. Londres significa encuentro con Nick y Madrid con Claudia. Es la primera prueba para nuestra relación.


	20. Capitulo 20 No es algo malo enamorarse

**CAPITULO 20. No es algo malo enamorarse de mí.**

**JENN**

He pasado el domingo entero grabando entrevistas para la promoción de X-Men. No sé nada de Josh desde ayer en la tarde al despedirnos, reviso el celular tengo un mensaje de él. **"Hey you, imagino que estas ocupada envíame un emoticons para indicarme si sigues viva".** Marco su número, no contesta.

"_Jenn vamos a relajarnos en Soho vienes, no será hasta tarde hay que descansar mañana la jornada de entrevistas es igual que hoy" _es Ian.

"_Está bien vamos"_ envío una carita cansada a Josh. Se nos une James, Patrick y Nick.

"_Ha sido extenuante este día, quieres un masaje Jenn?"_ Nick coloca las manos sobre mis brazos.

"_Gracias estoy bien"_ me suelto con delicadeza.

"_Tranquila no pasa nada por ser amigos o es que no puedes"_ lo dice a modo de burla.

"_Podemos ser amigos"_ recuerdo la advertencia de Lizz acerca de ser fotografiada con Nick.

Cenamos en el hotel, luego vamos a Soho es un Pub. Converso alegremente con Patrick, Nick quiere bailar, lo rechazo está muy extraño a él no le gusta bailar. Estoy un poco paranoica, me inquieta no saber nada de Josh.

"_Estoy cansada, ya me voy. Gracias por la velada chicos"_ les doy besos a cada uno en las mejillas, Nick se ofrece a acompañarme al hotel, no le veo problema. Al salir es demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de la situación, pensé que el carro me recogería en la puerta VIP, no conozco el sitio, Nick me guio a la salida principal. Hay un caos total de paparazzi, tengo que caminar hasta la calle de enfrente, tapo mi cara con el abrigo, estoy molesta, no quiero que me vean, fotos con Nick justo lo que no debía pasar. Corro al asiento trasero metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, mis manos en el cabello, estoy histérica, le grito al conductor que avance. Nick se sienta a mi lado, nos vamos del lugar.

"_Que fue toda esa locura"_ le grito a Nick en mi habitación.

"_Tu culpa, tu atraes a los paparazzi"_ me contesta con cinismo.

"_Nunca me habían acosado así aquí en Londres, esto es muy raro"_ lo miro, esquiva mis ojos. _"Nick déjame sola por favor"._ Se va. Reviso el cel, tengo llamadas perdidas de Josh, es la una de la mañana debe estar dormido, tiene vuelo a Madrid temprano, no le marco. Me acuesto a pensar en lo sucedido.

**JOSH**

Voy en un vuelo a Madrid, es lunes lo único que se de Jenn es que sigue respirando por la señal de una carita cansada que envío a mi celu, tenía una llamada perdida de ella, intente marcarle sin lograr comunicarme. Al aterrizar enciendo el teléfono mientras recojo el equipaje, entra un mensaje de Jenn**. "Buenos días baby. Tenemos que hablar sucedió algo".** Me preocupo, le marco inmediatamente mi celular se queda sin batería, casi lo tiro al piso del desespero.

"_Hola guapo, como estas"_ es Claudia.

"_Hi Clau, que tal"_ la beso en la mejilla_. "No sabía que vendrías a recogerme"._

"_Benicio me pidió el favor, vamos rentemos una moto, hay un lugar aquí cerca, así tienes en que andar durante estos días"_ agarra mi mano, llegamos a una tienda, tomo una vespa en alquiler, unos chicos se acercan para tomarse un foto, accedo con gusto. Paso la tarde reunido con Benicio, ultimando detalles de la película, soy productor ejecutivo tengo que estar al tanto de todo. Al terminar se me acerca.

"_Descansa Josh, mañana tenemos todo el día lleno de reuniones con productoras" _me da una palmada en el hombro.

"_Está bien"_ golpeo su espalda.

Voy al hotel, ya es de noche, conecto carga al cel, tomo una ducha, al salir me siento en el portátil. Googleo mi nombre, no suelo hacerlo pero quiero revisar si ya están arriba las fotos de Hawái, efectivamente están en la red, en la piscina de mi casa, con Andre, con Laura, la piñata de Coonor. Me detengo al ver que hay mas, unas fotos de Jenn saliendo de un pub en Londres en medio de los paparazzi, veo su desesperación, Nick esta con ella, son de anoche.

"_Demonios, justo esto. Ya sé de qué quiere hablar"_. Sigo revisando hay otra foto, no es de ella, es mía, en el almacén de alquiler con los dos chicos a mi lado, Claudia se ve atrás en puerta de salida. _"Mierda, mierda" _golpeo la mesa. Hay comentarios por todos lados. "JENNIFER LAWRENCE CON SU NOVIO NICHOLAS EN LODRES" – "JOSH HUTCHERSON EN ESPAÑA CON SU NOVIA" – "JOSH Y JENN VIAJAN PARA ESTAR CON SUS PAREJAS". Esto no es bueno, me tiro en la cama gritando contra la almohada con dolor. Suena mi celular, es Jenn.

"_Hola estas ocupado"_ dice seria.

"_No, estoy en mi habitación"_ mi voz es fría.

"_Conéctate a Skype, te espero"_ corta la llamada.

Me siento frente al portátil, la veo envuelta en una bata de baño. Esta molesta, vio todo lo que yo vi, estoy seguro.

"_Disfrutaste el paseo en moto por Madrid"_ me reclama.

"_No fue exactamente un paseo, tome la moto para movilizarme, Claudia me mostro el lugar. Además tu posición no es la más adecuada. Que tal Soho?"_ le hablo serio.

"_Eso fue horrible, no sé en que estaba pensando"_ su cara es triste.

"_O.K. Hagamos esto de nuevo. Calmémonos un poco sí. Dame un momento"_ me levanto de la silla, camino, vuelvo a sentarme.

"_Por qué estamos tan molestos Josh?"_ sigue seria.

"_Supongo que nos molesta estar separados. No me gusta Nick a tu alrededor, me dan celos."_ Explico.

"_A mí tampoco me gusta que Claudia te este mostrando Madrid, poniendo sus manos encima de ti, eso me duele"_ baja la cabeza.

"_Sabes que no hay nada con ella. Te extraño"_ coloco la mano en el monitor, quiero tocarla.

"_Yo tampoco con Nick. También te extraño"_ acerca su mano sobre la mía. _"Todo esto es doloroso, viste los tabloides. Estamos oficialmente follando con nuestras supuestas parejas, es horrible"_ arruga la cara.

"_Son chismes, lo importante es lo que tenemos, no dejemos que nos dañen"_ la miro, temo que se acobarde nuevamente.

"_Lizz está tratando de frenar las fotos un poco, dice que es mejor no comentar nada dejar que pase"._

"_Es buena idea. Mañana tengo el día lleno de reuniones, no estaré disponible. Viajo el miércoles temprano a Atlanta"._ Trato de cambiar de tema.

"_También tengo entrevistas todo el día, podemos cuadrar vuelos para reunirnos al llegar el miércoles"_

"_Eso es fantástico, ya quiero tenerte cerca preciosa. Estas bien?"_

"_Si. Cansada, afectada por la situación, quiero que estés aquí, eso es todo. Nos vemos entonces"_

"_Nos vemos. Adiós"_ se desconecta. Jenn esta extraña, triste, eso me preocupa, imagino que está pensando lo malo que es quererme, me duele el pecho, no sé qué sería de mí si decide alejarse.

Asisto a las reuniones durante todo el día de hoy con Benicio, pensando en Jenn estoy inquieto. Al atardecer llego al hotel, recojo las pocas cosas que traje en mi morral, llamo a la aerolínea para reservar un vuelo, no hay cupo. Coloco el maletín en mi espalda, salgo a caminar. Una chica se acerca.

"_Eres Josh Hutcherson, podría tomar un foto. Es como ver a Dios"._ Un poco exagerada, la complazco. Le pido ayuda para llegar a mi destino, me recomienda la estación a dos calles, agradezco, prácticamente corro en la dirección que indicó. Aquí estoy sentado en un tren a Londres en busca de calma para mi alma.

**JENN**

Juro que si me preguntan una vez más que se siente tener súper poderes, voy a suicidarme. Si los tuviera, me tele transportaría a Madrid para estar con Josh. Tuve entrevistas tras entrevista durante todo el día. Por fin estoy metida en la cama, quiero llamarlo, lo extraño. No lo hago, aun me duele imaginarlo en moto con Claudia, soy una tonta sé que me ama, anoche cuando hablamos por Skype fui fría, tengo que aprender a expresarle lo que siento así sea malo, me cierro tragándome todo, no quiero perderlo. Mejor espero mañana lo veré, cuando esta cerca es más fácil hablarle….

"_Tock…Tock…"_

Escucho entre sueños, el ruido viene de mi puerta, ya es casi media noche no imagino quien me busca a estas horas. Me levanto casi dormida envuelta en la sabana, hace frio. Abro, no puedo creerlo debo estar soñando es Josh, estoy paralizada.

"_Hola linda"_ me abraza empujándome adentro, aun no reacciono _"Hey estas despierta"._

"_Estas aquí, eres real"_ lo abrazo perdiéndome en su calor, escucho su risa _"Te enloqueciste, como llegaste aquí a mitad de la noche?"_

"_En tren, tú haces que enloquezca. Ven abrígate, vamos"_ me coloco una gabardina gris sobre la pijama, cubro mi cabeza con el gorrito amarillo que le robe hace dos años en L.A. no pregunto a donde, solo lo sigo. Agarra mi mano.

Caminamos hasta el final del corredor del hotel atravesando dos grandes puertas de vidrio, nos golpea el aire frio de la madrugada, la terraza está iluminada con pequeños focos blancos entre muchas plantas. Saca el celular de su bolsillo, coloca música, se acerca atrapándome por la cintura.

"_Baila conmigo Jenn"_ me dice al oído. Nos movemos al compas de la voz de Justin Timberlake. _"Convéncete de que no es algo malo enamorarse de mí, si tuviera buena voz te la cantaría"_ escucho la canción sonriendo.

Dije que todo lo que quiero de ti es verte mañana  
Y cada mañana, tal vez me dejes tomar prestado tu corazón  
Y si es mucho pedir, para cada domingo  
Si yo fuera radical y cada otro día lo empiezo

Sé que la gente hace promesas todo el tiempo  
Luego se dan la vuelta y las rompen  
Cuando alguien corta tu corazón abierto con un cuchillo mientras está latiendo  
Pero yo podría ser ese chico que lo cure todo el tiempo  
Y no pararé hasta que lo creas  
Porque cariño, tú vales la pena

Así que no actúes como si fuera algo malo enamorarse de mí  
Porque puedes follar alrededor y ver como tus sueños se hacen realidad, conmigo  
Gasté todo mi tiempo y dinero solo para encontrar que mi amor era libre  
Así que no actúes como si fuera algo malo enamorarse de mí, de mí  
No es algo malo enamorarse de mí, mí

" _Lo siento Josh, no quise que pensaras eso con mi actitud de ayer. No podría separarme de ti aunque quisiera, por eso viniste así de repente, lo siento tanto"_ lo miro sin parar de movernos.

"_Estabas extraña, necesitaba sentirte"_ se apoya en mi cabeza.

"_Estaba celosa, no puedo creer que lo admita"_ sonríe.

"_Vamos mejorando la comunicación"_ acaricia mi cara, lo beso con anhelo llenándome de su amor.

"_Tenemos que mejorar la comunicación, estos días sin saber de ti me estaban matando"_ le susurro. Aprieta mis manos.

"_Entonces llamadas a cualquier hora, si estoy cansado contesto, te diré: te amo, llámame mañana"_ me rio, lo miro.

"_Que tal: estoy sentada en el escusado llámame en diez minutos"_ suelta una carcajada.

"_¡Ho Jenn! esas locuras solo se te acurren a ti"_ acomoda un mechón de cabello dentro de mi gorro.

"_¡Hey! yo no fui la que viajo en tren de España a Londres a plena noche para bailar en una terraza, no es que estés muy cuerdo Josh"_ Aprieta mis mejillas con sus grandes manos.

"_Dime si no te gustó la sorpresa"_

"_Bromeas, esto eres tú, es lo que me enamora de ti, no le temes a vivir. Gracias por quererme a tu lado"_. Me besa suave, lento como lo extrañaba, siento que floto.

Recuesto la cabeza sobre su hombro sin decir más palabras en un silencio cómodo, la noche está llena de estrellas, nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin necesitar nada más. Bailamos abrazados hasta que termina la canción.

Ahora, ¿me gustaría ser la última voz que escuches en la noche?  
Y cada otra noche por el resto de las noches en las que estés  
Cada mañana solo quiero verte mirándome  
Porque sé que es un buen lugar para comenzar

Así que no actúes como si fuera algo malo enamorarse de mí  
Porque puedes follar alrededor y ver como tus sueños se hacen realidad, conmigo  
Gasté todo mi tiempo y dinero solo para encontrar que mi amor era libre  
Así que no actúes como si fuera algo malo enamorarse de mí, de mí  
No es algo malo enamorarse de mí, mí  
No es algo malo enamorarse de mí, mí 


	21. Capitulo 21 Apuesta

**CAPITULO 21. Apuesta.**

**JOSH**

"Hola baby, trate de comunicarme contigo al iniciar la mañana, la emisora local quería entrevistarte acerca del juego de los U.K de hoy. Pero estabas grabando, me disculpé por ti. Cuídate Te Amo. Muakkk".

Escucho el mensaje de voz de mi mama, hace mucho no la veo. Jenn y yo regresamos juntos a Atlanta el miércoles desde ese día no hemos parado de trabajar, queremos terminar de grabar temprano hoy para ir a ver la transmisión del juego en Kentucky, me tiene muy emocionado el enfrentamiento de los dos equipos de básquet de nuestro estado, la rivalidad con Jenn en esto es excitante.

"**Tengo todo listo para el viaje, te espero a medio día en el estacionamiento del hotel. Besos" **envió un texto a Jenn.

"**Estoy contando los minutos. Muchos besos".** Ella está grabando con Liam, no tengo más escenas voy al hotel a empacar algunas pocas cosas pasaremos solo el fin de semana allá. Andre me hizo llegar el Jeep desde ayer viajaremos en él, es cómodo, discreto con la capota, esperemos no ser vistos.

Jenn baja puntual, viste la camiseta de los cardenales, gafas de sol, un gran bolso de mano, y un sombrero acompañado de una gran sonrisa, se ve radiante, el rojo de su blusa ilumina sus mejillas. Entra al auto a mi lado.

"_Debo admitir que estas extremadamente guapo con esa fea camiseta"_ su voz es seductora, levanta un poco mi gorra besando mis labios con fuerza, también está emocionada. Cierro mis brazos en su espalda trayéndola sobre mí, la beso disfrutando de la suavidad de su boca, saboreo su lengua, me da un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior hace que me estremezca, la traigo más cerca para sentarla en mi regazo, su trasero queda presionado contra la corneta y el timón haciendo un ruido infernal, da un brinco volviendo a su asiento. Nos morimos de risa, me acerco a su cara.

"_Podemos quedarnos en mi habitación, te puedo mantener entretenida mientras esperamos el juego"_ acaricio la piel de su estomago debajo de la camiseta, suspira, le doy pequeños besos en los labios.

"_Tu oferta es tentadora, pero quiero ir a casa, prometiste verlo con mi familia así aprovecho y hablo con mamá acerca de nosotros"_ acaricia mi cara _"Deja de besarme por favor, no quiero que me convenzas"._ Sonrió con picardía, me gusta verla rendirse ante mis caricias. Le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, alejándome. Vuelvo a l lugar del conductor, acomodo mi gorra azul, enciendo el auto.

"_Yo también quiero ir, tendré la oportunidad de ver ganar a los gatos en territorio rojo, eso será placentero"._ Salimos rumbo a Kentucky.

"_Eso crees, serás humillado junto con tu equipo ya verás"_ está feliz.

"_A si Lawrence quieres humillaciones, bueno apostemos... el que pierda tendrá que usar la camiseta del otro, volver al set con ella puesta, con foto incluida"_ la reto.

"_O.K. acepto. Hagámoslo más doloroso… a ver que se me ocurre Hutch… ya se, quiero que cantes en público con mi camiseta roja, podrías imitar a Justin Timberlake cumplirás tu sueño de parecerte a él"_ ríe entusiasmada.

"_Eres malvada, sabes que no canto"_ le peleo.

"_La idea de apostar fue tuya, te vas a echar para atrás?"_ me reta.

"_O.K. cantare. Mi turno aquí te va, si tus adorados cardenales pierden… tienes que pasear conmigo en mi MOTO"_ contengo la risa, Jenn odia mi moto juro nunca subirse en ella.

"_¡NO! Estas jugando sucio, No me subiré a tu vitrina de exhibiciones. No"_ pataletea.

"_Eres una gallina, ahora eres tú la que se está arrepintiendo, que te preocupa no estás segura de tu equipo"._ Replico.

"_Eres tan odioso, prepotente Hutcherson. Si estoy segura del triunfo, acepto"_ alza su dedo meñique cruzándolo con el mío cerrando la apuesta. Instala una memoria en mi radio, busca la canción Bay Bay Bay haciendo la mímica, indicándome como tendré que hacerlo. Es desesperante, divertida, es mi Jenn.

Pasamos por mi casa rápidamente sin bajarnos del auto, estaciono en la parte trasera, toco el pito llamando. Vienen Andre, Connor y mi mamá, ella corre a abrazarme abro la puerta del conductor para recibirla.

"_Hola mi bebe pensé que ya no vendrían"_ me da muchos besos, la abrazo _"Hola Jennifer"_ la trae a nuestro abrazo, nos habla a los dos. _"Me da mucha alegría que estén juntos, ámense no hay nada mejor en la vida que eso"_ besa a Jenn en la mejilla alejándose. Saludo a Connor con el puño.

"_Josh no puedo creer que nos abandones, te cambias de bando por una mujer eso no está bien"_ dice Andre colocándose en la ventana de Jenn.

"_Nunca cambiare, soy fiel a UK, pero tengo que admitir que ella es más bonita que tu"_ aprieto la pierna de Jenn. Driver llega corriendo, salta dentro del Jeep lamiéndome, Jenn lo acaricia tirándolo sobre ella.

"_Muchacho eres tan lindo, que pena que tu papi te ponga ropa de mal gusto"_ Jenn le habla a Driver que también usa una camisita azul. Todos reímos.

"_Quiero ver tu cara así de sonriente, al final del juego"_ Andre se burla de Jenn.

"_Mira bien el color de la victoria, amigo"_ Jenn le jala la oreja. Andre gruñe y se aleja. Jenn acomoda a Driver en la silla trasera, insistió en llevarlo. Cierro la puerta despidiéndonos.

"_Josh regresas?"_ mi mamá me mira.

"_Mañana pasaremos la noche aquí, te lo prometo"_ miro a Jenn, sonríe de acuerdo. Enciendo el auto rumbo a casa de los Lawrence.

**JENN**

Mi casa, hace mucho que no vengo, parqueamos. Caminamos a la entrada, Driver nos sigue.

"_Hey, aquí soy la princesa, la nena de la casa cuidado con propasarte"_ lo miro advirtiéndole. Josh ya ha venido a mi casa en calidad de amigo, mi familia aun no sabe que somas más que eso. Hasta hace poco era novia de Nick lo que lo hace un poco complicado.

"_Eso quiere decir que tendré que irme esta noche"_ tiene esa mirada de cachorro, se ve tan inocente de lo cual no tiene ni un pelo. Arrugo los ojos amenazantes. _"O.K. se comportarme, te tratare como a una señorita de preparatoria"_. Hace gestos de burla.

"_Mira quién habla eres el bebote de tu mamá"_ toco el timbre, Josh está detrás de mí.

"_Si lo soy"_ me da una nalgada apretando mi trasero. _"También soy un hombre en cualquier aspecto"_ suelto un grito no esperaba esto. Mi mamá abre justo en el momento.

"_Jennifer que alegría, por qué gritas"_

"_Ya sabes locuras mías, como estas"_ la abrazo, Driver se mete entre nuestros pies.

"_Que es eso? Hola cachorro. Hola Josh un gusto verte"_ lo abraza.

"_Hi Karen el placer es mío, no sabías que vendríamos?" _

"_No, Jenn nunca avisa. Sigan estamos todos en la sala ya va a iniciar el juego" _mamá nos guía hacia los demás. Esta mi papá le doy un gran beso quedándome junto a él, mi hermano con su esposa, mi sobrino Bear salta a mis piernas besándome.

"_Buenas noches a todos"_ saluda Josh.

"_Hola. Rival he?"_ contesta mi hermano.

"_Si, lo llevo en la sangre"_ Josh jala su camiseta con orgullo.

"_Listo sentémonos a disfrutar de esto"_ Ben lo invita a sentarse en el sofá. Bear se baja de mí corriendo hacia Josh, se conocieron durante las filmaciones de Catching Fire, fue de visita, jugo mas con él que conmigo. Josh se ve adorable con Bear, habla con mi hermano, con mi padre, encaja perfecto en mi familia, el ambiente es agradable.

Miramos el juego, es divertido ver a papá discutir con Josh, dándole consejos a los jugadores a gritos desde sus sillas. Papá se retira a su habitación cuándo los Cardenales van perdiendo, me siento al lado de Josh, pasa su brazo a través de mi espalda me acomodo en su hombro. Mi mamá nos mira sospechosa. No es raro que lleve a Josh, todos en mi familia saben que compartimos mucho pero por ahí dicen que las mamas todo lo saben. Ganan los Wildcats Josh se levanta triunfante aplaudiendo, festejando, Ben le ofrece la mano. Ríen.

"_Hora de cobrar parte de una apuesta" _Josh se quita la camisa azul quedándose con la blanca que usa siempre debajo. _"Srta. Lawrence"_ voltea hacia mí. Me quito la mía, llevo debajo un top negro de deporte, me siento en el borde del sofá levantando los brazos, Josh desliza la camiseta de su equipo rozando con sus dedos mis costados, lo miro fijamente tiene los ojos brillantes de alegría, cargados de malicia. Quiero tirarme encima de él.

"_Bueno ya esta, soy una buena perdedora"_ Josh se muerde el labio inferior, pasando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, siente lo mismo que yo. La voz de mi mamá corta el momento.

"_Es un poco tarde, Bear esta en el auto esperándote Ben para irse. Josh te preparo el cuarto de huéspedes"_ por Dios mi madre lo acaba de echar dándole a entender que no dormirá conmigo en esta casa.

"_No te preocupes Karen, voy a mi casa a celebrar. Será mejor que salga ya, tienes razón es tarde"_ agarro su mano con fuerza.

"_Voy contigo"_ me levanto. Mamá me mira con tristeza. _"Solo lo acompaño a la puerta, ya vuelvo"_ me sonríe. Salimos a donde está el carro, Josh me atrapa entre su cuerpo y la parte trasera de Jeep.

"_Te ves tan sexy con esa camiseta, eres un sueño"_ habla sobre mi oído, me da un mordisco allí.

"_Josh nos verán adentro"_ trato de zafarme sin fuerza.

"_No importa, igual tienes que contarles"_ me besa con deseo _"Quiero celebrar contigo a mi manera"_ sigue besándome, siento la excitación de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pierdo la voluntad tirándolo más hacia mí.

"_Mi mamá no te dejara entrar a mi habitación, me está esperando no quiero dejarla sola"._ Quiero que se quede.

"_Cuál es tu ventana?"_ . Se la señalo con el dedo. _"Nos vemos"_ me da un beso profundo, subiendo al auto.


	22. Capitulo 22 Como niños en Kentucky I

**CAPITULO 22. Como niños en Kentucky . I.**

**JENN**

Qué quiso decirme con eso? Entro a mi casa, Driver duerme en el tapete, mamá no está debió entrar a su habitación a mi papa no le gusta estar solo. Subo a mi cuarto, me acuesto usando solo la camiseta de Josh, tiene su olor, es como si estuviera conmigo. No puedo dormir pensando en él, siento unos pequeños golpes como si tiraran algo a mi ventana, me asomo asustada, lo veo trepando por el jardín, abro rápidamente el vidrio dejándolo entrar en mi habitación.

"_Estas muy lolo, loco"_ sonrío, hace ruido con sus botas _"Shhhh"._

"_Te dije que nos veríamos. Así que esta es la habitación de la nena de la casa"_ mira todo alrededor, mis fotos en el tocador de cuando era porrista, los afiches de N'sync, los muñecos en mi cama. _"De verdad eres una princesa"_ se ríe.

"_Te lo dije"_ me recuesto al borde de una mesita, pone sus ojos en mis piernas, subiendo la mirada hasta encontrar la mía.

"_Te voy a tomar la foto de la evidencia que gane la apuesta, aunque me falta cobrar la mejor parte_" está hablando del paseo en su Moto ¡Demonios!, pongo mala cara. Saca su celular presionando el flash le muestro el dedo medio_. "Jenniferrr, la guardare para Andre"._

"_Exacto"_ le contesto coqueta. Se acerca deteniéndose entre mis rodillas, empujando mi cuerpo a quedar sentado sobre la mesa, acaricia la piel de mis muslos.

"_Dime Jenn cuantos chicos de tu escuela subieron por esa ventana"_

"_Ninguno, no era linda en la escuela. Solo tuve un novio, nunca se atrevió a esto ya sabes mis hermanos son aterradores. Eres el primero"_ acaricio los músculos de su espalda, de sus brazos subiendo hasta sacarle la camiseta. Sube las manos rozándome el costado de los muslos hasta la cintura por debajo de mi camisa, hace un ruido ronco en la garganta cuando siente que no llevo ropa interior.

"_Ho Jenn, no llevas nada"_ sigue subiendo las manos hasta mis pechos, acariciando mis pezones.

"_Dios"_ cierro los ojos, busco sus labios saboreando su calor. Jala la camiseta por encima de mis brazos, se separa para observarme.

"_Hermosa ven aquí"_ me lanzo a sus brazos gimo al sentir su contacto.

"_Shhhh"_ coloca un dedo en mis labios, me tumba en la cama, tira los muñecos al piso acostándome sobre mí, vuelvo a gemir con la presión de su cuerpo. _"Jenn tienes que hacer silencio o vendrá alguien a revisar si estas muriendo"_ sonríe.

"_Cállate Josh"_ desabrocho su pantalón bajándolo con mis pies junto con sus bóxers. Mi cama es estrecha tenemos que acomodarnos para que no cuelguen nuestras cabezas.

"_Es la primera vez que estoy con una nena de la casa en una habitación de colegiala"_ tiene una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

"_Yo me siento como si fuera a perder la virginidad a escondidas de mis padres"_ nos reímos.

"_Shhhhhh"_ decimos al tiempo. Nos enlazamos besándonos, Josh levanta un poco mi pierna hacia su cadera buscando su lugar en mí.

"_Jennifer, Jenn"_ mi mamá golpea la puerta.

"_Mierda"_ me levanto rápidamente empujo a Josh, se cae de la cama. _"Escóndete"._

"_Qué?, somos adultos Jenn_". Protesta.

"_Lo sé Josh, pero aquí soy la hija única de mis padres, no quiero avergonzarlos. Nunca di esta clase de problemas, entiéndeme"._ No sé porque estoy tan asustada, los respeto mucho, además aun no le digo a mi mamá acerca de Josh.

"_Jenn estas bien, escuche un golpe"_ mi mamá golpea de nuevo.

"_Debajo de la cama"._ Le ordeno, lo hace. Le tiro los bóxers, escondo su ropa en el closet. _"Voy mami"_. Me coloco la camiseta, organizo como puedo la cama, aplasto mi cabello estoy colorada de excitación, respiro profundo, abro bostezando.

"_Disculpa pequeña, es Driver esta intranquilo, pensé que se sentiría mejor aquí contigo"_ el perro entra corriendo, olfateando, se mete debajo de la cama. Lo miro atónita.

"_Está bien mamá déjalo, hasta mañana" _intento cerrar_._

"_Jenn, recuerdas cuando eras niña?"_ mi mamá entra en el cuarto, no puede ser se va a quedar. Me contaba historias hasta quedarme dormida para que no sintiera miedo. Camina a la cama recostándose en el espaldar _"Hablemos un rato"._

"_Bueno"_ le sonrío, me recuesto en sus brazos. Dios, Josh está abajo desnudo. Qué hago? Driver comienza a gruñir como si mordiera algo.

"_Que le pasa a ese perro"_ mi mamá se mueve a revisar. Salto de inmediato.

"_Ven, cuéntame una historia como cuando era pequeña, déjalo debe estar jugando con un muñeco"_ Driver sale con un oso en la boca. La voz de mi mamá relata mi historia de hadas, con todo esto me siento una niña otra vez…

Escucho los ruidos de la alarma la golpeo callándola, "¡Josh!", me quede dormida, mi mama ya no está a mi lado. Agacho la cabeza buscando debajo de la cama. Josh está dormido en el suelo, tiene uno de mis muñecos de almohada, Driver esta a su lado. No puedo evitar reír.

"_Josh, Josh"_ lo llamo. Se despierta desorientado.

"_OMG, esto es deprimente arriesgo mi vida escalando por tu ventana y paso la noche en el piso con Driver"_ ríe.

"_Por cierto, por qué gruñía Driver?"_

"_Bendito cachorro, peleábamos mis bóxers, te imaginas donde hubiese salido con ellos en su boca, le di tu oso y se fue"_ no podemos parar de reírnos. Se levanta metiéndose en la cama.

"_No Josh, ponte de pie, vístete mira son casi las 5 de la mañana, tienes que irte antes de que te vean"_ busco su ropa lo levanto por el brazo.

"_Está bien, esta situación es tan extraña para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a que me saquen de las habitaciones, por el contrario he escuchado suplicas para que no me valla"_ se coloca el Jean y los zapatos.

"_Presumido"_ me le acerco por la espalda, lo beso por el camino de su columna hacia abajo _"Extrañas esas suplicas"_ su cuerpo reacciona con pequeños brincos a mis caricias. Se voltea, agarra mi cara.

"_No. Las únicas que extraño son las tuyas, las que dices cuando estas perdida de placer, así que no sigas besándome así, no querrás que tus papas te escuchen suplicar de esa forma"_ me muerde los labios con delicadeza.

Tengo que poner toda mi voluntad para sacarlo de mi habitación cuando quiero que se quede. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, va sin camisa, lo acompaño a la salida.

"_Donde dejaste el Jeep"_ no está afuera.

"_Esta donde Laura era el lugar más cercano"._

"_Debí suponerlo. Josh estas bien, no estás molesto por quedarte, ya sabes"_ miro hacia su pantalón.

"_Bromeas, esto fue divertidísimo, nunca me había sucedido algo así"_ se acerca besándome. _"Podemos terminarlo esta noche, prometí quedarnos en mi casa"._

"_Es verdad, llegare en la tarde con Driver, Laura puede llevarnos"_ lo beso suave.

"_O.K. te esperare con ansiedad"_ acaricia mis labios con su lengua.

"_Tienes que irte"_ lo empujo delicadamente.

"_Ya, ya me voy. Adiós"_ me da un último beso, lo veo alejarse colocándose la camiseta.

Entro a la cocina, busco en el refrigerador algo para tomar.

"_Quisieras una taza de café"_ la voz de mi mamá me asusta, está sentada en la mesita del centro. Supongo que vio todo.

"_Mami no es lo que crees, bueno si es, pero no lo hicimos aquí. Lo siento"_ estoy tan apenada, me tiembla la voz, voy a sentarme a su lado.

"_Jenn, no es que crea que eres virgen o algo así, tampoco quiero detalles de tu intimidad. Solo quisiera que hablaras mas conmigo de tus cosas, no te sientas mal"_ ella es muy dulce, siempre sabe como calmarme. _"Que pasa en tu vida, creí que estabas con Nick, obviamente tienes algo con Josh"_

Le cuento todo lo que ha sucedido desde la promoción de Catching Fire hasta ahora, me gusta abrirme con ella, sé que no me juzgaría nunca.

"_Mamá lo que siento por Josh nunca lo había sentido, es confortable estar con él, no me falta nada a su lado"_ me agarra las manos.

"_Es una buena forma de amar, me alegro mucho por ti, Nick es un buen muchacho pero sentía que te alejabas demasiado con él. Debo confesar que me agrada más que estes con Josh, es un chico excelente, son del mismo lugar, solo mira pueden visitar a sus familias juntos. El destino hizo un gran trabajo con ustedes dos"_ es agradable estar así con mi mamá.

"_Te amo mami, prometo hablar más a menudo. Sabes Josh siempre que le sucede algo llama a su mamá y luego a su publicista, siempre me dice que esa es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, creo que debería escucharlo"_

"_Me agrada aun mas ese chico"_ sonríe. _"Aunque me sorprende su atrevimiento consiguió quedarse contigo anoche, valió la pena el esfuerzo"_ me golpea el hombro.

"_MAMA"_ le grito avergonzada _"Entérate que no sucedió nada anoche, tú te encargaste de evitarlo"_ nos reímos.

Esta visita a mi casa me hace volver a sentir que soy una persona normal, me recuerda la niña que tengo dentro, aquí no tengo que esconderme, soy una chica dándole explicaciones a su madre acerca de su vida amorosa, excusándose por portarse mal, pasando el día con sus seres amados, peleando con sus hermanos. Necesitaba esto, mi mamá tiene razón estar con Josh me permitió venir a visitarlos, el destino hizo un gran trabajo con nosotros.


	23. Como niños en Kentucky II

**CAPITULO 23. Como niños en Kentucky . II.**

**JOSH**

"_Por un Demonio"_ grito cuando siento el agua correr desde mi cara hasta el pecho, salto del sofá de la sala de mi casa.

"_Te echaron de casa de los Lawrence"_ Coonor ríe tiene en la mano una taza vacía.

"_Te voy a matar"_ sale corriendo por todo el lugar, lo sigo hasta alcanzarlo.

"_Mamá, mamá" _grita lo agarro tirándolo al suelo, iniciamos una pelea a puños dando vueltas por la alfombra, lo aprieto por el cuello, presionándolo con mi cuerpo por la espalda.

"_Suplica bebe, suplica"_ le exijo riendo.

"_Lo siento, Mamá Josh me está matando, lo siento"_ se ríe.

"_Ya basta niños"_ mi mamá interviene sonriente _"Déjalo ya Josh"._ Lo suelto levantándome del suelo.

"_El comenzó mira"_ muestro mi camiseta mojada levantando los brazos.

"_Me diste la oportunidad, que hacías dormido en el sofá?"_ Coonor se levanta también.

"_Digamos que solo quería recostarme en algo acolchonado, después de pasar la noche en el piso duro"_ me quito la camiseta.

"_Huyy… hermanito parece que tuviste una noche traviesa ¿He?"_ Coonor hace movimientos con su cadera.

"_Coonor, no seas grosero"_ reprende mi mamá.

"_Corre por tu vida"_ lo amenazo, no llega muy lejos lo agarro por los brazos en su espalda raspándole la cabeza con mi puño, me empuja cayéndonos nuevamente al suelo en una riña juguetona.

"_Ustedes dos son insoportables"_ mi mamá se va a la cocina dejándonos jugar. Terminamos de espaldas contra el suelo uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente.

"_Te quiero brother" _

"_Yo también te quiero"_ me contesta.

Vibra mi bolsillo, saco el celular tengo un texto de Jenn. **"Mi mamá nos vio cuando te fuiste, acabo de pasar el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida"**

"**Segura? te has caído dos veces en los Oscar's"** enviar.

"**Este es el ganador créeme, deberías disculparte"**

"**Tu mamá debería disculparse conmigo por su culpa puedo tener daños físicos, eso no se le hace a un hombre"** enviar.

"**lol, prometo recompensarte esta noche. Piénsame"**

"**O.K. yo nunca dejo de hacerlo"** guardo el teléfono.

"_Me alegro que estés con Jenn, esa mujer es lo más hermoso que he visto"_ Coonor me mira.

"_¡Hey man! Qué te pasa con Jenn, me voy a poner celoso"_ le tropiezo el hombro con el mío. Se ríe.

"_No la veo de esa forma, además si fuera así no llegaría allí ni si quisiera. Es que ella es tan transparente, sin pretensiones"_

"_Se dé que hablas, es solo que todo el mundo la ve como la gran actriz oscarisada, eso es solo fruto de su buen trabajo. La verdadera Jenn es eso que acabas de decir"_ expreso en mi voz el fervor de mi alma.

"_A eso súmale que es muy hermosa, perdona que insista. Eres un maldito afortunado"_ me choca el puño.

"_Si que lo soy, a veces la miro y no me lo creo"_ solo imaginarla me hace estremecer.

"_Hay amor en tu palabras hijo, nunca te había escuchado hablar así de nadie"_ no me di cuenta en qué momento mi mamá se sentó en la sala escuchando mi charla con Coonor. Voy a sentarme junto a ella, Coonor nos deja solos.

"_Con ella todo es diferente, tu más que nadie sabes que me encanto Jenn desde que la conocí, solo tuve oportunidad con ella hasta Catching Fire, después ella se asusto y a mí me intimido un poco como fue asiéndose grande en su carrera. Cuando nos reunimos para la promoción de Catching Fire, me di cuenta que no había cambiado, que su esencia era la misma así ganara cien mil premios, eso es lo que me hace hablar así de ella. Reconoció que también me quiere. Ahora tu hijo si está enamorado en serio"_ le beso la mano.

"_Josh, no deja de sorprenderme tu madurez, desde niño eres tan seguro, tan centrado. Me asuste mucho cuando creí que te ibas a descarrilar por España, ahora estoy muy tranquila al saber que amas a Jennifer. Ella es un alma pura, genuina, de la casa. Veo mucha luz en su relación. ¡Mi bebe lindo!"_ me abraza acunándome en su pecho.

Nunca le había dado detalles a mi mamá de lo que sucedía con Jenn hasta hoy, ella me vio sufrir en silencio, me apoyo cuando estuve desenfrenado, es la persona en la que mas confió aunque me critiquen por tenerla siempre a mi lado, no creo que eso signifique que soy inmaduro o un niño. Es mi mamá, mi consejera, mi amiga, la amo por eso nunca me avergonzare de su compañía.

Jugamos un partido de básquet en el patio, Coonor invita a unos amigos, también esta Andre. Casi a las cinco llega Jenn con Laura, Driver baja corriendo del auto brincado sobre mí saludando. Jenn se acerca interrumpiendo el juego.

"_Hola amor, traje cosas para hamburguesas"_ tiene dos bolsas enormes en las manos.

"_Para un ejército supongo por el tamaño de las bolsas. Me gusta cuando me dices amor"_ me acerco a ella queriendo besarla, me detengo recuerdo los amigos de Coonor.

"_Hola Jenn, eso es comida?"_ pregunta mi mamá.

"_Si Michelle, hagamos una parrillada"_ Jenn está emocionada.

"_Puedes moverte Lawrence estamos jugando aquí"_ Andre la molesta.

"_Hey Andre, no me jodas estoy a cargo de la cena, puedo olvidarme de ti"_ le voltea los ojos caminando hacia mi mamá.

Organizan una parrillada, mi mamá dirige a Laura, a Jenn le encarga las servilletas para repartir las hamburguesas, no es muy buena con el fuego de eso soy testigo. Estoy distraído sigo cada movimiento que hace, tiene unos shorts cortos con una camiseta anudada a la cintura. Se le caen unos vasos, se agacha a recogerlos me quedo paralizado mirando su trasero al inclinarse.

"_Awwwww"_ el balón golpea fuerte mi cabeza.

"_¡Hey brother!, concentradito acá, vamos perdiendo"_ Coonor se queja.

"_Con Jenn cerca este hombre es un caso perdido"_ Andre le dice a Coonor. Nos reímos.

Terminamos el juego al anochecer, compartimos las hamburguesas sentados en el patio trasero escuchando las historias de mi mamá, avergonzándonos a Coonor y a mí. Muestro la foto de Jenn con la camiseta de UK a todos.

"_Dedicada a ti Andre"_ le dice Jenn mostrándole el dedo medio como en la foto. Reímos.

"_Amiga deséame suerte"_ Laura abraza a Jenn despidiéndose.

"_Eres bellísima, mañana tendrás que contarme todo"_ Jenn le acaricia el cabello, Laura se va.

Jenn recoge el desorden llevándolo adentro, me voy detrás de ella ayudándole.

"_Que fue todo eso con Laura"_ la abrazo por la espalda recostándola a la mesa de la cocina, se voltea mirándome.

"_Laura tiene una cita, está nerviosa, eso es todo"_ baja la cabeza.

"_Hey que pasa?, te noto triste"_ agarro su barbilla levantándola hacia mi _"Acaso quieres tener una cita?"_

"_Es una bobada, pero sí, obviamente contigo, no hemos hecho eso"_ tiene razón, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de salir de manera normal con todo le de los paparazzi.

"_Acepta salir conmigo en una cita Jennifer Lawrence?, tendrá que usar un vestido bonito, podemos ir a cenar, a bailar o hacer cualquier locura"_ sus ojos brillan.

"_Pero como lo hacemos sin ser acosados, en Londres fue una locura a la salida de Soho, no quiero eso otra vez"_

"_Yo sé hacer las cosas Jenn confía en mí, lo que paso en Londres fue extraño, Nick no debió sacarte por la puerta principal"_ hablo serio_, "Te expuso, me molesta recordar el modo en que te vi en las fotos, histérica, nerviosa"._ Acaricia mi rostro ablandando mi gesto.

"_Yo también lo pensé, no hablemos de cosas feas. Si acepto salir contigo Joshua, cuando, a donde?"_ se entusiasma.

"_Déjame planearlo todo para confirmarte, puede ser en Berlín o en Paris, pronto viajaremos allá"_ acaricio su espalda presionándome más hacia ella.

"_Está bien quedamos pendiente"_ me habla al oído _"Como vamos a tener nuestra primera cita, no habrán mas besos hasta ese momento, es lo correcto"_ se suelta de mi agarre corriendo a la puerta de la cocina.

"_Qué? No, no, no me hagas esto, me muero si no me dejas besarte, sin tocarte"_ coloco mi mirada más tierna.

"_No me pongas eso ojos Huth. Atrápame y convénceme si puedes"_ sale disparada hacia la sala, voy detrás de ella, sube las escaleras entrando en mi habitación, la sigo cerrando la puerta con seguro. Da vueltas por todo el lugar hasta que la abrazo, estoy sudado por el partido de básquet, mi pelo esta mojado, tengo tierra en los brazos, a ella no le importa. Me acaricia el pecho, me deja besarla, meto las manos por la parte trasera de sus bragas.

"_Me has tenido provocado con este short desde que llegaste"_ aprieto su trasero, _"Necesito ducharme me quieres acompañar"_ Mueva la cabeza diciendo que si, la guio entre mis brazos hacia el baño de mi habitación.

"_Josh, hijo tienes una llamada"_

"_Josh, tu mamá está en la puerta atiende"_ Jenn se sale del baño inmediatamente sentándose en mi cama.

"_Atiendo, volvemos a lo nuestro"_ le señalo, Jenn sonríe.

Abro la puerta recibiendo el celular, mi mamá entra se sienta al lado de Jenn.

"_Hi Avan como estas viejo"_

"_Hola Josh, estoy en los Kids Choice Awards, puedes venir?"_

"_No viejo, estoy en Kentucky, pero gracias"_

"_No te preocupes apenas estés en L.A. ponte en contacto sería bueno verte"._

"_O.K. men, suerte chao"_ Avan es un gran amigo, crecimos juntos actuando es como un hermano. Corto la llamada, miro a mi cama Jenn y mi mamá están acomodadas viendo la transmisión de los KCA, me acerco a mirar del lado de Jenn.

"_En que íbamos"_ le digo al oído.

Driver entra subiéndose, mi mamá se le acerca a sacarle algo de la boca, Jenn aprovecha la distracción para decirme con voz baja.

"_No voy a entrar a la ducha contigo con tu mamá aquí"._

"_Puedo esperar"_ me acomodo a su lado. Miramos la gala.

"_Ho mira Josh, Arianna gano un premio"_ dice mi mamá.

"_Si mira Josh, acaso no saliste con ella"_ dice Jenn con voz de reproche.

"_Si, un tiempo"_ Jenn me dobla los ojos.

"_Ah mira Josh Selena, también saliste con ella un tiempo"_ Jenn otra vez.

"_Solo… Bueno si… algo"_ esto no me está gustando.

"_Josh creció asistiendo a esos premios, los conoce a todos desde niños"_ mi mamá no ayuda.

"_Ni que lo digas Michelle, de hecho tuvo citas con medio canal solo falta Vanessa. Hay mira Victoria, esta un tu lista también?"_ Jenn resopla.

"_No, no… ella no, es de Avan míralos"_ le discuto.

"_Estoy preparando palomitas de maíz, tengo Possession la vemos juntos?"_ Coonor grita desde la puerta.

"_Esto es en serio?"_ le digo a todos con voz de reproche _"Jenn te estoy esperando"_ le hablo al oído.

"_Si Coonor, me encantaría ver la película, quedémonos todos juntos aquí, toooda la noooche"_ Jenn habla mirándome fijamente, sus palabras marcadas con veneno. Esta molesta, lo hace para castigarme, no se quedara a solas conmigo. Me da un codazo.

"_O.K. ya entendí, siéntanse en su habitación"_ me levanto del lado de Jenn, me agarra el brazo.

"_A dónde vas?" _Me pregunta angustiada.

"_Al baño, necesito una ducha muuuy fría"_ le beso la mano guiñándole un ojo. Tuerce la boca soltándome.

"_Jenn querida eso es pasado, yo puedo decirte que nunca había visto brillar los ojos de mi hijo de la manera que lo hacen cuando te mira o cuando habla de ti. Tranquila"_ puedo escuchar la voz de mi mamá desde el baño hablando con Jenn.

Al salir encuentro toda una pijamada, palomitas de maíz, almohadas, sacos de dormir, me acuesto en medio de mi cama con mi mamá de un lado y Jenn del otro, las dos se recuestan a mis hombros a ver la película. Estoy muy feliz acompañado de las dos mujeres que más amo en la vida.


	24. Capitulo 24 Rumores

**CAPITULO 24 Rumores.**

**JENN.**

"DRAKE DEDICA CANCION A JENNIFER LAWRENCE"

"SHAWN KELLEY, UN LANZADOR DE LOS YANQUIS FUE AMIGO DE INFANCIA DE JENNIFER LAWRENCE"

"SHAILENE WOODLEY ESTA FELIZ DE SER COMPARADA CON JENNIFER LAWRENCE". Lizz lee titular tras titular dejando caer las revistas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar en mi habitación de Atlanta.

"JENN Y JOSH VEN EL BASQUETBOL JUNTOS?"

"JOSH HUTCHERSON VA A SER PAPA"

"JENNIFER LAWRENCE LA AMAS O LA ODIAS. _Esta es de España_" aclara Lizz refiriéndose al último título.

"_Para, para ya. Vas a enloquecerme"_ coloco las manos en mis oídos. _"no hay nada de qué hablar que no sea de mi, cual es su problema"._

"_Buscan publicidad, escándalos, Jenn tienes que ser muy prudente con tu relación con Josh toda esta basura puede separarlos y acabar con sus carreras"_ Lizz se agarra las manos nerviosamente.

"_O.K. Lizz lo tendre presente"_ inicia una pequeña ola de terror en mí, no quiero hacerle daño a su carrera, ella se va.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Josh donde están todos reunidos para ver la semi final de la CNAA. El es cálido, ha hecho fan del básquet a todo el cast en un mes. Entro moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, luciendo la camiseta azul de los UK, todos ríen, aplauden mirándome pagar la apuesta, Josh es el más animado, se acerca a mí.

"_Eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte"_ nos sentamos en el sillón.

El lugar está lleno, la cama inundada por los del cast, Andre y Coonor sentados en el piso. Disfruto el partido viendo a Josh sufrir cada minuto salta, grita, se enfurece con la TV, discute, aplaude cada jugada. Estoy emocionada por compartir esto con él, cada vez nos conocemos mas, cada vez estamos más cerca. Ese sentimiento choca con la pequeña ola de miedo que está latente en mi interior. Los Wildcats ganan.

"_Siiiii!"_ grita Josh, saltando y echando a correr por toda la suite, lo siguen Coonor y Andre, terminan tirados en el piso uno encima del otro, grabo todo con su celular. Josh me atrapa llevándome a un rincón de la habitación.

"_Haz estado a mi lado durante toda la temporada, de verdad creo que le has traído la suerte a mi equipo"_ me besa con tanta alegría.

"_Josh vamos, nos pueden ver hay mucha gente aquí"_ correspondo su beso. _"Te vez tan feliz"_ amo la manera como sonríe _"Por qué te emociona tanto esto?"_ le pregunto.

"_Desde pequeño mi abuelo me llevo a ver los juegos de Básquet de los Wildcats, me apasionan los deportes pero este equipo es especial porque lo traigo desde las raíces de mi familia"_ me acaricia las mejillas, sus ojos revelan devoción. Es hermoso conocer todos esos valores de su parte.

"_Brother vamos a celebrar, noche de hombres"_ Coonor entra a la habitación. _"No hay problema cierto Jenn?"_ me guiña un ojo.

"_No claro que no, entiendo que necesitan su encuentro de testosterona, hombres hablando de otros hombres que juegan en pantalones cortos, sudados, un tema bastante masculino"_ le digo en tono de burla, sonríe.

"_Puedes venir si quieres, no me importa"_ Josh me abraza por la cintura colocándose detrás de mí.

"_Ves tranquilo cariño, te estaré esperando"_ le digo al oído, apretando su lóbulo con mis labios.

"_Coonor no estoy seguro de querer ir"_ me aprieta mas fuerte entre sus brazos, ocultando la cabeza en mi cuello.

"_Ho! Josh vamos. Celebremos la clasificación de los gatos a la final"_ Coonor se queja.

"_Por que la demora, vamos"_ Liam entra insistiendo.

Escucho los chiflidos de Andre, Sam y los demás chicos llamando a Josh desde la salita.

"_Me voy a mi habitación, ve a divertirte, cuídate regresa a salvo"_ lo beso despidiéndome.

"_O.K. vamos, te acompaño a la puerta." _

Salimos de la habitación, quiero tanto a este hombre es amable, yo soy su prioridad. Se va con los chicos cuando se asegura de que estoy en mi habitación…

Despierto sobresaltada, reviso la hora es de madrugada, que extraño Josh no vino a mi lado. Me levanto voy a su habitación, lo encuentro inconsciente sobre el sillón colgando de un lado, Coonor está tirado sobre la alfombra con la boca abierta. Me acerco tratando de despertarlo, huele a vodka, humo de cigarrillo, a su perfume gastado.

"_Josh, Josh despierta, Vamos a la cama"_ no reacciona. Le quito los zapatos y la chaqueta, intento levantarlo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

"_Josh ayúdame no puedo sola"_ mueve la cabeza.

"_mmmm"_ se levanta sosteniéndose en mí, damos cinco pasos perdiendo el equilibrio, caemos sobre el sofá, suerte que yo caí arriba. Esto lo despertó.

"_Que sucede"_ tiene la mirada perdida.

"_Levántate vamos a tu cama"_ lo ayudo a caminar, se tambalea hasta llegar, se sienta en la orilla. Voy al baño le traigo agua y dos pastas para el dolor de cabeza hago que las tome.

"_Estuvo buena la fiesta he?"_ le quito la camiseta _"Sabes que celebrabas?"._

"_Seguro, los Wildcats Win"_ sonríe mirándome como si hubiese varias Jennifer.

"_Hey, sabes quién soy?" _chasqueo los dedos en sus ojos.

"_Eres mi Jenn"_ cierra los brazos en mi cintura.

"_Si lo soy"_ sonrió _"Vamos recuéstate"_ lo acomodo sobre la almohada, coloca un brazo sobre su cara, le quito la bermuda se sentirá mejor en sus bóxer, así le gusta dormir.

"_Donde esta Coonor"_ habla sin moverse.

"_Muerto en la alfombra, voy a tratar de levantarlo"_ estira el brazo tomándome de la mano.

"_Déjalo no le pasara nada, quédate a mi lado"_ no tiene que insistirme mucho, me acuesto debajo de las sabanas, cubriéndonos.

"_Josh"_

"_mmmmm"_ contesta.

"_No prefieres que traiga a tu hermano, pobre"_ miro a Coonor.

"_mm, mm"_ escucho como se va perdiendo en el sueño.

Me quedo mirando un rato su hermoso rostro, tiene las facciones masculinas. Acaricio su cabello rubio en el momento, la pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha, los bellos de su barbilla son suaves, no sé porque me obsesiona su nariz, sus labios rosados, esponjosos como yo les bautice, al rozarlos con las yemas de mis dedos los mueve en un susurro.

"_Jennifer"_ saca la lengua mojándoselos un poco repitiendo _"Jenn te amo"_ habla dormido, estoy en sus sueños, se dibuja en su boca una hermosa sonrisa, tranquila. Lo beso suave sin despertarlo, sigo mirando su expresión quiero grabarla en mi memoria para siempre.


	25. Capitulo 25 LionsGate

**Capitulo 25. LionsGate**

**JOSH**

El torneo de básquet llego a su fin, los Wildcats perdieron en el juego final, termine en los brazos de Jenn en busca de consuelo por la derrota.

"_Como te sientes hoy"_ me pregunta, mientras terminamos de desayunar

"_Bien, esperare el otro año con resignación."_ Le agarro la mano _"Este ha sido el mejor de todos los torneos"_

"_Por qué, no fueron campeones"_ me mira.

"_Por ti, nunca olvidare todo lo que hemos hecho juntos alrededor de los partidos, espero poder contarlo algún día como anécdotas de la mujer que amo"_ le beso los dedos.

"_A nuestros nietos, quizá"_ se inclina sobre la mesa acercándose.

"_Eso suena estupendo"_ la traigo más cerca para besarla.

"_¡Hey! ya notaron que están en la cafetería del set"_ la voz de Liam nos interrumpe. Jenn se espanta alejándose, jalando rápidamente su mano de mi agarre.

Me acomodo en la silla con un gesto de incomodidad, a veces puedo sentir el miedo en Jenn, eso no me gusta, me hace pensar que lo nuestro es muy frágil, que cualquier amenaza podría romperlo espero estar equivocado. Liam se sienta con nosotros en la mesa.

"_Hola chicos, les presento a Brian Feltheimer es un alto ejecutivo de LionsGate, quiere hablar con ustedes sobre los premiso MTV"_ Francis trae dos sillas mas a nuestra mesa.

"_Un placer chicos, soy fan suyo Mrs. Lawrence"_ le sonríe a Jenn.

"_Gracias, creo"_ Jenn se incomoda a ella no le gusta que le digan esas cosas, está nerviosa. La miro tratando de tranquilizarla.

"_Bueno la cosa va así, Century fox nos gano la partida este año en los MTVMA, presentaran el tráiler de X Men en donde usted Mrs. Lawrence está involucrada, lo que significa que no podrá asistir a la premiación, ellos no quieren verla ganar por la imagen de Katniss cuando están invirtiendo tanto dinero en la promoción de su producción. LionsGate no quiere asperezas con Fox así que esto es lo mejor. Una demanda no sería agradable para usted en estos momentos al igual que para nosotros"_. Brian sonríe con sarcasmo.

"_Quería asistir, nunca he ido a los MTV"_ su voz es triste. Esto no me gusta.

"_Ho, no se preocupe, será nombrada, hasta pueden hacer chistes acerca de usted, tu fama seguirá intacta, Josh podría dedicarte su premio si lo gana eso los enloquecería"_ Brian le habla a Jenn entusiasmado.

"_Que ha dicho, no lo lamento por mi fama",_ Jenn comienza a molestarse _"En verdad quería asistir con Josh… es decir con todos Liam, Sam y los demás"_ Brian la mira con sospecha, Jenn aprieta los labios me mira como disculpándose por su comentario.

"_Josh nos interesan los buenos rumores, sabemos que ninguna coo protagonista a escapado de tus encantos lo que da a la prensa pie para comentarios"_ Brian mira a Jenn.

"_Bueno parece que a LionsGate le interesa mi vida amorosa"_ sonrió irónicamente _"Tienes razón he logrado estar con todas ellas, sin escándalos, soy buen amigo de cada una. Una mas una menos no hará la diferencia"_ le hablo con prepotencia.

Miro a Jenn su cara es de molestia, sé que no le gusto lo que acabo de decir. Tengo que hacerlo quiero proteger lo nuestro, si ellos confirman que tenemos algo quien sabe que se le ocurrirá, soy consciente de que son una gran compañía para echárnosla de enemigos, así que jugare su juego de sarcasmo y amabilidad.

"_Acerca de Jennifer creo que será mejor si mencionan su nombre lo menos posible, así se evitan que Katniss opaque a Mistic con su imagen, eso es lo que no quiere Fox ha?"_ Le hablo a Brian serio pero suave. Me mira detenidamente analizándome.

"_Si creo que sería mejor eso. Sabía que no me equivocaba al sugerirte como asistente al evento Josh eres muy sensato, iras acompañado de Sam para complacer a las Fans deliran por su bromance. Tu lo hiciste genial el año pasado, no hay problema con que no vallas este, cierto?"._ Le toca el hombro a Liam.

"_Ninguno"_ Liam empuña los labios, negando con la cabeza. Brian se levanta seguido por Francis.

"_Un placer Josh, sabes de qué se trata este negocio sorprendente en alguien tan joven"_ Brian me da la mano. _"Que este bien Mrs. Lawrence"_ Jenn le dedica una sonrisa falsa. La sospecha hacia nosotros sigue en el rostro de Brian, algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver por aquí.

"_Tranquila Jenn ya iras el otro año"_ Liam le dice a Jenn.

No dejo de mirarla se que está molesta. No me atrevo a decirle nada no quiero discutir delante de Liam, ella debe entender que lo que dije fue por beneficio de los dos. Inicio una conversación acerca de básquet con Liam. Jenn no ha dicho una palabra desde que se fue Brian, ya me estoy preocupando

"_Estas bien Jenn?" _Le pregunto.

"_No todo son los malditos deportes Josh_" explota alejándose.

**JENN**

"_Buscan publicidad, escándalos, Jenn tienes que ser muy prudente con tu relación con Josh toda esta basura puede separarlos y acabar con sus carreras"_ la voz de Lizz baila en mi cabeza. Ahora también LionsGate hace conmigo lo que quiere. La ola de terror va aumentando de tamaño en mi interior.

"_Estas bien Jenn?" _la voz de Josh me devuelve al set donde estamos desayunando.

"_No todo son los malditos deportes Josh_" le digo molesta alejándome. No sé porque hago eso, él no sabe nada de lo que me pasa, no puedo juzgarlo.

Me concentro en el trabajo evitando a Josh en todo momento. Al llegar la tarde voy directo al hotel, sola. Entro a mi habitación me enfrento a la mirada de Josh, está sentado junto a la mesa de la sala de star ojeando las revistas que trajo Lizz hace unos días.

"_Que es toda esta basura? _tira las revistas sobre la mesa. _Por qué me estas evitado?"_

"_Lizz las trajo, es lo último en farándula"_ le digo con sequedad. Se levanta viene a abrazarme, solo alcanza a rozar mis brazos, me quito.

"_Que pasa Jenn? No me digas que crees lo que dicen esas cosas, si es por el título que dice que voy a ser papá sabes que es mentira, si fuese cierto tu serias la embarazada, no estoy con mas nadie diferente a ti"_ pone cara de angustia.

"_Con el montón de mujeres en tu pasado es normal que crean que andas por ahí embarazando a alguien"_ las palabras de Brian Feltheimer retumban en mis oídos.

"_Jenn tuve que decirle eso a Feltheimer, es mejor que crean que no me importa si estoy contigo, porque estoy seguro que tienen fuertes sospechas sobre lo nuestro. Sabes que todas las demás están en el pasado, fueron citas pasajeras. Ven aquí"_ se acerca acariciando mi cara. _"No me mientas, no es eso lo que te molesta, sabes que te amo. Que está mal"_ me conoce demasiado. Tiene los ojos tristes.

"_Asumes que no me afecta, ¡Es todo! Quieren tomarme para su beneficio, soy un objeto que ponen y quitan de donde les conviene, me siento como un pedazo de carne para exhibir que todos usan"_ le aprieto las manos.

"_Tranquila esto es así, lo que realmente te debe importar son las personas que de verdad te amamos. Estoy contigo" _me abraza.

"_Ya no sé quien es sincero y quien no" _me vuelvo a alejar.

"_No creerás que yo quiero aprovecharme de tu fama?"_ me mira serio.

"_Como saberlo siempre das a conocer detalles de tu relación con mi familia"_ me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo estoy hiriendo, me estoy hiriendo yo misma. La pequeña presión de Brian combinadas con sus comentarios, los rumores, las advertencias de Lizz, todo se está mesclando. Y si LionsGate quiere que termine con él. Que voy hacer? Tiene confusión en su rostro.

"_No sé qué demonios te pasa, no te ha bastado con lo que te he demostrado, me importas más que a mí mismo_" se agarra el puente de la nariz con los dedos alejándose_. "Yo nunca buscaría sacar provecho de tu imagen, será mejor que me valla. Búscame cuando vuelvas a la cordura"_ sale por la puerta de mi habitación.

Quiero detenerlo, gritarle que lo amo, que no creo nada de eso. Me quedo congelada sintiendo mis lagrimas correr, tengo que ser fuerte. Paso las siguientes noches sola, lo extraño demasiado casi no duermo. Veo a Josh en las grabaciones hablamos lo necesario, no me ha buscado lo herí. Lo siento mucho, pero no hago nada para remediarlo.


	26. Capitulo 26 MTV Movie Awards 2014

**CAPITULO 26. MTV MOVIE AWARDS 2014.**

**JOSH**

El resto de la semana muero por estar a su lado, la extraño por las noches. No la voy a buscar, necesito que me demuestre que le importo, que valore mi amor. Me distraigo con los preparativos de los MTV para no pensar en Jenn, eso es casi imposible me duele el alma.

Viajo a L.A. para los premios, voy a mi casa a prepararme para el evento, Coonor ya está aquí le pedí que fuera mi cita esta noche. Me tiro en mi cama a descansar un rato pensando en mi despedida con Jenn en Atlanta, estaba en lobby esperándome. Al verla me acerque a ella.

"_Que la pases bien"_ tenía los ojos muy tristes, me dolió verla así, se que de verdad quería venir a la premiación. Quise abrazarla pero me esquivo, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"_Gracias"_ la mire fijo, mis ojos debieron expresarle mi tristeza.

"_Josh yo…"_ no me quede a escucharla, seguí mi camino hacia la puerta del hotel. No quería discutir nuevamente.

Me visto para la gala, mirándome al espejo, tengo ojeras en esta últimas noches no he dormido bien además hemos estado trabajando mucho.

**JENN**

Ver partir a Josh con tanta tristeza en sus ojos me rompió mas el corazón de lo que ya lo tengo, no escucho lo que quería decirle quizá fue mejor así, seguramente habríamos terminado discutiendo.

Qué bueno que Laura acepto venir a visitarme, no quiero estar sola necesito hablar con alguien. El día se me pasa debajo de las sabanas, suspirando en mi tristeza. Laura llega después de medio día.

"_Wuaww Jenn te vez terrible, toma una ducha mientras pido una jarra de margaritas, necesitas una sección de exorcismo"_ le hago caso.

Nos sentamos en pijamas sobre mi cama, la TV esta sintonizada en el canal de MTV, obviamente quiero ver a Josh en la gala.

"_Te escucho, que pasa?"_ Laura sirve margaritas para ambas.

Le cuento acerca de la visita de Brian, las palabras de Josh, los rumores, todo lo que me preocupa.

"_Jenn, entiendo que estés herida con las palabras de Josh, seguro lo dijo para protegerlos del tal Brian ese"_ Laura agarra mis manos.

"_Tienes razón, yo lo sé pero mi naturaleza de chica fue más fuerte al escucharlo decir que no le importaba, por eso busque herirlo. Me siento estúpida, caprichosa. No quiero terminar con Josh, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño"_ termino diciendo.

"_¡Jenn! Mi amiga, por qué te preocupas por todo eso ahora"_ Laura se para sobre la cama _"Solo disfruta, se que eres una pequeña chiguagua miedosa. Tienes que enfrentar cada obstáculo en el camino, si reúnes todo pasa esto, enloqueces"._

"_Lau, crees que exagero?"_ pregunto con decepción.

"_No Jenn, todo lo que has dicho es importante, sé que cuando tengas que enfrentar a LionsGate lo harás, pero ahora no pasa nada"_ vuelve a sentarse.

"_Solo disfruto?"_ pregunto insegura. Le escribo un texto a Josh.

**JOSH**

"**Quise disculparme en la mañana cuando te ibas. Lo siento, Jenn".** Leo el texto en mi celular. Coonor entra en la habitación.

"_Puedes ayudarme con el corbatín"_ me pide.

"Claro que si" se para frente a mí, le enlazo la cinta al cuello haciéndole una pajarita perfecta. Coonor me observa.

"_Men te vez cansado o acaso estas triste"_ se mira al espejo.

"_Algo de ambas. No te voy aburrir con eso ahora. Vamos salgamos a divertirnos"_ me coloco la chaqueta azul saliendo a los MTVMA.

Llegamos tarde entramos cuando ya casi va a empezar el show, Coonor busca nuestros lugares, voy al Backstage a reportar mi asistencia, encuentro a Zack saludándolo, me cruzo con Shailene cuando me dirijo a mi silla, hablamos acerca del cambio que genera el éxito de las sagas, nos piden una foto juntos trato de poner mi mejor cara, tengo que verme feliz aunque no lo esté. Por fin me siento al lado de Coonor, estamos con Sam y Laura son una pareja hermosa, excelente recordándome el amor.

Estoy muy herido, siento que todos mis esfuerzos por demostrarle mi amor no valen nada para ella. El viernes hable por teléfono con la emisora local de Kentucky acerca del partido de los UK, me preguntaron por Jenn, termine hablando de mi amistad deportiva con su padre, eso me recuerda sus palabras.

"_Como saberlo siempre das a conocer detalles de tu relación con mi familia" _no hablo de su familia con mala intención como ella cree, la siento tan mía que me sale natural, eso me entristece. Inicia el espectáculo, le escribo a Jenn.

**JENN**

"**Que te sucede como puedes pensar que quiero ganar algo con tu compañía. Josh".** Recibo mi respuesta.

Inicia la gala, no veo a Josh llego tarde como siempre, leo el texto en respuesta a mi disculpa, está molesto por acusarlo de usarme.

"_Ya te disculpaste?"_ Laura me habla.

"_Acabo de hacerlo. Eso es otra cosa Lau ahora será fácil acercarnos el tiene que volver por trabajo. No deja de angustiarme el hecho de que se acerca el final de las grabaciones , no vamos a estar así de juntos, tengo mucho trabajo en la agenda, incluyendo X-men que es igual a Nick y el tiene que volver a ver a Claudia"_ con Laura expreso todos mis miedos ella es mi gran amiga, a quien más le contaría.

"_Has vuelto a hablar con Nick?"_ me pregunta.

"_Si, dos o tres veces cuadrando entrevistas en los shows en vivo para la promoción de X-men, no deja de recordarme que tengo opción con él"_ bajo la mirada. Laura no pregunta más por Nick.

"_Crees que esa chica intentara capturar a Josh de nuevo"_ me mira con angustia.

"_No sé, esa mujer no me inspira confianza. Josh sería su gran salto a Hollywood, no le creo su tranquilidad respecto a lo nuestro"_ siento rabia.

"_Con más razón, tienes que calmarte, aprovecha al máximo el tiempo que te queda con Josh así de cerca, lo tienes aquí en tus brazos, demuéstrale tu amor por él"_ Laura me da otra margarita. Envió otro texto.

**JOSH**

"**Nunca lo pensé, me dolió mucho escucharte decir que era una más en frente de Francis y Liam. Por eso te dije todas esas estupideces. Jenn" **leootro texto.

"**También me dolió escucharte decirlas. Sabes que no es verdad". **Enviar.

Soy enfocado por la cámara, modero mi gesto distraído mirando hacia el escenario. El show no es que me colabore mucho a no pensar en Jenn, Orlando Bloom la menciona en su discurso, muestran el video del beso con Amy Adams, lo que me atrapa de ese momento es su sonrisa. Me encanta como ríe, su espontaneidad, esta noche hubiese sido divertidísima con ella aquí. Mi celular vibra nuevamente.

"**Tus ojos se ven tan tristes como mi corazón en este momento, te espero con ansias para aclarar esta situación, discúlpame y disfruta. Jenn"**

Es nuestra primera discusión desde que estamos juntos, su mensaje me alivia, tiene que aprender a manejar las situaciones referentes al trabajo no quise causarle daño, tenemos cosas que aclarar. Me gusta que haya tomado la iniciativa para buscarme, es reconfortante saber que le hago falta. Contesto.

**JENN**

"**También te extraño. Josh" ** Esa línea calma un poco mi tristeza.

"_A eso me refiero, mírate tus ojos vuelven a brillar con solo un texto de Josh. Ahora viene la mejor parte la reconciliación… que se te ocurre"_ Laura tiene una mirada traviesa.

"_Tendré que recompensarlo por todas las noches que paso solo"_ reímos, le sirvo mas margarita.

"_Con ese bombom, suena a un gran sacrificio"_ señala la TV, Josh está recibiendo su premio a mejor actor. _"Mira a esas cuatro babeando con sus palabras"_ Laura señala a Cameron y las demás detrás de Josh.

"_Ho déjame hacer una advertencia vía texto"._

**JOSH**

"**Felicidades, te vez muy guapo desde aquí, cuidado veo como te miran. Jenn".** Sonrío.

"**Tendré que prestar más atención quizá pueda enganchar a alguien. Aunque tengo las manos un poco ocupadas cargando sus cosas".** Enviar.

"**¡Yes gane! Cuida mis palomitas, no te atrevas a tocar más nada que mi premio esta noche. Jenn".** La alegría vuelve a mis ojos.

Comienzo a disfrutar de la noche, rio con los comentarios de Connan O'brian, se acerca el final del show, Sam y yo esperamos con ansias el premio a mejor película, queremos ganar para patearle el trasero a los de Fox quienes influyeron para que Jenn no asistiera e hicieron nuestra estadía aquí poco importante debido a su patrocinio. Johnny Depp aparece en escenario anunciando la categoría.

"_Los ganadores a película del año son… __The Hunger Games: Catching Fire"_ anuncia.

"_¡SI!"_ aplaudo, chocando las manos con Sam.

Subimos a recibir el premio emocionados, esto es grandioso, los fans gritan, estoy muy feliz. En mi discurso hablo de Phillips el hombre que sin darse cuenta me abrió el camino del amor hasta Jenn, le dedico el triunfo.

**JENN**

Puedo ver el cambio en sus ojos a través de la TV, se ve relajado, comenzó a disfrutar la premiación, me alegra eso no quiero hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo. Vemos su dedicatoria a Philips cuando ganamos a mejor película.

"_En verdad Josh se merece que le pagues bien por haberlo hecho sufrir estos días. Mira eso"_ Laura se extrémese al escucharlo hablar de Philips.

"_Amiga Josh es maravilloso"_ abro los brazos dejándome caer de espaldas en mi cama.

"_Dispuesta a disfrutar"_ Laura acerca su copa a la mía para brindar.

"_Creo que si"_ brindo con ella.

**JOSH**

Observo el final de la premiación, vamos a comer a Taco Bell, a celebrar no tengo ganas de asistir a las pesadas fiestas que se dan en Hollywood por los MTV, solo quiero descansar mañana debo volver al trabajo, recuerdo las quejas de Jenn acerca de necesitar algunas cosas que tiene en su casa de L.A. le escribo nuevamente.

"**Necesitas algo de tu casa, puedo recogerlo para ti antes de volver. Josh". **Enviar.

"**Si por favor, llamaré a Justine para avisarle que vas para allá, avísame cuando estés allí"**recibo su respuesta.

Me despido de Sam y Laura, Connor se va a casa, yo voy a casa de Jenn a cumplir con lo mío, aunque discutimos me importa demasiado, si está en mis manos satisfacer sus necesidades lo hare, esto hace parte de una relación, llevar las cosas. Llego a su casa Justine me hace pasar de inmediato, la llamo.

"_Hola amor, como estas"_ contesta.

"_Bien estoy en tu casa dime que necesitas"_ todavía estoy un poco serio con ella.

"_Estas en mi habitación?"_

"_La del gran cartel con tu nombre en la puerta? Si"_ sonrió sin ruido.

"_En el closet tengo unas cajas de zapatos, quiero los negros de taco medio con rejilla" _

"_Jenn son casi 30 cajas todas del mismo color dime que tienes una marca para saber cuál es la que tiene esos zapatos"_ me voy a arrepentir de haberme ofrecido a hacer esto.

"_No, lo siento. Tendrás que revisar todas" _pone voz de niña pequeña.

"_OMG, te voy a colocar en altavoz"_ abro cada una de las cajas, hay zapatos de todos los estilos y colores, envío fotos de los que se acercan a la descripción que me dio preguntando si son esos hasta que al fin.

"_Esos Josh esos"_ chilla.

"_Maldición estaban en la última caja. Algo mas Mrs. Lawrence"_ le hablo con ironía, no me gusta buscar cosas, ni organizar. No me esfuerzo mucho en dejar las cajas como las encontré.

"_Mi pijama lila, es para el frio_" me dice apenada.

"_Donde esta"_ suspiro con desespero.

"_Primer cajón a la derecha"_

"_No veo eso aquí, solo hay camisetas" _revuelvo toda la ropa que encuentro dentro.

"_Perdón, primer cajón a la izquierda"_ suelta una risa nerviosa.

"_Ho Jenn estas agotando la paciencia de un hombre"_ tomo aire quejándome. _"Ya tengo la cosa lila" _me detengo a mirar mejor dentro "_¡Hey! me gusta este cajón no necesitas alguna de estas bragas sexys"_

"_Josh pervertido no manosee mis bragas"_

"_No tienes idea, me llevo unas rojas de encaje con un lindo top transparente. Te voy hacer pagar por este abuso"_ escucho su gran sonrisa.

"_Josh no". Le e_nvío una foto del conjunto de ropa interior.

"_Lucirás esto para mi Jenn nos vemos pronto."_ corto la llamada.


	27. Capitulo 27 Solo disfruta

**CAPITULO 27. ¡Solo Disfruta!**

**JENN**

_¡Accion!_

Jenna corre delante de mí. Grabamos la prueba para ir a luchar contra el capitolio es una situación de emboscada. Los Agentes de paz aparecen casi instantáneamente, tengo que llegar al punto de encuentro para reunirme con mi separado escuadrón. Navego lentamente por la calle, quitando los Agentes de Paz del camino mientras avanzo. Dos en el techo a mi derecha, otro en la puerta de más adelante.

Grabar escenas de acción es todo un reto, después de todo no es tan difícil como me lo había imaginado. Estoy a un par de edificios de distancia de mi meta cuando las cosas comienzan a calentarse. Media docena de Agentes de paz llegan corriendo por la esquina.

Me distraigo, veo a Josh de pie al lado de la cámara tres, regresó. Me dedica una media sonrisa, vuelvo a concentrarme en la escena. Corro hacia el tanque de gasolina abandonado para aparentar explotarlo. Escucho la voz del líder de mi escuadrón.

"_Katnis al suelo"_ ordena.

Me tiro al suelo tan duro y rápido que golpeo mi barbilla. Escucho la explosión del tanque de gasolina. Los Agentes de paz mueren.

"_Corten"_ por fin.

Todos se dirigen al comedor, ya esta pasada la hora del almuerzo, voy al tráiler de Josh debe estar allí preparándose para las grabaciones de la tarde, necesito sentir que todo está bien entre nosotros. Empujo, él nunca cierra con seguro, entro justo cuando sube sus pantalones acomodándose una camisilla negra apretada a su pecho, es el uniforme del distrito trece, se ve hermoso.

"_No te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar Lawrence?"_ me pregunta alzando las cejas, corro a sus brazos agarrando su cara.

"_Lo siento, lo siento soy tan estúpida, no quise herirte, no creas nada de lo que dije"_ le doy pequeños besos insistentemente.

"_Jenn, también lo siento"_ me aprieta por la cintura besándome con fuerza _"No debí asumir que mis palabras no te lastimarían, sabes que lo nuestro es lo más importante"_ saboreo sus suaves labios.

"_Si, lo sé"_ descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, me lleno de su olor, cuanto lo he extrañado.

"_Tranquila todo está bien tu también me haces falta"_ acaricia mi espalda con sus manos, mi corazón late fuerte, recorre mi mejilla con sus labios pasando por mi barbilla.

"_Hauch"_ me quejo, duele un poco. _"Me lastime grabando"_ explico.

"_Estas bien"_ besa suave sobre el golpe.

"_mm juuu"_ gimo, sube hasta llegar a mi boca, siento su calidez.

"_Me pregunto si mi corazón algún día tratara de no salirse de mi pecho cuando me tocas"_ mi voz es lenta, cierro los ojos.

"_Espero que no"_ escucho el susurro de su voz, acaricia mi cabello.

Nos quedamos abrazados, nuestras frentes juntas, deleitándonos con la cercanía del otro, sintiendo la tranquilidad que nos trae estar reunidos.

"_Te vez sexy con ese uniforme"_ paso mis manos por sus hombros deslizándolas por sus fuertes brazos. Me aprieta mas entre ellos, lo miro fijamente.

"_Sería demasiado imprudente si te hago el amor aquí"_ sus ojos son intensos, tiene esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios, sus palabras me hacen temblar las piernas. Me siento traviesa.

"_Si lo seria"_ acaricio su labio inferior con mi pulgar, bajo una mano por su abdomen recorriéndolo hasta su entrepierna, acariciándole. Cierra los ojos.

"_Jenn"_ reza, mordiendo mi labio. Recorre la curva de mi cuello con su boca, abre la cremallera del mi overol militar del distrito 13 buscando mi pecho, muerde sobre la tela del top, metiendo su lengua por el encaje haciéndome querer más de él, sigo acariciándolo rápido sobre la tela de su pantalón.

"_¡OMG santa mierda!"_ escucho rugir.

"_¡Liam!"_ grito. Josh levanta la cabeza, colocándose delate de mí tapándome de la vista de Liam.

"_Es que nadie sabe tocar la maldita puerta"_ se queja Josh.

"_Por qué no colocas seguro"_ Liam tiene la cara roja _"Agradezcan que entre yo primero, Jenna viene detrás salgamos de aquí"_ da media vuelta hacia afuera del tráiler.

"_Me veo bien"_ Termino de acomodar mi top y subir la cremallera del overol, calmando mi respiración.

"_Perfecta. Yo soy un desastre esto de quedarme con este problemita sin resolver tiene que parar. Como escondo esto?"_ Josh señala el bulto en su pantalón. Sonreímos.

"_La reconciliación es lo mejor de discutir. Esta noche Josh"_ Agarro sus manos cerrando sus brazos en mi cintura, puedo sentir su erección.

"_El día será eterno" _besa mi oreja,. Recuesto la cabeza sobre su mejilla.

Caminamos, Josh va abrazado a mi espalda prácticamente chocamos con Jenna al salir.

"_Sabía que estabas aquí"_ Jenna me entrega mi almuerzo, Josh no me suelta, ella nos mira.

"_Gracias tengo hambre"_ le recibo, no sé si zafarme del abrazo de Josh estoy harta de escondernos. LionsGate, se mueve la ola en mi interior.

"_Josh te necesitan en el set"_ dice Jenna. Josh besa mi mejilla soltándome. _"Tranquila se ven geniales juntos"_. Le sonrío.

No voy a negar nada a Jenna, no me preocupa que lo sepa es mas creo que lo sabe hace mucho tiempo desde Hawai, me hace compañía para almorzar.

Vuelvo a pasar las noches con Josh, saboreando sus caricias, deleitándonos mutuamente, cuidándonos el sueño. Una madrugada me despierta el roce de sus dedos en mi espalda desnuda. Veo el brillo de su mirada en la luz tenue de la habitación, todo está en silencio solo escucho su voz.

"_Nunca me cansare de mirarte mientras duermes pareces un ángel"_ amo el contacto de sus dedos en mi piel.

"_Te agradezco que lo hagas así puedo perderme en el color de tus ojos"_ alcanzo su mejilla.

"_Te metiste en mi corazón Jenn, nunca podre sacarte de él"_ su rostro es tierno.

"_No quiero que lo hagas, eres el dueño del mío"_ acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, calmando el frio de la noche con su calor, durmiendo con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón que vibran para mí.

Los días pasan volando esta es la última semana de grabaciones en Atlanta, estoy feliz trabajando con Josh bromeamos, bailamos en el set, siempre ha sido así desde que inicio la franquicia, algo nos conecto de una forma inexplicable. Nos despedimos de Atlanta al finalizar la semana. El sábado abordamos aviones separados, voy a New York para grabaciones de shows de TV promocionando X-men, Josh, Woody , Francis, Nina y parte de la producción se van a Paris a preparar todo para seguir grabando tengo que estar allí en unos días.

"_Woody una con Josh"_ le entrego el celular de Josh para que nos tome una foto, lo abrazo. _"Ahora con el mío"_ Woody nos toma otra foto.

"_Ahora una mía para que me pienses"_ Woody se toma una foto a si mismo haciendo muecas.

"_Hurrrr tendré pesadillas"_ pongo cara de terror quitándole mi cel. Nos reímos.

"_Pasajeros con destino a New York favor abordar por la puerta 2"_ es mi llamado.

"_Nos vemos en unos días preciosa pásala bien en N.Y"_ Josh me agarra las manos.

"_Quiero que vengas conmigo"_ saco mi labio haciendo pucheros.

"_No hagas esa cara de ornitorrinco bebe, tengo una reunión de trabajo. No puedo"_ aprieta mi labio delicadamente con sus dedos.

Josh tiene que ir a Europa para trabajar en la post producción de Padise Lost cosa que no me anima mucho y también está muy involucrado con la producción de Sinsajo, Francis le está enseñando cosas eso lo apasiona mucho.

"_Mantente en contacto por cel, te voy a extrañar"_ lo abrazo feliz _"Te amo"._

"_También te amo_" contesta. Me alejo de él rumbo a New York.

Paso el fin de semana con unos amigos paseando por la ciudad, el lunes voy a las grabaciones de Good Morning America, Kelly and Melisha mas otros shows. Cuando termino los compromisos laborales voy de compras con Lizz. Le escribo a Josh desde Rag and Bone.

"**Te compre una chaqueta preciosa, no puedo esperar a verte usarla"** Enviar.

"**Gracias, te vez preciosa estas en todos los blogs, te dedicas a saquear las tiendas Neoyorquinas? Josh"**

"**Hacía mucho que no hacia esto, me gusta comprar. Estoy cuidando de no caerme o algo así"** Enviar.

"**Pisa firme, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Diviértete, ignora los fotógrafos. Esa es mi chica. Josh"**

No puedo parar de sonreír, Josh cerca o lejos puede causar la felicidad total en mi, a eso se refería Laura ¡Solo Disfruta!

**JOSH**

Viajes de ida y venida, separaciones, reencuentros, a esto nos lleva nuestros trabajos, es nuestra vida tenemos que aprender a vivirla, adecuarnos a ella. París es una hermosa ciudad me gusta mucho aunque no estoy aquí por paseo sino por trabajo, no deja de ser un lugar muy agradable para mí. Tengo que dividir mi tiempo entre el estudio de video de Paradise Lost donde estoy con Beniccio ayudando a la edición de la película y las grabaciones de MJ que siguen adelante, Francis me ha dado la oportunidad de participar en el desarrollo de la producción, vemos locaciones, hacemos pruebas es excitante para mí. Estoy ocupado pero eso no evita que esté pendiente de mi Jenn, se la ha pasado super en N.Y. nos mensajeamos, hablamos por la noches cuando la diferencia horario no los permite, estoy alerta acerca de los comentarios de ella en internet. A mitad de semana recibo una llamada de Jenn.

"_Hola cariño"_ su voz es apagada.

"_Hi, que pasa te noto triste"_ me alejo de los chicos de producción de MJ.

"_Recibí una llamada de los de Fox tengo que viajar a Londres antes de ir a Paris para promoción"_ esta rara.

"_Londres? Por qué allí específicamente"_ en Londres esta Nick.

"_Pues… El gran estreno de X-men se hará aquí en N.Y con todo el cast, luego nos dividiremos para los estrenos previos en distintas ciudades del mundo. Fox hablo con LionsGate para permitir mi aparición en el que se va a realizar en Londres… acompañada de Nick quien vive allí. Dicen que es lo más cómodo para ellos y para mi"_

"_O.K. por lo menos te estás acercando más aquí"_ trato de demostrarle que no me incomoda que viaje hacia Nick cuando en realidad me desagrada mucho, pero es su trabajo jamás seria un obstáculo en su agenda. _"Que tendrás que hacer?"_

"_Serán unos cuantos días… Josh esto es solo por trabajo, somos actores"_ me aclara, la escucho suspirar _"Tengo que mostrarme en público con Nick, confundiendo entre si somos o no una pareja… supongo que serán un paseos, salida juntos, que más da. Fox mismo contratará un fotógrafo para las tomas como un paparazzi privado"_ le tiembla la voz.

"_Tendrás que besarlo en público?"_ aprieto el celular fuerte, soy humano obvio que esta situación me pone furioso.

"_No voy hacerlo aunque lo quieran. Josh qué opinas?"_ casi no le salen las últimas palabras.

"_No voy a mentirte, odio todo lo que has dicho pero lo entiendo, voy a verlo como la puesta en escena de una película en la que Hoult es ese personaje al que quieres desaparecer"_ la escucho sonreír _"Cuando viajas?"_

"_Hoy, te quiero lamento esto" _

"_Jenn quédate tranquila confió en ti, esto somos, es nuestro trabajo no es ni será la primera o la última vez que cualquiera de los dos tenga que hacer algo así. Por lo menos mientras publicamos lo nuestro"_ mantengo la calma por ella.

"_Estas bien?"_ sigue triste.

"_No estoy feliz pero me agrada que llamaras a decirme lo que vas a hacer, siento que soy importante para ti"_ dentro de mi mal humor me alivia que me tenga en cuenta.

"_Siempre cariño, no quiero hacerte daño"_

"_Cuídate Jenn. Te quiero" _espero que Fox tenga todo bajo control no quisiera verla atrapada en una mala situación por todo esto.

"_También te quiero"_ me dice un poco más calmada.

Terminamos de hablar, vuelvo al trabajo con la mente ocupada en Jenn a nadie le gusta ver a su chica exhibiéndose por ahí con su ex novio, en este caso tengo que aceptar que es parte del show del cine mi humor no está muy de acuerdo con eso.


	28. Capitulo 28 Gajes del Oficio

**CAPITULO 28. Gajes del Oficio.**

**JENN**

"_Bueno que inicie el espectáculo"_ alzo la voz, levantándome de la silla donde me maquillaban para las fotos con Nick.

Llevo mi abrigo, jeans y un sombrero vino tinto que se notaria de aquí a L.A. bastante acertado para la ocasión, a Nick le colocan la chaqueta de la película. Salimos del hotel Nick me sigue camina a mi lado sonriendo

"_Agarra mi mano Jenn"_ me dice

"_Solo un momento"_ enlazo sus dedos con los míos dirigiéndonos a un restaurante cercano.

Los fotógrafos toman cada movimiento nuestro, nos sentamos pedimos vino, me fumo un cigarro de canela, esto hará explotar internet. Nick habla por celular.

"_Se supone que debemos conversar, puedes cortar la llamada"_ sonrió haciendo gestos tiernos en mi rostro.

"_Es importante, no me tardo finge que te interesa mi llamada"_ me acomoda el sombrero. Le quito el celular.

"_Hola, Nick te llamara más tarde estamos trabajando, adiós"_ me rio a carcajadas, ni siquiera sé quien era pero me encanta enfurecer a Nick.

"_Dame mi teléfono, te ves preciosa riendo"_ mierda no esperaba que reaccionara así.

"_Nick no volvamos a eso, ya hablamos te explique estoy con …"_ me interrumpe

"_Hutcherson ya se"_ Se recuesta a su silla con gesto serio, me inclino tocando un poco su rodilla _"Terminemos con esto creo que tienen suficiente material"_

Nos vamos de vuelta al hotel, los fotógrafos contratados muestran las imágenes a la jefe de producción todos están satisfechos para ser liberadas en la red. Escribo a Josh.

"**Termino la puesta en escena, estoy a salvo en el hotel. Jenn"** Enviar. Me dispongo a subir a mi habitación. Escucho a Nick.

"_Jenn nos vemos esta noche tenemos que reunirnos con Tom Form para los cambios en el vestuario de la próxima X-men quiere adelantar algo"_ su cara es de satisfacción, está disfrutando todo esto.

"_Por qué tiene que ser hoy?"_ estoy algo molesta, no quiero salir.

"_De Fox dijeron exactamente… Agendas cruzadas, la de Tom y la de Jennifer, no hay más espacio se dieron las cosas para hoy"_ sonríe _"paso por ti a las 6:00 p.m."_ roza mi mejilla, me aparto haciendo la mueca de una sonrisa.

**JOSH**

Regreso a mi habitación del hotel después de almorzar con Francis en la plaza Denfert Rochereau. André está sentado en la sala de star con el portátil en sus piernas.

"_Que tal el almuerzo"_ pregunta Andre.

"_Lo de siempre, deliciosa comida, foto con un fan, nada raro. Hey vamos a entrar a las catacumbas a hacer pruebas deja de holgazanear… que miras ahí?"_ me acerco a Andre.

"_Josh no lo buscaba, es parte de mi trabajo investigar las noticias tuyas en la red googlee tu nombre, saltaron todas estas fotos de inmediato"_ da vuelta al PC hacia mí.

Fotos de Jenn en Londres con Nick invaden la pantalla, sonriendo, agarrados de las manos, tomando vino, esto era lo último que quería ver. Estoy al tanto de lo que sucede pero no deja de incomodarme.

"_Andre es publicidad"_ aprieto la boca mordiendo mis labios _"Prepárate tenemos que trabajar"_ cierro la tapa del portátil. _"Una cosa más Andre por favor mantenme al tanto de la situación de Jenn en Londres"_ tengo un mal presentimiento.

Voy a mi habitación, miro el mensaje de Jenn en mi celular. **"Terminó la puesta en escena, estoy a salvo en el hotel. Jenn". **Esas son buenas noticias debería llamarla, lo hare más tarde cuando este más calmado.

**JENN**

Llegamos al restaurante a las 6:30 P.M. paso una buena velada con Tom, nos conocemos desde el inicio de la franquicia X-men es una cena de trabajo. Converso amenamente con él, Nick a veces participa cuando no está concentrado en su celular.

La noche no tiene un buen final en la salida del restaurante esperan una horda de paparazzi que nos atacan implacablemente con sus flashes, seguro las fotos de esta tarde los puso en aviso de mi estancia en Londres. No podemos ni pasar hacia el carro.

"_Jenn te casaras con Nick?"_ … _"Jenn ese es tu anillo de compromiso?"…_ _"Ms. Form diseñara tu vestido?". _Las voces de los paparazzi nos gritan toda clase de cosas.

Tom me toma del brazo empujándome dentro de un taxi detrás viene Nick tan tranquilo, mi desespero crece.

"_Date prisa"_ le grito, no lo hace se mueve igual de lento hasta subir al auto a mi lado. Estoy muy molesta.

"_Avance"_ le grito al conductor.

"_Estas embarazada de Nick?"_ escucho el grito de un paparazzi.

No me controlo mas, les muestro el dedo medio con tanta ira que puedo sentir el calor del enojo en mis mejillas.

"_Jenn baja ese dedo dañaras todo el trabajo de promoción de hoy"_ Nick trata de empujar mi mano. Esta sonriendo.

"_Déjame en paz"_ lo miro con furia. No bajo mi mano hasta que nos alejamos de los fotógrafos.

"_No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo"_ le reclamo.

"_No me acosan a mí, todas las fotos son para ti"_ habla despreocupado.

"_Tu aptitud es una venganza hacia mi"_ estoy sorprendida.

"_No exageres, relájate solo son fotos. Que querías que hiciera que te abrazara cubriéndote con mi chaqueta, puedo hacer eso con gusto la próxima vez"_ se acerca insinuándose, alzando una ceja.

"_Eres un imbécil Hould"_ el taxi se detiene en parqueadero subterráneo del hotel, me bajo dando un portazo fuerte.

Subo al ascensor, habré en el piso del lobby necesito una copa para relajarme, así que decido ir al bar no termino de poner un pie fuera , un hombre salta sobre mí.

"_Aahhhhh"_ grito desesperada.

"_Tranquila Srt Lawrence, permítame acompañarla a su habitación. Los paparazzi han hecho campamento fuera no sabemos si alguno se ha colado queremos protegerla"_ lo miro con los ojos abiertos totalmente desconcertada.

En el pecho del hombre dice Seguridad, es amable. Retrocedo entrando al ascensor acompañada del guardia. Voy temblando de rabia y miedo tendré que encerrarme, estos días en Londres serán amargos.

Entro en mi habitación dejando el abrigo en el piso junto con los zapatos, ni siquiera me molesto en encender la luz, me acuesto en la cama mirando hacia el techo. El temor me invaden, mis lagrimas brotan aceleradamente.

Este es mi sueño triunfar en Hollywood, ser una gran actriz no me arrepiento de nada, tengo que aceptar los cambios que trae a mi vida el éxito. Me siento triste, sola si Josh estuviese conmigo. Escucho el timbre de mi cel lo saco de un pequeño bolsillo en mi falda.

"_Estas bien Jenn"_ justo la voz que quiero escuchar. Josh.


	29. Capitulo 29 Lejos pero muy cerca

**CAPITULO 29. Lejos pero muy Cerca.**

**JOSH**

Las catacumbas es un lugar enigmático, la red de túneles y cuartos subterráneos que sirve para el almacenaje de huesos humanos que llenaban los cementerios de la ciudad me mantiene embelesado hasta el anochecer, estaremos trabajando aquí hasta muy tarde.

Andre me enseña las fotos de Jenn saliendo del restaurante con Tom y Nick, esto es justo lo que temía, los paparazzi de Londres suelen ser muy agresivos, hay fuertes experiencias acerca de ello. Me preocupo mucho por Jenn, la conozco esta en el límite de la cordura se atrevió a ser grosera eso es algo de lo que se cuida mucho. Está muy mal.

Mes acomodo en el suelo recostando mi espalda a una de las columnas antiguas, tengo la vista de los túneles en hasta donde alcanza la luz. Marco a Jenn.

"_Estas bien Jenn"_ es lo que quiero saber de inmediato.

"_Josh…yo…Josh"_ casi no entiendo lo que dice está llorando.

"_Vamos baby déjalo salir"_ me duele mucho escucharla así. Me quedo en silencio esperando que se calme un poco.

"_Necesitaba tanto escucharte Josh, los paparazzi enloquecieron, están en todas partes"_ habla más calmada.

"_Sabía que esto sucedería las consecuencias de las fotos de esta tarde, son sanguijuelas quieren más de ti"_ hablo molesto _"Que hacías en ese lugar?"_

"_Fox arreglo la cena con Tom Form, eso fue lo que me dijo Nick"_

"_Por qué no tenias seguridad. Son unos imbéciles, te exponen para su maldita publicidad. Ni hablemos de Hould"_ tengo que calmarme solo lograre alterar mas a Jenn.

"_No lo sé, estoy encerrada en mi habitación, el hotel me proporciono un guardaespaldas"_ habla desesperada.

"_O.K. cariño tranquila, aun te quedan unos días allá, tendrás que salir tómalo con calma es difícil pero puedes hacerlo. Cúbrete, no les hables trata de ignorarlos"_ tomo aire es difícil decir lo siguiente _"Aunque no me guste ni cinco no salgas sola. Dile a Hould que te acompañe soportare eso por tu seguridad, si es que es capaz de protegerte, cosa que dudo" _siempre pondré el bienestar de Jenn por encima del mío, no quiero que este con Hould todo el tiempo pero es el único que está en Londres para hacerle compañía.

"_Estas seguro eso aumentaría los chismes de Nick y yo"_ su voz es dudosa.

"_Prefiero eso a que estés sola no quiero que te suceda nada"_ las palabras me salen con dolor.

"_Tienes un gran corazón"_ aun la escucho triste.

"_Es tuyo nena"_ suspiro. _"Espero que pienses que no es lo único que tengo grande"_ trato de bromear para animarla.

"_Que dices Josh"_ la escucho sonreír.

"_Te veías hermosa en las fotos"._

"_Vistes todo eso"_ dice con horror.

"_Si, solo me fije en lo linda que estabas"_ sonrío.

"_Todavía tengo puesto el vestido, estaba tan mal que solo me acosté"_

"_Estas tumbada boca arriba o de espaldas"_ pregunto bajo.

"_Mirando hacia arriba. Por qué?"_ contesta extrañada.

"_Mmmm puedo imaginarte. Quieres saber donde tengo mi mano"_ coloco voz ronca.

"_¡AH! Que haces Josh?"_ dice animada.

"_Vamos Jenn colabórame que mas llevas puesto"_ sigo jugando.

"_Enloqueciste"_ ríe fuerte _"Estás en tu habitación"._

"_Si, que quieres que haga Jenn?"_ muerdo mi labio conteniendo la risa.

"_Josh ven por una chaqueta que esta helando"_ Nina me grita.

"_Quien es esa? Parece Nina, que hace en tu habitación"_ chilla Jenn, suelto una carcajada _"Mentiroso, donde estas?"_

"_Estamos en las catacumbas haciendo tomas y pruebas, logre lo que quería hacerte reír"_ sigo riendo.

"_Gracias, quisiera estar allá contigo"_ todavía ríe.

"_Hey conéctate a Skype puedo mostrarte, te doy cinco minutos"_ corto la llamada.

**JENN**

Salto de la cama animadísima, no sé qué haría sin Josh en mi vida, me quito el vestido colocándome la pijama lila que rescato para mí de L.A hace frio es gruesa de pantalón largo y manga hasta las manos con botones adelante. Por cierto que habrá hecho Josh con mi conjunto de ropa interior? Mejor no le pregunto.

Vuelvo a la cama tumbándome boca abajo con el portátil, me conecto a Skype encontrándome con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Lleva su chaqueta de cuero negra con el cabello revuelto.

"_Hi, ahí estas"_ le digo.

"_Hola preciosa, te cambiaste? Esa es la cosa lila"_ sonríe.

"_Si estoy más cómoda"_ me enderezo un poco _"Que quieres mostrarme"._

"_Ho, veamos esto juntos"_ Josh voltea la tablet en la que está conectado.

"_Amo la tecnología"_ Me maravillo.

Hay miles de huesos apilados contra las paredes a modo de recubrimiento son millones de cadáveres que sacaron de los cementerios y trasladaron a los pasadizos por debajo de Paris.

"_Son seres humanos que vivieron, sintieron y soñaron como nosotros Josh"_ es impresionante.

"_Huesos que gritan en el silencio de este infierno subterráneo"_ escucho la voz de Josh atónita con las imágenes que me muestra. _"Q__uien se adentre solo o se pierda dentro de las catacumbas corre el riesgo de encontrarse a la dama vestida de blanco, si la mira o le habla en un año morirá"_

"_Quien es la dama de blanco"_ pregunto.

"_Cuenta la leyenda que la hermosa hija del rey se vio obligada a casarse con un poderoso señor debido a la presión de las circunstancias sociales de su padre, un hombre violento y grosero. Ella amaba en secreto a un joven cura y frecuentaban este lugar para sus escapes furtivos, cuando su marido descubrió su amante secreto la amenazo de muerte, ella escapo con el joven a las catacumbas para encontrar juntos un camino que los llevara lejos de su marido y casarse. Pero fueron encontrados, separaron al joven de su lado encerrándola aquí en este laberinto, desde ese entonces ella vaga vestida de blanco, solitaria, suspirando con un candelabro en la mano tratando de encontrar a su amor y cobrando venganza sobre cualquier humano que se le atraviese"_ habla pausado.

"_Ella abandono todo por amor solo para estar con él, aun sin saber si ese camino los llevaría a alguna parte, a estar juntos definitivamente"_ la dama blanca fue muy valiente.

"_Creo que la clave para que una pareja este junta por años es querer recorrer todos los caminos de la vida con la otra persona, sin importar más"_ puedo oír su suspiro _"Escucha la tranquilidad"_ susurra Josh, nos quedamos observando el momento.

"_Quiero verte"_ le hablo, enfoca su cara sin perderse la vista de los túneles.

"_Es como si estuviera a tu lado"_ acaricio la pantalla.

"_yo siento igual"_ tiene la mirada intensa.

"_Cambiaste mi noche, hiciste que desapareciera la tristeza que me causo todo lo sucedido hoy por la promoción de mierda X-men"_ sonrío.

"_Vaya que nos ha traído problemas, quiero una entrada al último estreno el de L.A. espero que valga la pena para tanto mal rato"_ se acomoda en la una columna.

"_Asistirías conmigo al estreno de L.A." _la alegría brilla en mis ojos.

"_Si me quieres ahí, claro que si"_ sus ojos también brillan.

"_Será fantástico, obvio da por hecho esa entrada"_ le envió un beso _"Te extraño"_

"_También me haces falta"_ me guiña el ojo.

Mis parpados comienzan a hacerse pesados, con toda la locura del día y el llanto estoy exhausta.

"_Te ves cansada Jenn"_ me dedica una media sonrisa con ternura.

"_Lo estoy"_ bostezo.

Coloco la cabeza sobre la almohada acostándome de lado, acomodo el portátil en frente, al rodarme dos botones de mi pijama se abren sin darme cuenta.

"_Me gusta la vista, supera la que tengo aquí"_ tiene los ojos clavados en mis pechos que se ven hasta la mitad.

"_Haa te gusta esto"_ deshago los demás botones exponiendo mis senos.

"_Amo la tecnología"_ repite mis palabras "_Eres tan bella, harías mas por mi" _veo el calor encendido en sus mejillas. Se muerde el labio inferior.

Lo miro fijamente subo mis manos acariciándome lentamente desde el ombligo hasta mis pezones dando vueltas alrededor de ellos con los dedos, cierro los ojos respirando lento, sigo deslizando una mano hasta mi boca abriéndola, acariciando y humedeciendo mis labios, vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Josh me mira casi babeando con la boca entre abierta, le doy un beso a mis dedos enviándoselo sensualmente acercándome a la pantalla.

"_Duerme con eso Hutcherson no hare mas para ti esta noche"_ sonrío malvada.

"_Ten piedad mujer" _es lo último que le escucho gritar rogando por mas. Cierro la tapa del computador apagándolo.

¿Podría recorrer todos los caminos contigo Josh Hutcherson, sin más? La pregunta se burla de mí en sueños.


	30. Capitulo 30 Paris

**CAPITULO 30. Paris.**

**JOSH**

"_Se pueden calmar"_ grita Jenn, colocando las manos en alto.

Esta en Paris ¡Yea! Vino con Nick ¡Ups! Ese es el motivo de su grito. Nick y yo estamos en la habitación de Jenn casi a medio metro de distancia mirándonos con ganas de matarnos.

"_No estabas ahí, si tanto te importa por qué no viajaste para acompañarla" _Nick escupe su veneno.

"_No tengo porque darte explicaciones, además no es que la hubieses cuidado muy bien"_ la prepotencia sale de mi con cada silaba, se me da natural.

"_¡Ah! Seguro que habrías podido pelearte con todos los paparazzi tu solo"_ me mira con desdén.

"_Por lo menos no habría posado como modelo de Victoria Secret mientras ella se abría paso sola entre todos ellos"_ está furioso. Nick es más alto que yo pero estoy seguro que no me gana en fuerza, puedo ser un vándalo cuando me lo propongo he recibido influencia de amigos bastante problemáticos.

"_Como me llamaste Hutcherson"_ empuña las manos en sus costados.

"_Herí tu ego Hould"_ eso lo descompone camina hacia a mí, yo hago lo mismo en su dirección.

Jenn se interpone en el pequeño espacio que hay entre nosotros antes de que yo lo alcance. Me empuja por el pecho solo me mueve dos pasos, estoy lleno de rabia, quiero partirle la cara.

"_Tú, te tranquilizas"_ me señala con un dedo su mirada es furiosa. Aprieto la boca respirando profundo, no le quito los ojos de encima a Nick.

"_Nick creo que tu trabajo termino, te libero de tu papel de escolta"_ le habla molesta.

"_Jenn aunque no lo creas, lo hice con mucho gusto, me encanto pasar esta semana contigo, tuvimos nuestros momentos sabes que es así"_ le acaricia el hombro mirándome, me está provocando

Es lo que quiere ese cretino que pierda el control, le parta hasta las costillas, así yo seré el malo, él será el bueno y Jenn se agarra conmigo por agredirlo. Hould no tienes ni idea con quien juegas, soy más inteligente que tu. Pero me las pagaras algún día.

"_Gracias Nick por todo nos vemos pronto ya sabes X-men"_ Jenn esta seria.

"_Gracias Hould por no dejarla sola, tregua"_ me acerco ofreciéndole la mano. Jenn me mira con asombro, corriéndose hacia atrás.

"_No me debes, ni te debo nada Huth"_ agarra mi mano con fuerza, se acerca a mi oído sin soltarme. _"No te creo ni cinco el papel de agradecido"_ me dice bajito.

"_Nos vamos entendiendo"_ le contesto apretando mas su mano. Se despide de Jenn besando su mejilla, se va.

"_No entiendo por qué no te has ganado un Oscar, Josh"_ Jenn habla con ironía, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

"_¡Ho vamos! Nunca vamos a ser amigos, no cabemos en el mismo espacio"_ me acerco a ella _"Es normal que quiera marcar mi territorio, él sigue interesado en ti"_

"_Machos alfa de mierda"_ replica.

"_No quiero pelear"_ la abrazo por la cintura _"Por fin te tengo cerca"_ cierra los ojos.

"_Yo tampoco quiero pelear"_ me abraza por el _cuello "pero sigo molesta por el espectáculo, creí que se iban a agarrar a golpes"_

"_Eso suena tentador, me hubiese gustado hacerlo"_ la miro con malicia, perdido en la idea.

"_¡Josh!_" Me golpea en el pecho con los puños.

"_Dos hombres peleándose por ti, no te gusta"_ sonrío.

"_No, es horrible y sería fatal la noticia"_ trata de alejarse, no se lo permito, le atrapo la barbilla besándola. Ella sede.

"_Sigo molesta"_ habla entre besos.

"Mmm, jmm" la beso profundo abrazándola más fuerte a mí, saboreo su lengua, la siento estremecer. _"Tengo que bajar"_ me separo de ella dejándola con ganas de mas, queda casi en el aire. Me encanta.

"_Ya, por queee"_ se queja.

"_Trabajo en producción"_ le doy un beso corto.

"_Tendrás que compensarme y sigo molesta"_ me grita cuando voy saliendo. Sonrío, me gusta que este aquí.

**JENN**

Hemos estado trabajando mucho estos días, Josh está muy ocupado con Francis, apenas lo siento deslizarse a mi lado en las madrugadas cuando ya estamos en pie nuevamente para salir al set. Hasta ahora Paris ha sido cero romántica para nosotros.

Entro a mi habitación después de finalizar grabaciones, no veo a Josh desde el medio día, se fue a reunir con Bennicio debe estar agotado con tanto que hacer.

Me sorprendo con la caja que esta sobre mi cama es grande, blanca con un lazo rojo en cinta de tela. Retiro la tapa encontrándome con un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de seda dorado sellado con una nota.

**Sta. Lawrence usted acepto salir en una cita conmigo, la espero a las 7:00 p.m. en el parqueadero subterráneo del hotel. Josh.** Me lleno de alegría.

Abro la envoltura, contiene una falda negra, corta cruzada delante, una blusa roja con pequeños detalles blancos en el escote en V delante y detrás, y una hermosa chaqueta negra de mangas largas corte circular. Coloco todas las prendas sobre la cama, el conjunto se ve hermoso, sobre el papel hay otra nota.

**P.D. no subo a recogerla a su puerta para evitar la tentación de no dejarla salir de ahí al verla usar este atuendo.** Sonrío sola como tonta al leerla.

Desecho el papel, tropezándome con otro paquete dentro de la caja de regalo, este es más pequeño, envuelto de la misma forma que el primero también sellado con un mensaje.

**Te preguntabas donde estaba esto?** leo extrañada.

Al abrirlo me encuentro con mi tanga tipo hilo de encaje y el top transparente rojo, el conjunto que se robo de mi casa en L.A. al fondo hay otra nota.

**Te dije que lo usarías para mí. ..** Casi puedo ver su sonrisa retorcida, un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo. Que será de mí esta noche.


	31. Capitulo 31 l'amour et la passion qu 31

**Capitulo 31. l'amour et la passion qui nous consomme à Paris.**

**JOSH**

Camina hacia mí por el estacionamiento del hotel, la recorro con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

"_Esta preciosa Srta. Lawrence"_ le abro la puerta del carro.

"_Linda chaqueta Mr. Hutcherson"_ me guiña un ojo, es la que me compro en N.Y., es negra me la coloque con unos jeans también oscuros y una camisa blanca de botones hasta arriba. _"Puedes llamarme Jenn"_

"_O.K. tu a mi Josh"_ sigo su juego, es una cita hay que seguir las reglas. Entro del lado del conductor saliendo de allí.

"_A donde vamos Mr. Hutch… perdón Josh"_ pone vos de inocencia.

"_Hay reglas para las citas Jenn, las conoces cierto"_ mantengo la mirada en el camino.

"_No sé si son las mismas para hombres y mujeres, conozco algunas supongo que tu si por tu vasta experiencia"_ hay esta la ironía de Jenn.

"_Sip"_ contesto alzando los hombros despreocupado. _"Lo normal es avanzar paso a paso, según el numero de citas las cosas se van calentando"._

"_Es nuestra primera cita probablemente habrá un beso tímido"_ me mira coqueta.

"_Tú eres especial lo que hace esta cita diferente, realizaremos todos los pasos en una sola noche"_ la miro fijamente _"Primer paso: CENA"_ ingreso por la parte trasera del La Coupole el restaurante más grande de Paris, tiene una entrada directa a la zona VIP.

"_Cuantos pasos son?"_ me pregunta al bajar del auto.

"_Cinco pasos"_ le agarro la mano enlazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Caminamos acompañados por la mesera hasta nuestro lugar, el sitio es agradable tenemos vista a todo el restaurante, ellos no nos ven a nosotros a través de las paredes de vidrio, por eso se llama zona VIP.

"_Es muy bonito Josh, mira cuantas personas"_ sonríe animada. _"En qué momento preparaste todo para esta noche_" me mira sorprendida.

"_He hecho llamadas averiguando lugares, la tarde que te burlaste de mi cabello desecho por el tinte y me obligaste a usar tu sombrero hice unas reservas en algunos sitos que visitaremos"_ explico.

"_¡Hey! te ves lindo con mi sombrero o con cualquier otro, con gorra, con gafas…"_ coquetea conmigo. A veces parece una niña pequeña. Me hace sonreír.

Comemos carne de cangrejo en cal con pimientos verdes, vino y postre. Jenn pide otra porción de postre.

"_Me gusta verte comer, no te mides como celebridad respingona"_ nos sirvo vino.

"_Comer es una de una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer"_ termina el último trozo de postre, le sirvo más vino.

"_Me quieres emborrachar Josh"_ arruga los ojos.

"_Un poco borracha sería bueno, solo un poco"_ sonrió con malicia _"Tengo algo para ti"_ meto la mano en mi bolsillo empuñando, la abro sobre la suya.

"_Es una llave Josh… de tu casa?"_ balbucea sorprendida.

"_Quiero que la tengas por si necesitas algo y yo no estoy en L.A. en ese momento, tienes toda mi confianza"_ no quiero que se asuste así que le resto importancia al obsequio, cuando en realidad le estoy entregando las llaves de mi vida entera. Cierro su mano con mis dedos dejando la llave dentro.

"_No tengo casa aun"_ sonríe _"En L.A. el lugar es de Justine, en Kentucky es de mis padres"_ se entristece _"No tengo una llave para ti, te la daría si la tuviera"_

"_Con eso es suficiente"_ sonrió en aceptación.

"_Gracias"_ se acerca sonriendo, la beso lentamente acariciando sus mejillas.

"_Segundo paso: BESO"_ me separo de ella_. "Superado"_

"_Ahora que sigue"_ está feliz.

"_Vámonos de aquí"_ pido dos botellas de vino para llevar, salimos. Nos espera el auto con un conductor.

"_De donde salió el conductor"_ Jenn lo mira extrañada.

"_Estoy bebiendo, no puedo conducir"_ la abrazo por la cintura ayudándola a entrar en el auto.

En el camino reímos, jugamos a decir que piensan las personas que están en las calles por donde pasamos, a Jenn se le ocurre cada cosa. Tomamos vino, le hago cosquillas, hasta que el auto se detiene en la Torre Montparnasse. El conductor se baja acompañándonos hasta una pequeña puerta en un costado del edificio, nos abre el guardia de seguridad dándonos las buenas noches.

"_Jenn firma la lonchera de nuestro amigo por favor"_ le paso un pequeño maletín de lona con un marcador.

"_Soy su admirador"_ dice el guardia. Jenn firma encantada.

"_Sobornaste el guardia con un autógrafo mío para que nos dejara entrar"_ está nerviosa. Yo asiento con la cabeza. _"Estás loco que hacemos aquí, está cerrado, nos meteremos en proble…"_

"_Shhhh relájate"_ coloco un dedo sobre su boca _"Tercer paso: HACER UNA LOCURA"_

La llevo hasta la azotea del edificio más alto de Paris, cierro bien su abrigo hace frio, la vista es impactante, el primer plano de la Torre Eiffel, los campos, las luces de la ciudad y una Luna preciosa, digna de una película del hombre lobo.

"_La luna vigila todas las noches guardando secretos de los enamorados, de los que sufren, de los que lloran. Debe saber las respuestas a muchas preguntas"_ la abrazo por la espalda, besando su cabello.

"_Josh esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"_ aprieta mis manos, esta atónita.

La empujo llevándola hasta el borde del edificio, me subo en el muro gritando fuerte, saco toda mi voz junto con el aire de mis pulmones, bebo vino de la botella que tengo en la mano.

"_Tu turno"_ Le ofrezco la mano _"Vamos"_ me agarra subiendo a mi lado _"Grita Jenn, desahoga toda la rabia que sientes por no sentirte libre a raíz de la fama, aquí eres libre"_ le ofrezco vino, lo bebe del pico de la botella.

Jenn alza los brazos gritando agudo sus ojos brillan, da vueltas mientras sostengo su cintura, ya comienza a hacerle efecto el alcohol.

"_Soy libre, feliz. Los veo pero ustedes no me ven huuuuuuuu"_ grita cada vez más fuerte. Estoy muy divertido totalmente encantado al verla.

**JENN**

Gritar de esa manera de verdad logro liberar todas mis tensiones. Bajamos del edificio rumbo al auto nuevamente.

"_Que sigue, que sigue"_ brinco alrededor de Josh preguntándole.

"_Ya estas ebria?"_ me analiza.

"_No solo van dos botellas, aun no"_ siento el efecto del alcohol en mi, maximiza mi alegría. Si estoy borracha.

"_Vamos a sudar el trago"_ Me besa apretándome contra la silla del carro. Me estremezco con su fuerza "Cuarto Paso: BAILE"

Me pasa una máscara que cubre todo mi rostro, solo deja libre mi boca, él usa una igual. No sé en qué momento llegamos a la entrada trasera de un pub, ni siquiera sé el nombre del pub. Dejamos los abrigos en la silla del auto, Josh me jala con una mano, en la otra lleva la tercera botella de vino.

Recorremos un largo corredor chocando con un rio de personas bailando al ritmo de electrónica, nos ubicamos entre la gente comenzamos a movernos, nadie nos reconoce, nadie nos señala, nos mesclamos perfectamente. Es genial, el lugar es inmenso con tubos, chicas y chicos haciendo show.

Dejo que la música me consuma, muevo mis caderas pegándome a Josh. Bebo vino, el dulce sabor líquido quema mi lengua beso a Josh vertiendo parte del licor que tengo en mi boca en la suya, despierto su pasión con eso. Aprieta mi trasero subiéndome la falda casi exponiéndolo, me pega mas a él llevando el ritmo, recorre con su lengua mi cuello hasta el centro de mi escote. Sudamos en el calor de la gente excitada en alcohol y otras cosas.

Algo explota, una lluvia verde nos moja saltamos, alzamos los brazos, gritamos extasiados. Deshago los botones de su camisa hasta el centro de sus pectorales definidos acariciándolo con fervor, Josh mete sus manos en mi cabello plantándome un beso furioso, introduce su lengua urgentemente en mi boca, se me eriza hasta el último vello del cuerpo dejándome casi sin respiración, solo se separa para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Desliza una mano por mi estomago metiendo sus dedos debajo de la cinturilla de mi falda, juega con el elástico de mis bragas.

"_Te colocaste la ropa interior roja?"_ su voz ronca es lo más sexy del mundo.

"_Si, amo"_ le susurro coqueteando, provocándolo.

"_Buena chica. Quinto y último punto: SEXO"_ su voz es sombría _"En este caso… voy a hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin aliento, hasta llevarte al cielo"_ me muero.

Salimos del rio de personas abrazados, riéndonos, bebiendo, el baile me ayudo a bajar un poco la borrachera, estoy en ese punto donde el efecto del alcohol desinhibe pero maximiza mis sentidos. Al salir Josh suelta la botella de vino partiéndola con lo poco que queda de ella.

"_No mas licor, un poco tomado pero no tanto como para no sentirte. Está bien"_ igual que yo. Alza las cejas devorándome con la mirada.

Reservó una habitación en un hotel cerca al pub, estamos ahí en menos de cinco minutos. Despacha al conductor quedándonos con el carro en el parqueadero subterráneo. Estoy sorprendida, preparo cada detalle, no hemos sido acosados, ni vistos por paparazzi, ni interrumpidos por fans en toda la noche.

Sin registrarnos, sin visitar el lobby, subimos al ascensor las puertas se cierran Josh me presiona con su cuerpo al vidrio de la pared, deslizando las manos por mis muslos abriendo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera quedo sentada en el aire mientras su boca castiga mis labios con un beso furioso, cargado de fuerza, de urgencia, siento su deseo sobre mí. Con un brazo aprieta fuertemente mi espalda mientras su mano encuentra mi intimidad debajo de mis bragas mojadas, gimo agarrándome de su cabello, me muevo al ritmo del baile de sus dedos dentro de mí, recorre mi barbilla con sus labios, chupa mi cuello de tal forma que seguro tendré una marca allí, muerde mi oreja grabando su voz agitada en mi mente.

"_Córrete nena, córrete para mi"_ cierro los ojos inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, me dejo ir temblando entera, no sé cuánto tiempo tardamos en subir, solo sé que Josh sabe cómo hacerme explotar.

Abro los ojos al mismo tiempo que se abren las puertas del ascensor en medio de la habitación, Josh vuelve a besarme no con menos urgencia que antes llevándome casi volando hasta el borde de la cama, me pongo de pie en frente suyo sacando la camisa blanca de sus brazos, beso su pecho arrastro mi mano dentro de sus bóxer, acariciando su erección dura, caliente. Josh rasga mi blusa sin piedad. Me retuerzo de la excitación. Lame mis senos sin quitarme el top, me recorre explorando mi cuerpo con sus labios, hundiendo su nariz en mi sexo, en mi ombligo, en mis senos, subiendo por el trayecto de mi cuello, mordisqueando mi lóbulo derecho. Me estremezco mientras un quejido gutural le ordena poseerme.

Desliza mi falda logrando en mí una sensación de placer, urgencia y desesperación. Agarra mis hombros dándome vuelta, con un leve toque de su mano caigo sobre mis manos en la cama, toca mi espalda con sus nudillos, desciende lentamente siguiendo la curva de mi columna, enviando electricidad por mi espina hasta los lugares más escondidos de mi cuerpo. Me humedezco. Lo veo acercarse por entre mis piernas, siento la dureza de su miembro entre mis muslos, corre con sus manos mis bragas a un lado, acariciando mi lugar más intimo, grito de dolor cuando muerde con ansias mi trasero a un segundo de hacerme suya y mi grito se convierte en un quejido de placer, se mueve detrás de mí, acariciando mis pechos sobre la trasparencia del top la sensación es indescriptible, se inclina en mi oído.

"_Te ves exquisita con esta ropa interior, me enloqueces Jenn" _su respiración me tortura.

"_Josh..no…si"_ estoy poseída por sus manos, por sus caricias, no controlo mis gemidos, no coordino mis palabras _"no pares… eso es tan bueno…Josh, Josh"_ su nombre no deja de salir de mi garganta, no tardo en llegar a mi punto máximo de placer.

Tengo la boca seca, me fallan las piernas desplomándome boca abajo sobre la cama, trato de recuperar el aliento. Josh no se detiene, en verdad no deja de tocarme, su mano suelta el seguro de mi top liberándolo, desliza mis bragas hasta los tobillos sacándomelas, se tumba a mi lado completamente desnudo.

"_Josh tú no has llegado" _miro su erección dispuesta aun.

"_Las ventajas del alcohol en la sangre"_ me dice abrazándome.

Lo beso subiéndome encima de él, recorro el camino de vellos de su estomago abriendo la boca en su intimidad, me detiene con un beso, me agarra de la cintura sentándome sobre si, lentamente.

"_Eres cálida, húmeda y absolutamente hermosa. Amor"_ habla en un suspiro profundo.

Enderezo la espalda, mueve mis caderas con sus manos haciéndome coger el ritmo, soy un desastre de placer he subido al cielo dos veces y creo que voy hacia allá nuevamente. Masajea mis pechos desnudos, aprieto sus hombros, se inclina hacia a mi mordiéndome la boca, pellizcando mi labio, atrapo su dedo chupándolo lentamente, apretándolo con la lengua, ruge mirándome con malicia, retira el dedo húmedo de mi boca llevándolo hasta mi sexo acariciándome entre la presión de los dos, me besa con fervor, eso me hace explotar en un gemido tan fuerte que creo que tembló el edificio con mi orgasmo, castigando su piel de la espalda con mis uñas. Josh se unió a mi voz temblando entre mis brazos.

"_Dios Jenn porque eres tan deliciosa"_ aprieta mi espalda dejando salir un ruido ronco de su garganta.

Nos quedamos enlazados en un abrazo apretado calmando nuestros latidos, acomodo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, él hunde su nariz en mi cabello. Josh me acomoda a su lado sobre las almohadas, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración.

"_Te amo, mi ángel"_ me arrulla, acaricia mi cabello. Sonrió y sonrió, estoy volando, no siento mi cuerpo, floto en su mirada, en sus palabras.

"_Joshua eres perfecto" _es lo que alcanzo a pronunciar cuando recupero mi aliento, antes de que me venza el sueño combinado con agotamiento placentero y altos grados de alcohol.


	32. Capitulo 32 Tiros

**CAPITULO 32. Tiros.**

**JENN**

De pie observo cómo se mueve la boca del controlador de la cámara que me toma directamente, sin escuchar nada de lo que dice estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, Josh se encargo de tatuar una sonrisa en mi rostro la noche anterior, aun vuelo entre sus brazos, siento cada caricia en mi piel, me hizo suya de una manera que debería estar prohibida.

"_Jennifer estas lista"_ me devuelve a la realidad Francis.

" _O.K"_ debo concentrarme.

Estoy con Liam grabando la escena donde salimos de la casa de Tigris, hay mucha gente vestida con ropas de capitolio, no he visto a Josh hoy, cuando desperté estaba acostada en mi cama del hotel en el que nos estamos quedando, no sé exactamente cómo llegue allí, supongo que Josh me trajo desde el otro hotel por la nota disculpándose al no esperar que despertara, tenía que venir a trabajar en producción, acompañada de un enorme desayuno que dejo para mí. Oficialmente me dejo muerta anoche.

Camino hacia Liam y Francis para recibir las instrucciones de la escena, cubro mi cuello con la hermosa capa azul que llevo puesta tapando la marca de los labios que me dejo Josh al chupar, trate de cubrirla con maquillaje pero tengo la idea que aun se ve. Nos sentamos en un muro a esperar que todo esté listo

"_Hi, bastante frio he"_ Liam frota sus manos.

"_La capa es calientita, no me quejo"_ jalo mi gorro y el cuello nuevamente, no me veo debajo del abrigo.

Miro a mi alrededor revisando si veo a Josh pero nada, juego con las manos ansiosa. Francis termina con las instrucciones, entramos en acción. Se supone que debo estar completamente molesta con el mundo, quiero matar a Snow más que nada, hasta el punto de no importarme si muero en el intento, me cuesta muchísimo trabajo conseguir ese estado debido a que estoy más feliz que nunca con el patrocinio de Josh Hutcherson y su cita inolvidable.

_¡Accion!_

"_Concentrada Jenn"_ me digo a mi misma, caminamos encontrándonos con la gente huyendo despavorida por la presencia de los agentes de paz, los esquivamos escabulléndonos hasta el capitolio, Liam se separa de mí, luego veo como es arrastrado por los agentes de paz capturándolo.

"_Katniss ahora"_ Liam grita para que le lance una flecha. Saco el arco enfundándolo, me detengo sin poder hacerlo. Liam desaparece siendo capturado.

"_Corten"_ la voz de Josh me hace brincar. Me pone nerviosa.

**JOSH**

"_Pareces una hermosa brujita con esa capa"_ jalo su gorro descubriendo su cabeza.

"_No me desordenes, pierdo mi magia"_ se acomoda nuevamente dentro de la gorra.

"_Creí que no te gustaban los tatuajes"_ la rodeo por la espalda pasando un dedo por la marca morada debajo de un montón de maquillaje en su cuello.

"_Josh, esto es tu culpa. Se ve mucho"_ habla alarmada, cubriéndose.

"_Solo lo notaria alguien que conoce tu cuerpo como yo"_ la miro fijamente. Baja la cabeza, agarro su barbilla buscando sus ojos _"Por qué te sonrojas"_

"_Tengo otra marca en el trasero hecha por tus dientes"_ sus mejillas están encendidas.

"_Hey cariño, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, te amo nunca haría nada para degradarte, es natural apasionarse de esa forma cuando estas enamorado"_ acaricio sus mejillas, se ve preciosa toda rojita. _"¿Te gusto?"_

"_Anoche fue maravilloso, nunca me habían tocado de esa forma" _tuerce la boca. Sonrío._ "Creo que también sufriste algunas marcas"_ sonríe nerviosa.

"_Ho sí, mi espalda ardía con el agua en la ducha esta mañana, una gata me ataco"_ quiero besarla.

"_Josh, ni se te ocurra besarme aquí, puedo leer tu mente"_ me empuja riendo.

Hay más de 50 extras, el equipo de producción, los mirones de afuera y los paparazzi en los arboles, besarla ahora sería un gran espectáculo para el mundo en este momento, aunque no sabrían quien lo hizo ya que tengo puesta una chamarra larga con gorro que apenas deja ver mi cara, no debería estar en el set en este momento no soy parte de la escena pero como estoy trabajando o más bien aprendiendo con Francis me permitieron asistir con la condición de no dejarme reconocer.

Soy feliz trabajando con Jenn al día siguiente tengo escena con ella, llegamos juntos al set Liam siempre nos acompaña pero Jenn y yo somos solo eso, ella y yo, mas nada, mas nadie, nos comportamos naturales, nos ayudamos en los ensayos, nunca la dejo sola.

**JENN**

"_Pero si acabamos de llegar"_ chillo en el celular.

"_Estas en toda la red, linda chamarra. Que escondes?"_ pregunta Laura.

Recibo su llamada en el set estoy con Liam, Francis y Josh haciendo un recorrido.

"_Si te contara que escondo, no es el lugar para decírtelo"_ bajo la cabeza.

"_Tengo dudas amiga. Vi las fotos donde llegaste con Nick a Paris, así que asumí que Josh se molesto, por eso se fue a España"_ Laura habla rapidísimo.

"_Josh a España. Cuando?"_ pongo mala cara.

"_Hay unas fotos del fin de semana que acabo"_ contesta.

"_A no ser que tenga el poder de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, no sé de que hablas Lau. Josh se quedo conmigo, tuvimos una cita. Creeeme estuvo conmigo toda la noche, estoy totalmente segura"_ cierro los ojos al hablar_. "Me tengo que ir, después de cuento"_

"_Maldición Jenn, quiero detalles…"_ le corto la llamada.

Seguimos caminando por el set estudiando las escenas.

"_Hey con quien hablabas, te veías molesta"_ Josh se coloca a mi lado.

"_Laura puede ser obstinada a veces dice que vio unas fotos tuyas en España de este fin de semana"_ sonrío.

"_A eso, es cierto"_ habla relajado.

"_Como? Si estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo"_ me sorprendo.

"_Los paparazzi no te buscan en donde creen que no estás. Por qué piensas que nadie nos acoso esa noche"_ me mira alzando las cejas.

"_OMG! Son falsas, las hiciste liberar"_ nos reímos juntos _"Me sorprendes Hutcherson"_

"_Te dije que sabia como hacerlo"_ me pellizca en las costillas, haciéndome reír aun mas.

**JOSH**

Los fans han hecho campamento fuera de las barreras del set, los paparazzi se vinieron a vivir en los arboles y en los edificios de los alrededores. Esta situación es muy extraña, estamos felices caminamos cerca, ella detrás de mi o yo la sigo, no deja de ser incomoda la atención sobre nosotros. Al atardecer encuentro a Jenn sentada en el muro de un jardín.

"_Hola preciosa, que haces aquí sola"_ me siento a su lado, acomodo mi pierna sobre el muro.

"_Hay muchos fotógrafos, ya lo notaste"_ se inclina hacia mi pierna, le agarro la mano.

"_Si tranquila, siempre les quedara la duda si lo que ven es real o no real"_ sonrío. Jenn se relaja un poco.

"_Josh como llegue a mi cama?"_ me habla bajito.

"_Te vestí, te tome en mis brazos, te lleve al auto"_ acomodo los mechones del pelo negro que lleva como Katniss detrás de su oreja _"Estabas dormidísima, finalmente te metí en tu cama. Cuidando de ti"_

"_Me enviaste a las profundidades del sueño esa noche. Eres una mescla entre salvaje y dulce"_ sus mejillas se enrojecen.

"_Ustedes dos parecen gusanos enredados, hay fotógrafos por todas partes"_ Liam se sienta en la punta de la jardinera.

"_Liam, no hacemos nada malo"_ Jenn aprieta mas mi mano.

"_Son terribles disimulando, se atraen el uno al otro como imanes, así que me toco hacer el papel de tercero fuera de lugar"._ Liam se ríe.

"_Gracias Men"_ golpeo su hombro.

"_Chicos terminamos hora de irnos"_ grita Francis.

Nos levantamos a quitarnos todo el vestuario. Me encuentro con Jenn dentro del auto que nos lleva al hotel. La abrazo fuerte, aquí nadie nos ve.

"_Estas cansada"_ le digo al oído.

"_Puedo dejarme consentir"_ sonríe coqueta.

"_Me ofrezco como voluntario para eso"_ la aprieto más hacia mí. _"Qué hay del guardián"._ Señalo a Gary.

Desde los ataques de los paparazzi en Londres, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que Jenn necesitaba un guardaespaldas permanente, ese es Gary. En el set no hay ningún tipo de seguridad, solo la personal mi guardaespaldas también está por acá menos intenso que el de Jenn, Andre llega el fin de semana.

"_Gary te puedes ir a tu hotel, ya tengo protección"_ le dice Jenn metiéndose mas en mis brazos.

Me quedo en su habitación, recostado en su cama en camiseta y bóxer la observo desvestirse para colocarse la pijama, es hermosa su piel blanca como la nieve me obsesiona, al igual que sus curvas, se sienta cruzando las piernas a mi lado, atrapo sus pies.

"_Qué bien se siente eso Josh" _se extrémese cuando aprieto las plantas de sus pies. Masajeo sus pantorrillas subiendo por las piernas hasta su abdomen. Me acuesto sobre ella dejando mi cabeza sobre su ombligo. Se ríe.

"_Cosquillas Jenn"_ soplo con mi boca en su costado.

"_No no cosquillas no"_ ríe retorciéndose _"ven quédate quieto"_ obedezco.

Jenn se inclina metiendo sus manos debajo de mi camiseta frotando fuerte sobre los músculos de mi espalda baja, me gusta. Subo mi camiseta quitándomela para sentirla mejor, sube por el resto de la espalda masajeando aprieta mis hombros moviendo sus pulgares.

"_Que rico bebe"_ me relajo disfruto de sus caricias, venciéndome el cansancio.

Me acomodo a su lado, trayéndola sobre mi hombro para descansar con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Durante la semana llegan más actores del cast, entre ellos Sam. Me alegra que este aquí, tenemos una bonita amistad, le confirme lo mío con Jenn en Atlanta no se sorprendió, él lo sabia en Hawai, siempre me ha apoyado.

El trabajo ha sido duro, constante, iniciamos desde muy temprano hasta tarde, me siento realmente preso todo el día esposado. Sam organizo una salida para liberar stress, Jenn no puede ir tiene que viajar a NY es el estreno de X-men, maldita franquicia. Igual la apoyo.

"_Lizz apenas termine de grabar empaco, el vuelo esta para las 7:00 a.m. de mañana ya lo sé"_ Jenn habla por celular.

"_Otra vez Lizz, Jenn"_ no me gusta que la presionen mientras trabaja. _"deberías venir esta noche a bailar" _

"_No puedo apenas alcanzo a prepárame para el viaje"_ me dice triste.

"_No te preocupes, todo irá bien"_ acaricio su hombro golpeándola en los brazos con las correas que cuelgan de mis muñecas. _"Te gustan mis esposas"_ le dedico una media sonrisa. Quiero animarla.

"_Me voy a robar esas esposas"_ me mira con maldad.

"_Sorpréndeme Jenn"_ reímos fuerte envueltos en deseo.

Por la noche le ayudo con su equipaje antes de irme con los chicos a un club. Timbra su celular.

"_Hi, Nick… a qué hora…está bien, nos vemos. Adiós"_ corta la llamada. Me mira.

"_Déjame adivinar, sigue la farsa. Que harán ahora caminaran de la mano por la alfombra"_ tiro una crema no se de que en su bolsa de viaje.

"_Así es. Que piensas"_ me mira con angustia.

"_No me gusta lo sabes, esto complica las cosa si se sabe lo nuestro. Pero es tu trabajo nunca haría nada para dañarlo"_ beso su frente conteniendo mi rabia _"Haz lo que sea más conveniente para tu carrera"_ me voy, escuchándola decir mi nombre.

"_Josh, espera…"_ no me detengo, lo último que quiero es tener una discusión antes de que se vaya a donde esta Hould, tomo el ascensor rápidamente descargando mi ira con puños en las puertas. Busco a los chicos.

"_Hey Men hasta que apareces"_ me dice Liam

"_Vamos quiero beber hasta perder la conciencia"_ Liam, Woody y Sam me siguen al auto.

Llegamos a un club de chicas solteras, esta llenísimo, nos ubicamos comenzamos a beber, a bailar.

"_Problemas en el paraíso"_ Sam se acerca moviéndose.

"_Ya sabes, viaje de Jenn a X men, reencuentro con el imbécil de Hould lo de siempre"_ tomo mi bebida.

"_Josh no quiero meterme pero ya es hora que le digas que pare con eso, ella puede hacerlo no pueden obligarla a mostrarse en público con él como si fueran pareja"_ habla serio algo raro en Sam.

"_No quiero presionarla, es su trabajo. Se supone que debo entenderlo"_ esto es frustrante.

"_Prueba, solo esta vez. Y mira si Jenn lo hace"_ Sam alza una ceja. _"Piénsalo, ahora vamos a divertirnos. Wuuuuuuu"_ sigue bailando. Me rio.

La noche se puso bastante loca, bebimos hasta casi morir, bailamos, nos tomamos fotos con un montón de chicas. Cuando despierto mi cabeza palpita de una manera espantosa, me siento en la cama mirando alrededor. Mierda donde estoy, no es mi habitación, estoy solo en bóxers no recuerdo desvestirme, alguien lo hizo por mí. Examino bien es la habitación de Jenn. Como demonios llegue aquí. Caigo de espaldas sobre las almohadas, veo una nota a mi lado.

**NO LO HARE. JENN.** Mis recuerdos comienzan a volver.


	33. Capitulo 33 Estreno X Men New York

**CAPITULO 33. Estreno X Men. New York**

**JENN**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 035 favor abrochar sus cinturones para el aterrizaje en la ciudad de New York"_

La voz de la azafata me despierta, dormí el vuelo entero recuperando energías ya que la noche no fue nada quieta para mi teniendo en cuenta que me acosté casi a las 11 terminando de preparar mis cosas, intranquila por la actitud de Josh, pensando en cómo comportarme hoy en la alfombra con Nick y para terminar a Josh se le ocurrió salirse de su fiesta con los chicos a las 2 de la mañana totalmente ebrio, venir a mi habitación a hablar según él.

Bajo del avión me encuentro con Lizz esperándome en un auto, vamos directo al hotel a prepararme para la noche, son las 7:00 am en NY lo que significa que deben ser como la en Paris. Enciendo mi celular salta de inmediato un mensaje de Josh.

**Tengo una resaca de los mil demonios, apenas están llegando mis recuerdos de anoche. Lo siento por no dejarte descansar… escríbeme apenas leas esto tengo vacios por llenar**. **Josh.**

Enviado a las 12 del medio día hora parís, imagino que en ese momento despertó desorientado en mi cama.

**Solo he dormido lo que pude en el vuelo, mi genio no es el mejor ahora. Ya hablaremos.** Enviar. Escribo.

Llegamos al hotel, nos instalamos en la habitación, ya está aquí la estilista para iniciar con su tarea, tomo una ducha como de cuatro horas relajándome en la tina del baño, cierro los ojos recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Josh entro en mi habitación, lo vi tambalearse hasta la orilla de mi cama, arrodillándose en el suelo.

"_Tenemos que hablar"_ me miro fijo.

"_Estas borracho"_ me rodé hasta él. Agarró mi cara.

"_Ven aquí"_ acaricio mi cabello. _"Mentí hace un rato…"_

"_Josh metete a la cama, no sabes lo que dices"_ olía a whisky, cerveza, humo de cigarrillo, perfume de mujer y su sudor.

"_Shhhhh… dejame hablar mujer"_ puso un dedo en mi boca. _"No te quiero ver con Nick en ese jodido estreno, no creo que eso arruine nada en tu carrera, eres famosa, talentosa"_ movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

"_Josh no puedo solo ignorarlo, en algún momento tendré que acercarme o posar para alguna foto, creen que es mi novio. Lo sabes, ellos lo quieren hasta después del estreno"_ le sostuve el rostro.

"_No hagas lo que te piden, puedes plantarte y decir que no, tienes idea de lo poderosa que eres ahora, eres importante tu papel creció después del Oscar ¿Por qué crees? Ya no pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran tan fácilmente"_ apretó mi cuello con sus manos. Lo quede mirando nerviosa.

"_No sé si pueda hacerlo me falta valor"_ me tembló la voz.

"_Eres fuerte Jenn, créelo. Puedes decir que no lo harás que paren ya con esa estupidez. No quiero que te toque, que te agarre la mano, que te abrace, cuando yo no puedo hacerlo en público. No sabes cómo me hirvió la sangre cuando lo vi contigo en Londres" _respiraba agitado colocó su frente junto a la mía. Apretando más mi cuello.

"_No creo que pueda"_ me solté de su agarre, arrodillándome sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos, se levanto casi cayéndose.

"_Si puedes, solo tienes que querer hacerlo. Seria por mi Jenn"_ ahí estaba de pie delante de mí con el pelo revuelto, sudado, la camisa por fuera, era un desastre pero su mirada esos ojos avellana brillaban en la oscuridad ahogados en licor y desesperación, como negarme ante eso. Comencé a reírme.

"_Bien ahora te burlas de mí, me largo"_ dio media vuelta tropezando con la alfombra se sostuvo de la puerta para no caerse.

"_Espera"_ corrí a detenerlo no me esforcé demasiado, sus piernas no coordinaban. _"Te ves como mierda"_ seguí riendo.

"_Me siento como mierda"_ me abrazo apretándome a la puerta _"Pero así puedo contigo Lawrence"_ subió mi camiseta acariciando con fuerza mi espalda, apretando mi trasero, besándome con su lengua con sabor a whisky. Fue excitante, inconscientemente lo empuje un poco hacia atrás perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de espaldas.

"_Jenn te ahogaste en la tina"_ Lizz grita desde afuera.

"_Voyyy"_ me coloco una bata de baño, saliendo. Me siento frente al espejo para que inicien con mi cabello. Suena mi celular.

"_Hola Josh como estassss_" grito fuerte. Lizz y la estilista me miran extrañadas.

"_No grites Jenn, me estoy muriendo, como vas tú"_

"_Bien preparándome para la alfombra"_ vuelvo a gritar.

"_Eres malvada… ¿Por qué tengo un morado en mi cadera?"_

"_No recuerdas nada, te caíste cuando intentabas…"_ miro a Lizz y a la estilista que están atentas a lo que hablo. _"Te caíste"_

"_Recuerdo nuestra conversación. Haaa… Ahora la caída"_ habla ronco

"_Jenn puedes cortar, necesito tu oreja"_ dice la estilista impaciente.

"_Debo cortar, escríbeme. ADIOSSSSSSS"_ le grito con una gran carcajada.

"_Fuck Jenn"_ se queja al cortar. Le escribo un mensaje.

**Eso fue por no dejarme dormir. Te levante del piso como pude, te lleve al baño, saque toda tu ropa. Por cierto ¿Por qué apestabas a perfume de mujer? **Enviar. Leo su respuesta.

**Fue una noche loquísima, Sam puedes entender eso. Había fans por todos lados abrazándonos y tomándose fotos, la que le espera con Laura. Yo hui a tus brazos, deberías estar feliz. Josh.**

Terminan mi peinado, siguen con el maquillaje. Escribo nuevamente.

**Bueno lo bonito fue cuidarte cuando vomitaste.** Enviar.

**¡VOMITE! Jenn lo siento, hice mucho desastre. Nos tomamos el bar entero. Josh.**

"_No te rías Jenn"_ me regaña Lizz. La ignoro.

**Trate de darte agua con pastas para el dolor de cabeza, lo devolviste todo de inmediato. Suerte que estábamos en el baño. No paso nada.** Enviar.

Llevarlo hasta la cama indefenso me gusto, no es la primera vez que lo hice, casi siempre es Josh quien cuida de mí, me complace en todo, mira a mi alrededor. Aprovecho cualquier oportunidad que tengo para hacerlo yo. Timbra mi celular. La estilista tuerce el gesto.

"_Dame un minuto"_ le guiño un ojo alejándome hacia la ventana.

"_Lavaste y secaste mi cara, me acomodaste debajo de las sabanas. Recuerdo tus hermosos ojos azules mirándome, tu mano acariciando mi cabello"_ su voz es dulce.

"_Me diste las gracias, acariciaste mis mejillas y me dijiste: Ángel no lo hagas"_ el corazón me palpita fuerte al recordar sus palabras.

"_La nota que vi al despertar. Te amo Jenn"_ sonríe.

"_Jenn por favor estamos atrasadas"_ Lizz chilla.

"_También te amo. Adiós"_ suspiro. Lizz y la estilista miran mi cara de tonta enamorada.

"_Lizz voy sola al estreno y regreso sola. Debo volver a Paris lo antes posible, encárgate de eso"_ le hablo seria.

"_Jenn si no les gusta. Ya sabes Nick, lo están esperando" _Lizz me discute.

"_Voy sola o no voy, pónselos así"_ me sudan las manos, tengo que hacer esto.

"_Está bien"_ Lizz se retira con el celular a dar la pelea.

Asisto triunfal al estreno X-men futuro pasado, sola. Fox no tuvo opción, los fans me pedían a mí no con quien asistiría. Paseo por toda la alfombra con mi hermoso vestido azul, hago entrevistas, rio. Algunos periodistas quieren sacar información de la relación con Nick, esquivo todas las indirectas.

No poso con Nick en toda la noche apenas nos saludamos, en el momento de tomar la foto con todos los del cast ni lo veo creo que esta hasta atrás. Voy un momento al baño del teatro, nos cruzamos.

"_Estas preciosa"_ Nick me da un beso en la mejilla _"Me llamaron avisándome que llegaría solo, eso fue bajo" _hace un gesto de dolor fingido.

"_Ya es hora de ir bajando los rumores entre nosotros"_ le hablo tranquila.

"_Ja! Estamos ligados, la promoción apenas comienza, vienen las grabaciones de la III parte"_ aprieta mi barbilla _"En carrera larga hay desquite"_ se aleja riendo.

Me quedo congelada, en parte tiene razón nos seguiremos viendo, hoy conseguí lo que quería eso es lo que importa. No arruinará mi noche.

Cuando termina el evento me marcho con Gary al hotel, reviso mi celular encontrando un texto.

**Te vías hermosísima, lo lograste ahora te das cuenta del poder que tienes. Casi te caes sigo lamentando no poder acompañarte a todos los eventos para sostener tu cintura. Josh.**

Un cosquilleo me recorre entera, como hace eso solo con un texto. Escribo.

**Fuiste mi impulso, lo hice por ti.** Enviar.

Recuesto mi cabeza a la silla del auto esperando llegar rápido al hotel para dormir tranquilamente, soñando con Josh.


	34. Capitulo 34 Real o no Real

**Capitulo 34. Real o no Real**

**JOSH**

_Corte!_ Gritan.

Nos reunimos todo el grupo esperando instrucciones para la siguiente escena, jugamos entre nosotros, bromeo con Nathaly, Sam se centra en mí.

"_Vi que fue sola al evento, lo conseguiste"_ sonríe.

"_Si aunque tus ideas… la de embriagarme para conseguir valor, me causo una resaca horrible y la de ir a su habitación ebrio me costo la vergüenza de vomitar en su baño. Por lo menos salió algo bueno_" alzo los hombros.

"_Así se hace"_ Sam golpea sus manos. _"Esa mujer es tuya, siempre lo he dicho"_ sonreímos los dos.

Nos llaman devuelta a escena, se nos une Jenn, hacemos tomas del grupo completo buscando sitios guiados por Ali, algunas son regrabaciones que Francis quiso hacer por la locación. Corremos de un lado al otro, subimos y bajamos escaleras, estamos en constate movimiento. Entre descansos busco a Jenn.

"_Sera que salió bien la escena estoy harto del amarre"_ muestro mis esposas.

"_pruébate la peluca me pica, se meten los cabellos en mis ojos"_ nos reímos.

"_Parece que lloverá"_ Jenn mira hacia el cielo.

"_Pediré unos abrigos, está comenzando a hacer frio"_ me alejo buscando a alguien de producción.

Efectivamente llueve, nos traen paraguas y abrigos. Me refugio debajo del paraguas de Jenn con Gary sosteniéndolo, los abrigos son gigantes hace mucho frio.

"_Estas temblando Jenn deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero que enfermes_" hablo preocupado.

"_Quiero un abrazo"_ pone su labio fuera haciendo pucheros.

"_Ven aquí"_ trato de alcanzarla.

"_Los fotógrafos justo en frente"_ habla Gary.

Miro hacia arriba fijándome en un hombre con una cámara, arrugo la cara. Jenn se encoje. La situación es realmente incomoda debemos controlarnos todo el tiempo.

Recibimos el aviso para irnos, que bien. Llueve toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Jenn y yo nos calentamos debajo de las sabanas, comemos pizza, después de pelear el control de la TV ella coloca una película, al pasar los cortes comerciales la beso en los hombros rodeándola con mis brazos tiene un camisón de tiras de seda, meto la mano debajo acariciando la piel de su estomago, gime. Recorro su brazo hasta la mano robándole el control de la TV.

"_Josh eres malvado, dámelo"_ pelea conmigo.

"_Solo un momento, quiero ver cómo va el juego"_ paso al canal de deportes

"_Tú y tu básquet"_ me da la espalda molesta.

"_No decías eso en la locura de Marzo"_ le beso el cuello _"Ya pongo la peli solo un momento"_ hablo en su oído, se da vuelta acurrucándose en mi pecho sube el cobertor abrigándonos más hasta que se queda dormida.

Siento las manos dormidas, mis brazos están juntos hacia arriba esposados a la baranda del cabecero de la cama bajo la mirada encontrándome unos ojos azules amenazadores.

"_Que haces Jenn"_ la miro con ansias.

"_Te dije que me robaría las esposas"_ se acerca a mis labios _"te tengo prisionero"_ sonríe con maldad.

"_Que vas a hacerme Lawrence"_ pregunto pícaro, trato de zafarme.

"_Te voy a tocar y tu no podrás tocarme"_ me quejo. Me besa con pasión en los labios bajando por mi barba sus labios aprietan fuerte mi cuello, me acelero. Sigue su camino por mi pecho, desaparece debajo del cobertor…

"_Esta es mi venganza por quitarme el control de la TV"_ … besa mi abdomen

"_No dejarme dormir el día del viaje a NY"…_ besa mi bajo vientre bajando mi bóxer

"_Y por morder hasta marcar mi hermoso trasero" … _se apodera de mi, con su boca. Me estremezco.

"_Jenn no puedes… mierda son las 5 de la mañana no te alcanzas a imaginar lo placentero que es para un hombre esto… es una fantasía"_ disfruto de su caricia, pero me desespero al no poder tocarla, no puedo ni verla.

"_Jenn suéltame…" _lucho contra las esposas

"_OMG que rico"_ gimo mordiendo mi labio.

"_Quiero…. No pares… quiero tocarte" _levanta un poco la sabana me mira endiabladamente sexy, se vuelve a esconder sin parar.

Eso me enciende hasta los huesos, lucho contra las esposas recordando cómo me enseñaron en producción a zafarme de ellas, no es que pueda concentrarme mucho con Jenn entre mis piernas pero lo consigo, me suelto.

"_Te tengo Lawrence"_ meto mis manos debajo de sus brazos subiéndola en la almohada, grita, se ríe a carcajadas, me coloco encima de ella.

"_Mi turno"_ sonrió con maldad besándola tiernamente, suave, lento, haciéndola aflojar cada musculo, me aprovecho de su debilidad, la esposo a la cama.

"_No Josh… me das miedo"_ ríe con fuerza.

"_Miedo, si yo lo único que quiero es matarte de amor"_ la miro tiernamente.

"_Bésame"_ ordena, me pierdo en sus labios, en su cuerpo, le hago el amor a cada centímetro de su piel, sin permitirle moverse.

"_Quieta hermosa, quieta"_ me agarro del amarre de la esposas apoyándome para hacerla mía lentamente, mientras me deleito con el sonido de sus gemidos, terminando con fuerza una y otra vez. Hasta llegar al final del deseo juntos.

"_Si Francis viera lo linda que te ves así amarrada y desnuda, no te quitarían esas esposas en toda la película. Podría perder mi empleo" _Nos reímos celebrando nuestro juego. _"Te quiero, loca"_

"_Yo también te quiero, podrías liberarme"_ de mala gana lo hago.

"_Srta. Jennifer su auto la espera"_ tocan a la puerta es Gary _"Preguntan si el Sr Josh está con usted el auto también lo espera"_ vuelve a tocar.

"_Ya bajamos, si Josh está aquí"_ Jenn salta de la cama a la ducha con urgencia.

"_Te acompaño, debemos bajar de inmediato"_ entro a la ducha con ella, la molesto durante el baño agarra mis manos empujándome.

"_Compórtate vamos tarde al set"_ gruñe. Salimos disparados del hotel a los autos, cuando voy a subir al mío Jenn atrapa mi mano.

"_Ven conmigo"_ me empuja dentro de su auto.

"_André ves con el guardaespaldas detrás en el otro auto, sígannos"_ obedecen.

"_Me asfixias Lawrence"_ la abrazo en la silla del carro, me hace un gesto triste _"Mentira nunca podría tener suficiente de ti"._

"_Ni yo de ti"_ me besa tiernamente.

Llegamos al set, obviamos un detalle los fans de la entrada. Se pondrán eufóricos al vernos bajar juntos bueno podemos alegar que éramos muchos y no cabíamos en un solo auto. El carro se detiene

"_Para que me sientas durante el día"_ atrapo su boca dándole un gran beso mordiendo tiernamente su labio.

"_Lo hare"_ me mira sonriendo.

Me bajo primero, André y mi guardaespaldas me esperan para entrar. Luego se baja Jenn con Gary acompañándola, los gritos de las Fans son histéricos, enloquecieron.

**JENN**

Hace un día precioso, quizá es mi ánimo el que me hace sentirlo así. Amanecer con Josh me alegra el día sin mencionar el juego que tuvimos en la mañana lo que lo hace mejor. Hoy estoy eufórica, hago caras graciosas a los camarógrafos, juego con Liam mientras quitan la arena del trasero de Josh, quien no me pierde de vista. A donde me muevo me siguen sus ojos, vigilando que siempre este bien.

Nos preparamos para grabar la escena del Hijacked de Peeta, me siento en un muro a esperar la señal bostezando ya tengo hambre, Francis me habla no se de que, tengo mi atención en Josh que se mueve alrededor de Liam y Nathaly.

_"Me van a decir que nunca han estado en una disco de ambiente"_ le escucho a Josh

_"Una vez con unos amigos ebrios fuimos a una, es una rumba loca"_ habla Liam

_"Yo no, nunca"_ ríe Nathaly.

Me levanto caminando con Francis para iniciar la grabación, Josh le canta a Nathaly

_"Now baby we can party. __Oh baby we can party… oh oh ohhh I just wanna feel this moment… con ese corte de cabello conquistarías a mas de una chica"_ ella se ríe nerviosa.

Hutcherson y su encanto, me mira jugando con el arma entre sus manos. Todos caminan delante de nosotros. Josh se queda esperando por mí.

_"Este lugar nos quedo perfecto"_ Francis me habla

_"Ho claro que si"_ trato de mostrar interés, no le he copiado nada de lo que a dicho por mirar a los chicos.

Josh se adelanta no quiere interrumpir, mi conversación. Pasa al lado de Nathaly que está de pie esperando algo.

_"But until the gates are open … I just wanna feel this moment"_ le canta inclinándose a ella.

_"Aléjate"_ Nathaly lo golpea en el hombro empujándolo.

_"awwww"_ se queja Josh.

Siento una punzada, es mi chico, solo a mí me gusta golpearlo juguetonamente me quedo mirando a Nathaly creó que noto mi incomodidad porque me sonríe avergonzada y huye en sentido contrario no se buscando que.

_¡Acción!_

Me agacho sobre Ali, discuto con Liam por no querer abandonarlo, corremos dejando a Ali tendido en el barro esta escena la habíamos grabado en Atlanta. Francis exigió volver hacerla aquí repitiéndola muchas veces.

_¡Corten!_

Busco a Josh que sube y baja tres escalones de un muro.

_"Listo para intentar matarme"_ lo miro.

_"Ya te explique en la mañana como quisiera matarte"_ sonríe bajando a mi lado.

_"Eso es tentador"_ me avergüenzo un poco. _"Que tienes en el cuello"_

"_No se esto me rasca, me arde. Sentí que algo me mojo" _jala la tela de su chaqueta, me acerco revisando su cuello.

_"No veo nada"_ me acerco oliéndole, el levanta un poco la barbilla_ "Parece spray del cabello pero no tienes alergia. Solo veo una marca ¿Te hiciste un nuevo tatuaje?" _sonrió triunfante.

"_Jenn me dejaste un chupete, ayúdame a escóndelo. Dios"_ me acercó más a su cuello subiéndole la camisa, me roza los labios con un beso rápido. _"No puedo evitarlo con tus labios tan cerca"_

_"Josh, los fotógrafos"_ me alejo.

_"Ven aquí, real o no real. La duda siempre les quedara"_ intenta atraparme.

Camino huyéndole viene detrás de mí jalando del maletín de mi espalda juguetonamente. Vuelve a ser mi chico no me gusta compartirlo.

_¡Acción!_

Josh tira lanzándome sobre la colchoneta lleno de rabia, cae sobre mí mientras lucho por soltarme

_"Peeta soy yo por favor"_ suplico

_"Eres un muto del capitolio, un muto"_ levanta su arma golpeando alrededor de mi cabeza, ruedo sobre mi cuerpo esquivándolo. Josh vuelve a alzar el arma con cara de desquiciado.

_¡Corten!_

"_Hayyyyy"_ grito

"_Estas bien baby"_

"_Me lastime el brazo al rodarlo debajo"_ Me quedo acostada quejándome.

_"Pueden venir a revisar su brazo"_ se pone de pie buscando ayuda

_"No es nada solo mi torpeza ayúdame a levantarme"_ me da la mano lo tiro a mi lado

_"Si querías que me acostara contigo en público lo hubieras pedido"_ ríe fuerte

_"No tienes tanta suerte Hutch, guarda tu sonrisa encantadora para las nuevas"_ me levanto coqueteándole con mis caderas.

_"Heyy no he hecho nada malo, solo jugaba con ella, eres malcriada no te gusta compartir"_ ríe haciéndose el tonto por mi comentario.

"_No me gusta hacerlo"_ Le doblo los ojos.

_"En serio estas bien, no te apreté muy fuerte"_ se levanta apoyándose en las rodillas su respiración es agitada aun por la lucha de la locura.

_"Me has apretado más fuerte en otras situaciones"_ le insinuó.

_"Hee Jenn no me provoques"_ viene a atraparme, grito y corro por el set con Josh detrás.

La cantidad de fotos y videos filtrados es impresionante. Lizz me llama histérica enviándome a mi celular la foto donde huelo a Josh.

_"Calma Lizz no es un beso mira bien"_ por lo menos no lo era en el instante de la captura.

_"Jenn por Dios compórtense, aunque eso es pedirle a los elefantes que vuelen. Puede haber consecuencias"_ Lizz me recuerda a LionsGate y su influencia.

_"OK cálmate, bye"_ le corto.

Le muestro a Josh toda la locura en la red, estamos de acuerdo en llegar e irnos en autos separados al hotel. Por la noche me hundo en sus brazos se me olvida el mundo, los chismes, las fotos y al día siguiente seguimos comportándonos igual, siguiéndonos, riendo. Si salto él me atrapa. Busco sus brazos cuando me siento cansada.

Josh no sabe estar lejos y yo no quiero que se aparte así que mientras nosotros vagamos en nuestra burbuja donde le hago caras de pechiche a Josh pidiéndole nachos de queso para comer en la noche mientras me cubro del sol con una sombrilla, o Josh masajea los dedos de mis manos con delicadeza sobre alguna herida recibida mientras grabamos, o hablamos muy cerca, o aprieto su cuello para ahorcarlo con el mayor amor del mundo; Liam sigue fielmente apareciendo en las fotos como el tercero fuera de lugar.


	35. Capitulo 35 Cannes 2014

**Capitulo 35. Cannes 2014.**

**JENN **

"_Ese no me gusta Lizz, Josh quieres ayudarme aquí"_ hago pataleta como niña pequeña.

Tenemos que decidir el vestuario para las presentaciones en Cannes el estilista nos envió una serie de fotos para elegir.

"_Quiero que combinemos"_ miro a Josh. Se sienta a mi lado mientras revisamos los diferentes modelos en el portátil_. "Que tal este o este" _señalo uno y otro vestido sin poder decidirme.

"_Escoge el que te guste y después me sugieres algo"_ me habla pacientemente

"_Me gusta este blanco podemos escoger algo azul para ti que combine con el fondo del dibujo que tiene en el pecho" _estoy emocionada con esto aunque no podremos hacer demostraciones de nuestro amor estamos juntos, con eso me basta.

"_También me gusta, se verá bien con una camisa blanca debajo" _pellizca mis mejillas _"Se siente bien que quieras ayudar a vestirme"_ sonríe

"_Serás el más guapo en la alfombra, no es que necesites hacer mucho esfuerzo para eso"_ me besa suavemente.

"_Grrrrr, ya eligieron algo"_ gruñe Lizz. _"Jenn todavía te falta empacar"_

"_OK, me voy amor nos vemos en un rato para el viaje"_ me da un beso corto levantándose de mi lado para salir de mi habitación.

"_Lizz te quiero pero eres tan desagradable a veces"_ arrugo mi cara doblándole los ojos.

"_Si no los despego no llegamos a tiempo para el viaje"_ Lizz habla despreocupada.

Finalizaron las grabaciones en Paris, llegamos a Cannes el viernes nuestra presencia en el festival aunque es por razones de trabajo también es como un pequeño break en las filmaciones, tenemos que asistir a almuerzos, eventos y fiestas que gran sacrificio. Ha sido un poco estresante el tema de arreglar el vestuario, maquillaje, tengo un estilista pero siempre doy la última palabra al igual que Josh y todos lo demás. Recibo un mensaje en mi celular.

**A las 5:30 p.m te espera un auto en la puerta del hotel, si te preguntan inventa algún evento. Nos vemos .Josh. **

Sonrío feliz, me visto saliendo sola a la hora acordada. Josh se las arreglo para enviarme un auto clandestino que me llevo al puerto. Al llegar lo puedo ver esperando por mí, me da la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

"_Hola, que hacemos aquí"_ le pregunto.

"_Te ves lindísima, vamos a cenar"_ abraza mi cintura su tacto siempre me hace temblar. _"Alli"_ señala hacia el agua.

"_OMG un yate"_ grito emocionada.

"_Si vienes a Cannes debes tener alguna celebración en un yate"_ me mira tiernamente.

Es una embarcación bellísima, el capitán nos saluda desde su lugar de control, Josh me lleva dentro hay una sala pequeña con cojines por todo el suelo y música lenta. En el medio una pequeña mesa con comida especial y champan.

"_Cenamos"_ habla encantador.

"_Gracias, es precioso"_ le doy un beso tiernamente en los labios. Nos sentamos sobre los cojines, el motor se enciende comenzamos a movernos.

"_Daremos un paseo mientras comemos"_ sonríe.

Brindamos y cenamos distraídos el uno en el otro.

"_Vamos afuera a disfrutar de la noche"_ toma mi mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

Salimos a la terraza, el cielo está oscuro con pocas estrellas, escucho el sonido del agua rompiendo contra las paredes del yate, la brisa fresca revuelve mi cabello y la luna ilumina el espacio que ocupamos Josh y yo. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura invitándome a sentarme en su regazo en una silla playera.

"_Josh que voy hacer contigo, cuando pienso que he tenido el momento más hermoso a tu lado te superas y me sorprendes con algo aun más maravilloso"_ acaricio su rostro

"_Te amo Jenn, solo quiero hacerte feliz, me gusta sorprenderte. De paso te relajas un poco a mi lado" _habla mientras roza la piel de mi brazo con sus dedos. Sus ojos, su cabello brillan bajo la luz de la luna.

"_Eres maravilloso, que hice para tenerte en mi vida no puedo pensar en tener a mi lado a alguien mejor que tu. Te amo Josh"_ saboreo sus labios dulcemente por un largo rato.

Me recuesto en su pecho descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro miramos hacia el cielo, cierra sus brazos en mi estomago acomodándose en mi mejilla, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo interrumpido en ocasiones por pequeños besos que recibo de Josh en mi cuello.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado viajando por la bahía, el momento es mágico, me dejo llenar de paz en los brazos de Josh.

**JOSH**

Me miro al espejo terminando de cerrar mi camisa tenemos que estar en toma de fotos para la prensa presentando oficialmente MJ primera parte en Cannes.

"_Estas listo honey"_ Jenn entra a mi habitación.

"_Pareces un Ángel"_ me quedo sin habla _"Bueno tu eres mi Ángel pero hoy wauuu"_

"_No te quedas atrás, vaya que te ves guapo con este traje azul"_ la abrazo besándola.

"_Te vez tierna, sexy, bella, todo al tiempo vestida de blanco"._ Acaricio la piel de su espalda por la abertura de la blusa. Jenn abre dos botones de mi camisa dejando al descubierto el inicio de mi pecho.

"_Ahora te vez sexy"_ sonríe. La aprieto más en mis brazos.

"_Bueno chicos vamos saliendo"_ mi guardaespaldas nos interrumpe es hora de irnos.

Vamos al hotel donde nos espera una larga jornada de fotos frente al sinsajo gigante de MJ. Es entretenido, tenemos un juego con los dedos desde el set, si alguno hace la figura de un circulo con su mano el que está al lado debe darle un golpe. Liam es el que más le gusta jugarlo. Todo el tiempo está en eso.

Poso con Liam y Jenn, agarro su cintura apoyando mi mano sobre su cadera es mi lugar cuando estamos en público. Esta deslumbrante, estoy tenso nuestras publicistas nos tienen presionados con el tema de no demostrar que estamos juntos en público.

"_Acabas de casi acariciar mi trasero"_ Jenn me mira.

"_Es la costumbre"_ sonrío. Me quedo a su lado mientras posa de espaldas para mostrar la parte de atrás de su vestido.

"_HO cielos Josh, no había notado la marca en tu cuello aun se ve un poco"_ abre los ojos sorprendida.

"_No importa por lo menos un rastro de nuestro amor hacia al mundo"_ sonrío con maldad.

"_Vamos chicos aléjense, pongamos nuestras mejores sonrisas"_ Sam se coloca entre Jenn y yo seguido por todos los del cast.

Coloco mi mano sobre la de Jenn en la espalda de Sam, la acaricio clandestinamente, me devuelve la caricia, por momentos aprieta mis dedos.

Pasamos el día de lugar en lugar, Jenn tiene sus ocupaciones y yo las mías, cumplimos con todos los compromisos. Voy al hotel a cambiarme de ropa para las fiestas de la noche, una de ellas es Vanity Fair. No me cruzo con Jenn en el hotel.

**Hi, donde estas.** Le escribo un mensaje.

**Vanity Fair deberías estar aquí ya. **Jenn.

**Voy en camino, besos.** Enviar.

**Extraño esos besos. Jenn.**

**Pronto estaré a tu lado, calma bebe.** Enviar.

**He estado bebiendo, ya sabes lo que pasa en mí con el alcohol. Jenn.**

**O.K. estoy aquí, enseguida te busco.** Enviar.

Llego a la fiesta trato de encontrar a Jenn de inmediato, la prensa me acorrala, entrevistas, fotos, conocidos saludándome, hasta que la veo.

"_Llegaste al fin"_ brinca, me abraza por la espalda. Liam nos mira frunciendo las cejas.

"_Tranquila con el trago Jenn, si"_ acaricio su mano. Asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando esta ebria es una locura total dice cosas que no debe, hace cosas que en público no debe hacer nadie. Me mantengo alerta cuidándola.

Nos vamos de allí a la fiesta de MJ, esa sí que es una fiesta. La decoración es exuberante se nota el dinero invertido en el lugar. Jenn se cambia de ropa luce un vestido negro con azul como mi traje insistió e insistió en que quería que combináramos, yo no puedo negarle casi nada a esa mujer.

Después de pasear el sitio, hablar con la mitad de los invitados a donde fui arrastrado por mi publicista por fin me instalo al lado de Jenn, baila con Liam alegremente.

"_Bailar no es que sea mucho lo tuyo he"_ Jenn sonríe con Liam.

"_Tengo mi estilo no lo puedes negar"_ Liam le contesta.

Converso con Francis bebiendo, disfrutando de todo el evento, miro a Jenn bailar, no dejo de pensar en que se acerca el final de las grabaciones, pronto tendremos que volver a casa, siempre he sido muy seguro de mi mismo pero la forma de la que estoy enamorado de Jenn me acobarda un poco, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien no quiero que se termine, se que afuera será difícil de llevar.

Fuimos arrastrados de pronto por los del equipo de asistentes de Jenn y mío a una sala VIP dentro de la misma fiesta. Liam se quedo atrás sumergido entre los invitados, dedico mi atención a Jenn.

Nos relajamos en la zona VIP, lo mejor es que estamos separados de la prensa.

"_La franquicia ha crecido monstruosamente, somos muy afortunados por hacer parte de esto" _bebo mi trago.

"_Bueno los libros ya eran famosos pero nuestro trabajo le gusto a los fans eso me hace sentir bien" _pone cara de orgullo.

"_Eres una gran actriz, la gente te quiere. Te recuerdo en nuestra primera promoción THG con el vestido blanco de manchas azules, una trenza sencilla, toda tímida. Mírate ahora vestida de Dior peinada por estilistas profesionales. Esto te ha cambiado" _la observo encantado.

"_Tú también has cambiado eras un niño tierno cuando grabamos por primera vez hace tres años ahora eres un hombre extremadamente guapo, debo reconocer que siempre has tenido estilo para vestir. Crecimos Josh"_ me mira con dulzura acariciando mi cabello.

"_Si. Me gusta mucho que sigamos siendo los mismos por dentro, tu esencia es la misma eso me enamora"_ agarro su barbilla.

"_Sabes que no me trago el cuento de la fama, tu tampoco lo haces eso también me gusta mucho en ti" _baja la mirada _"Debo reconocer que todo esto alcanza a asustarme un poco, es asombroso la cantidad de dinero que invierten en estas fiesta"_

"_LionsGate mira cada detalle. Por qué crees que nos pasaron para esta zona, están cuidando que no nos vean juntos"_ froto su brazo con mi vaso de whisky.

"_Tienes los ojos un poco tristes"_ me mira con ternura.

"_No es nada, solo que un periodista me hizo notar que ya falta poco para terminar las grabaciones eso me dio algo de melancolía"_ bajo la mirada _"Es estúpido"_

"_No lo es, yo también lo siento"_ me mira con tristeza _"No quiero perderte"_ siente lo mismo que yo, sin decírselo, lo sabe.

"_No iré a ningún lado Jenn, quiero estar contigo"_ sonríe _"Estas bien"_

"_No..N..o"_ le salta el pecho _"Tengo Hipo, necesito agua"_

Pido agua para ella, ya conozco su ritual cuando le da hipo, le ha pasado en otras ocasiones al estar bebiendo. Sostengo la botella de agua en sus labios mientras ella estira sus brazos y los baja lentamente hasta terminar con todo el líquido.

"_¿Paso?"_ espero su respuesta. Me mira lanzándose en mis brazos abrazándome.

"_Me encanta que estés conmigo Josh, te quiero tanto"_ susurra en mi oído.

"_Tranquila yo te cuido"_ la abrazo más fuerte.

Se escucha Missy Elliot rapear Work It, de inmediato Jenn mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música alzando los brazos la sigo de cerca conteniéndome para no pegarme a ella, sus movimientos me hechizan, me va empujando al fondo de la sala hasta hacerme caer sobre un sillón, se sigue moviendo, inclina su espalda se agacha poniendo su trasero sobre mí, casi sentándose, bailando y cantando. Me deleito mirándola, pasa las manos por su cuello, por su cabello eso me excita haciendo un bulto en mi pantalón que crece más cuando repite su movimiento de trasero sobre mí. No resisto, me inclino, acaricio sus piernas sobre la tela del vestido. Me levanto detrás de ella siguiéndole el ritmo.

"_Estas lista para salir de aquí, porque yo si"_ le hablo al oído. Sonríe, tomando mi mano empujándome hacia afuera.

Al salir tropezamos con Liam, también está bastante tomado ya.

"_A donde van"_ nos pregunta.

"_A seguir la fiesta en privado"_ le dice Jenn sonriendo.

"_Que se diviertan, que gusto que estén juntos"_ Liam abraza a Jenn sonriéndome sinceramente.

Escapamos al hotel en mi auto conduzco como puedo mientras Jenn besa mi oreja, mi cuello acaricia mi entrepierna por el camino, al llegar entramos en mi habitación besándonos sin parar.

"_Quieres que termine mi baile"_ susurra a mi oído.

"_Claro que si"_ la idea me emociona

"_Ponte cómodo"_ agarra mi cara entre sus manos hablando sobre mis labios, me empuja hasta sentarme nuevamente en un sillón quitándome la camisa de paso, da vuelta encendiendo la música.

Baila para mí en medio de la sala de estar de mi habitación. Mueve su cintura de un lado a otro, me mira fijamente con deseo, deja caer su vestido veo como la tela rosa sus piernas, desliza las manos por su cuerpo torneado hasta llegar al seguro de su top desasiéndose de él. Estoy hipnotizado con su movimiento, con su mirada, se ve endiabladamente sexy con sus pechos expuestos para mí, lleva sus manos a ellos acariciándose al ritmo de la música. Se me acelera la sangre la necesito de inmediato. Me levanto bruscamente atrapándola en mis brazos, enlazo mis manos en su cabello saboreando su lengua la llevo a la cama para calmar mi sed por ella.

"_Jenn eres tan sexy, mi Jenn"_ la escucho sonreír.

"_Hazme tuya Josh, siempre"_ gime en mi boca.

Acato su orden obedientemente hacerle el amor a Jenn es glorioso, una, dos, todas las veces durante la noche es como si lo hiciéramos por primera vez, el amor y la pasión nos une, nos consume. Lucho contra el cansancio para obtener más de ella, de su olor, de su calidez. Se metió en mi piel, ella está en mi vida ahora, la idea todavía me resulta increíble.

El sonido de mi celular me hace abrir los ojos, lo alcanzo mirando la hora, es medio día, Jenn sigue dormida a mi lado con su espalda desnuda, rozo el camino de pecas por su columna con la yema de mis dedos.

"_No estás satisfecho aun Josh"_ murmura bajo.

"_Me dejaste descansar estoy como nuevo"_ beso la piel de su espalda, rodeándola por la cintura.

"_Deliciosos buenos días"_ voltea su cabeza besándome la barbilla acariciando mi cabello desordenado. Timbra mi celular otra vez

"_Maldita sea contesta esa cosa"_ gruñe. Estiro mi brazo para agarrar el celular sobre la cama.

"_Hi Lizz, ya te la comunico. Para ti"_ le doy mi celular acomodando mi brazo en su cintura de nuevo.

"_Si Lizz, ya estoy casi lista."_ le beso el cuello mientras habla. _"Tengo ropa aquí, encárgate del equipaje"_ corta la llamada. _"Josh debo ducharme el vuelo a Berlín es una hora"_

"_Solo un rato mas"_ busco sus labios. Corresponde mi beso.

"_Honey tenemos que prepararnos ya casi estamos sobre el tiempo"_ susurra sin dejar de besarme.

"_Vamos a la ducha juntos así ahorramos tiempo"_ sonrío maliciosamente.

"_Eres tan caliente Josh"_ ríe fuerte levantándose de la cama moviendo sus caderas provocándome.

Me levanto de un salto, le doy una nalgada en el trasero desnudo.

"_Hey"_ grita sonriendo.

"_Te quiero"_ la levanto en mis brazos como niña pequeña metiéndola en el baño, jugamos, reímos, nos amamos debajo del agua, el sonido de mi celular nos devuelve a la realidad. Salgo envuelto en la toalla a contestar.

"_Hi Lizz ya te la comu…"_ me interrumpe.

"_Josh Hutcherson falta una hora para que salga el vuelo a Berlín, tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto ya, que demonios les pasa. Donde esta Jenn"_ grita Lizz.

"_Estamos de salida_" balbuceo

"_Quien es Josh"_ Jenn sale toda mojada, quisiera devolverla a la cama otra vez.

"_Lizz tenemos cinco minutos para estar abajo, mueve ese hermoso trasero"_ le digo mirándola con deseo.

"_Mierda Josh de prisa, dile que necesito zapatos deportivos… préstame algo de ropa"_ rebusca en mi maleta.

"_La escuchaste Lizz, adiós"_ corto sin escuchar lo que se queda gritando.

"_Esta es tuya la dejaste la otra noche"_ le paso una camisilla gris que encuentro entre mi ropa sucia, mientras me coloco la misma vestimenta que use hace un día. Jenn se la coloca junto con mis pantalones deportivos negros, me pongo una gorra, ella peina con los dedos su cabello hacia atrás aun húmedo no hay tiempo para secarlo. Nos colocamos gafas de sol ocultando nuestros ojos de trasnocho y licor.

"_Estoy bien"_ me pregunta

"_Te ves preciosa, esos pantalones se te ven mejor a ti que a mi"_ la beso

"_Vamos, vamos"_ me empuja hacia afuera, alcanzo mi maleta saliendo detrás de ella.

Bajamos a los autos rumbo al aeropuerto, Lizz le da los zapatos a Jenn se los coloca antes de salir del hotel, primero sale Jenn, luego yo, nos sigue Liam con cara de no haber entrado siquiera a la ducha. Ponemos nuestras caras de disimulo al mundo, no creo que eso funcione mucho Jenn lleva una hermosa sonrisa grabada en el rostro y yo no puedo esconder la felicidad que tengo después de un fantástico fin de semana con la mujer que amo en Cannes.


	36. Capitulo 36 Después del goce

**Capitulo 36. Después del goce...**

**JENN**

Solo unas horas nos toma llegar a Berlín durante el camino no salgo de los brazos de Josh, acaricia mis hombros, mi espalda, arrullándome. Sus brazos son fuertes, cálidos, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ellos. No quiero pensar en nada en este momento, en el fondo soy consciente de lo que se nos viene encima, nuestro comportamiento en Paris, en Cannes tendrá consecuencias tiemblo con solo pensar en la idea.

Al llegar al hotel subo a mi habitación instalándome, comienzo a desempacar mi ropa. Timbra mi celular.

"_Hola Jenn, estas sentada" _es Lizz un frio me golpea de inmediato.

"_Ahora que sucede"_ me acomodo en la cama.

"_Estas en todas las noticias en línea como la mejor bailarina de Work It sobre el regazo de Josh"_ suspira _"También se ha puesto de moda la manera como curas tu hipo, aclarándote que el mundo entero sabe que necesitas a Josh para hacerlo"_ está molesta.

"_¿Hay fotos?"_ le pregunto.

"_No. Solo comentarios"_ eso me tranquiliza.

"_Eso es bueno, ya sé que no debí pero Lizz soy joven en ocasiones necesito comportarme como tal, Josh y yo lo necesitamos"_ me quejo.

"Lo entiendo Jenn" se calma un poco _"Hasta el momento con todo esto lo único que ha pasado es que las fans enloquezcan. Están felices con la idea de ustedes juntos"_ sonrío _"No te rías Jenn tu sabes que LionsGate los está vigilando, no me quiero imaginar…"_

"_Has escuchado algo de ellos"_ me preocupo.

"_Supe que están comprando cada foto tuya con Josh en el set de grabación, borraron todos los videos en youtube y se han atrevido hasta a cerrar blogs de fans. Esto es loco Jenn"_

"_¿Pagando Lizz?¿ Eso es increíble"_ me congelo al darme cuenta lo fuerte que son.

"_Jenn estaré informándote, trata por lo que más quieras de no dejarte ver con Josh en Berlín" _

"_Está bien, me comportare"_ corto la llamada.

Me levanto de la cama, salgo hacia la habitación de Josh lo encuentro con la cara seria en la sala de estar hablando por celular.

"_Que decía exactamente"_ pregunta por el móvil.

Me acerco a él acariciando su cabello, toma mi mano besándola aun serio. Lo miro interesada en su conversación.

"_Aquí esta Jenn, te podre en altavoz"_ separa el celular de su oído presionando sobre la pantalla para que yo pueda escuchar.

"_Hi Jenn" _es la voz de Angi _"le decía a Josh que tenemos problemas por España parece que a Claudia se le dio por hablar de su relación con Josh. Bueno exactamente no sabemos si es ella o alguien de su alrededor"._

"_Que sucede"_ pregunto.

"_Hay artículos de prensa donde se dice que Josh y ella terminaron su noviazgo, hasta han hecho notas en canales de televisión informándolo. Imagínense la bomba combinada con todos los rumores de ustedes dos en Paris, en Cannes"_ Angi habla claramente.

"_Lizz acaba de llamarme ya me conto de mi baile erótico, el hipo y todo lo demás"_ me pongo nerviosa _"Josh nos va a perseguir la prensa por todos lados, LionsGate está tratando de borrar toda la información de nosotros juntos"_

"_Tranquila Jenn. Sabes que me importa una mierda todo esto"_ me abraza.

"_Josh no han terminado de grabar MJ, LionsGate está presionando tienen mucho dinero en juego, no quieren escándalos amorosos, piensa con cabeza fría. Por el bien de los dos, de sus trabajos"_ Angi habla con calma.

"_O.K. Angi te llamo luego" _corta la llamada.

"_Que pasa con Claudia, porque decir todo eso ahora. Que quiere de ti"_ le hablo molesta.

"_No lo sé. Cuando hemos hablado es solo de trabajo, voy a llamarla, voy a arreglar esto"_ Agarra mi cara. _"Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que quedes mal ante el mundo, lo hare por ti"_

"_Nos dejamos llevar en Cannes ahora todo se está complicando"_ hablo triste

"_No digas eso Jenn este fin de semana fue maravilloso, somos humanos normales tenemos derecho a sentir, a amarnos"_ besa mis labios con fervor _"Podemos con esto, ya verás"_

Me aferro a sus brazos, a su boca solo eso me calma, tenerlo cerca, a mi lado no sé hasta dónde nos llevaran todos los chismes ahora solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía.

"_Voy saliendo al set, no podemos dejarnos ver Josh en eso enfatizo Lizz"_ acaricio su cara.

"_Está bien yo salgo en otro auto, vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez. Estas más tranquila"_ me mira con duda.

Asiento con la cabeza, le doy un beso corto, suave, me marcho de su habitación. Todo esto me preocupa mucho, las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos presionan, maldita Claudia ahora mostro sus uñas que será lo que quiere, espero que Josh pueda averiguarlo.

**JOSH**

Paso la semana prácticamente en el hotel no tengo escenas por el momento solo he ido al set un par de veces para mi aprendizaje. Jenn y yo estamos tratando de ser discretos, de no dejarnos ver, solo tenemos el espacio de nuestras habitaciones para darnos muestras de afecto.

Sigo intentando contactar a Claudia cosa que no consigo hacer, no contesta el celular, mensajes, facebook … ningún medio de comunicación parece que se la trago la tierra.

"_Voy a buscarla, he agotado todos los recursos y nada. Debo viajar a España"_ le explico a Jenn mientras empaco algo de ropa en mi morral.

Esta sentada en mi cama viéndome caminar de un lado para otro en la habitación del hotel.

"_Por cuanto tiempo te vas"_ su voz es triste.

"_Unos días, tengo que hablar con ella, saber que sucede"_ me siento a su lado "_También voy a aprovechar para dejar listo todo lo del estreno para Paradise Lost así puedo viajar contigo a L.A. apenas terminemos las grabaciones de MJ"_ suena su celular.

"_Hola Lizz… Josh está aquí conmigo…si va a viajar hasta allá… espera"_ Jenn coloca el celular en altavoz.

"_Es buena idea que vayas a España Josh, he hablado con Angi, tienes que manejar la situación con esa chica"_ Habla Lizz

"_Sé lo que tengo que hacer Lizz no se preocupen"_ muerdo mi labio con desespero, Jenn se recuesta sobre mi hombro con el celular en la mano.

"_Sería bueno si te tomas muchas fotos Josh …"_

"_¡Con ella!"_ Jenn interrumpe a Lizz con un grito. La miro negándome con la cabeza.

"_¡NO¡ Jenn tranquila. Fotos con fans para confundir, que te vean en España, feliz. Para que se hagan ideas y se olviden de los rumores entre Josh y tu"_ explica Lizz.

"_O.K. algo mas"_ le pregunto inquieto.

"_No. Chicos cuídense. Adiós"_ corta la llamada.

"_No veo la hora de que esto pare, tener que escondernos"_ agarro la cara de Jenn _"Voy a tener que pasar tiempo con ella, salir, mostrarme"_

"_Lo sé, yo también quisiera dejar este estúpido juego. Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestros trabajos, es un sacrificio para poder estar juntos así sea a escondidas"_ acaricia mis mejillas.

"_Lo sé amor, lo sé"_ la beso tiernamente _"Debo terminar de empacar el avión sale en una hora"_ vuelvo a mi maletín.

Me despido de Jenn con un gran beso, se queda con una mirada triste, me marcho al aeropuerto queriendo no hacerlo. Apenas entro un fans me pide una foto lo complazco tratando de ser amable cuando en realidad estoy mal por todo lo que está sucediendo, por lo menos esto ayudara a las ideas de nuestras publicistas.

Al llegar a Madrid comienzo a buscar a Claudia, voy de un lugar a otro ya que se mudo, el dueño del lugar donde vivía me envió a un sitio equivocado, un conocido del canal fue el que me dio su nueva dirección. Mientras ando en mi travesía por Madrid tropiezo con varias fans que me piden fotos a lo cual cedo pensando en Lizz todo el tiempo. Al fin hallo el apartamento, toco el timbre.

"_Quien"_ sale la voz de Claudia por el altavoz.

"_Josh, hola"_ no escucho nada. La puerta se abre. Subo la escalera hacia la puerta de arriba.

"_Que haces aquí, como me encontraste" _esta seria.

"_Con mucha dificultad, porque no contestas el celular"_ explico serio.

"_Que quieres"_ me mira fijo

"_Claudia por que le dijiste a la prensa que habíamos terminado, nunca hemos estado juntos oficialmente…"_ trato de estar calmado, me interrumpe.

"_Puta mierda Josh, no hemos estado juntos oficialmente pero cada vez que vienes a España por trabajo o no sé si en verdad vienes, cuando pones fotos tuyas aquí en Madrid en la red. Todo el mundo asume que vienes a joder conmigo… entonces sales también en Paris con tu gran sonrisa y Jennifer a tu lado. Eso hace que me miren como la cornuda... por eso hable"_ está molesta.

"_Claudia yo nunca te he mostrado en ninguna de las fotos, no te he nombrado en mis visitas aquí… los medios hacen eso. Tus declaraciones me afectan a mí, disculpa si te he causado problemas no era mi intención, solo te pido que no hables de mi como yo no lo he hecho de ti"_ le hablo fuerte.

"_Harrr… lo sé Josh, es así, la cague lo siento. Fue un momento de estupidez y rabia. No volverá a suceder eres un gran chico, me gustas mucho no te haría daño. Creo que hasta sentí un poco de celos cuando te vi con Jennifer ante el mundo"_ se calma, me mira fijamente.

"_¿Celos? No tenemos nada hace mucho, estoy con Jenn aunque todo este lio nos está causando problemas"_ me sale la voz con tristeza.

"_Por eso viniste hasta aquí, tienes que arreglarlo. Qué pena Josh no quería causarte problemas"_ me abraza.

"_Está bien ya paso, solo necesito que entiendas que cada palabra que dices a mi favor o en mi contra los periodistas las transforman en una gran cosa que afecta mi trabajo"_ acaricio su cabello.

"_O.K. Te quedas cierto, no vas a ir a un hotel"_ toma mi morral lanzándolo en el sofá.

"_No no gracias Claudia, me voy a un hotel no quiero más malos entendidos"_ recojo mi morral _"Me quedo unos días en la ciudad, nos vemos para arreglar los detalles del estreno de la película"_

"_Está bien Josh, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa para hablar o para lo que desees"_ me mira con picardía.

"_Adiós Clau"_ me despido huyendo de allí, soy hombre la voluntad es algo muy difícil de mantener.

Al día siguiente hago justo lo que Lizz indico, concedo fotos por toda la ciudad con mi mejor sonrisa. Escucho mi celular.

"_Hola Honey"_ es Jenn

"_Hi cariño"_ me siento en un café de la plaza de Madrid.

"_Hay fotos tuyas en todo el Internet"_ sonríe bajo.

"_Las cosas van bien, ya hable con Claudia todo quedo claro"_ quiero que se calme.

"_Me alegro. Mmmm… también hay fotos mías con Nick"_ habla bajo.

"_¿Con Hoult? ¿Cuándo lo viste?"_ estoy sorprendido.

"_Nick está grabando una película aquí en Alemania. Salí a tomar algo casualmente me lo encontré en el sitio. Se acerco a mi mesa para conversar y me acompaño al auto cuando me iba. Como siempre estaban los paparazzi preparados para el momento"_ sigue hablando muy bajo _"Trate de ocultarme pero no tenia como…"_

"_Tranquila amor está bien. Creo que Lizz y Angi estarán felices, volvimos a montar el acto completo"_ todo esto me molesta.

"_Sé que estas enojado, lo noto en tu voz. No sé qué decirte"_ se escucha triste.

"_Ya se me pasara, cuando este a tu lado nuevamente en unos días"_ trato de animarla.

"_Te amo Josh no lo olvides"_ me lanza un beso.

"_También te amo Jenn"_ la escucho cortar la llamada.

Nick no deja de rondarla eso me inquieta confío en ella pero temo que se deje vencer por la presión de todo. Me importa demasiado no quiero herirla, no quiero que sufra por ninguna causa.

Paso el resto de la semana deambulando por las calles de Madrid, a veces voy solo en otras ocasiones con Claudia quien me acompaña, mi estancia se extiende más de lo planeado tengo que resolver todo lo de la promoción de la película, grabar algunas entrevistas, dejar todo listo para el estreno. Las imágenes mías en España están en todo internet, el trabajo está hecho.


	37. Capitulo 37 Berlín

**Capitulo 37. Berlín.**

**JENN**

Siguen pasando los días, Josh aun no vuelve hablamos por la noches, todo el tiempo estamos enviándonos mensajes, me hace mucha falta necesito tenerlo a mi lado. Trato de concentrarme en las grabaciones ignorando la ansiedad que me produce que no esté conmigo, que este en compañía de Claudia, él la considera una amiga a mi no termina de convencerme. Tiene que regresar las ultimas grabación de MJ son de nosotros dos.

"_Hey Jenn estas bien"_ Liam toca mi hombro. Estamos en el set filmando el distrito dos.

"_Si bueno un poco distraída, ya lo extraño Liam"_ juego con una piedrita en mis dedos mientras esperamos la orden para filmar sentados en la tierra.

"_¿Sabes cuando regresa?"_ niego con la cabeza _"No creo que aguante mucho lejos de ti, Francis no le ha llamado para escenas todavía pero sería capaz de venir a cargar cámaras con tal de estar a tu alrededor"_ sonríe.

"_Josh es muy hiperactivo, siempre está haciendo algo, aprendiendo, preguntando. El ambiente de las grabaciones cambia con su presencia tal vez Francis prefiera esta calma por eso no lo llama"_ suspiro.

"_Te enloqueciste. Francis adora a Josh delira con su inteligencia, con sus sugerencias"_ Liam me da un golpecito en el hombro_ "Vamos anímate estoy seguro que Josh va a volver sin que lo llamen ya debe estar muriéndose por hacerlo"_

"_No quiero parecer desesperada, tiene cosas que hacer por eso no lo presiono. De todas formas gracias Liam"_ le sonrío. Es un día largo de grabaciones nos toca quedarnos hasta el anochecer las escenas lo exigen.

Entramos en acción.

Estoy sentada en las escaleras de mármol conversando por el auricular con Woody acerca de los avances de Peeta, debo reflejar dolor, tristeza. No me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo pienso en Josh, su ausencia de estos días me provocan esos sentimientos. Me pongo de de pie en las escaleras del aeropuerto de Berlín acomodándome en frente de los reflectores sobre mí con el atuendo completo del sinsajo para dictar mi discurso de advertencia de rendición a los actores del distrito dos.

"_Persona del distrito dos esta es Katniss Everdeen hablándoles desde las afueras del Edifico de Justicia, donde…"_

Boom una explosión, salen los extras que representan a las personas atrapadas en el túnel hay humo ascendiendo por todo el lugar corro bajando las escaleras

"_Alto detengan el fuego"_ grito a los rebeldes protegiendo a un joven herido del distrito dos.

"_Dame una razón para no dispararte"_ El chico me apunta con un arma.

"_No puedo. Ese es el problema, ¿no?"_ Bajo mi arco.

"_Hicimos volar tu mina. Tú quemaste mi distrito hasta los cimientos. Tenemos cada razón para_

_Matarnos mutuamente. Así que hazlo. Has feliz al Capitolio. He terminado de matar a sus esclavos por ellos."_ Dejo caer mi arco al suelo y le doy un golpe ligero con mi bota. Se desliza a través de la piedra y llega a descansar a sus rodillas.

"_No soy su esclavo"_ murmura el chico.

"_Yo lo soy"_ digo _"Estoy cansada de ser una pieza de sus Juegos"_

"_Katnnis piensa en Peeta en el tejado la noche antes de sus primeros Juegos de Hambre. Piensa que él lo entendió todo antes de que siquiera hubieran puesto un pie en la arena"_ Me habla Woody por el micrófono en mi oído.

Esto debe ayudarme a mi desesperación. Peeta… cada vez que escucho mencionarlo Josh se viene a mi mente, está lejos, esta con Claudia, nuestra situación, las fotos, LionsGate, la probabilidad de separarnos por todo eso. Mi pecho sube y baja respirando rápido, alzo la voz con tono de angustia.

"_Estas personas… ¡no son sus enemigos!"_ Señalo a los extras heridos en el suelo _"¡Todos nosotros tenemos un enemigo, y es el Capitolio! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de ponerle un fin a su poder, pero necesitamos que las personas de cada distrito lo hagan!"_

"_¡Por favor! ¡Únanse a nosotros!"_ Las cámaras están cerradas en mí mientras estiro mis manos hacia el chico apuntándome, hacia los heridos, hacia los rebeldes.

Miro la pantalla gigante que está delante mío emitiendo la grabación, mi cara es desgarradora de dolor autentico. Siento el sonido del arma que indica que soy disparada cayendo al suelo. Josh ocupa mi mente.

_¡Corten!_

Me quedo tendida en la arena con los ojos cerrados a pesar que escucho a lo lejos el anuncio de que finalizo la grabación.

"_Estas bien hermosa"_ la voz de Josh.

Abro los ojos exaltada lo veo arrodillado en frente mío, tocando mis hombros con cara de preocupación, tiene el cabello revuelto, la barba un poco crecida nunca lo había visto así, siempre tiene poco vello en la cara ¿Está aquí o ya enloquecí? Me inclino abrazándolo fuertemente.

"_Hola, dime si estás bien"_ acaricia mi cabello.

Esta aquí, es real. No sé porque me lleno de rabia, lo empujo me levanto de un salto.

"_Estoy bien"_ camino hacia el edificio dejándolo en el suelo. Todos me miran extrañados.

"_Espera Jenn"_ Josh viene detrás de mí.

Entro en una habitación donde tenemos el vestuario, camino de un lado al otro como León enjaulado sacudiendo las manos.

"_Dame un momento sí, estoy cargada por la escena todavía"_ respiro alzando los brazos.

"_¡No, sabes no! No es la escena, eres tú. ¡Casi no regresas! más de una semana pasaste en España en compañía de tu amiga."_ Josh me mira con sorpresa.

"_No me hubiese ido Jenn. Estuviste de acuerdo. Lizz me dio instrucciones precisas de tomarme fotos. ¿Por qué te pones así?"_ se acerca tomándome por las muñecas para que deje de caminar.

"_Parece que te hubieran dicho que posaras con todos los habitantes de Madrid, casi lo hiciste"_ sonríe _"Que es tan gracioso, maldición"_ le peleo.

"_Tu, cuando estas celosa"_ me empuja entre las hileras de ropa colgada en ganchos hasta atraparme contra la pared.

"_Admítelo, ¿Tu amiga? Admítelo estas celosa"_ no me suelta las muñecas colocándolas en mi espalda, pone sus labios en los míos, lo beso con necesidad, con anhelo.

"_Odie cada minuto que estuviste cerca de ella, odio los rumores que estas con ella, que es tu novia, que duermes con ella"_ hablo sobre sus labios. Josh suelta su agarre, acaricia mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello apretándome para profundizar el beso con gran deseo, saboreo su lengua, acaricio su cabello.

"_Eres mío Hutcherson, mío" _recorre mi cuello con sus labios rozándome la piel con los vellos de su barba, esto es nuevo me eriza con el raspe suave, aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío siento su excitación.

"_Jenn cuanto te extrañe, te deseo tanto"_ me levanta por los muslos sentándome en una pequeña mesa debajo del montón de ropa colgada. Enlazo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, desase los botones de mi camisa buscando mis pechos con su boca.

"_No tenias dinero en Madrid para comprar una máquina de afeitar" _le pregunto con la respiración agitada_._

"_Disculpa no te gusta mi barba" _se detiene un instante.

"_Bromeas, se siente deliciosamente rasposo, suave. Excitante"_ lo miro pasar su barba por mis pechos mandando corrientes por todos los nervios de mi cuerpo. Si lo dejo continuar no voy a ser capaz de decirle que no.

"_Josh estamos en el set, estamos en el set"_ nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, entre más le advierto mas lo empujo con mis piernas cerca de mí. Se detiene en mi pecho, dejando caer los brazos.

"_Quiero hacerte el amor"_ recorre la piel de mi cuello hasta mi oído _"Ya no podía soportar estar lejos de ti, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí"_ Besa mi oreja.

"_Si tienes que estar aquí Josh, para que estemos juntos. Por el trabajo ya te pondrás a hacer algo mientras te tocan escenas"_ agarro su cara besándolo con ternura. _"Me haces mucha falta"_

"_Tú también"_ nuestro beso ahora es tierno dándonos paz por la ausencia del uno al otro. _"Un recibimiento como este me tienta a visitar a mi amiga más tiempo"_ sonríe.

"_Eres un idiota"_ golpeo su pecho riendo.

"_Mi Angel celoso"_ acaricia mi espalda besándome la mejilla. Sonrío.

"_Me gusta mucho tu nuevo look, quiero sacarle provecho esta noche antes de que Francis te mande a desaparecer todos estos vellos"_ acaricio su barbilla.

"_Esta noche no seré esponjoso sino rasposo"_ nos reímos recordando los apodos que les puse una vez a él y a Liam.

Salimos de la habitación de vestuario para continuar grabando, terminamos casi en la madrugada sin importarnos el cansancio, ni la hora, me quedo en la habitación de Josh, amándonos todo lo que no nos hemos amado durante su ausencia.

Como es de esperarse mi humor es excelente al día siguiente, Josh tiene ese efecto en mi. Mi corazón se acelera al pensar en eso, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a él, tenemos prácticamente todo lo que va del año juntos, nos hemos separado máximo por unas semanas desde que Philip murió debido a compromisos laborales, estrenos, eventos o estrategias publicitarias pero el tiempo compartiendo ha sido mayor.

Me levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, no quiero despertar a Josh, esta tumbado boca abajo con los brazos debajo de su cara, me pierdo mirando su espalda bien formada, sus hombros anchos, es tan guapo. Me asusta el timbre de su celular, lo busco entre nuestra ropa mientras me visto, por fin lo tengo. Me sorprendo al ver el numero en el identificador es Claudia.

"_Hola"_ contesto. ¿Qué demonios quiere a las 6:00 a.m.?

"_¿Jennifer?"_ nunca hemos hablado conoció mi voz.

"_Si. Qué pena Josh está dormido no quiero despertarlo, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"_ espero que entienda el mensaje.

"_Ho me imagino, a Josh le gusta dormir hasta tarde después de una buena noche, eso lo sé"_ su voz tiene un tono de sarcasmo. Claro que lo sabe, la muy descarada me acaba de restregar que se acostaba con él.

"_En realidad él suele despertarme con un buen desayuno o alguna atención, pocas veces me ignora quedándose dormido. Hoy quiero sorprenderlo"_ lidia con eso entrometida.

"_¿Desayuno? Wuaoooo eso es nuevo porque a él…"_ la interrumpo

"_Disculpa. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"_ No quiero seguir escuchándola, su llamada acaba de cambiar mi buen humor.

"_Podrías decirle a Josh que me llame cuando despierte para acordar a qué hora viene a recogernos a mi mama y a mí. Prometió acompañarnos a realizar algunas cosas, es la primera vez que venimos a Berlín"_ me quedo en shock. ¿Está en Berlín? Mis ojos se clavan en Josh quien aun duerme.

"_O.K. supongo que será casi al medio día, no creo que esté listo antes"_ trato de calmarme para que no note la rabia en mi voz.

"_Listo gracias, Adiós" _corta la llamada.

Estoy furiosa ¡No me dijo nada! Los celos amenazan con dominarme. Bruja, no le di el gusto de saber que no estaba enterada de su presencia en Berlín y mucho menos lo que me molesta que este aquí. Camino hasta la cama, agarro una almohada, golpeo a Josh en la espalda con fuerza despertándolo.

"_WTF" _se sienta en la cama desorientado, asustado.

"_¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Claudia vino contigo?"_ le lanzo el celular en el pecho.

Lo que inicio como un gran día, empezó a volverse gris. Lo miro esperando su respuesta, los celos se apoderan de todo mí ser.


	38. Capitulo 38 Encendida por los celos

**Capitulo 38. Encendida por los celos**

**JOSH**

Siento un golpe sobre mi espalda que me saca del partido de Básquet que estaba jugando en mis sueños.

"_WTF"_ despierto alterado.

"_¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Claudia vino contigo?"_ Jenn me golpea con una almohada, tiene una mirada asesina centrada en mí.

"_Ella no vino conmigo"_ me defiendo.

"_Vas a negarlo, acabo de hablar con ella"_ me lanza el celular, golpeándome en el pecho.

"_¿Claudia llamo?"_ pregunta estúpida.

"_¡Si llamo!"_ grita. _"Quiere saber a qué horas la recoges y a su Madre"_ aprieta los labios. _"¡Claro que vino contigo!"_

"_Lo que quiero decir es que no está conmigo, está en otro hotel con su mama"_ Jenn gruñe exasperada, me dobla los ojos y se da vuelta para irse. _"Espera no te vayas"_ salto de la cama desnudo.

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_ grita sin detenerse, mientras la sigo por la sala de estar.

"_No lo considere importante"_ agarro su brazo evitando que salga.

"_No te pareció importante decírmelo"_ voltea lentamente poniendo sus ojos azules amenazantes en mi. Hoy estoy bastante estúpido para contestar.

"_¡NO! ¡Simplemente no me importa si Claudia esta aquí o en la China! Solo quiero estar contigo. Cuando te vi se me olvido por completo que ella existía"_ trato de mantenerme calmado, ella está muy molesta.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"_ vuelve a gritar caminando de un lado para otro por la sala.

"_Su mama tiene que hace algo donde su amiga. Claudia me ayudo en España… solo quise agradecerle colaborándole en este viaje"_ explico.

"_Me estás diciendo que pasaras el día de paseo por la calles de Berlín con esa y SU MADRE"_ las últimas dos palabras salen con fuerza de su boca, aprieta los dientes.

"_Estas roja de rabia, estas muerta de los celos, te vez tan bella, extremadamente sexy"_ no puedo evitar decírselo, es lo que siento. Ahora sí que supere mi estupidez, mala elección de palabras.

"_Podría asesinarte en este momento Joshua, no me dices que la… esa… vino contigo; tengo que prepararme para ver sus fotos de paseo y tu solo me dices que me veo putamente sexy"_ Jenn explota _"Vete a la mierda"_ me muestra su dedo medio con ira saliendo de la habitación de un portazo.

"_Mierda"_ busco mis bóxers rápidamente me los coloco casi cayéndome. La atrapo antes de que suba al ascensor.

"_Jenn no es importante, cálmate. Piensa hasta es conveniente para nuestro teatro frente a los medios"_ pongo las palmas en frente suyo _"No te vayas así de molesta por favor"_

"_Mas de nuestro teatro"_ se recuesta a la pared suspirando con cansancio _"No sé adónde vamos a llegar con todo esto. No confió en ella Josh, su llamada tan temprano fue con este propósito, molestarme, se aseguro de que yo supiera que ella estaba aquí. Sabía que estaría contigo en la habitación, es de esas mujeres calculadoras, no confió"_

"_No voy hacer ningún gesto amoroso, no tengo porque hacerlo. Solo caminare a su lado, quizá ni nos vean"_ acaricio tímidamente su cabello.

"_Supongo que es mi turno de ver las fotos tuyas con Claudia"_ todavía está molesta.

"_Jenn"_ susurro, trato de acariciar su cara, me aparta.

"_Déjame ir, estoy demasiado alterada… hablamos después"_ el ascensor se abre, la dejo pasar.

"_Jenn, te quiero mucho"_ la quedo mirando haciendo pucheros, toda su rabia es por celos eso en parte me divierte.

"_Aunque me haces enloquecer, Te amo"_ sonrío. _"Ahhh te advierto algo mantén sus manos bien lejos de ti, podría sacarle los ojos"_ las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Eso sonó aterrador en verdad

Se me olvido por completo decirle a Jenn sobre Claudia fui sincero cuando le dije que no es importante para mí.

Casi al medio día llegue al hotel donde se queda Claudia y su mama. Las acompaño a la dirección de la casa de la amiga de la mama de Claudia. En el camino le escribo a Jenn.

**Espero no haber dañado totalmente tu día, todavía me odias**. Enviar.

**No juegues con fuego Joshua, gracias a la Simba que llevas al lado mi día ha sido espantoso. Jenn.**

**¿Simba? del rey león**. Enviar.

**¿Ya viste su cabello? Por Dios, sus fotos están por todas partes. Jenn**

**Eres malvada.** Enviar.

Miro el cabello de Claudia, se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa, está mirando hacia mi celular.

"_Imagino que hablas con Jenn. ¿Qué es tán divertido?"_ se acerca a mí.

"_Es Jenn diciendo cosas que se le ocurren solo a ella"_ bajo el celular.

"_¿Viste a los fotógrafos? Espero que no tengas problemas"_ Claudia pone cara de angustia.

"_No te preocupes, Jenn sabe lo que pasa esto es normal, ahora seguirán los rumores de romance entre nosotros, nada nuevo"_ toco su brazo sonriéndole.

"_Lo decía por tu trabajo. Llévanos rápido a la casa de la amiga de mama"_ Claudia esta incomoda.

"_Vamos entonces"_ frunzo el ceño _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Me gustaría que lo del romance fuera real"_ me mira con ternura.

"_Clau …somos amigos, tu sabes que estoy con …"_ me interrumpe.

"_Si con ella. ¿No se molesto contigo por traerme?"_ pregunta exaltada.

"_No"_ miento.

"_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, por si te botan de la habitación esta noche. Siempre puedes tomar un avión a España"_. Me mira coqueteando.

Quizá Jenn tenía razón, Claudia llamo con el propósito de hacernos pelear.

"_Ustedes las mujeres están locas" _la miro sorprendido.

"_Por qué lo dices"_ me mira ofendida.

"_Por nada"_ no le voy a contar de mi discusión con Jenn eso sería satisfactorio para ella. Mujeres nunca terminare de entenderlas.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Las dejo realizando su visita, le indico a Claudia como volver al hotel despidiéndome. Ellas volverán a España esta misma tarde. Ya fui amable así que regreso al hotel. En el camino le escribo a Jenn.

**Termine mi tour por Berlín.** Enviar.

**Enjaulaste a Simba. Jenn**

**LOL, Jennifer eres terrible. ¿Dónde estás?** Enviar. Rio fuerte.

**Todavía en el set. Jenn**

**¿Cómo va tu humor?** Enviar.

**Aun estoy pensando si quiero verte. Jenn**

**Te estaré esperando.** Enviar.

Sonrío, me divierte como se pone cuando esta celosa. Busco el camino al hotel, me tomo fotos con un grupo de fans en la entrada. Subo a mi habitación, me ducho cambiándome de ropa. Le escribo a Liam.

**¡Hey viejo! Imagino que ya notaste el mal genio de Jenn.** Enviar

**Ha pasado maldiciendo su celular. Debo preguntar ¿Por qué?. Liam **

**Mi culpa. Ayúdame con algo llévala a cenar a la terraza del restaurante donde hemos ido estos días. A ver si me deja acercarme.** Enviar.

**O.K. espero no salir lastimado en su pequeña pelea. Liam **

**Tranquilo yo me hare responsable. Gracias**. Enviar.

Me acomodo frente al televisor pasando los canales, espero calmar a Jenn no me gusta que este pasándola mal además no quiero dormir solo esta noche.

**JENN**

Me preparan en maquillaje para la siguiente escena. Quedo con la mirada fija en mi celular después del último mensaje de Josh. Es muy lista esa chica, eso me preocupa, sigue interesada en él no se resigna, tanto que se le pego hasta aquí. Paso las fotos de Josh y Claudia en la pantalla del celular, ¿Qué problema tendrá con peinarse? De verdad parece el rey León.

"_Grrrrr"_ le gruño al teléfono.

"_Que te hizo el celular para que te la hallas pasado todo el día tratándolo con tanto odio"_ pregunta Liam.

"_Dime si no se parece a Simba"_ muestro las fotos a Liam _"No a él no, al otro león, al tío malo. Scar"_ insisto.

"_¿Estás hablando del rey león? Wooww alguien necesita un estilista"_ Liam se sorprende.

"_Es Scar"_ rio fuerte.

"_Jenn no mires mas eso. Te pone extraña, asustas"_ quita las fotos devolviéndome el celular.

"_Lo siento, es un mal día"_ me entristezco.

"_Vamos terminemos de grabar después vamos a cenar con los muchachos así te despejas un poco"_ me empuja hacia afuera _"Mas tarde Josh se encargara de mejorar tu estado de ánimo". _Sonríe.

"_Lo dudo"_ tuerzo la boca

Terminamos nuestra jornada de trabajo, voy a cenar con Liam no hago más que fastidiarlo todo el camino hacia el restaurante con quejas hacia Josh y groserías hacia Claudia, él me escucha pacientemente diciéndome O.K de vez en cuando, creo que ni siquiera me presta atención solo finge hacerlo.

Liam me guía hacia la terraza del sitio puedo ver a algunos de los chicos de producción con los que habla mucho Josh, solo cuando estoy cerca de la mesa lo reconozco, está sentado de espaldas, lleva un gorro negro, está tratando de no ser visto.

"_Liam tu sabias que Josh estaría aquí"_ lo miro amenazante deteniéndome.

"_Camina Jenn no querrás hacer una escena"_ me empuja a la mesa.

"_Hola chicos"_ saludo con una risa falsa.

"_Hola Jenn"_ contestan en coro.

"_Hola" _Josh me mira, invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

"_Hola"_ no lo hago. Liam toma el lugar a su lado quedando en medio de los dos.

Todos hablan durante la cena, riendo, bromeando. Yo soy la mas callada, siento la mirada de Josh buscando hacer que participe en la conversación, lo ignoro. ¿Qué hablaría con la bruja esa? Es lo que ronda en mi cabeza.

"_Que tal tu paseo"_ le hablo seca.

"_Normal, ella se fue a España dejándome claro que tengo las puertas abiertas"_ habla indiferente

"_¿Solo las puertas?"_ bromea Liam. Josh sonríe.

"_¡Lo sabia! Maldición quiere revolcarse contigo"_ Hablo entre dientes arrugando la cara, acercándomele, gruñéndole. Liam se inclina un poco hacia atrás.

"_Jenn. Tiene claro que estoy contigo, yo se lo aclare"_ me mira con firmeza.

"_Me imaginó que si, sonriendo con ella todo el tiempo"_ gracias a Dios termine de comer ya, se me quito el apetito _"A ustedes los hombres les encanta que se les insinúen"_ paso mi mirada de Josh a Liam y la devuelvo.

"_Hey a mi no me metas en esto, soy un muro en este momento"_ Liam bromea.

"_Lo peor es que consiguió lo que quería hacernos pelear"_ Josh me mira alcanzando mi mano _"Estoy aquí, contigo. Ya lo demás paso"_ se la quito.

Mi mal humor se niega a irse, toda la rabia que tengo es hacia Claudia, quiere a Josh eso me enfurece, no soporto la idea de verlo con otra mujer.

"_Bueno Josh en parte es bueno que esa chica esté dispuesta a refugiarte en España, ya que parece que los celos de Jenn no dejaran que tengas compañía hoy"_ Liam me mira alzando las cejas. Josh sonríe con el comentario.

"_Son unos idiotas"_ me levanto de la silla _"Los dos"_ los señalo.

"_Jenn"_ me llama Josh.

"_Déjala que se calme, acuérdate que estamos en público_" escucho a Liam detenerlo mientras me marcho.

Vuelvo al hotel pensando si voy a ir esta noche con Josh, estoy cansada de cargar mi mal genio, me hace mucha falta. Encuentro a Lizz en la puerta esperándome, con cara de preocupación.

"_Que sucede?"_ le pregunto a Lizz.

"_Tenemos una reunión con los de LionsGate quieren cuadrar unos detalles, con el fin de las grabaciones cerca, están inquietos con los rumores de tu cercanía con Josh" _me quedo fría.

Paso la tarjeta rápidamente abriendo la puerta, la empujo adentro nerviosa.

"_Mierda"_ camino por la sala _"Sabes si llamaron a Angy"_ le digo

"_No me ha mencionado nada de la reunión"_ Lizz me mira extrañada. _"Jenn sabes que si ellos quieren pueden acabar con un actor, son una gran influencia en este negocio, no lo digo por ti no creo que toquen a Katniss, me preocupa Josh, pueden presionarlo con una multa millonaria obligándolo a grabar lo que falta de Sinsajo, después beneficiarse de él dándole mala publicidad, en el caso que Josh no quiera ceder a sus peticiones"_

"_No diremos nada conozco a Josh no quiero que tenga problemas con LionsGate, son un gran León para echárselo de enemigo. Quien sabe que quieren decirme_". Agradezco a Lizz por guardar mi secreto despidiéndome de ella.

Oficialmente mi día pasó de gris a negro. LionsGate se nos viene encima. No puedo decírselo, no puedo. Me repito a mí misma, será mejor quedarme aquí esta noche.

El reloj marca las doce, no he podido dormir. Lo necesito para descansar tranquila. ¡No me importa! Voy a su habitación, puedo controlarme para no decir nada de mi conversación con Lizz. No puedo alejarme de él, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tenerlo cerca.

Entro con la llave extra, siempre que estamos hospedados intercambiamos llaves. Me deslizo bajo las sabanas buscándolo en la oscuridad.

"_¿Jenn?"_ se despierta.

"_¿Esperabas a alguien más?"_ me acomodo en su pecho desnudo

"_Claro que no. Me quede dormido, pensé que ya no vendrías"_ rueda sus brazos en mi cintura abrazándome.

"_No podía dormir sin ti"_ acomodo el cobertor cubriéndonos.

"_Lo siento. No quise que te sintieras mal hoy, debí decirte que ella estaba en Berlín. Lo siento"_ besa mi cabello.

"_Discúlpame tu, por mi explosión de celos. Ahora entiendo mejor lo que sientes cuando estoy con Nick"_ suspiro

"_No hablemos mas de ellos, nos tenemos el uno al otro. No importa más que eso"_ me aprieta más cerca.

"_Soy tuya Josh pase lo que pase"_ cierro los ojos acomodándome en mi lugar favorito.

Toda esta situación me preocupa, estoy nerviosa, quiero manejar las cosas bien para protegerlo, sé que no va a permitir que se metan en nuestra relación, yo tampoco. Están en juego nuestras carreras, actuar es mi vida, para Josh también es muy importante hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, él desde muy niño, somos tan jóvenes todavía.


	39. Capitulo 39 Escena Final ¿Mockingjay

**Capitulo 39. . Escena Final ¿Mockingjay?**

**JOSH**

Estamos manejando una gran presión desde que llegamos a Berlín, por lo menos yo así lo siento en Jenn, todo el tiempo esta pensativa, distraída.

Tratamos de realizar actividades públicas por separado para seguir apaciguando los rumores de alguna relación amorosa entre nosotros. Hago deporte en bicicleta con Woody por la mañana, las fans están presentes para tomarnos fotos que se difunden por todo el ciber espacio. Jenn sale de paseo con Liam con el mismo propósito, en las fotos tiene ese gesto de preocupación en su cara.

Estamos siendo lo más discreto posible hasta el punto que muchos del cast nos han preguntado que si hemos peleado, será mejor que piensen eso. Lo extraño es que cuando estamos a solas Jenn muestra la misma aptitud pensativa.

"_Amor quieres tu porción de pizza de jamón y queso o con champiñones"_ le pregunto a Jenn.

Esta sentada en un sofá frente a la T.V de la sala de estar de su habitación, no me contesta.

"_¿Amor?"_ me acerco _"Creí que te habías dormido, cuál de las dos quieres"_ muestro los dos trozos de pizza que llevo en cada mano.

"_Disculpa no te escuche, estaba concentrada en la televisión"_ me mira sonriendo.

"_¿En el futboll? creo que no sabes ni los nombres de los equipos"_ alzo las cejas dándole la pizza de champiñones. _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Estoy muy cansada"_ comienza a comer.

"_Puedo irme para que duermas cómoda esta noche"_ acaricio su cabello.

"_NOOO"_ salta del sofá, apretándome por la cintura.

"_Hey tranquila, cuidado con la pizza"_ me separo de ella con delicadeza.

"_No quiero más, no tengo hambre. Ven siéntate, vamos a ver el juego"_ Me empuja hacia el sofá, recoge los pedazos de pizza que quedan, limpia con rapidez. Al terminar se acomoda en mi regazo.

"_¿Jenn estas enferma?"_ la abrazo por la cintura. _"No es normal que desprecies la comida"_

"_Tranquilo bebe estoy bien, solo quiero estar así, en tus brazos. No te alejes no hay una manera de sentirme más cómoda que no sea cerca de ti"_ me besa con anhelo.

"_También eres mi lugar preferido"_ la vuelvo a besar.

Nos quedamos en el sofá, yo veo el juego que da inicio al mundial 2014, Jenn se duerme casi de inmediato recostada a mi lado sobre mi pecho, sus manos se aferran a mi camisa como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Esta muy rara, ella no suele comportarse así. Creo que lo que la tiene así es que nos faltan pocos días para filmar la última escena de MJ.

"_Corten"_

"_Bueno chicos esta fue la última escena. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron en esta gran aventura. Muchas gracias"_ Francis anuncia.

Todos en el set aplauden, gritan, se abrazan de felicidad. Hacer esta película fue una gran trabajo en equipo, muchas personas participaron y cada una fue importante, los de producción, los maquilladores, vestuario, es el rodaje más grande en el que he estado.

"_No puedo creerlo. Termino"_ Jenn me mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Ven aquí"_ la abrazo fuerte, esconde su cabeza en mi cuello.

"_Amigos"_ Liam se nos une cubriéndonos a los dos con sus grandes brazos. Nina cierra el circulo.

Es muy triste llegar al final de las grabaciones, han sido casi cuatro años compartiendo en el set, viajando juntos, quedándonos en hoteles de diferentes países. Somos una familia ahora.

"_Jennifer, Josh, Liam ustedes son unos chicos maravillosos, tienen un gran futuro"_ la voz de Francis nos hace separarnos_. "Mantengan su amistad eso es lo único que vale al final de toda esta locura llamada fama" _se le quiebra la voz.

"_Francis eres increíble, te quiero tanto"_ Jenn se lanza a abrazarlo.

"_Yo también los quiero mucho chicos"_ pasa un brazo por los hombros de Jenn, invitando a Liam y a mí a unirnos a su abrazo.

"_Eres un genio men"_ le digo con la voz quebrada.

"_Oh Dios de verdad me siento triste"_ Liam limpia rápidamente su mejilla donde se le escapo una lagrima.

Se acercan Woody seguidos por cada una de las personas que compartieron todo este tiempo con nosotros. Me acerco a Jenn rodeándola por la cintura con mi brazo.

"_Es increíble cómo puedes sentir un cariño verdadero por todas estas personas"_ acaricio su brazo.

"_Si los voy a extrañar, es raro estaba acostumbrada a verlos todos los años"_ una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

"_Si yo también voy a extrañarlos a todos"_ paso mi dedo por su cara limpiado su lagrima.

"_Vengan chicos tomémonos una foto en grupo"_ grita Nina.

Caminamos abrazados hasta donde están todos reunidos, Liam, Woody, Sam, Francis, Jenn y yo posamos sonriendo, empujándonos, bromeando, el ambiente es triste pero juguetón.

"_Esta noche tendremos una gran fiesta de despedida chicos nadie puede faltar"_ grita Francis.

Todos chillan alegres, se nos unen para mas fotos todos los demás del cast, luego los chicos de producción. No noto en qué momento Jenn se aleja, no la veo por ninguna parte. Trato de ir a encontrarla, me detiene Liam obligándome a tomarme más fotos con las maquilladoras. Pasa un buen rato para finalizar nuestra sección de fotos de despedida. Busco a Jenn, mi guardaespaldas me informa que se fue al hotel acompañada por Gary. La llamo, no contesta. Le escribo

**¿Amor donde estas?** Enviar

Tampoco responde, me preocupo, esta triste, camino al auto de prisa.

"_¿Que pasa Josh?"_ me pregunta Liam

"_Jenn se fue sola y no me contesta"_ hablo nervioso.

"_Quizá quiere descansar un rato, estar sola. Tranquilo"_ golpea mi hombro. Vibra mi celular.

**Me puso muy triste todo lo de la despedida, por eso me fui. Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta. Besos. Jenn.**

"_Tienes razón Liam, está bien"_ Recibo la respuesta a mi mensaje. Eso me tranquiliza.

"_Vamos a cambiarnos quiero festejar a lo grande así que te toco acompañarme desde ahora hasta que lleguen todos al pub"_ Liam me empuja al auto sonriendo.

Vamos al hotel solo a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa rápidamente, me coloco unos jeans con una camisa azul de botones, salimos para el pub donde nos indico Francis a la celebración. Paso lo que queda de la tarde con Liam, bebemos cerveza, compartimos historias. Esta franquicia me dejo dos grandes amigos para toda vida Sam y Liam.

Cae la noche, con ella llegan todos a la fiesta. Se nos une Sam, nos sentamos los tres en unos sillones al fondo del salón, bebiendo whisky sin parar de reír con las locuras de Sam. Veo llegar a Jenn, tiene puesto un vestido rosado, corto, si mangas ni tirantes, ceñido al cuerpo. Se acerca a nosotros.

"_Hola chicos, veo que iniciaron temprano la fiesta"_ se sienta a mi lado

"_Te ves preciosa"_ paso la mano por la parte descubierta de su espalda.

"_Gracias bebe"_ se voltea hacia a mí, abriendo los dos primeros botones de mi camisa _"Me gustas mas así" _sonrío. La jalo hacia mi hombro, más cerca.

"_Te quiero cerca de mi todo el tiempo esta noche"_ beso su mejilla.

"_No será posible mi amor"_ habla bajo mirándome sexy _"Debo compartir con todos los presentes, recuerda que es la última vez que estaremos juntos"_ tuerzo la boca.

"_Los dejamos solos"_ pregunta Sam en tono sarcástico.

"_No seas llorón y sírveme un trago"_ le ordena Jenn. Volteándose hacia él. Se lo toma entero levantándose del sillón.

"_Permiso vuelvo en un rato"_ Jenn me lanza un beso, la miro desnudándola en mis pensamientos.

Se va hacia Francis y Nina. Durante la fiesta todos estamos alegres, casi no puedo estar con Jenn, a cada momento la llaman para una foto o un autógrafo. La retienen en pequeños grupos conversando con ella, hasta baila con Woody, me gusta verla entretenida aunque sé que esta triste. A media noche todas las personas en el salón estan borrachas, yo he bebido con calma, Jenn está tomada pero no loca todavía. La atrapo por la espalda en la barra pidiendo un whisky.

"_Eres un sueño envuelta en este pequeño vestido, muero por bajarte este cierre" _paso mis dedos dibujando el trayecto de la corredera de su vestido en la espalda de arriba hasta abajo.

"_Josh aquí están todos"_ se da vuelta sonriendo quedando frente a mí, coloca sus manos en mi cuello.

Se escucha Angels de Robbie Willians

"_Baila conmigo"_ cierro mis brazos en su cintura apretándola contra mí, casi alzándola.

Nos movemos al ritmo lento del piano, coloco mis manos en sus caderas llevando el ritmo, ella roza mi cuello con su nariz, acaricia mi cabello con sus dedos, a medida que la música nos invade, cierro los ojos, subo mis manos a sus costados apretándola fuerte, siento como su piel se eriza con mi tacto.

"I'm loving angels instead" canto en su oído.

"_No sé porque dices que cantas mal, me fascina tu voz"_ susurra besando mi lóbulo. Sonrío sobre su mejilla.

Continuamos moviéndonos suavemente, subo mi mano a su cabello, huele a vainilla, mi corazón late rápido, Jenn desestabiliza mi mente, mi cuerpo. Bajo la cabeza rozando su hombro con mis labios.

"_Josh"_ Se le escapa mi nombre en un hilo de voz.

La traigo mas a mí, como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla cerca, quiero besarla. Una mano en mi hombro me hace abrir los ojos.

"_No dudo que casi todos en esta sala están borrachos, pero hay bastante ojos curiosos sobre ustedes dos"_ Liam me habla sobre el hombro. Alejándose de inmediato.

Jenn no se da cuenta de la interrupción, no deja de moverse entre mis brazos. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, balanceándome con Jenn en mis brazos hasta terminar la canción.

"_Vamonos mi Jenn"_ le digo al oído.

Parece que hubiese estado esperando a que le pidiera salir de allí, pasa la mano por la parte de atrás de mi cintura, dejándome llevarla a la salida. En el auto la siento en mi regazo, besándola con ternura, tengo un sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho que disminuye con sus labios, ella no se queja, no se aparta ni un momento de mi boca. En el hotel la guio hacia el área de la piscina privada. Hablo con el chico de servicio para que no deje que nadie nos interrumpa, obviamente le pago para que lo haga.

"_Pensé que querías ir directo a la habitación"_ Jenn me abraza por los hombros. _"Hace mucho calor aquí afuera"_

A iniciado el verano en Berlín la temperatura es alta a pesar que es de noche.

"_Es una noche hermosa para encerrarnos, podemos meternos a la piscina"_ rodeo su cintura, besando sus labios.

"_Estás loco Josh, si nos ven"_ Jenn sonríe traviesa.

"_Todos están en el pub, me asegure que nadie entre aquí. Además está oscuro"_ le insisto. _"Pedí que apagaran las luces del área, solo nos ilumina la luz de la chismosa luna"_

"_Está bien"_ me besa suave.

Atrapo sus labios, acaricio sus mejillas, bajando por sus hombros hasta sus manos entrelazándolas. Jenn me suelta el agarre sube sus manos deshaciendo los botones de mi camisa hasta abrirla sacándola por mis brazos, desliza sus palmas por mi pecho hasta mi cuello. Mirándome con tristeza.

"_Esta noche es única en nuestras vidas hoy finalizo una etapa importante de nuestras carreras. Siempre voy a amar THG, ¿Sabes por qué?" _

"_¿Por qué?"_ acaricio un mechón de cabello en su oreja, manteniéndola cerca de mí.

"_Te trajo a mi vida Hutcherson. Eres parte de mi"_ se le quiebra la voz besándome con anhelo.

Alcanzo el cierre de su vestido, abriéndolo lentamente mientras la beso, se desliza hasta sus pies. Lleva sus dedos temblorosos al botón de mis pantalones, lo abre también cae al suelo.

"_Y tú de mi, Jenn. THG cambio nuestras vidas para siempre"_ agarro su cara mirándola.

Beso sus hombros, su cuello, suelto el seguro de su top, bajando mis labios a la piel de sus pechos, tiembla en mi boca, recorro el camino de su ombligo hasta sus bragas arrastrándolas por sus piernas, me quito el bóxer. Deseo verla totalmente desnuda.

"_Eres un Angel"_ la observo entera. Se sonroja bajando la cabeza

"_¿Por qué me llamas así?"_ Me mira con ternura.

"_Tu piel es blanca, suave…"_ me acerco pasando mis nudillos por su vientre

"_brilla bajo la luz de la luna…"_ agarro su mano llevándola a la piscina, nos metemos en el agua cálida. Me coloco enfrente de ella

"_tus labios son rojos, dulces…"_ acaricio su boca con mi pulgar

"_tu cabello es dorado como el sol, con rizos enredados…"_ acaricio su oreja, me mira con fervor

"_tus ojos son azules como el cielo, sinceros y tan grandes, a veces me asustan…"_ sonríe. Acaricia mi barbilla, beso sus dedos, agarro su mano poniéndola sobre su corazón

"_Y tu alma es transparente, buena. Me das paz". _Me acerco a sus labios

"_Todo eso encaja con lo que he aprendido desde pequeño acerca de los Angeles, por eso Jenn Tu eres mi Angel"_ la beso.

La luna es testigo de la forma en que hacemos el amor, sumergidos en el agua, la llevo hasta la pared de la piscina presionándola contra mí, la hago mía escuchando solo el sonido de sus gemidos, rodea mis caderas con sus piernas apretando con fuerza, mientras la llevo a su punto de quiebre, puedo decir que veo la cara más hermosa de placer de Jenn cuando alcanza su orgasmo, inclina la espalda hacia atrás apoyada en mis manos sobre el agua, hace un gemido gutural con la boca medio abierta y los ojos cerrados. Esa imagen nunca saldrá de mi mente. La sigo de inmediato llegando a mi clímax, temblando entre sus piernas. Suelta su agarre de mis caderas dejando que su cuerpo desnudo flote sobre el agua, la sostengo entre mis brazos tiene sus ojos fijos en mi. Su mirada es linda pero hace varios días tiene una tristeza extraña.

"_Ahora parece que vuelas"_ le digo sonriendo. _"¿Que va mal Jenn?"_

"_Nada"_ acaricia mi cara _"Josh quiero que sepas que no he amado, ni creo que pueda amar a alguien como a ti. Si nos separáramos tendremos que tratar de encontrarnos, siempre podrás contar conmigo"_

"_Te estás despidiendo de mi"_ me tiembla el corazón.

"_No amor"_ me abraza fuertemente. Se dé que habla.

"_Jenn siempre podremos contar el uno con el otro aunque no estemos juntos"_ Soy consciente de que las cosas pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. _"Es como funcionamos"_ la miro fijamente. Sé que me entiende.

"_No me prestes atención todo esto del final de las grabaciones me tiene mal"_ agarra mi cara _"Te amo"_

"_Te amo Jenn" _la alzo haciéndola reír.

Salimos del agua, persiguiéndonos nos robamos dos toallas del vestiere, subimos a mi habitación a escondidas, paso la noche en sus brazos, entre sueños y caricias.


	40. Capitulo 40 Reunión

**Capitulo 40. Reunión.**

**JENN**

Sentada en la cama de mi habitación no hago más que llorar, hace un momento estaba en el set despidiéndome con abrazos y bromas de todas las personas que hicieron parte de las grabaciones en las películas, disfrutaba del momento con tristeza pero en un ambiente agradable. Nunca olvidare esta experiencia es el mejor conjunto con el que he trabajado hasta ahora.

Basto un simple timbre de mi celular, seguido por la voz de Lizz anunciándome que la reunión con LionsGate es mañana temprano para que mi corazón se detuviera de terror, no podía seguir allí Josh se hubiese dado cuenta de mi angustia, sabe leerme bien. Por eso hui al hotel sin que me viera necesito estar sola.

Siento miedo nada mas al pensar no tenerlo en mi vida, me causa un gran dolor, prefiero tenerlo así sea de amigo, si eso evitará hacerle daño a su carrera, mi corazón se parte. Qué hago? La presión de LionsGate sobre nuestras carreras me aterra, no quiero que pierda nada por mí, se que lo haría no voy a permitir eso, quizá con suerte pueda convencer a los de la productora que acepten lo nuestro de buena manera.

Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Josh y un mensaje.

**¿Amor donde estas?. Josh**

Está preocupado por mí, no puedo hablar con él mi voz me fallará, eso lo pondrá en alerta y vendrá a buscarme, se dará cuenta al ver mis ojos tristes. Le contesto el mensaje buscando tranquilizarlo.

**Me puso muy triste todo lo de la despedida, por eso me fui. Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta. Besos. Jenn.**

Tiro el celular a un lado, me recuesto en la cama. Dejo salir los sentimientos que me angustian, tengo que estar lista dentro de tres horas para ir a la fiesta de despedida de las grabaciones de MJ. Me revuelvo entre las sabanas pasando por la frustración, tristeza, rabia, desesperación, terminando en una calma demente y aterradora.

El tiempo se va volando, cuando me doy cuenta son casi las 7:00 p.m. me levanto de la cama, me ducho, busco algo para ponerme. Encuentro un vestido rosado que compre en NY, es corto tipo straple, perfecto para el calor que está haciendo en Berlín. Dejo mi cabello suelto a Josh le gusta así, quiero disfrutar al máximo, aprovechar la compañía de todos, especialmente la de él, no sé que me espera mañana en la maldita reunión así que me programo en modo felicidad dispuesta a pasar una gran noche.

Llego al pub buscándolo, se ve sexy, guapo, lo provoco con mi vestido acercándomele, me quedo a su lado solo un rato debo pasearme por la fiesta.

Bailo, bebo, converso, comparto con todos en el pub, de vez en cuando me acerco a Josh a robar parte de su trago sonriéndole jugando con él y me alejo nuevamente. Hasta que me atrapa en la barra encarcelándome entre sus brazos, nos perdemos en la melodía de Angel's de Robie Williams siento los latidos en su pecho, la tensión entre nuestros cuerpos por la situación de despedida. Me aprieta fuerte, quisiera quedarme en este momento para siempre.

Esta noche no me importa si hay más rumores, total ya el problema esta creado tendré que enfrentarlo mañana. Me dejo llevar por Josh a la piscina del hotel, cedo a hacer el amor bajo la luz de la gran luna que ilumina la noche, es maravilloso, con Josh todo es especial, cada palabra que dice es única. Saber las razones que tiene para decirme Angel, su Angel me atraviesan el alma ¿Dios que voy hacer?

En este momento solo quiero tenerlo, aprieto mis piernas en su cadera con fuerza, llenándome de él, necesito sentirlo muy dentro de mí, necesito olvidar por un momento la mierda que será mañana, necesito que sienta que lo amo más que a nada, necesito que no me olvide.

Casi me quiebro y le digo todo cuando me pregunta que está mal, reacciono y en vez de contarle me aferro a sus brazos convenciéndole que no sucede nada.

Nos escabullimos en su habitación para volver a amarnos, esta noche lo necesito más que nunca, quiero recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada reacción de su cara a mis caricias. Quizá esta también sea nuestra escena final con la diferencia que solo yo lo sé.

Después de sentirlo temblar por tercera vez entre mis piernas se queda dormido rodeándome con sus brazos, yo no concilio el sueño, lo miro soñar hasta que entra la luz del amanecer por la ventana. Le doy un beso en los labios, me levanto de la cama, me visto para irme.

"_Jenn ¿Por qué te vas?"_ me sorprende su voz.

"_Debo empacar, mi habitación es un desastre. Hoy regresamos a LA, recuerdas"_ le hablo con ternura.

"_Pero es temprano, ven aquí"_ extiende su mano hacia mí, hablando adormilado.

"_Descansa mi amor. Nos vemos más tarde"_ acaricio sus dedos, lo vuelvo a besar.

"_Mmmmjj"_ contesta volviendo a dormir.

Tengo que salir a toda prisa de su habitación, las lágrimas corren por mi cara, el corazón se me va a explotar, me siento muy mal mintiéndole. ¡Debería contarle de la reunión! No lo hago. Llamo a Lizz para indicarle que a las 9:00 a.m. estaré lista para la cita con LionsGate.

A la hora acordada voy con Lizz a sala VIP del bar del hotel, nos recibe Brian Feltheimer con otro hombre vestido de gris, se presento como el abogado. Nos sentamos.

"_Hola Mrs. Lawrence, como va todo"_ saluda Brian.

"_Bien Mr. Feltheimer, a que debo su invitación?"_ le hablo con una sonrisa falsa.

"_Seamos breves, debido a su comportamiento con Mr. Hutcherson, la compañía quiere asegurarse con este contrato, donde se establece que cualquier escándalo proporcionado por su relación hace daño a la franquicia deberán cancelar ciertas sanciones"_ rueda hacia mí un paquete de hojas que están sobre una mesa entre nosotros.

"_Mi comportamiento? A que se refiere, Josh y yo somos amigos"_ mi sonrisa ha desaparecido.

"_Si como sea, amigos o no son jóvenes, llenos de hormonas ya tenemos experiencia con esto, solo es un seguro"_ se recuesta en su silla _"No le veo el problema para firmar si solo es amistad"_ me mira con desdén.

Estoy en shock, que hago? Si firmo tendré que alejarme de Josh para evitar las consecuencias de las clausulas, me sentiría presionada todo el tiempo si sigo con él. Agarro el contrato leyendo uno de los puntos.

"EL COOPROTAGOSNISTA SERA SANCIONADO CON UNA MULTA DE HASTA TRES VECES EL 50% DE SUS INGRESOS Y SUSPENSIÓN DE CONTARATACION CON LIONSGATE POR CINCO AÑOS, EN CASO DE DESACATO. SIN PODER ALEGAR NO CONOCIMIENTO DE DICHO CONTRATO DEBIDO A QUE LA PROTAGONISTA SE COMPROMETE A INFORMARLE HACERCA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE". Mi rabia comienza a encenderse.

"_Además de firmar, le tengo que decir de esto a Josh"_ le grito.

"_Calma Mrs. Lawrence, siempre se puede decir las cosas sin decirlas. Una simple excusa para alejarse de Mr. Hutcherson lo solucionaría todo, esto no es permanente solo será hasta estrenar Sinsajo"_ me siento mareada, desprotegida.

"_Esto lo tiene que leer nuestro abogado"_ Lizz habla colocando la mano en mi hombro para calmarme.

"_Aquí está un abogado, él les explicara punto por punto. Podemos grabar para que quede la evidencia de que todo es transparente"_ el hombre de gris se sienta a mi lado dispuesto a colaborar.

"_Está bien vamos a revisarlo"_ abro el contrato.

"_Jenn no hagas esto a la ligera"_ Lizz insiste.

"_Tengo que resolverlo, no me dejes sola"_ me concentro en las explicaciones del abogado.

Lizz se ausenta unos minutos, cuando regresa me trae una soda, se sienta a mi lado agarrándome el brazo.

"_Jenn ágamos esto despacio, no hay prisa"_ me advierte.

"_Tranquilas tengo toda la mañana"_ dice Brian concentrándose en su celular.

Pasan alrededor de una media hora, el abogado termina las explicaciones. Con la mano temblorosa, el corazón palpitando a mil y casi sin aliento agarro el bolígrafo, apoyo el papel contra la mesa inclinándome a firmar. Alguien jala el esfero de mi mano evitando que lo haga, volteo sobre el hombro veo a Josh, de pie detrás de mí con la mirada fría, la mandíbula tensa, sus ojos me atraviesan.


	41. Capitulo 41 Cuando estés lista

**Capitulo 41. Cuando estés lista.**

**JOSH**

"_Algo anda mal" "Algo anda mal"_ repite una voz en mis sueños.

Despierto sobresaltado, respirando rápido.

"_Jenn"_ la busco a mi lado.

Recuerdo que se fue muy temprano. Tengo la boca seca, rasco mis ojos. No sé que me sucede siento angustia, Jenn ha estado muy extraña los últimos días, agarro mi cabello mirando al reloj, son las 9:00 a.m. debo ir a buscarla. No he querido presionarla pero ya no soporto la duda, la conozco se que algo le pasa y tiene que ver conmigo, con nosotros.

Brinco de la cama a ducharme rápidamente, me coloco lo primero que encuentro, salgo a su habitación. No la encuentro, debió bajar a desayunar supongo. Quizá estoy exagerando, me engaño. Regreso a empacar para el viaje aun intranquilo. Después de un rato recibo un texto en mi celular

**Jenn te necesita urgente en la sala VIP en el bar del hotel, LionsGate la está presionando a firmar un contrato por lo de su relación. Date prisa por favor. LIZZ**.

No puedo creerlo esto es lo que le sucedía.

"_Maldita sea"_ porque no me dijo nada. Camino hacia el bar, Francis está sentado en el lobby.

"_Hey Josh a dónde vas_" me llama.

"_Francis ¿Tu sabes algo de un contrato que LionsGate quiere hacer firmar a Jenn?"_ le pregunto directamente.

"_De que contrato hablas, que sucede?"_ esta extrañado.

"_Parece que tiene que ver con nuestra relación"_ sigo mi camino.

"_Te acompaño, esto no está nada bien"_ nos dirigimos a la sala VIP.

Al entrar me acerco rápidamente a Jenn por la espalda está a punto de firmar, jalo el bolígrafo de su mano, voltea mirándome, tiene la cara triste con un reflejo de dolor que nunca había visto en sus ojos cristalinos a punto de romper a llorar, se estremece todo mi cuerpo, siento demasiada rabia en este momento.

"_Hi Brian, como estas"_ lo saludo jugando con el bolígrafo entre mis dedos, con actitud prepotente.

"_Josh, que haces aquí?"_ se levanta de la silla nervioso. _"Hola Francis"_

"_Que está pasando"_ pregunta Francis.

"_Nada importante ajustes de última hora"_ mi rabia aumenta, para él no son importantes nuestros sentimientos. Aprieto el bolígrafo hasta partirlo.

"_Josh"_ susurra Jenn mirándome con ternura tratando de calmarme, respiro profundo me inclino agarrando el contrato para leerlo.

"_Josh eso, es un … bueno por si… acaso"_ balbucea Brian. Sigo leyendo sin hacerle caso.

"_¡Ho! Mi querido amigo, veo porque no fui invitado a esta pequeña fiesta. Sabes que esto no tiene validez conmigo"_ le sonrió con falsedad.

"_Que quieres decir explícate Josh"_ me exige Jenn.

"_Cuando firmo para las producciones mis contratos siempre tienen un anexo que indica que no aceptare ningún tipo de clausula que tenga que ver con mis relaciones personales, sentimentales, religiosas… tampoco con escándalos publicitarios que no dependan directamente de mí, es decir tabloides, paparazzi…etc"_ Me acerco a Jenn mirándola fijamente, _"Te lo dije, nunca me voy a cohibir de sentir por una productora o un gran papel. Recuerdas" _Abre la boca sorprendida.

"_O sea que solo querían presionarme para alejarme de Josh ¿Por qué? no todo es dinero"_ Jenn le habla a Brian triste.

"_Esto es un negocio Mrs. Lawrence, hay que jugar el juego, no se lo tome a mal"_ le contesta Brian con cinismo.

"_Es decir que esto no tiene validez alguna"_ dice Francis, me quita el grupo de hojas rompiéndolas.

"_Ni la más mínima"_ le digo. Pongo mi mejor voz de amabilidad aunque sea falsa _"Brian comprendo su nerviosismo, quédate tranquilo no causare ningún tipo de problema. Me conoces no es la primera vez que me relaciono con una compañera de reparto."_ Siento la mirada cargada de odio de Jenn. No le gusto lo que dije.

"_Claro Josh, olvidemos esta reunión, tu entiendes a veces los documentos son necesarios para persuadir, Jenn es inexperta en esto así que buscábamos asegurarnos de algún modo. Bueno quedo todo claro cierto, confió en que sabrás manejar las cosas"_ Brian se acerca dándome la mano sonriendo.

"_No hay problema nos vemos por ahí_" le aprieto el hombro, acompañándolo a la salida.

Vuelvo a la salita del bar, Lizz tiene abrazada a Jenn, su cara es triste.

"_Jenn, tranquila estas cosas pasan, en el mundo del espectáculo lastimosamente así se manejan. Afortunadamente Josh sabe nadar en el agua sucia"_ Francis se acerca a Jenn apretando su cara, me da un golpecito en la espalda saliendo del lugar.

"_Soy una compañera de reparto más?"_ Jenn me mira con rabia.

"_Lizz déjanos solos"_ le digo sin mirarla, mi ojos están en Jenn. Sale del bar.

"_No creo que tenga que repetir lo que significas para mi te lo he demostrado con actos, ahora mismo lo acabo de hacer.¿ Por qué no me contaste? ¿No confías en mi?"_ mi voz es dura, mis manos tiemblan las guardo en los bolsillos escondiéndolas.

"_Tuve miedo, no quería que tuvieras problemas en tu carrera por estar conmigo, que arriesgaras todo por mí, quería protegerte"_ esta temblando.

"_Miedo, miedo. Jenn que debo hacer para que te sientas segura a mi lado. Me enfrente a uno de los más altos funcionarios de la compañía más exitosa del momento, defendiendo mi relación contigo, a mi manera persuadiendo, arriesgando mi futuro en el cine. No soy un niño que necesita quien lo proteja, puedo hacerlo solo, puedo hacerlo por los dos"_ le grito.

"_No Josh, claro que me das seguridad, es solo que siempre están en competencia nuestro amor con el éxito de nuestras carreras, no quiero hacerte daño. Siento que somos una bomba de tiempo, que cuando todo se sepa va explotar en un mar de chismes basura, fracasos de franquicias y no sé qué mierda mas"_ me contesta alterada, con la voz entrecortada.

"_Jenn te lo he dicho mil veces, yo sé cómo manejar las cosas, aunque tengo 21 años he aprendido mucho de toda esa basura de la que hablas, lo acabas de ver, lo resolví ¿No? Brian salió feliz y tranquilo. Solo tienes que confiar en mí, maldición"_ estoy alterado, me ahogo en mi respiración.

"_Josh yo… es que no… no estoy acostumbrada a que cuiden de mi, suelo resolver todo sola"_ se sienta en una silla coloca la cabeza sobre sus puños, está llorando.

"_Somos una pareja, por lo menos de mi partes es así"_ me arrodillo frente a ella aferrándome a sus puños. _"Puedes apoyarte en mi"_ coloco la frente sobre sus manos. _"Pero necesito estar seguro de ti, cada vez que estamos lejos me invade el temor de que alguna amenaza de chisme te haga tomar la decisión de apartarme de tu lado. Mira todo esto, estuviste a punto de firmar, de aceptar alejarme. No puedo con esto"_ se corta mi voz.

"_Josh"_ alza la cabeza mirándome con la cara bañada en lagrimas

"_No quiero hacer esto, pero necesito que pienses que es más sano para ti, no puedo someterte a cargar la angustia de que nuestras carreras se destruirán por nuestra relación, sacrificaría mi corazón por tu tranquilidad."_ Siento que no puedo respirar, me duele cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

"_No me dejes"_ dice entre sollozos.

"_Decide si seguimos o si quieres que solo seamos amigos, ten presente que esto no es fácil para mí, estoy desgarrando mi alma. Pero necesito todo contigo, ser realmente tu roca, tu apoyo, tu amor en público o en privado. Hay maneras de manejar la prensa, solo tú puedes dejar que te enseñe como llevar esta relación. Tienes que decidir."_ Me pongo de pie, sostiene mi mano.

"_Josh. Te amo"_ casi no le sale la voz. Siento la necesidad de llorar, de gritar, de abrazarla hasta que duela. Me contengo.

"_Yo también te amo, por eso no quiero volver a verte en una situación como esta. Estaré esperando el momento en que estés lista para mí"_. Me inclino besando sus labios suavemente, no se dentro de cuánto tiempo pueda volver a hacerlo.


	42. Capitulo 42 Luna

**Capitulo 42. Luna**

**JENN**

No sé por cuánto tiempo he estado sentada en las soledad de la sala del bar, en shock llorando hasta ahogarme. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estúpida! tengo que buscarlo tengo que hablar con él. ¡No sé qué decirle! con todo lo que paso en este momento no sé cómo convencerlo que nada de esto me afecta, esos son sus motivos, no se aleja de mi porque no me ame, sabe que lo amo también. Se aleja por que vio mi dolor, porque vio mi temor por dañarlo, por dañar su carrera. Me deja para que yo no sufra, para que no me sienta mal, para que este tranquila.

Salgo casi corriendo a buscarlo en su habitación la encuentro vacía. No están sus cosas se ha ido. No lo puedo creer, mi corazón se paraliza del dolor por su perdida, ¿A dónde se fue? bajo a preguntar en el lobby la recepcionista me informa que salió con su equipaje hace rato pidió un taxi.

"_El Sr Hutcherson dijo que me asegurara que la recibiera personalmente"_ la chica me entrega una nota sellada.

La miro angustiada dando vuelta para subir a mi habitación. Me instalo sobre la cama temblando, mis lagrimas no dejan de salir, leo.

_Angel_

_Te quiero como nunca he querido,__  
__eres transparente, autentica__  
puedo ser yo mismo a tu lado, _

_no tengo que pensar para hablar.  
_

_Te quiero amar totalmente, todo lo que pueda, _

_darte flores, canciones, cumplirte sueños. _

_Aunque somos muy jóvenes quiero darte mi vida con todo lo que está por venir.__  
_

_Cuando estés lista para salir a buscarme_

_segura de que no puedes más sin mí,_

_estaré esperando por ti._

_Seguiré mi vida anhelando un beso tuyo_

_que saque a mi triste corazón de la soledad._

Acaricio el papel como si fuera su piel, como si Josh estuviera dentro del pequeño mensaje. Casi puedo escuchar su voz, estoy rota en mil pedazos. Me entrego al llanto acurrucándome en la cama vacía hasta conciliar el sueño.

Volví a seguir con mi vida todavía no puedo creer que todo termino, las grabaciones de MJ, mi relación con Josh. Él dejo todo en mis manos. No hago más que pensar si realmente es el momento de nuestras vidas para ser una pareja, lo amo de eso estoy segura. Siempre me pregunto ¿Estoy lista para manejar toda la presión que nos trae estar juntos? ¡Maldita sea, dudo! me he acostumbrado a vivir con el dolor de su ausencia, quizá estoy haciéndonos un favor.

Las noches son las peores, cuando cae el frio de la oscuridad, vienen a mí los recuerdos de sus brazos, de su calor, la manera como me amaba, nunca voy a volver a sentir de la misma forma. En las noches más difíciles me paro frente a la ventana de mi habitación a mirar la luna grande brillante

"_Luna dime algo, cuéntame de él"_ le hablo llorando.

"_Tú fuiste testigo de nuestras noches de romance, nos viste bailar en Londres, navegar en Cannes, gritar en Paris, amarnos en Berlín"_ recuerdo cuando Josh me dijo que la luna sabe todos los secretos.

"_Eres la única que sabe que este amor me está matando"_ sollozo. _"el único testigo que tengo de lo que estoy sufriendo"_ las ganas de correr a buscarlo me invaden.

Siempre término envuelta en mi cama diciéndome que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir haciéndole daño con mis inseguridades…

quizá el logre ser feliz…

quizá no es nuestro destino estar juntos.

**JOSH**

Solo puedo pensar en alejarme lo más rápido posible de Jenn, irme donde no pueda encontrarme, donde no vea lo que me duele esta decisión. Lo prefiero así, sacrifico mi alma por su bienestar. Puedo luchar contra cualquier obstáculo enfrentarme al mismísimo presidente de Lionsgate si es necesario por defender lo nuestro. Hay algo contra lo que no puedo luchar, contra Jenn, contra sus dudas, contra sus inseguridades. Quiero que sea totalmente feliz parece ser que eso no va a suceder conmigo, parece ser que no soy el hombre que pueda darle paz y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Sigo con mi vida, llamo a Coonor para que venga a Alemania acaba de graduarse, le había prometido un tour por Europa al terminar sus estudios, así que apenas llega a Berlín iniciamos nuestra aventura. Aparento estar bien durante el día. Por la noches me invade la pena, tengo su olor impregnado en la piel, puedo escuchar su sonrisa, sus gemidos. Cuando creo que voy a enloquecer el whisky se convierte en mi mejor amigo, ahogo todos mis sentidos en su amargo sabor tumbado sobre un sillón en la habitación, hasta que el estado de embriaguez se vuelve contra mi mostrándome su imagen bajo la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana, como un fantasma veo a Jenn entrar por la puerta se pasea por el espacio hasta la cama sonríe, coquetea conmigo, es tan bella. Me levanto para alcanzarla, para que calme mi necesidad por ella. Al tratar de tocarla desaparece burlándose de mi dolor, sus hermosos ojos se desvanece en la oscuridad de la noche.

"_Maldición debo seguir adelante"_ grito tirando la botella en la alfombra.

"_No puedo"_ miro al cielo, a la única testigo de mi sufrimiento.

"_Tú sabes que la voy a esperar, que mi amor por ella es de verdad, que vive en mi alma"_ me apoyo en la ventana.

"_Díselo por favor, díselo. Dile que la quiero abrazar, que estoy desesperado, que no voy a poder esperar mucho, que el tiempo se acaba… que la necesito de alguna forma, la necesito"_ me desplomo en el piso.

La luna lo sabe todo, todo lo mira, guarda los secretos de los que aman, de los que sufren como yo. Es la misma en el cielo de cada lugar del mundo entero, puede que Jenn la este mirando en este momento, parece estúpida la idea que lo esté haciendo pensando en mi, recordándome. Esa idea me da un poco de calma, me aferro a ese sentimiento hasta que puedo conciliar el sueño.

Todos los días me repito que lo que tenga que suceder sucederá, si vamos a estar juntos o no en cualquier momento lo resolveremos. Engaño a mi cabeza con ese pensamiento. Mi corazón no es tonto, no se deja engañar, no confía en el tiempo, se encarga de recordarme cuanto la amo cada segundo del día, no deja de doler, es tan masoquista que siempre me dice que prefiere amarla como una simple amiga que no volver a tenerla nunca. Lucho con mi cabeza y mi corazón, me atrapan, me atormentan, hasta que decido callarlos a ambos para poder respirar diciéndoles…

quizá ella logre ser feliz…

quizá no es nuestro destino estar juntos.


	43. Capitulo 43 Invitación

**Capitulo 43. Invitación**

**JOSH**

"_No lo entiendo esto es exclusivo de X-men"_ juego con la tarjeta entre mis dedos, mirando a Driver.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que finalizamos las grabaciones en Berlín para mi han sido como meses, hace un día que llegue a mi casa en L.A. he empezado a sentir algo de calma, justo ahora esto.

"_No lo entiendo, seria que se equivoco al enviarla" _miro el sobre sellado.

No tiene un mensaje o una marca que diga para Josh Hutcherson, solo dice X-Men. Lo encontré en la mesita de la sala en la mañana imagino que Andre saco la correspondencia del buzón, me congele al verlo llevo sentado en la sala desde entonces y ya casi es medio día.

Creo que lo que me pone nervioso es la idea de volverla a ver. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en Londres, en el concierto de Coldplay, Liam me llamo invitándome no sabía que ella iba asistir, fue raro vernos, no hablamos de lo sucedido, disfrutamos de las canciones, nos traían recuerdos de CF, al finalizar todo fue una locura, nos avisaron de los paparazzi, se encargaron de que saliera sin ser visto. Jenn enloqueció con las fotos, su desesperación me dolió, sentí que no debí quedarme esa noche, sentí su angustia por la de presión LG.

No doy para abrir el sobre, soy un estúpido quizá ni siquiera es de Jenn.

"_Puede ser de la agencia, algún evento de exhibición para los actores pertenecientes después de todo en este film hay varios del cast que son de mi misma agencia, incluyendo a Jenn"_ le hablo a Driver, me mira atento _"No estoy de ánimo para fiestas"_

Decido no abrirlo, lo tiro en la alfombra de la sala. Me levanto hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer, abro el refrigerador saco una botella de jugo de naranja la tomo directamente del envase. Siento la pata de Driver tocando mi rodilla, tiene la maldita tarjeta en la boca, la recogió trayéndola hasta mí. Me mira como diciéndome que la abra.

"_Que pasa chico ¿Quieres irte de rumba?"_ sigo tomando mi jugo.

Driver empuja mis rodillas con su cabeza para que lo mire, estira su cuello ofreciéndome la tarjeta que no ha dejado caer de su boca.

"_Está bien quieres que la abra"_ cojo el sobre nuevamente, acariciando su espalda.

Me siento en el piso de la cocina con Driver en mis piernas, abro el sobre saco la tarjeta.

EVENTO X-MEN

INVITACION PARA: JOSH HUTCHERSON

MOTIVO: REPRODUCCION EXCLUSIVA DEL FILM PARA ACTORES ESCOGIDOS EN L.A. JUNTO CON LOS MIEMBROS DEL CAST Y LA PRODUCCION. CON PARTICIPACION DE LA PRENSA. QUEREMOS CELEBRAR EL ÉXITO DE LA PELICULA Y HACER EL LANZAMIENTO DE LA FUTURA PRODUCCION DEL FINAL DE LA TRILOGIA X-MEN.

LUGAR : TEATRO NOKIA HORA: 6:00 P.M.

Es lo que pensé seguro que invitaron a un grupo de la agencia mi nombre salió favorecido, que ironía preciso me escogen para ir a un evento X-men, donde seguro va estar Jennifer y Hoult. La idea nada más me hace hervir la sangre, no sé qué tipo de relación tengan en realidad. Jenn está en Londres, dicen que compró una casa otros dice que no es cierto. Lo único que sé es que no voy a resistir ver la sonrisa de Hoult a su lado, posando para las cámaras. Obviamente no pienso asistir.

"_Ya chico estas feliz es una estúpida invitación a un evento al que no iremos y yo que pensaba que era de Jenn"_ sonrío triste, le agarro las orejas a Driver levantándome del piso.

Lanzo la tarjeta al mesón de la cocina, me doy vuelta para guardar el tarro de jugo en el refrigerador, Driver comienza a ladrar.

"_¿Que pasa ahora chico?"_ está parado en dos patas apoyado en el mesón de la cocina, ladrando hacia la tarjeta.

"_¿La quieres?"_ me acerco cogiéndola para entregársela a Driver, miro la parte de atrás de la tarjeta.

**Recuerda que dijiste que si yo te quería en el evento X-Men de L.A. asistirías. Eso cuenta casi como una promesa. Te necesito Josh, voy a estar esperándote. Jenn.**

Siento un frio correr por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, es su letra, si es de ella, ella envió la invitación. Claro que lo recordé nuestra conversación en las catacumbas por Skype, le dije que quería una invitación para el estreno en L.A. en realidad no hubo un estreno oficial pero este es el evento compensatorio para la prensa, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando vi el sobre. Driver soba mis pierna con su cabeza, chillando.

"_Si es de Jenn chico quiere verme"_ agarro su cabeza con las dos manos.

"_¿Ahora qué hago?"_ cierro los ojos agachando la cabeza, Driver lame mi oreja se recuesta a mi mejilla chillando como si sintiera mi dolor.

Paso la tarde sentado en la sala mirando sin mirar la televisión, no voy a ir, no puedo ir, ¿Por qué no llamo? solo envió a alguien para que dejara su tarjeta en mi buzón, con su voz hubiese bastado para tenerme allí. Driver pasa intranquilo camina de un lado a otro como si esperara a alguien, siente que la puerta se abre y corre a ver quien llego, eso lo hace solo conmigo.

"_Hi amigo, que vez"_ saluda Andre.

"_Repetición de temporada de Juego de Tronos"_ no tengo idea de que va la serie.

Andre me mira extrañado, sabe que no soy fanático de series, que lo normal sería que estuviera viendo deportes, solo encendí la tele y lo deje donde estaba. Camina a la cocina.

"_Josh tienes entrada al evento X-men"_ Andre viene tomando jugo _"Todo el mundo está hablando de esto en L.A, es la fiesta IN de hoy"_ trae la tarjeta en las manos.

"_De que te sorprendes, la encontré en la mesa de la sala en la mañana. ¿No la viste al vaciar el buzón?"_ contesto con la mirada fija en la pantalla, sin ningún ánimo.

"_¿Yo? Desocupe el buzón hace una semana, esto no estaba ahí. Solo cuentas, las tome y fui a pagarlas"_ habla sorprendido.

"_¿Tu no colocaste la invitación en la sala?"_ niega con la cabeza. Me levanto del sillón

"_Si no fuiste tú, quien fue. Mi mama no ha venido"_ no puede ser, un frio recorre mi cuerpo.

"_Ella vino, es la única que tiene llaves"_ miro a Driver, él la _vio "Bendito cachorro por eso estas tan inquieto la viste, viste a Jenn"_ acaricio su cabeza.

"_Quien vino ¿Jenn?" _Andre me mira.

"_Creo que sí, debió ser ella. Tengo que vestirme son la 5:00 p.m. No tengo mucho tiempo" _

Subo corriendo a mi habitación, tomo la ducha más corta en la historia de mi vida. Me visto con Jeans, camisa de botones y chaqueta de cuero. Billetera, celular y llaves. Salgo disparado, jalando la tarjeta de invitación de las manos de Andre en busca de mi moto.

"_Supongo que vas solo. Con cuidado Josh"_ me advierte Andre.

Coloco el casco en mi cabeza, dirigiéndome al teatro Nokia. Estoy nervioso, la volveré a ver, estuvo en mi casa, en mi sala. No puedo hacerme ilusiones, quizá solo este buscando a su viejo amigo. Tengo que estar preparado si eso es lo que ella desea no puedo obligarla a mas. Tendré que aprender a vivir con su cariño solamente.

Al llegar parqueo la moto en la parte trasera del teatro, para evitar los paparazzi. Ya inicio el evento, entro en el momento que están posando para la prensa. La veo de pie en el medio de todo el cast X-men, tiene un vestido azul oscuro que le llega un poco antes de la rodilla, su escote deja ver sus lunares en el pecho, se da vuelta para los fotógrafos su espalda esta descubierta casi hasta el final de la columna puedo recordar cada peca que le dibuja la piel. Me sudan las manos, necesito calmarme debo tener cabeza fría para este momento, ella es tan hermosa. Veo los ojos de Hoult clavados en mi, se le acerca tocando su espalda para las fotos, aprieto los dientes mirándolo ahí es cuando Jenn nota mi presencia.

"_Josh… Josh"_ se suelta de Nick, casi corriendo hacia mí.

"_Hola preciosa"_ sonrío abrazándola, inhalando su olor a vainilla.

"_Viniste, gracias, gracias"_ me dice al oído. _"Vamos entremos ya va a iniciar la película"_

Jenn tira de mí hacia dentro del teatro, no me permite sentarme en otro lugar que no sea a su lado, estamos rodeados por todos los del cast X-men, cuando apagan las luces pega su hombro al mío.

"_Te prometí una entrada para el estreno en los Angeles"_ habla bajito.

"_Y yo te dije que si querías aquí iba a estar"_ la miro fijamente.

"_Siempre podemos contar el uno con el otro aunque no estemos juntos"_ me mira con tristeza.

"_Parece que así funcionamos"_ suspiro.

Jenn busca mi mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos con fuerza. Me duele el corazón, esta es mi señal no tendré nada mas de ella, acostúmbrate a su amistad me digo a mi mismo. Miramos la película en silencio, sin soltarnos de las manos, como si ese agarre fuera lo que nos mantuviera atados a la tierra. Al finalizar Jenn es arrastrada por Lizz hacia la rueda de prensa.

"_Josh no te vayas sin despedirte, espérame" _me grita. Le sonrío.

Me siento en el bar tomándome tres whiskys de seguido para anestesiar mi alma, escucho al imbécil de Hoult siendo entrevistado.

"_Si Jenn y yo nos hemos acercado mucho mas desde que finalizo su trabajo, está en un pequeño break, a ella le gusta mucho Londres"_ habla muy alto.

"_Creemos saber por qué prefiere Londres"_ insinúa la periodista.

"_Bueno es algo obvio"_ Hoult sonríe afirmando las insinuaciones de la periodista_. "Muchas gracias"_

La periodista se despide, alejándose del lugar. Siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

"_Entonces Hutcherson"_ Nicholas se coloca en frente de mi _"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" _sonríe con falsedad.

"_Jennifer me invito"_ sacudo su mano de mi _"Además que te importa"_

"_Pues me importa, ya sabes que Jenn está pasando tiempo en Londres. Así que…"_ me levanto de inmediato de la silla.

No quiero saber si volvió con él, mucho menos que sea Hoult el que me lo diga. Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta trasera dispuesto a marcharme.

"_Hutcherson a dónde vas" _Nick me sigue _"No quieres saber cómo ha estado Jenn todos estos días"_

"_Solo espero que este feliz. Como, no me importa"_ le contesto sin detenerme.

"_No te imaginas lo feliz que puedo hacerla"_ salgo al parqueadero trasero. Nick agarra mi brazo.

"_Suéltame. No te atrevas a hablar de ella"_ volteo sacudiéndome. Lo miro amenazándolo

"_Te duele recordar como es. Si vieras como sonríe entre mis…"_ no lo dejo terminar.

Cierro la mano dándole un puñetazo directo a la boca, es un imbécil. No le voy a permitir hablar de Jenn, es un cerdo. Nos envolvemos en una pelea a puños cayendo al piso. Escucho los gritos de Lizz.

"_Por Dios se han vuelto locos. Josh detente esto no es bueno para Jennifer"_ eso es suficiente para parar.

Empujo a Nick lejos de una patada, cae en el suelo. Lizz se pone en medio de los dos, le partí la boca, tiene sangre en los labios.

"_Eres un desgraciado Hoult. Lo único que deseo es que puedas cuidarla"_ me doy vuelta subiendo a la moto.

Nick me dio algunos golpes en las costillas pero no son tan dolorosos comparados con lo que siente mi alma. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí venir al maldito evento, sabía que me toparía con Hoult. Conduzco sin rumbo alguno, me detengo en una tienda a comprar licor, quiero olvidarme de esta noche. Me pierdo en el whisky y la velocidad podría llegar al infierno en solo un segundo, no mido el peligro, no me importa nada, solo quiero desvanecerme para no sentir.

Después de divagar por medio L.A. casi alas 3 de la madrugada llego a mi casa. Bajo de la moto dejándola caer al suelo, camino a la puerta que casi no logro abrir. Subo a mi habitación, Driver me recibe saliendo de inmediato. Me acomodo en el sillón de mis noches de sufrimiento, al levantar la vista ahí está el maldito fantasma de ella, tumbado en mi cama, burlándose mi dolor, me quedo contemplando su imagen antes que se desvanezca. Necesito tocarla, necesito sentirla, me levanto acercándome a la cama, estiro el brazo para rozar su mejilla, pero me detengo antes de alcanzarla, siempre que trato de sentirla desaparece, no quiero que se valla, así sea solo una visión de Jenn. Retrocedo, bajando la mirada.

"Josh" escucho su voz.

Esto es nuevo mi fantasma no habla.


	44. Capitulo 44 Sin rótulos

**Capitulo 44. Sin rótulos.**

**JENN**

Apenas termina la rueda de prensa corro a buscar a Josh, miro en el bar pero no está, por más que doy vueltas entre las personas no puedo encontrarlo. Veo acercarse a Lizz seguida de Nick, vienen de la entrada trasera.

"_¿Que te sucedió?"_ pregunto a Nick.

Tiene un pañuelo ensangrentado en la boca.

"_Jenn tómalo con calma"_ me advierte Lizz

"_¿Donde está Josh?"_ miro a Nick

"_Que demonios le dijiste"_

"_Se largo como un loco. No acepta la idea de perderte"_ Nick me mira con enfado.

"_Eres un imbécil, ojala te hubiese partido toda la cara"_ le hablo entre dientes.

Doy vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar. Lizz me detiene.

"_Jenn ¿A dónde vas?. ¿Dónde vas a buscarlo? No sabes siquiera si está en su casa"_ Lizz se para en frente mío.

"_Recuerda que estuviste allí, no estaba"_

Es cierto anoche me llene de valor, fui a la casa de Josh para hablar con él, la invitación era solo una escusa para acercarme, entre con la llave que me obsequio en Paris, Driver me recibió moviendo su rabo con mucha felicidad, la tristeza me embargo al ver la sala donde solía ver la TV con él, desde la alfombra pude ver su habitación con la puerta abierta, supe que no estaba en casa cuando vi la luz del baño apagada, Josh nunca apaga esa luz solía reñir con él las veces que me quede a su lado por no hacerlo.

"_Driver si ves a Josh asegúrate de que lea esto"_ acaricie las orejas del cachorro, mostrándole la tarjeta. Lo bese y me fui.

Deje la invitación sobre la mesa de la sala sin ninguna esperanza de que llegara a las manos de su destinatario.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, necesito hablar con Josh es en lo único que puedo pensar, donde podre encontrarlo.

"_Lizz necesito salir de aquí"_ la agarro por los hombros

"_No te preocupes voy a estar bien" _Busco a Gary para que conduzca el auto de regreso a casa.

Su cara se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez, su gran sonrisa al verme, la misma calidez de siempre como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros. No debe estar bien, esta alterado por las estupideces de Nick, si le sucede algo me moriría.

"_Gary vamos a la casa de Josh"_ hablo seria.

Busco en el pequeño bolso de mano la llave de su casa, la tengo siempre conmigo, es la puerta de entrada al lugar del que no quisiera salir nunca. Me siento nerviosa, no estoy segura de que voy a decirle, solo sé que necesito definir esta situación.

Al llegar despacho a Gary, este o no Josh en la casa voy a pasar la noche allí, así sea abrazando su almohada, perdiéndome en su olor.

Entro e inmediatamente Driver corre a mis brazos.

"_Hola chico tu siempre dándome una hermosa bienvenida"_ acaricio su panza.

Todo está oscuro, la luz del baño apagada. No está en casa, a donde iría, espero que este bien. Camino hasta su habitación acompañada de Driver, me subo a su cama sobre las sabanas acomodando mi cabeza en su almohada. Huele a su champú, rompo a llorar recordando todo lo vivido juntos, lo quiero en mi vida eso lo tengo claro.

Driver se acuesta en la alfombra en medio de la habitación lo ilumina la luz de la luna, me mira triste como si sintiera mi dolor, me pierdo en sus ojos cafés hipnotizadores hasta dormirme.

Viajo en sus brazos en lo profundo de mi sueño, sus ojos color avellana iluminan el camino oscuro de tristeza que rodea mi mente, siento un ligero roce en la mejilla que me saca de la nubla profunda devolviéndome a la realidad.

"_Josh"_ hablo antes de abrir totalmente los ojos.

Está de pie sobre la alfombra en el mismo lugar donde estaba Driver antes de quedarme dormida, la luna lo ilumina, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, tiene la camisa por fuera, el cabello desordenado. No se mueve parece en shock.

"_Josh ¿Estás bien?"_ me levanto caminando hacia él.

No se mueve ni un centímetro, me sigue con la mirada. Me detengo en frente de su cara, huele a licor, a su perfume, el olor que tanto he extrañado, a él.

"_Estas asustándome. Dime algo"_ coloco mis manos sobre sus mejillas

Reacciona a mi contacto, cierra los ojos colocando su frente sobre la mía, aferra sus manos a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer de su vista en cualquier momento.

"_Eres tú, eres real, estas aquí"_ repite una y otra vez sin soltarme.

"_Si Josh mírame"_ separo su frente

"_Siénteme soy real"_

Abre sus hermosos ojos, me sorprendo al verlos llenos de lagrimas, le bañan el rostro rápidamente. Nunca lo había visto llorar, bueno actuando sí. Pero nunca en realidad, su boca esta torcida, me mira confundido, llora cada vez más, le tiemblan las manos.

"_Josh mi amor"_ ahora yo también lloro.

Se desliza sobre mi cuerpo cayendo en sus rodillas, apoya la cabeza en mi estomago abrazándome por la cintura.

"_Jenn no desaparezcas, tu fantasma lleva enloqueciéndome todo este tiempo" _me agacho arrodillándome frente a él.

"_No voy a ninguna parte, te necesito, te quiero"_ mi voz sale entrecortada, las lagrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos. _"Te he extrañado demasiado, acéptame en tu vida por favor. No nos hagamos más daño"_

"_Jenn"_ me mira fijo, agarra mis manos

"_Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer a la que amo, eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mi vida. Siempre voy a estar dispuesto para ti, eres bienvenida a mi vida en cualquier momento"_

"_Y tú eres el hombre que amo, eres el dueño de mi corazón, de mi vida. A tu lado me siento completa, segura. Siempre voy a estar para ti, aunque por cuestiones de trabajo nos tengamos que alejar, ten presente que soy tuya a donde vaya"_ atrapo sus labios.

Me aprieta fuerte haciendo el beso profundo, Dios como lo he extrañado saboreo su lengua, disfruto del movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos. Soy como alguien perdido en el desierto cuando encuentra agua. Solo Josh puede calmar la sed de mi corazón.

Caemos al suelo sin parar de besarnos, quedo debajo de su cuerpo, me besa con anhelo, ya no hay lágrimas solo amor entre nosotros. Vamos calmando nuestras respiraciones, hasta que separa sus labios de los míos. Acaricia mi cabello mirándome con duda.

"_Lo que sentimos es muy fuerte, yo lo creo así ¿Y tú?"_ me da un beso corto.

"_También, sé que es muy fuerte. ¿Crees que nos alcance para….?_" Dudo, no quiero lastimarlo.

"_¿Perseguirnos toda la vida?"_ termina mi pregunta.

"_Como sabias que iba a decir eso"_ sonrió triste.

"_Puedo leer tu mente, lo olvidas"_ toca mi nariz con su dedo.

"_Jenn no soy tonto, no aspiro a ponerle rotulo a nuestra relación. Por lo menos no en este momento de nuestras vidas"_

"_Pero Josh quiero que estemos juntos"_ me quejo

"_Ya"_ acaricio su espalda.

"_Lo estamos, sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro"_ se separa de mi levantándose.

"_También sabemos lo que implica hacer público lo nuestro. Creo que hemos aprendido" _Extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

"_Si lo sé"_ Me acerco abrazándolo _"No quiero perderte en el camino"_

"_No nos perderemos, nos pertenecemos"_ se tambalea cerrando los ojos.

"_Ven recuéstate, has bebido bastante, eres necio como condujiste la moto en ese estado. Te has podido accidentar"_ la idea me estremece entera, lo ayudo.

"_Quería desaparecer"_ acaricia mis hombros _"Ahora estas aquí, a mi lado. Solo necesito descansar teniéndote cerca"_

"_No vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma, enloquecería si te pasara algo"_ lo siento en la cama.

Quito sus zapatos junto con su ropa, se acuesta. Voy a su closet, saco una de sus camisetas colocándomela, me meto debajo de las sabanas a su lado.

"_Dos cosas Jenn, antes que me duerma"_ me abraza de la cintura aferrándome a su costado.

"_Uno. ¿Qué quieres de mi para tu vida?"_

"_Josh yo"_ pone un dedo en mis labios.

"_Shhhhhh, mañana"_ peina mi cabello con su mano

"_Dos. Si creo que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para perseguirnos toda la vida"_

Me besa la frente, dejándose ir al mundo de los sueños. Lo miro por un largo rato. Josh ¿Que quiero de ti? no sé ni por dónde empezar, es el hombre más maravilloso que puede existir y no he hecho más que causarle dolor.

Ahora estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz mi amigo, mi amante, mi amor.


	45. Capitulo 45 Creíste que lo había olvida

**Capitulo 45. Creíste que lo había olvidado.**

**JOSH**

Dormir, dormir, dormir. Algo que no hacia bien desde Berlín, descanse mi alma al sentir a Jenn a mi lado, no soñé ¿Para qué? si mi más grande sueño esta durmiendo junto a mí.

Al despertar me quede contemplándola por un rato, la extrañe tanto. Se ve tranquila, su sueño es profundo como si no hubiese dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Me levanto, voy a la cocina para prepararle desayuno, Andre esta tomándose un café.

"_Buenos Días amigo, que te sucedió ayer encontré la moto en el suelo"_ me mira serio

"_No me di cuenta, disculpa"_ esquivo su mirada

"_Estuviste tomando y conduciendo"_ casi me grita

"_No, bueno si. Ya paso fue una estupidez"_ lo enfrento _"Baja la voz no quiero despertarla"_

"_A quien"_ me pregunta extrañado

"_Jenn, está aquí"_ sonrío

"_Oh veo"_ sonríe

"_No vuelvas a conducir ebrio"_ me apunta con el dedo _"Me voy no quiero estorbar"_

"_Hey Andre necesito un favor"_ le doy instrucciones. Se marcha.

Subo a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, me acerco a la cama despertándola.

"_Preciosa ¿Tienes hambre?"_ acaricio su mejilla

"_Mucha"_ sonrío. Abre los ojos lentamente con pereza _"Huele delicioso, gracias"_

Desayunamos en la cama, jugando, riéndonos.

"_Necesito que te bañes, te vistas. Vamos a salir"_ recojo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

"_A donde vamos, que me pongo. No tengo ropa aquí"_ me mira con duda

Saco mi pantalón deportivo negro que tanto le gusta ponerse, junto con una camisilla que había dejado olvidada en mi closet y unos tenis de mama.

"_Esto estará bien para donde vamos"_ le coloco todo en la cama. Me mira extrañada. _"No te voy a decir nada, es una sorpresa"_

"_Está bien"_ da un salto abrazándome por el cuello

"_Te extrañe tanto"_ me besa

Llevo todo el desorden a la cocina, vuelvo a mi habitación a sacar mi ropa, está en la ducha, quiero entrar para estar con ella, no lo hago, todavía estoy inseguro, me voy a otra habitación a ducharme y prepararme para salir.

**JENN**

El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo, estoy tranquila, relajada. Estoy con él, nada más me importa en estos momentos, pero falta algo. No me ha tocado, espero que entre en el baño para estar conmigo, demoro largo rato a ver si lo hace, no sucede. Es muy extraño esta manteniendo un poco de distancia, debe temer a salir lastimado nuevamente no lo culpo.

Me visto de prisa, voy a la sala es su busca. Esta sentado ya listo esperando por mí.

"_Te vez preciosa"_ me mira jugando con las llaves de su auto en un dedo.

"_No lo creo, pero gracias"_ me sonrojo. Se acerca apretando mi cintura.

"_Me enloqueces cuando te sonrojas"_ me besa con fuerza.

"_Josh"_ cierro mis manos en su cabello ahora corto y oscuro profundizando el beso.

Cuando creo que me va a empujar al sofá, se separa.

"_Vamos, se nos hace tarde"_ toma mi mano llevándome a la puerta.

Subimos a su Jeep todo cerrado para evitar alguna foto inoportuna, conduce en dirección a las playas privadas de Malibu, es día de semana el lugar está muy solo. No sé a dónde vamos, pero por un instante solo necesito hablarle, contestar su pregunta.

"_Josh puedes detenerte un momento"_ acaricio su mano.

"_Ya casi llegamos"_ me besa los dedos.

"_Por favor"_ me mira sorprendido.

Estaciona a un lado de la carretera con vista al mar.

"_¿Que sucede Jenn?"_ tiene temor en los ojos.

"_Josh, quiero que estés seguro de mi amor por ti, puedo sentir tu prevención"_ acaricio su cara

"_No, es solo que…"_ agacha la mirada

"_Shhhhh"_ pongo un dedo en sus labios.

"_Entiendo te he hecho daño"_ agarro sus manos _"Quiero que sepas que eres indispensable en mi vida, sin ti nada es igual, no tengo paz. También soy consciente de que no podemos llevar una relación con el gran nombre en esto momentos, pero creo que tú tanto como yo necesitamos del otro en nuestras vidas"_

"_Jenn por eso te pregunte eso anoche. Por eso no te he tocado, me cuesta no hacerlo, pero quiero saber"_ acaricia mi barbilla deslizando su mano por el centro de mis pechos.

"_Cuando estemos lejos, quiero contar contigo, llamarte o escribirte un mensaje en cualquier momento a cualquier hora, contarte mis días, enviarte fotos. Cuando estemos cerca te quiero junto a mí, poder besarte, dormir contigo sin temores, sin angustias, demostrarte mi amor de todas las maneras posibles"_ me acerco mas a él.

"_Es todo lo que deseo"_ me abraza acariciando mi espalda mientras me besa apasionadamente.

Busco la manera de sentarme en su regazo, tratando de quitarle la camiseta, me detiene.

"_Espera. Primero tu sorpresa, veamos si después de recibirla sigues queriéndome igual"_ sonríe con maldad.

"_¿De que estás hablando?"_ pregunto extrañada, está planeando algo.

"_Ya verás"_ me da un beso tierno acomodándome en la silla del pasajero.

Pone en marcha el Jeep con velocidad, se ve alegre, coloca la mano en mi muslo acariciándome sobre la tela del pantalón. Casi enseguida sale de la carretera conduciendo sobre la arena de la playa hacia una montaña de rocas, al acercarnos puedo ver de lo que estaba hablando.

Esta Andre de pie, sonriente al lado de la brillante moto con dos cascos en las manos. Josh para el auto bajándose, reacciono.

"_¡Joshua!"_ grito bajándome del Jeep. _"Ni lo sueñes, no voy a subirme a esa cosa"_

"_Hi viejo, gracias por traerla"_ Josh cambia llaves con Andre ignorándome.

"_Que se diviertan"_ Andre me guiña un ojo casi muriendo de risa mientras se sube al Jeep.

"_Me pusiste una trampa Josh"_ pataleteo

"_Y tu… Andre no te atrevas a llevarte el auto"_ lo sigo gritándole mientras se va _"Josh detenlo"_

"_Hey Srta. Lawrence, creyó que se me había olvidado"_ me agarra por lo hombros

"_Perdiste una apuesta lo recuerdas, me debes un paseo en la moto"_ esta divertidísimo con esto.

"_No, no"_ sigo protestando, sacando mi labio, haciendo pucheros.

"_Una apuesta es un apuesta, no querrás quedar como una faltona"_ acomoda el casco en mi cabeza

"_Mira es nuevo, para que no digas que es el mismo que usaron mis conquistas_" sonríe mordiéndose el labio.

"_Joshua Ryan Hutcherson disfruta tu pequeña fiesta, me vengare de esto"_ lo fulmino con la mirada.

"_Quiero ver eso"_ se ahoga en carcajadas.

Coloca su casco, esperando a que yo suba detrás de él en la moto. Me acomodo la visera, alzo mi pierna para sentarme, no lo abrazo, me agarro de la parte trasera, voltea a mirarme aun riendo. Enciende el motor acelerando y frenando bruscamente hace que mi cuerpo se impulse hacia atrás cierro mis brazos en su cintura para no caerme.

"_Así esta mejor"_ coloca sus manos sobre las mías apretándome mas a él.

"_Estas loco"_ antes de que intente soltarme acelera a toda prisa.

Me aferro a su cintura con fuerza, andamos por la arena con el mar a escasos metros, el sol brilla, la brisa me pega en el cuerpo, la sensación es maravillosa, es una libertad indescriptible, sonrío. Me gusta la velocidad, no estoy asustada confió plenamente en él.

Aprieto mis muslos a sus caderas para sostenerme mientras abro mis brazos como si pudiera volar, cierro los ojos e inclino mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

"_Wowwwwwwwwwwwww esto es genial"_ grito de felicidad, puedo escuchar su risa.

"_Es lo mejor del mundo"_ me contesta

"_Agárrate"_ acelera aun mas.

Me pego totalmente a su espalda, deslizo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su estomago, me lleno de su olor, de la fuerza con la que conduce la moto.

Disminuye la velocidad deteniéndose sobre una hilera de piedras que se adentran al mar. Nos quitamos los cascos. Sostiene la moto con sus pies.

"_No fue tan malo"_ acaricia mis brazos aun en su cintura.

"_Fue fantástico, podía volar"_ beso su cuello. _"la vista es hermosa"._

Estamos sobre el mar, con las olas golpeando las piedras, nadie nos ve, la calma es lo único que nos acompaña.

"_Jhos recuerdas la vez que hablamos de tener una casa y niños"_ le hablo al oído.

"_Claro que si"_ recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciándome las piernas

"_Sueño con llegar a esa casa y encontrarlos a todos vestidos de rojo durante la temporada de básquet"_ lo abrazo mas inclinándome hacia delante para verle la cara.

"_Me gusta ese sueño, pero el color será el azul de los UK, tenlo por seguro"_ sonríe engreído con la mirada perdida en el mar.

"_Estaría dichosa en tener esa discusión por los colores algún día contigo y nuestros hijos"_ voltea besándome tiernamente.

"_Eso se escucho hermoso."_ Acaricia mi cabello mirándome

"_Así imagino mi vida contigo, hermosa. Viajando por el trabajo pero regresando a casa para encontrar el canal de deportes todo el tiempo, discusiones sobre el básquet, visitas a las abuelas consentidoras, paseos al parque en Kentucky… todo eso eres tu, todo eso es lo que quiero de ti"_ contemplo su rostro feliz.

"_También abran muchas noches de pizza, largas discusiones entre usted y Michel por la crianza de los niños en las cuales no pienso tomar partido, muchos calcetines extraviados, eso eres tu…" _Sonríe.

"_¡Josh!"_ me quejo.

"_Lo que nunca faltara será la alegría, nuestra vida nunca será monótona por que eres como una tormenta que llego a mi vida para estremecerla, atraparme y no dejarme salir de ti nunca"_ me besa.

"_¿Podremos hacer todos estos sueños realidad?"_ pregunto triste.

"_Estoy completamente seguro que si, a su debido tiempo. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello"_ contesta con firmeza.

"_Yo también. Te amo Joshua"_ le hablo con el alma.

"_Te amo mi Angel, cambiaste mi mundo"_ besa mi frente.

Nos quedamos abrazados contemplando el atardecer de mi último día en L.A.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola queridas lectoras, anuncio que después de esta capitulo sigue el EPILOGO... es decir el FIN del fic. Besos.


	46. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**JOSH**

En un pequeño rincón oculto de salita VIP del aeropuerto de L.A la beso con ansias, grabo su sabor en mi mente para tener en que pensar durante el tiempo que este lejos. Se marcha a Londres tiene compromisos laborales que no puede eludir, yo no puedo ir con ella apenas he regresado a la ciudad tengo que dedicarme a organizar mi agenda y los proyectos que me están ofreciendo. Nos separa el trabajo, la vida, somos conscientes de eso.

"_Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, me vas a tener en el celular molestándote cada vez que pueda"_ me dice entre besos.

"_No sigas Jenn o no te voy a dejar subir a ese avión" _sonríe.

Me empuja mas cerca de su cuerpo profundizando el beso.

"_Pasajeros de primera clase a Londres por favor vamos abordando"_ anuncia una de las azafatas.

"_Es tu llamado preciosa, nos veremos pronto. Comic Con San Diego"_ pego mi frente a la suya.

"_Estaré contando los días. Adiós amor"_ me da un ultimo beso dulce. Agarrando mi mano.

"_Jenn me quedare en el aeropuerto hasta que tu avión este en el aire. Quizá suspendan el vuelo uno nunca sabe"_ la hago sonreír, aunque mi corazón esta triste por su partida.

"_Cierto"_ suelta mi mano, guiñándome un ojo antes de alejarse.

La veo entrar a la zona de revisión de equipaje, busco donde sentarme con vista a la pista, ubico el número de su avión para mirarlo despegar. Mientras espero comienzo a recordar el final del día de ayer.

Después de pasar un buen rato mirando el mar volvimos a mi casa, ofrecí pedirle a Andre que trajera el Jeep, Jenn no me dejo, quería regresar en la moto. Tomamos la carretera de vuelta, eso me gusto mucho, me demostró que ya no siente tanto miedo que la vean conmigo, aunque no seria nada conveniente ahora, me hizo feliz pensar en esa idea.

Nadie nos vio en nuestro recorrido, Jenn se la paso acariciando mi estomago, mi pecho por debajo de la camiseta, hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con cada toque.

"_Estoy enamorada de tu moto, me gusta el acceso que me da a ti, puedo tocarte mientras conduces" _me hablaba al oído.

"_Jenn con cuidado me vas hacer perder el control, nos podemos caer"_ le decía, pero ella nunca hace caso a nada.

Fue peor o mejor para mí. Deslizo su mano por mi muslo acariciando mi entrepierna ya dispuesta para ella.

"_Parece que el no tan pequeño Josh no esta de acuerdo en que deje de tocarte"_ me susurro de nuevo.

"_Jennifer eres incorregible. Agárrate fuerte"_ acelere la moto, quería llegar pronto. Me tenía demasiado excitado.

Solo me tomo unos minutos alcanzar mi casa, entre la moto al garaje cerrando la puerta, para evitar que cualquier paparazzi inoportuno la viera sin el casco. Apague el motor, asegure la moto para que no se cayera, me senté de lado trayéndola sobre mi regazo con sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas.

"_¿Que era lo que querías tocar?"_ la bese con pasión, mientras guiaba su mano dentro de mis bóxers.

"_Josh vamos a hacerlo sobre tu moto. A cuantas te habrás tirado aquí"_ se separo un poco mirándome.

"_Primero: lo que hago contigo no es tirarte, yo te hago el amor. Porque te amo."_ Le quite los tenis.

"_Segundo: aunque no me lo creas a ninguna, esta moto es uno de mis amores no la deshonraría con cualquiera. Tu eres la única" _me quite mis zapatos

"_Y tercero: SI te lo voy hacer aquí"_ su piel se erizo de inmediato.

Busque sus labios nuevamente, manteniéndola en mi regazo, le quite la camisilla que llevaba sin top, bese sus pechos redondos, comenzó a gemir con mis caricias en sus pezones, me quito la camisa cepillando sus dedos en mi espalda, me puse de pie bajándola un momento para deslizar sus pantalones junto a sus bragas, ella hizo lo mismo con los míos.

Totalmente desnuda la acosté sobre la moto, inicie besándola desde los tobillos subiendo por sus piernas hasta el centro de su ser, la saboree el tiempo que quise mientras se retorcía de placer con los ojos cerrados, apoyando sus codos en los manubrios, agarrándose de los frenos. Dios eso era una fantasía para mí.

Me acomode como si fuera a conducir con sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, seguí subiendo por el camino de su ombligo reemplazando mi lengua por mis dedos en su interior, mi erección era total, la sentí explotar en un orgasmo cuando chupe sus pezones al ritmo de mis dedos.

"_Oh Josh por favor, quiero sentirte"_ rogaba desesperada.

Seguí subiendo por su cuello hasta su boca, acariciando su lengua con la mía, su olor, la suavidad de su piel me derretía, deslice mis manos por su espalda levantándola hacia mí para hacerla mía. Cerró las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"_Jenn, me enloqueces"_ apreté su trasero para entrar mas profundo.

Sin dejar de besarla ni un instante, nos movimos sobre mi moto hasta alcanzar nuestro clímax. Fue demasiado perfecto oírla gritar de placer apoyada en mis hombros mientras mi cuerpo temblaba para ella. Sudados comenzamos a reírnos sin parar de nuestra locura.

"_Te vez hermosa desnuda sobre mi moto"_ la miraba allí acostada.

"_Creo que ya no odio esta cosa"_ sonreía feliz.

"_Que buena noticia. Mis dos amores ahora se llevan bien"_ bromee.

"_Te adoro Lawrence"_ la cargue sacándola del garaje a la habitación.

"_Y yo a ti Hutcherson, con todo mi corazón"_ me dijo entre besos.

Pasamos toda la noche felices, sabíamos que hoy nos tendríamos que separar, no dejamos que eso nos dañara el estar juntos. Un texto interrumpe mis pensamientos

**¿Sabes que más quiero de ti?.Jenn**

**Deberías apagar el celular, el avión se esta moviendo puedo verlo. Vas hacer que se caiga. **Enviar

**Aun no dan la orden. ¿Quieres saber? Jenn**

**¿Que es eso? **Enviar.

**Que nuestros hijos tengan tus hermosos ojos. Seria lo mejor que me podría pasar. Jenn.**

Me tiembla el corazón, ella sabe moverme el piso.

**Jenn eres maravillosa. Pondré mi fuerza en ello cuando estemos haciendo la tarea. **Enviar.

**Me lo prometes. Jenn**

**Te lo prometo.** Enviar

**Te amo Josh no lo olvides. Jenn**

**Y yo a ti con todo mi corazón. **Enviar.

**Una ultima cosa. Quisiera recorrer todos los caminos de nuestras vidas contigo, sin importarme nada más. Jenn**

**Eres mi dama de blanco. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar. Te amo. **Enviar

Veo el avión despegar de la pista, Jennifer se aleja nuevamente no se por cuanto tiempo, posiblemente nos veamos en San Diego aun no hay nada seguro, el trabajo, los compromisos, dependemos de muchas cosas.

Cuanto tiempo nos tomara llevar nuestra relación a un gran titulo no lo sé, cuando podremos pasearnos sin temor a que nos vean o nos tomen fotos tampoco lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es que tenemos mucho amor para darnos y aunque nos perdamos en el camino siempre encontraremos la manera de estar juntos de nuevo.

Nuestros corazones saben que simplemente nos pertenecemos.

**FIN**

Carta de la Autora:

Gracias a todos lo que siguieron mi fic, como ya lo había dicho esta fue la primera vez que escribí algo, soy una fan loca de Jenn y Josh sueño con verlos juntos, solo tome todas las ideas que se vienen a mi mente cuando veo sus fotos e invente una historia para cada momento.

Voy a escribir cuando inicie la promoción de Sinsajo con otro titulo tratare de conservan la continuidad (es la idea). Claro que si algo me inspira a escribir Un One Shot antes lo hare así que a todos lo que les gusto esta historia estén pendientes de mi "day2011" en cualquier momento los puedo sorprender con algún golpe de mi imaginación.

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios me acompañaron a lo largo de mi escritura y me animaron a continuar. Los quiero mucho, hice lindas amigas, fieles como Mary_dc26, MaryRomatz Evellark, Cherri, Lori, Julieta Carbone, el grupo de Facebook Joshiferland. Gracias por su apoyo.

Besos. Nos leemos pronto…


End file.
